De la estrella que cayó en la Tierra Media
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: Sigo siendo pésima en los summaries, sólo diré: bienvenidas antimarysues y promarysues en general y abstenganse aquellos lo suficientemente cuerdos como para preguntarse cómo diablos es capaz de llegar una chica común y corriente a la Tierra Media XD.
1. El Concilio de Elrond

_**De la estrella que cayó en pleno corazón de la Tierra Media **_

_**y su regreso tras la guerra del Anillo. **_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. pertenecen a Tolkien. Los que no, que ya los reconoceréis, son míos.**_

**Capítulo 1**

**El concilio de Elrond**

Sentí frío en el lado izquierdo de la cara y cómo un dolorcillo se extendía y empezaba a apoderarse de mi hombro medio dormido. Abrí los ojos pero tardaron un rato en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que me rodeaba. Reconocí las ropas que llevaba, la camiseta de los _Kings of Lion_ que me regaló mi hermana después del concierto en Madrid, unos vaqueros desgastados y llevaba las botas de los viernes noche... Dios... ¿me había vuelto a desmayar en algún tugurio?

Me puse en pie como pude, apoyándome en la pared. Aunque no parecía tener resaca me dolía prácticamente todo el cuerpo, probablemente por haber estado ahí tirada todo el tiempo. La habitación en la que me hallaba (por llamarla de alguna manera) estaba toda revestida de piedra clara, el suelo, las paredes... debían de haberse gastado un pastón. Mierda. Había una ventana con barrotes que daba a la calle, por la que entraba algo de claridad y de luz solar. Estaba encerrada en una maldita celda en quién sabe dónde. No pude distinguir el paisaje de fuera... solo vi troncos de árboles. Luego, al otro lado y justo en frente del ventanuco, había otra hilera de barrotes que separaba la celda del corredor.

-¡Hey!- chillé- ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Hey! Hola! ¿Hay alguien?- Si lo había no lo supe, nadie me contestó. No parecía haber guardia alguno y las demás celdas estaban vacías. ¿Qué clase de prisión era esta? Agarrándome a los barrotes volví a gritar como una energúmena, alguien tendría que hacerme caso.

-¿Acaso es la hora del café?¡En las pelis americanas dicen que tengo derecho a una llamada!¡Hey! ¡Quiero un abogado!- Era inútil. Me senté en el suelo frustrada, agarrándome las rodillas y mentalmente intentando hacer memoria, pensando en las fechorías que podría haber hecho la noche anterior para hallarme como me hallo ahora, lo que viene siendo bien jodida- ¿Qué coño has hecho ahora, Ange? A Paula la va a dar algo como tenga que venir a buscarme al cuartel...

Me tapé la cara con los brazos para intentar pensar mejor. ¿Porqué? No lo sé. Es mejor no buscarle el sentido a ciertas cosas. Por más que lo intentaba no podía recordar nada de lo sucedido. El último recuerdo que conseguía visualizar en mi cabeza eran mis converse negras en su estante. Nada más. Cero. Caput.

-¿Estás seguro, Gandalf?- Escuché una voz que venía de arriba, probablemente habría unas escaleras o algo así. Me hizo gracia y dejé de pensar en mi alzhéimer prematuro. Yo solía llamar Gandalf a mi abuelo a veces, la mayoría de ellas para molestarlo. Me asombré de lo que se estaba popularizando para ser tan friki.

-Ni que fuera un peligro mortal. No es más que una chiquilla asustada, no sé porque la tienes metida ahí abajo... ¿Hace mucho que no usaba Imladris las celdas?- le llamó algo que no entendí bien. El caso es que me levanté desesperada por hablar con aquel hombre y pedirle auxilio o explicaciones, eso aún estaba por decidir. Curiosamente acabé riéndome como no lo había echo nunca, en su cara además.

Vi dos figuras, no sin cierta dificultad, porque a pesar de ser de día y de la luz que entraba por la ventana el sitio era tan grande que la zona de lo que debía ser el pasillo estaba en penumbra. El primero de ellos era muy alto, de pelo largo y negro, que llevaba un vestido azul oscuro con dibujines plateados y tenía cara de pocos amigos. El segundo era mucho mayor que el primero, tenía el pelo largo, de un gris sucio y llevaba una barba larguísima del mismo color que caía sobre su pecho. Al igual que el otro llevaba un vestido (perdón, se llamaban túnicas ¿no? Bueno pues una 'túnica'), de color gris bastante raída y un sombrero de esos de ala ancha como los que llevan las brujas en Halloween.

-¿Estamos en carnaval y no me he enterado?- pregunté cuando pude dejar al fin de reír. Sabía que era contraproducente reírme del madero que me tenía entre rejas, pero no pude evitarlo. Aunque me pareció que el moreno se lo tomó peor que el abuelillo. Algo brilló en su cabeza llamando mi atención, una especie de diadema plateada... muy... ¿élfica? Entonces caí en lo evidente: ¡iban disfrazados de los personajes de Tolkien!- Ahora entiendo porqué le llamó Gandalf, ¿y usted de quién va?¿del elfo ése... Elrond de Rivendel?

-¿Cómo sabéis el nombre del señor de Rivendel?- contestó el anciano. Al parecer iba a llevar él la voz cantante en el interrogatorio. No me pareció mal, él era el que más parecía estar a mi favor.

-¿Quién no lo sabe?- contesté divertida- ¿Acaso hay alguien que no haya visto 'El señor de los anillos'? Yo lo vi con mi hermano y con Maite, engañada además. Al principio pensé que iba en plan de sujetavelas, porque les daba corte... hasta que me di cuenta de que Al sólo quería aficionarme al mundillo éste y que a Maite sólo la interesaba ver a Orlando Bloom en pantalla hipergigante. A mi no es que me parezca muy guapo, pero teniendo en cuenta la clase de chicos con los que sale... supongo que no está mal. Por eso quedé con ella anoche, para ver si la encuentro alguien decente... ¿Sale con alguien señor... elfo?

No sabes lo que me costó no reírme con aquello. El tío puso cara de póquer, musitó algo en voz baja que no pude llegar a entender. Primero porque yo tengo un oído muy malo, qué se le va a hacer... y segundo porque el otro se ponía pesadito otra vez con el tema del cine. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso ahora?¡había pasado hace años!

-¿Has visto al Señor de los Anillos?- contestó apresurado volviendo de nuevo a la carga, como si fuera de vital importancia.

-¿Tiene esto que ver algo por la razón por la que estoy aquí encerrada?- contesté molesta. No iba a darles más información, empezaba a pensar que aquello no tenía nada que ver con los cargos reales y que simplemente estaba alimentando la fantasía de un par de pervertidos con faldones.

-Sí, obviamente...

-Lo cual fue... Oh, vamos ¿qué es lo que hice? ¿Mangarle el hacha a Gimli el enano? ¿Despeinar al elfo rubio ese?

-¿Cómo sabes de la presencia aquí del hijo de Glóin y del príncipe Legolas?- contestó el moreno enfadado- ¿eres una espía? ¡Confiesa!

-¿Qué habéis recreado?¿toda la compañía? Esto es de locos...

-Calma Elrond, todo a su debido tiempo. Mírala... ¿de verdad crees que es una espía? A ver, chiquilla...

-Me llamo Angie. Angela Montes, por si quieren ir agilizando el papeleo...

-Muy bien... ¿Angie?- contestó. A ver que coño se cree... ¿Acaso Gandalf es un nombre muy normal? Además habría que ver su nombre real... seguro que se llama Agapito o algo por el estilo...- ¿Dónde viste al Señor de los Anillos?

-Y dale a la perra gorda... ¡Que ya se lo he dicho! ¡En el cine! Y luego también los leí todos porque mi hermano me los regaló. A él le encantaban e hizo que me leyera desde el Silmarillion hasta Los hijos de Hurín, lo que no deja de tener gracia porque a mi la literatura fantástica como que no. En especial Tolkien... a pesar de que mi hermano me lo metiera por los ojos. Parecía emperrado en hacerme Tolkienlidi... y no es por nada pero eso de que no hubiera ninguna mujer en la compañía no me terminó de convencer... A mi me gustan los clásicos... no sé... Shakespeare, Dante... incluso Jane Austen si me apuras un poco...

-¡Silencio!- gritó de nuevo el amo y señor del supuesto 'Rivendel'- Glorfindel, ven aquí. ¿Crees que puedes tomarnos el pelo niña?

-Esta claro que el suyo no, señor, es demasiado largo- El señor mayor se rió- Y no me llame niña que tengo ya 27 años.

Los dos se partían la caja. ¿que tiene de gracioso que tenga 27 primaveras? ¡Y muy bien llevadas! Que todavía me siguen pidiendo el carné en las discotecas...

-Oiga... no es que no me lo pase bien aquí, pero ¿puede llamar a mi hermana para que venga a buscarme? Su número es seiscientos noventa, treinta y nueve, cuarenta y dos, cincuenta y siete. Y si tiene que pagar fianza avísele, que yo no tengo ni un chavo.

-No tendrás que pagar nada a nadie y podrás irte en cuanto respondas a las preguntas que tenemos que hacerte el señor Elrond y yo- ¿no se lo estaban creyendo demasiado?-¿Qué hacías esta mañana escondida en el armario de la princesa?

-¿Princesa? ¿Qué princesa?

-Mi hija Arwen.

-¡Arwen!- exclamé- Arwen Undómiel... ¡ah _vanimelda_, estrella de la tarde! Liv Tyler estaba de miedo en la peli... y era un gustazo escucharla hablar en sindarín...

-¿Conoces a la princesa?

-Arwen no la conoce- le aclaró en seguida, como si relacionarla conmigo fuera sinónimo de un cáncer. Maldito elfo de pega- Corrió en busca de _Hadhafang_ en cuanto la vio.

-_Brannon nín_, los invitados se impacientan-no llegué a ver al dueño de tan melodiosa voz, pues lo escondía la pared que tapaba parte de las escaleras- Desean que empiece el concilio.

¿El concilio?¿El concilio de Elrond en Rivendel? ¿Ése concilio? Definitivamente estaban como una cabra. Tenía que salir de allí. Tuve la impresión de que el tiempo se estiraba y los segundos duraban más de lo que deberían mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Y al fin el abuelillo habló.

-No hay mentira en sus ojos Elrond, aunque sus palabras sean enigmas para nosotros. Como ya te dije antes, no creo que sea peligrosa.

-Devolvedla sus cosas- ordenó a alguien a quién no podía ver- y esperarás aquí hasta que acabe el concilio. Luego Gandalf y yo decidiremos.

-Sí, claro... por supuesto...

A los pirados y a los que te apuntan con un arma hay que darles la razón, siempre. Volví a quedarme sola y al rato alguien me tiró una mochila. Salté sobre ella, la abrí y rebusqué todo lo deprisa que pude hasta que al fin lo encontré. No estaba tan desesperada como para besar el teléfono, pero lo consideré seriamente. Marqué varias veces el número de Paula hasta que me saltó el contestador.

-Hola Pauli-Pauli... ¿puedes hacerme un favor enorme? ¿Puedes venir a buscarme? Estoy en... en una comisaría, no sé en cual la verdad. Pero la reconocerás porque hay dos gilipollas vestidos del 'Señor de los Anillos'. No me preguntes porqué... la peña es cada vez más rara. Lo mismo era el día de 'saca tu lado friki' en el trabajo. Oh, y no se lo digas a mamá... o a cualquier ser vivo, si a eso vamos... ya es bastante jodido que te enchironen como para que encima lo haga un tío vestido de Gandalf. No tardes mucho a ver si me van a mandar a los fuegos de Mordor.

Colgué el teléfono y me sentí mejor. En cuanto SuperPaula escuchara el mensaje estaría aquí con un ejército de abogados sin escrúpulos que dejarían el abuelillo y al señor de Rivendel en cueros por haberme tratado así. ¡Serán lunáticos!

Al cabo de un rato tuve visita. Un par de hombres altos con melenas que envidiaría el mismísimo rey león vinieron a abrirme la puerta.

-Gandalf quiere verte- Genial. Se había extendido por toda la oficina. Me guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y me colgué la mochila del hombro antes de salir. Subimos las escaleras y caminamos por un par de corredores. Empezaba a pensar que no era una comisaría al uso cuando entramos en una gran sala llena de comida. Y flipé, vaya si flipé.

-Me he dado a las drogas y yo sin enterarme...

_Brannon nín: _mi señor (Sínd.)

**Ale, en cuanto pueda subo el segundo. Espero que les haya gustado, y si es así dejen reviews... que es la primera historia que subo y dicen que animan XD**

**CAPÍTULO 1 REEDITADO. Si alguien encuentra algún error que me lo haga saber y se reedita de nuevo ;D**


	2. El Gran Mediano

_**De la estrella que cayó en pleno corazón de la Tierra Media **_

_**y su regreso tras la guerra del Anillo. **_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. pertenecen a Tolkien. **_

**Capítulo 2**

**GM: El gran mediano**

Al principio lo que me sorprendió fue la claridad de la sala, pues a pesar de ser un recinto cerrado la gran cantidad de ventanales y vidrieras lo inundaban todo de luz solar. Las paredes eran de piedra blanca diferente a la del suelo, al que se le veían vetas grises y el cual estaba tan pulido que casi podías reflejarte en él como en un espejo. Y digo casi, porque de ser así las túnicas habrían pasado de moda hace tiempo y habrían empezado a llevarse los pantalones, que no es plan de que todo el mundo se entere de qué color llevas las bragas (en el caso de que las lleves...que lo mismo causas furor si vas en plan 'comando').

El salón estaba lleno de muebles caros (por lo bellos que eran debían serlo), comida y gente, mucha gente... todos dispuestos ya en sus respectivas mesas para empezar a comer. La mayoría vestía túnicas variopintas en toda la gama de colores pero también los había que llevaban calzas y jubones, e incluso a los niños los habían vestido para la ocasión con sus disfraces en miniatura.

-¿Dónde coño te has metido, Ange?- Pensé en voz alta. Sí, últimamente me lo pregunto mucho... demasiado tal vez. Me quedé petrificada en el umbral de la puerta sin terminar de decidirme a pasar, observando el circo y cómo el circo me observaba a mí. El bullicio que pudiera haber durante la comida se volvió silencio en cuanto me tuvieron a la vista. Incluso el grupo de arpistas que tocaba en una de las esquinas cerca del abuelillo dejó de tocar.

-Dama Angie, acercaos- dijo Gandalf sonriente, como si el tiempo que pasó abajo en las celdas no hubiera transcurrido nunca- Te he guardado un sitio...

Que majo el vejete. En cuanto lo tenga cerca le tiro de la barba al muy... tranquilízate... al menos espera a que llegue Paula con los abogados... aunque con abogados o sin ellos nadie le libra de una buena patada en el trasero como se descuide... respira... ya se me está yendo la pinza. Si es que me emociono y luego me pasa lo que me pasa.

Los metros que me separaban de aquella silla se me hicieron kilómetros eternos, más con el centenar de miradas clavadas en mi persona. El sonido de mis propios tacones repiqueteaba en mi cabeza, cual pájaro carpintero abriéndose paso. Tenía la vana esperanza de que cuando llegara a la mesa los comensales volverían a sus conversaciones, al ruido de platos y cucharas... pero no. Tonta de mí, se quedó en eso, en un mero deseo que no se cumplió. Me senté en la silla y hundí la cabeza en el plato que me habían puesto delante. No entendía nada, ni siquiera porqué el abuelo pasaba de hablarme. No moría por su conversación, pero tampoco conocía a mucha gente... y una no es lo que se dice muy sociable. Aunque casi mejor, aquello parecía un psiquiátrico con tanto loco suelto. Eso que ganaba en salud mental.

Comí poco, y lo que comí me supo a rayos, así que me limité a poner la oreja mientras hacía que comía. Gandalf escuchaba con atención a los niños que estaban sentados a su lado, mientras le contaban historias divertidas.

-Vais a marear los fideos...- Hasta entonces no había reparado en la persona que se sentaba a mi vera. Reprimí el impulso de soltarle un 'y eso a ti que te importa' a tiempo, justo un segundo antes de perderme indefinidamente en unos ojos azules, los de Viggo Mortensen, que me miraba curioso. Sí, él mismo... él que hacía de Aragorn... perdón, el que hace de Aragorn, porque está totalmente caracterizado... la barba de tres días, el pelo largo y cuidado, y con Anduril colgada de un cinto.

-Oh... Dios... ¡mío!

-¿Perdón?- Al alzar la vista fue como si me hubieran levantado el velo que me cubría los ojos. Al lado de Mortensen estaba Liv Tyler, tan asombrosa, tan bella, tan élfica...

-Oh, Arwen Undómiel, _vanimelda_ Estrella de la Tarde...-a la chica se le subieron los colores cuando la reconocí- Miss Tyler, es usted una de mis actrices favoritas, no sólo por el papel de Arwen, que es sublime...

-¿Cómo sabéis mi nombre?-Preguntó extrañada la hija de Steven Tyler. Se me hacía difícil entenderla porque seguía en mi nube y apenas escuchaba el sonido de su voz- Nos vimos apenas 3 segundos esta mañana y no me presenté formalmente ¿quién os lo dijo?

-Nadie... y ¿cuando fueron esos 3 segundos? Porque no los recuerdo... y de habernos visto antes lo recordaría...

-Tal vez podamos aclarar tal situación después... parece que Gandalf reclama vuestra atención...

-Dama Angie...- me decía. Yo intenté seguir hablando con Arwen y Aragorn, pero me era imposible ignorarle. Empezó a darme toquecitos en el hombro con el propósito evidente de llamar mi atención. Como si no fuera evidente que pasaba de él... debería tener un poquito de dignidad y...

-Dime- dije ahogando un '¿qué coño quieres ahora? Primero pasas de mi y ahora que empezaba a hacer amigos no dejas de dar por culo...'

-Dama Angie- prosiguió henchido de orgullo al ver que había conseguido su propósito de joder la conversación más interesante que me esperaba aquel día.

-Ángela Montes para ti, Gandalf- contesté malhumorada, devolviéndole todos y cada uno de sus toquecitos sin quedarme ninguno.

-Dama Ángela, es momento que...

-Montes-le interrumpí bruscamente. En ése momento no me pareció mal el ser maleducada: él había empezado primero.

-Dama Ángela Montes...

-Ángela Montes... sin el Dama.

-Dama Ángela Montes-contestó él divertido ignorando mis indicaciones- quería presentarte a unos amigos...

-Si vas a presentarme a Arwen y a Aragorn, acabas de interrumpir el proceso: gracias.- Vale, soy muy cínica, pero no tengo claro que el abuelo entienda el sarcasmo- Debiste haberlo pensado antes de liarte de cháchara con tus amiguitos enanos...

-¡No somos enanos!- saltó uno de ellos ofendido- ¡somos hobbits!

-Ya... hobbits...- paseé la mirada de uno a otro intentando no reírme. Había confundido a Elijah Wood con un niño ¿y qué? El que tenga casi 30 tacos y supuestamente mida 1'70 no significa nada... nunca lo llegué a conocer en persona, así que es probable que en sus fotos de twitter salga photoshopeado porque le acompleje ser tan enano. Supongo que no todos tienen el carácter de Peter Dinklage. Aunque reconozco que me siguen asustando un poco esos ojos saltones- a ver, déjame adivinar... El mini-abuelo debe de ser Bilbo Bolsón, y supongo que los demás son su sobrino Frodo, Sam Gamyi, Meriadoc Brandigamo, y Peregrin 'el insensato' Tuk, todos ellos de la Comarca.

-¡Cómo que insensato!-clamó el que llevaba una chaqueta verde.

-A mi no me reclames Pip, que son palabras de aquí el abuelo. Y reconócelo, a veces eres un poco insensato...

-A veces lo eres, Pip- intervino Merry zarandeando un muslo de pavo dándome su aprobación.

-¿Qué eres, una maga?-Preguntó Frodo interesado, probablemente en verme hacer fuegos artificiales- ¿Por eso viaja contigo Gandalf?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que viajo y menos con él? Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente humillación abajo... Si tanto interés tienen ¿porqué no les cuentas del interrogatorio ilegal que me hicisteis aquí el fashion victim y tú sin la presencia de mi abogado?

-Porque tendría que contarles que eres una prisionera de Rivendel, a pesar de que convencí a Lord Elrond de tratarte como una invitada más- _Touché._ Eso me pasa por ir de lista. Ojalá Paula no tarde demasiado.

-Presunta prisionera de un presunto Lord Elrond en un presunto Rivendel, no lo olvides. No tienes ni una sola prueba de nada. Y yo me largo de aquí que estáis todos locos...

-No puedo dejar que te marches aún, Angie- dijo Gandalf al ver como me levantaba- Respondí por ti ante Elrond. Estás bajo mi tutela ahora.

-¿Y porqué habrías de hacer eso?¿Eres un asistente social o algo así?

-Has demostrado tener conocimientos que pueden ser útiles a la compañía, por lo que el señor de Rivendel y yo mismo hemos decidido que te unas ella.

-Sí claro... ¿y si no me da la gana?

-Es mejor que hagas caso a Gandalf- me aconsejó el heredero de Isildur

-¿O qué? ¿Tú y la Barbie Malibú me daréis una paliza?-Dije señalando a Orlando Bloom que estaba sentado con cara mustia, cerca de los que debían ser Elhoir y Elladan (digo debían ser porque me parecieron los únicos que eran iguales). Me miraron con cara de no entender ni jota- ¡El elfo! ¡Ése!

Aragorn me preguntó si me refería al príncipe Legolas. Ni siquiera contesté. Frustrada, me fui por donde había entrado intentando encontrar una puerta que diera a la calle pero como no la hallé por ningún sitio, salté por la primera ventana abierta que encontré. ¿Dónde coño se creían que estaba? ¿En el Gran Mediano? No sólo iba a marcharme de esa maldita casa, sino que iba a encontrar el camino a la mía, me metería en la cama y me taparía hasta las orejas para que no me encontrasen. Malditos lunáticos, están todos como cabras.

Al caer rodé un poco por el jardín. Cuando me levanté me quité un par de briznas del pelo y caminé. El jardín era enorme y no había grandes edificios ni carreteras a la vista.

-Desde luego esto no es Guadalix...- reí y caminé decidida en línea recta hacia un grupo de árboles.

Estuve dando vueltas por un rato, probablemente hasta me perdí, pues el grupo de árboles parecía más grande desde dentro. No fue hasta el momento en el que se ponía el sol que salí del bosque y, para mi desesperación, lo hice por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado. Caminé un par de pasos y me tiré al suelo derrotada. Estaba cansada, me dolían los pies y mis niveles de mal humor aumentaban por momentos...

Cerré los ojos e intenté atar cabos. Estaba muy confundida... no podía ser que me estuviesen gastando una broma exclusivamente a mí ¿no? Una broma tan cara por una parte y tan carente de sentido por la otra, porque si me preguntaran en qué libro me gustaría aparecerme ninguno de Tolkien habría resultado elegido. Pero bueno, como dice el refrán, a caballo regalado no le mires el diente.

-¿Descansando del paseo?- Abrí los ojos y un par de caras sonrientes me miraban desde no muy arriba.

-Gandalf os envía ¿verdad?

-¿Nos acompañarás a los jardines?- Preguntó Merry mientras Pip asentía con convicción.

-Claro ¿porqué no? Si no he encontrado la salida con luz, poco voy a hacer ahora que se me va el sol...

Resignada, me incorporé todo lo rápido que mis doloridos pies me permitieron y acompañé a los hobbits. Los seguí obediente por los caminos por los que me guiaban, mientras parloteaban sin cesar sobre mi apariencia y mis ropas extrañas. Intentaban averiguar mi procedencia. Mi raza no era un misterio para ellos, porque como decía el viejo Adalgrim, uno ha de yacer en la cama que uno ha hecho. Nunca supe si el tal Adalgrim, abuelo tanto de Merry como de Pip, era carpintero, pero creo que sé a lo que se refería. Aunque la pregunta que me picaba en la garganta era hasta que punto estaban los hobbits involucrados en tema de la mezcla de razas como para que Adalgrim pensara así.

-No tienes orejas de elfo- dijo Merry- ni la fortaleza de los enanos... estoy seguro que tu hogar está al sur, en las tierras de los hombres...

-También podría ser un hobbit...- comenté muy seria, pero ambos me miraron y se rieron.

-Eso es imposible...

-¿No soy lo suficientemente pequeña?- Merry y Pip se hicieron los ofendidos.

-No te hemos visto nunca por la Comarca- contestó Merry

-Y llevas zapatos- añadió Pip -Nosotros no llevamos zapatos.

Señaló sus pies desnudos. Tal vez Gandalf no esperaba verme llegar tan pronto, o quizás la cuestión era que reía como una loca, pero el anciano se quedó mirándome fijamente con esos ojos claros suyos. Estaba sentado con Frodo y con Sam en una especie de balancín de madera que colgaba de la gruesa rama de un roble alto. Aragorn estaba parado en medio del camino, como esperando algo. Boromir y Gimli se habían sentado en un muro bajito y Legolas se apoyaba en el tronco, como si temiera que el peso del mago y los hobbits fuera a tumbar al pobre árbol.

-Acercaos- me ordenó. Después habló a los que le rodeaban- Para los que aún no la conozcáis os presento a la Dama Angie, de los Montes.

-Mi señora...- Boromir me pilló desprevenida, tomó mi mano, inclinó la cabeza y la besó.

-Así como dato... al próximo que haga eso le arreo, aunque nos acabemos de conocer ¿ok?¿Acaso no habéis oído hablar nunca de gérmenes y bacterias?

-No se lo toméis en cuenta Lord Boromir- abogó por mi el mago-por sus modales no creo que esté acostumbrada a tratar con personas.

-Tienes razón Gandalf... ya decía yo que por algo eras terco como un borrico- Chúpate esa Istar de pacotilla. Me da igual que me vuelvan a meter a ésa estúpida celda, nadie se mete conmigo.

-¿De los Montes? ¿De qué Montes? ¿de los de Angmar?- Aragorn hizo ademán de sacar la espada pero Gandalf le echó una mirada tranquilizadora y negó con la cabeza.

-De ninguno. Montes es mi apellido. Angela... Angela Montes- no sabía porqué repetía mi nombre una y otra vez, como si aquello fuera a sacarme de tremendo lío. Como el abuelillo no se decidía, tomé la delantera y empecé saludar a los presentes- Qué tal Frodo... Sam... Aragorn, encantada de conocerte _in vivo_... un placer Boromir, el hombre spoiler, hijo de Denethor el senescal de Gondor y hermano del ay-omá-que-rico Faramir. Debería darte vergüenza dejar que le mandaran a él sólo a Osgliath, pero ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. _Suilaid_ príncipe Legolas del Bosque Negro, hijo del rey Thranduil (aquí le hice al señor elfo una pequeña reverencia que no me creía ni yo) razón por la que le terminé cogiendo una manía terrible a Lee Pace. Gracias. Y por último pero no menos importante: el mayor aficionado a la cerveza, a los jabalíes asados y a descabezar orcos a hachazos como si fueran ramitas secas que la tierra media jamás haya conocido, el señor Gimli hijo de Glóin.

Les dejé flipando colorines, claro que yo no estaba mucho mejor. Cuando acabaron las presentaciones me dediqué a buscar la cámara. Era la única explicación, un mega reality a nivel internacional del que yo no tenía constancia alguna porque era la primera concursante. Es la única explicación razonable a todo lo que está pasando. ¡Yay!¡Voy a salir en la tele!

Por eso no me cogió Paula el teléfono, no quería joder la sorpresa... Seguro que es algo para hacerme quedar como una pringada... como se pongan chulos me pongo a hablar sindarín con la barbie rubia. Sí, sé algo de la lengua de los síndar... por mi hermano. Me pidió que hablara con él para aprenderlo para sus juegos de rol, y al final algo se me quedó. Aunque no lo pongo en mi currículo, queda un poco raro: Sé hablar francés, inglés, italiano, español y nociones de élfico gris.

-Gandalf- le llamó Viggo Mortensen, alias Aragorn, sin quitarme la vista de encima.

-Angie... ¿qué haces?

-Buscar la cámara-contesto acercándome a uno de los árboles cercanos con la mirada puesta en su copa- no habéis logrado engañarme... ¿Quién me ha metido en esto?¿Paula?¿mi hermano? ¿la pirada de Maite? ¿Es una especie de Gran Hermano en la Tierra Media?

-¿Una especie de qué? Aquí no hay cámaras, mi señora, estamos en los jardines... Las cámaras están en palacio. Os acompañaré a la vuestra si estáis cansada- contestó Aragorn.

-¡No por Dios! Que pensaría Arwen _vanimelda._..

-Habláis con afecto de la Dama Arwen, a pesar del gran susto que la metisteis esta mañana- dijo Gandalf viendo como intentaba subir a una de las ramas para ver más arriba pero sin intentar impedírmelo en absoluto. O no sé, quizás echarme una mano para no terminar con la crisma abierta.

-Es que me gusta decir _vanimelda, _junto con _gwilwileth _es mi palabra élfica favorita:Arwen _vanimelda_, Éowyn _vanimelda_, Rosita Coto _vanimelda_... ¿ves? Me encanta la sonoridad que tiene, aunque ahora que lo pienso no hay demasiadas _vanimeldas_ en los libros... casi todos son hombres...

-Por las aguas del Brandivino... ¿cómo puede conocer a Rosita Coto?- murmuró Sam a Frodo por lo bajo.

-¿Conocéis a la Dama de Rohan?- preguntó Boromir, el único alma caritativa que se había acercado al árbol a ayudarme a subir.

-Esas manos Boromir, que las manos van al pan...- Sonreí. No, no parecía haber cámaras en los árboles. ¿Dónde demonios estaban? ¿nos estaban grabando por satélite?- No personalmente, pero me cae bien. Tiene un buen par de... de espadas... ¿sabes? Todo el mundo la tiene lástima por lo de Aragorn y todo eso... pero al final ella se queda con el chulazo de Faramir, que mejorando lo presente está muy bien... ¿y cuando se carga al jinete negro? Casi me reconcilio de nuevo con Tolkien cuando le dice el señor de los Nazgûl eso de 'ningún hombre puede matarme' y salta ella 'yo no soy un hombre' y zasca... en toda la jeta.

-¿Os encontráis bien? No creo que la Dama Éowyn haya visto un jinete negro en su corta vida, mucho menos al Rey Brujo de Angmar...

-¿Y quién es ese Tolkien de quien tanto habláis? Nos gustaría conocerlo- comentó Frodo.

-¿Trabajáis en una peli y no solo no os habéis leído el libro sino que no sabéis quién lo escribió? Sabes... iba a pedirte un autógrafo para mi hermano, Elijah pero no sé...

-¿Elijah?

-Ejem... -tengo que salir de aquí echando leches. Estos están peor que yo- bueno, a sido un placer conoceros... Frodo, me encanta tu malla, en serio... muy... metrosexual. Sammy ¿no querías ver elfos? Pues vas a ver tantos que les vas a coger manía y todo... Merry, no dejes que Pippín se beba toda el agua de Fangorn ¡o no entrará por la puerta de su casa cuando vuelva! Pip, saluda al ojo de mi parte... y ambos, no perdáis de vista aquí a Mithrandir o se fumará media comarca, que la hierba del Viejo Toby engancha. Gimli, en serio... búscate una novia...es lo mejor que puedes hacer, o la gente empezará a pensar que te van los elfos... no sé si me entiendes... Aragorn... tienes un futuro brillante como la aguja nacarada de Minas Tirith y no temas porque Arwen _vanimelda_ sabe cuidarse sola. Legolas... tú te vienes conmigo que voy a presentarte a la mujer de tu vida, se llama Maite y empiezo a pensar que es la que me metió en este lío.

Agarré el brazo del elfo dispuesta a llevármelo a casa, cuando una voz me interrumpió.

-No hay profecía para Boromir de Gondor, Angie _vanimelda_?

-No te acerques a los uruk hai- Por un momento se me estremeció el corazón. Sentí como una sombra se cernía sobre aquel hombre, como si fuera cierto que era Boromir y que se dirigía a una muerte segura tras abandonar Lothlórien. Y me apenó tanto, que aunque conscientemente sabía que no era así, no pude evitar decirle esas palabras-¿nos vamos, principito?

No di el segundo paso cuando me empotré contra una pared invisible y dura que me hizo caer de culo. El elfo me ayudó a levantarme gentilmente, pues como él es un elfo y todo eso debió de haber visto el muro y no se hostió. También habría podido avisarme, digo yo. Una vez ya en pie comencé a examinar el aire en busca del cristal. Pero no había nada, sólo aire.

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso?- a la mierda el horario infantil, casi me rompo la nariz. Si un padre es tan irresponsable como para dejar que su hijo vea ese tipo de shows en la tele se merece que el chico le responda 'coño' de vez en cuando.

-Como ya te he dicho antes no puedo dejar que te marches. Pareces tener el don de la visión, sin tener rastro de magia en tus venas...

-¿El don de la visión? ¡El don de la visión dice! ¡El don de saber leer!- comenzaba a exasperarme- ¡Para mí no sois más que personajes de un libro! La historia está escrita, todo el mundo la conoce... ¡no soy tan especial como crees!¡Acompáñame a casa y te daré un ejemplar de tu maldita historia! ¡QUIERO IRME A CASA!

Gandalf, o Ian, o quién coño fuera ése, se levantó y caminó hacia mi. El aire se puso denso y aparecieron nubes que encapotaron el cielo no dejando pasar ni un rayito de sol. Nunca había sentido 'eso'. Era una mezcla de miedo, respeto e ira a partes iguales.

-¿Me disculpan un segundo?

Echando una mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón caminé hasta una distancia prudencial y marqué tan rápido el número de mi hermana que casi salió humo de las teclas... ¿Como coño había hecho eso Gandalf?¿Porqué le llamaba Gandalf? No era más que un actor vestido de...

-¡Paula! ¿Se puede saber en dónde coño me habéis metido?- no me di cuenta pero estaba chillando- ¡aquí están todos como una puta chota!

-¿Ange?

-¡Sácame de aquí Pau, que el Gandalf este ya me está dando miedo!

-¿Que coño te has fumado Ange? ¿Gandalf? ¿Es que ya estás empezando a ver hobbits?

-Sí... cuatro para ser exactos... ¡Y deja de reírte de mí joder! Sácame de una puta vez de aquí, me da igual que sea la tele... ¿que coño es esto? ¿el gran mediano? Además, tal como se están poniendo las cosas... no quiero comprobar si Orlando Bloom tiene la puntería de Legolas Hojaverde...

-¿Maite te ha pasado un tripi en la coca-cola mientras veíais por centésima vez 'el señor de los anillos'?

-¡Paula!

-¿Cómo quieres que me lo tome? Me dejas un mensaje que vaya a buscarte a la cárcel, soy tan gilipollas como para buscarte por todas las comisarías de la región y ahora me dices que vaya a la tele que te han raptado una panda de hobbits de cuento. Por cierto, llama a mamá que está preocupada.

-¿Se lo has dicho? Joder, te dije que no se lo dijeras...

-¡Estaba preocupada Ange! Luego hablamos...

-¿Piensas dejarme aquí sola?

-¿Sola? ¿No tenías a cuatro hobbits contigo?

-Cuatro hobbits, dos hombres, un elfo, un mago y un enano.

-¡Qué bien! ¡La compañía al completo!- su tono irónico dejaba mucho que desear- Mira, ahora no puedo hablar. Tengo que ir a buscar a Leire a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rebeca. Saluda a Frodo de mi parte.

Colgó. Me había colgado... ¡y me había dejado colgada! ¡mi propia hermana! ¡Vergüenza debería darle! Volví desesperanzada a dónde me esperaba el resto de la tribu.

-¿Quién es Paula?

-Qué bien... se me olvidaba que los elfos tenéis superoído, mira como Superman...

-En realidad Legolas sólo nos ha contado lo que Paula te ha dicho. El resto lo hemos podido oír nosotros mismos.

-Sí- respondió Pippin- y sin superoído, ¿qué es Superman?

Bien, ahora además de loca y paranoica, soy histérica. Y yo que pensaba que ya lo conocía todo de mi misma...

_vanimelda_= Hermosa (del quenya, no del sindarín)

_Suilaid_=hola

**¿No he tardado tanto verdad? Bueno, un poquillo... pero como compensación, el tres está ya listo. Creo que no se pueden contestar los reviews aquí, pero en cuanto me entere como os contesto decentemente lo prometo... muchas gracias a Suka y a Dehianira-Cullen, me alegra que les gustara y espero que se rían tanto como en el anterior (o más).**

**CAPÍTULO 2 REEDITADO. Si alguien encuentra algún error que me lo haga saber y se reedita de nuevo ;D**


	3. Cuando Tolkien conoció a Lewis

_**De la estrella que cayó en pleno corazón de la Tierra Media **_

_**y su regreso tras la guerra del Anillo. **_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. pertenecen a Tolkien. Los que no, son míos...míos... mis tesoros... **_

**Capítulo 3**

**Cuando Tolkien conoció a Lewis **

**ó apología sobre cómo abrir una puerta intradimensional en el fondo de un armario.**

Sentí la luz del sol en la cara al despertar. Era agradable, y aunque sabía que no podría seguir durmiendo remoloneé un poco más entre las sábanas, hasta que comprobé empíricamente que incluso a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados era capaz de ver luz blanca. Me levanté y me asomé al balcón para terminar de desperezarme. Empezaba a creer lo impensable. Era imposible que mis pies estuvieran pisando la Tierra Media ¿verdad? Y sin embargo ahí estaba Rivendel (no, no era un croma: anoche casi me caigo por el balcón intentando tocarlo) en todo su esplendor, con su preciosa arquitectura, sus jardines despampanantes y sus hobbits sentados fuera en el verde fumando hierba. Supongo que hubiera sido gracioso si tuvieran idea de lo que es la maría... ya lo sé, a estas horas mucha gracia no tengo, lo reconozco. Pero es que sin café no soy nadie. Sam debió verme en el balcón porque me saludó sonriente. Los otros tres hobbits le imitaron cuando se percataron de mi presencia y yo hice algo que normalmente sólo se hace en dos situaciones: cuando estás borracho, o cuando eres el rey. O cuando eres un rey borracho... o cuando estás imitando a un rey, o a un... bueno, que ya me estoy haciendo el lío. El caso que me hacía ilusión saludar en plan Juan Carlos, girando la manita... salvo que a mí me salió en plan 'que te meto una colleja'.

Se les veía tan felices, tan anormalmente felices... me vino a la mente la peli ésa de Jim Carrey y Ed Harris, la de 'El show de Truman'. Vale... yo no había nacido allí, pero que te den un garrotazo y te metan dentro no es muy diferente. Además, en el caso de Truman él no sabe que el mundo que le rodea es falso, pero en el mío tiene que serlo ¿no? No puede... ser ¿real? Aunque la parte con la que me identificaba en este momento era la de estar encerrada, porque a pesar de que no había nada que me cerrara el paso (a parte de un mago decidido a arruinarme la vida, claro) me sentía extrañamente cautiva y no puedo explicar porqué. Un ruido me distrajo de tan absurdo pensamiento. Sonó como si alguien se hubiera tomado la libertad de entrar en la habitación dando un portazo. Eché un vistazo y al no ver nada diferente me asome al pasillo.

-¿Hola?-El corredor estaba desierto... pero juraría haber oído la puerta, yo...- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Un golpe de aire cerró la puerta. Solucionado el misterio del palacio encantado, ya podía volver a ponerme algo de ropa encima... empezaba a sentir un hambre feroz.

Agarré el pomo con fuerza y lo giré pero la puerta no se abrió. ¿No había otro momento más oportuno para atorarse? No podía pasearme por el hogar de Elrond en pijama (aunque me tentó la idea, para qué negarlo... tal vez vería al elfo perder los nervios). Escuché un ruido metálico al golpear la puerta, que reconocí de inmediato como el maldito seguro. A ver como coño entro ahora... Tengo una suerte negra...

Llamé a la puerta de las habitaciones vecinas, pero no debía de haber nadie. Al parecer Gandalf no estaba disponible en este momento. Mejor. Tampoco me apetecía demasiado verle y menos para que me llamara inepta por quedarme encerrada fuera y no dentro del cuarto, como todo el mundo. Seguro que había visto a los hobbits y se había ido a los jardines a fumar. Por suerte para mi pasa la mayoría del tiempo con ellos.

Aragorn tampoco respondió. Adivina, adivinanza... ¿Dónde se metió Trancos? Algo me dice que Arwen _vanimelda_ tampoco está en su cuarto... ¿o sí? ¿Los elfos esperan hasta el matrimonio? ¿Y los montaraces? Uyuyuyuyuy... esto empieza a parecerse al tomate...

Gracias a mi agudeza visual (quién dice agudeza visual dice que soy cotilla como yo sola... bueno no, cotilla no, soy curiosa) me di cuenta que una de las puertas estaba entreabierta, la del final del pasillo. Entré pero no había nadie, la cama estaba hecha y no había señales de que nadie hubiera dormido ahí. Si algún huésped de Elrond había usado esa habitación no pude saberlo, pero yo no había visto entrar o salir a nadie (y dale... ¡que no soy cotilla! Es que no hay mucho que hacer por allí a partir de ciertas horas). Salí al balcón, que era un poco más pequeño que el mío. Como la distancia que los separaba no era muy grande y lo único que se interponía entre ambos balcones era un árbol, se me ocurrió la idea de bombero de saltar. Me subí a la gruesa baranda de piedra y me deslicé lo más silenciosamente que pude hasta la rama más cercana.

Escuché un grito ahogado que parecía provenir de los hobbits. Y digo bien: parecía. Porque definitivamente los de los hobbits no podrían clasificarse como 'ahogados': se oyeron de lo lindo por todo Rivendel. Creo que pensaron que me había caído y gritaban para que alguien me ayudara, aunque lo que de verdad me ayudaría sería que cerraran el pico de una maldita vez.

-¡Dama Angie!

-¡Estoy bien!- Les respondí intentando tranquilizarles- ¡Pero como os vuelva a oír el 'Dama' de nuevo os juro que me tiro árbol abajo!

-¡Aragorn! ¡Aragorn!-Gritaban Merry y Pip indistintamente. Fue entonces cuando me entró la prisa... ¡no iba a dejar que Viggo Mortensen me viera en pijama! Salté hasta mi balaustrada, pero justo cuando empezaba a saborear las mieles del éxito resbalé. Alcancé a agarrarme a una de las pequeñas columnas de piedra, y agitando los pies intenté conseguir impulso para subir de nuevo. En ello estaba cuando tras escuchar el sonido de cascos sentí que alguien intentaba agarrarme de las piernas.

-¡Dejad de patalear!- me gritó Aragorn desde uno de los caballos que habían venido a socorrerme. El otro era el príncipe Legolas (cómo no... y yo en camisón...) ¿Es que no era suficiente humillación con Viggo Mortensen que tenía que unírsele Orlando Bloom?- Y soltaos, nosotros os recogemos.

-No, yo... puedo sola, gracias- empezaban a dolerme los brazos pero conseguiría subir- estoy perfectamente.

-¿Acaso quiere romperse algo Dama Angie?

-Joder con el maldito 'Dama'... no voy a romperme nada, no te preocupes por eso... yo... puedo... sola...

Mentira como una catedral de grande. No podía con mi propio peso, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para el papel de damisela en apuros. Resultado: caída sobre el príncipe elfo, literal además. Le tiré del caballo y caí sobre su brazo derecho. Entonces recordé algo que me había dicho Maite. Teóricamente no presto mucha atención a lo que me dice cuando se pone en plan monologuista, en parte porque el sujeto del monólogo es siempre el mismo y en parte porque no me apetece, pero me parece recordar que me dijo algo de que el actor se había roto la espalda o algo así. Temí por un instante haberle dejado paralítico...

-Oh, Dios... señor Bloom, ¿está bien?

-Aragorn...-le llamó el elfo algo desorientado- deberías revisarla la cabeza... ¿Porqué me llama señor Bloom? Ay.

-Vamos dentro, os revisaré a los dos...

-Yo estoy bien, en serio... no me duele nada- Lo curioso es que era verdad... claro que el elfo iba a dolerse por los dos.

-Dama Angie, tengo conocimientos de curación, plantas medicinales y...

-Si, ya. Eres como la botica de la abuela, ya lo sé. ¡Pero es que estoy bien!

-Pero no pensaréis andar por ahí así ¿no? Tendréis que subir y cambiaros al menos...

-Sí... pero puedo volver trepando por el árbol- dije intentando subir de nuevo-En serio, no es problema.

-Anda vamos... le pediré a Ainë que os eche un vistazo y luego os acompañaré a arriba.

Aragorn me prestó su capa, que usé a modo de mantón por lo grande que me venía. No sólo el camino fue tremendamente vergonzoso: por si no fuera suficiente pasar ante un grupo de elfos entre los que estaban Elhoir y Elladan que por suerte o por educación fingieron no haber visto nada (salvo cuando hice la obligada reverencia, claro), cuando llegamos dentro tuve que desnudarme ante una elfa... Todo porque el estúpido de Aragorn decidió no creerme.

-Dama Angie...-Arwen entró a la carrera. Suerte que para entonces la elfa se había convencido de que el único recuerdo que me quedaba de la caída era una herida enorme en el ego, y tenía puesto el ya famoso camisón- ¿Cómo os encontráis?

-Bien, bien... no ha sido nada...-malditos hobbits... ya se habían ido de la lengua- tengo la impresión de que la peor parte se la llevó el príncipe Legolas.

La elfa se marchó a informar a Aragorn de su falta de descubrimientos, dejándonos a ambas a solas. La princesa se sentó a mi lado y me echó una capa de terciopelo azul por encima.

-Estoy segura que ha recibido heridas peores... Curioso antojo el vuestro- Arwen había reparado en el dibujo de mi espalda.

-No nací con él- expliqué- Es un tatuaje... un dibujo que me hice hace algún tiempo.

-Los elfos silvanos adoran la luz estelar ¿lo sabíais?- A qué vino el comentario no lo supe, pero la princesa parecía muy interesada en mi respuesta.

-¿Qué adoráis a las estrellas? Claro. Creéis que son eternas, recuerdos antiquísimos de belleza infinita...

-Sí, aunque nosotros las admiramos por ser creaciones de Varda. Lo de los silvanos es auténtica devoción.

-¿devoción?¿como las fiestas de la Virgen del Rocío? Los sevillanos si que montan buenos saraos...

-Quizás algún día podáis asistir a una de sus celebraciones y comparar.

-Tal vez... si Legolas decide no odiarme de por vida por romperle el brazo. O si encuentro otro silvano que me lleve... ¿los _galadhrim_ son silvanos también?

-Sí, claro que sí.

-Siempre me quedará Haldir entonces- sonreí y terminé de arroparme bien con la capa.

-¿Estáis segura de que os encontráis bien? Podría...

-No te preocupes, en serio...

-Temo no haber sido una gran anfitriona... pero eso va a cambiar, no pienso separarme de vos hasta que marchéis de Rivendel completamente curada.

-Y vuelta a lo mismo... ¡que yo estoy bien!- La elfa sonrió. Nunca llegué a saber si la bondad de Arwen Úndomiel era infinita o tenía un límite, pero estaba claro que yo no iba a conocerlo.

-Ahora vamos a ver como quedó el brazo del príncipe Legolas. A lo mejor hasta le mejoraste la puntería y todo...

Eso era algo en lo que no había pensado, y me sentí aún más culpable si pude. Como demonios iba a disparar flechas a los orcos sin su brazo derecho... recé para que el príncipe de Mirkwood fuera ambidiestro porque sino la había liado parda. Arwen me tomó delicadamente el antebrazo y nos dispusimos a salir. Ya fuera, Aragorn vendaba el brazo del elfo con una tela blanca mientras le hablaba con cara de preocupación. No le oí protestar si una sola vez, al menos en lo relativo al dolor físico.

-Está roto- dijo en élfico, o al menos es lo que yo entendí (la pronunciación de mi hermano no era tan buena después de todo, chúpate esa Al). Legolas seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo- No puedes venir...

-Tengo que ir- contestó él en el mismo idioma- Nosotros... yo lo perdí, Aragorn, no me hagas esto... tengo que encontrarlo...

-No puedes- Legolas le arreó una patada con todas sus fuerzas a un cubo lleno de agua que había en el suelo y volvió a encogerse, sentado en una de las vigas de madera que atravesaban el suelo y que servían para delimitar el pasillo de arena entre la hierba.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Estaban a punto de abandonar de Rivendel cuando me vieron, por eso estaban ya montados en los caballos. Iban en busca de Sméagol, y ahora por mi culpa el príncipe Legolas no partiría... eso era lo que le estaba diciendo Aragorn, que con el brazo roto no podría empuñar el arco. Acababa de robarle la última oportunidad de enmendarse ante los ojos del rey Thranduil y eso sin hablar del claro prejuicio que había causado a la compañía.

-Lo siento- dije adelantándome a Arwen. Me agaché a su vera intentando que la capa de la estrella de la tarde me tapara todo lo posible (ya me había paseado demasiado en camisón, que aunque sea bonito y muy élfico, no deja de ser un camisón) Ninguno de los dos había reparado en nuestra presencia hasta entonces- tanto que ni siquiera puedo expresarlo...

-¿Porqué? No son más que arañazos, estaré bien en unos días...

-No me trates como si fuera estúpida, no lo soy. Lo sentí romperse debajo de mí... eso no se cura en dos días. Debiste haberme dejado caer y abrirme la cabeza, es menos importante para la compañía que tu brazo- El montaraz y ambos elfos se me quedaron mirando, como si hubiese dicho alguna barbaridad.-Sólo espero que la testarudez de Gandalf y mi falta de perspectiva no nos cuesten nada más... Si has terminado ya con el príncipe, Aragorn, hay algo que no le he dicho a Ainë que me gustaría comentarte.

Como intuyendo el propósito de mi conversación con su dúnedain, Arwen tomó el brazo del príncipe del Bosque Negro y le pidió que la acompañara a los jardines traseros de palacio para reportar las nuevas a los hobbits y aplacar su preocupación. Cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar nuestra conversación 'accidentalmente' Aragorn habló.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?

-Ainë no te encontró nada importante...

-Ah, eso... ya lo sé... es que quería pedirte una cosa- Aragorn me miró incrédulo- Ya sé que no nos conocemos casi... pero lo que quería pedirte no es para mí.

-Habla.

-Deja que el Príncipe Legolas os acompañe...

-Está herido...

-Pero apuesto a que puede manejar la espada con la izquierda tan bien como con la diestra... Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero es importante para él...

-Como puedes saber lo que es importante para él si apenas le conoces...

-Matiza, Trancos... él no me conoce. Tú no me conoces, pero yo lo sé casi todo de ti. Desde que la sangre de Isildur corre por tus venas hasta que el motivo de tu lucha lleva el nombre de Estrella de la Tarde.

-Eso podría decírmelo cualquiera con un poco de perspectiva- mira, había salido gracioso el montaraz. Pero tenía razón, eso lo sabía prácticamente todos y cada uno de los elfos de Rivendel.

-Tu primer hijo se llamará Eldarion.

-Suponiendo que así sea...

-Escucha- le interrumpí bruscamente. Empezaba a perder la paciencia.- Legolas debe ir. Está escrito, es lo que debe pasar. Vuestro destino, si prefieres llamarlo así. No atraparéis a Gollum de todas formas y él sentirá que ha hecho todo lo posible por no decepcionar a su padre.

Comencé a caminar en dirección al interior del palacio dando por terminada la conversación. Arwen nos esperaba en una de las puertas. La elfa parecía algo descolocada. No supo explicarnos dónde estaba el príncipe elfo. Se había marchado en dirección al Bruinnen, y lo único que la muchacha sacó en claro fue la enorme tristeza que sentía reflejada en sus ojos claros.

-Deberíais hablar con él...-instó al montaraz

-Arwen, ¿podéis acompañarla vos a sus habitaciones?

-Sí, vamos... vas a coger frío.

¿Ahora?¿Ahora se preocupaban por que cogiera frío?¿Después de haberme paseado medio en cueros por todo Rivendel? Después de aquello no sabía si podría quitármelo... le había llegado a coger cariño al jodido camisón.

Aragorn volvió por donde habíamos venido y terminó entrando al patio que había debajo de mi balcón. ¿Los hijos de Elrond seguirían ahí? Igual esperaban un segundo pase. Mi curiosidad no se vio saciada en aquel momento. Entramos en palacio y me dediqué a seguir a Arwen por los pasillos sin decir ni mu. Aún iba pensando en mi conversación con Aragorn y no reparé en la cantidad de gente que se me quedaba mirando. Nos adentrábamos cada vez más en el corazón del palacio, hasta que llegamos a unas grandes puertas blancas. Las abrió y entramos en una gran sala llena de ventanales. Estaba decorada con elegancia, en colores claros. Arwen cerró la puerta mientras yo admiraba la vista.

-Mi padre me pidió que os dejara algún vestido- me dijo así, de sopetón, como el que dice 'mañana va a llover'.

-Eso no... ¿Qué tiene mi ropa de malo?

-No lo toméis a mal Dama Angie... pero llamáis mucho la atención.

-No, ¿en serio?- Empezaba a acostumbrarme a que la gente se quedara mirándome y que todos callaran en cuanto entraba en una habitación- pero no creo que sea algo malo.

-No, no lo es, pero hasta que podáis recordar creo que lo mejor es pasar desapercibida.

-¿Y no tienes un par de pantalones?

-Me temo que no.

-¿Y Lord Elrond?- Arwen negó con la cabeza riéndose. Abrió unas puertas de roble y empezó a revolver dentro.

-¿Qué os parece este?

Me enseñó un vestido de gasa, de no sé qué color... uno entre el añil y el lavanda. Era bonito y se lo dije. Me lo dio y salió para que me cambiara. No entendía nada. No entendía lo de pasar desapercibida. No entendía la actitud de los elfos. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo ni porqué sucedía. Empezaba a sentir que aquellas personas no estaban actuando, que eran realmente así. Una sensación empezó a florecer en mi, la de no querer volver a casa. Echaba de menos a Paula, a Leire y a mi hermano Alberto, más que nunca... coño, ¡si echaba de menos hasta a mi madre! (lo cual negaré hasta que me muera). Pero en cierto modo me lo estaba pasando en grande... y sólo había sido el comienzo. Decidí no pensar más en eso de momento, ya veríamos como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. Me puse el vestido que me había dado Arwen, con la esperanza que me cerrara la cremallera, si es que tenía una.

La hija de Elrond tardaba en entrar. La escuché en la puerta charlando con Aragorn (otra vez... ¡es que hablan demasiado alto! No es que yo vaya por ahí escuchando detrás de las puertas...) y no iba a ser yo la que iba a interrumpirles. Me puse a cotillear en el armario... no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de cotillear los trapitos de una princesa... salvo que lo que vi al fondo no era muy del estilo de la elfa: unas converse negras, bien colocaditas en su estante. Corrí todo lo que pude hacia el fondo hasta que desaparecieron los vestidos largos y empezaron los pantalones. Abrí la puerta desde dentro del armario con un golpe y caí sobre mi cama. Estaba de nuevo en casa, no entendía muy bien el como o el porqué pero estaba en casa... al fin. No me dio tiempo a regocijarme más, no hacía más que sonar el timbre y abrí.

-¿Ibas a dejarme plantado?-¡Me había olvidado completamente de él! Habíamos quedado anoche para cenar y... oh dios... llevaba tres meses esperando que volviera y cuando lo hace ¡voy yo y le planto!

-No... es que he perdido el teléfono- Excusa muy tonta y muy poco creíble, lo sé. Sonreí un poco. Nunca pensé que le tendría ahí parado frente a mi puerta pidiéndome explicaciones, él no era ese tipo de tío y la nuestra no era ese tipo de relación. El que no fuera convencional se debía, según Maite claro, a que mi incapacidad de pasar al siguiente nivel hacía que no saliéramos del dormitorio; a lo que yo le respondía que el dormitorio no era el problema porque no era el único lugar que frecuentábamos.

Al fin lo recordaba todo: estaba preparándome para mi cita con Adrien cuando alguien me golpeó...¡Arwen!

-Si lo que querías era que te viniera a buscar podías haberlo dicho antes...- se me clavó su sonrisa en el alma. Él sabía que me temblaban las piernas cada vez que sonreía así y aprovechándose de la situación no tardó demasiado en lanzarse a mi boca como si lleváramos siglos sin vernos, y en cierta manera así era.

-Creo que deberías marcharte más a menudo... - le aparté un poco porque subía mi vecina Flora- Buenos días...

-Buenos días Angie... ¡Adrien! ¡que sorpresa! ¿estuviste fuera, verdad?

-Sí, en Tokio, pero tenía que volver o Ange terminaría olvidándome...

-A ver si haces sentar la cabeza de una vez a esta cabra loca...

-¡Flora!

-Me alegro haberte visto...- Flora cerró su puerta al fin y nosotros nos metimos en el piso. Adrien no podía dejar de reír.

-¿Te encanta verdad? Pues algún día tendrán que enterarse de que ni eres mi novio ni me harás sentar la cabeza...

-Pero mientras llega ése día es divertido... y hablando de cosas divertidas ¿ese vestido tiene cremallera por casualidad?

-Creo que voy a dejar que lo averigües...

-¿Te has puesto tan guapa sólo para mí?

-No te emociones vaquero, en realidad es el vestido para al boda de Paula...-mentí, sí, como una bellaca. Pero si le contaba la verdad pensaría que estaba loca, y ni siquiera yo estaba muy segura de no estarlo- Me lo estaba probando. Es en unos meses ¿recuerdas?

-Cómo no... ¿Aún no has decidido si quieres que te acompañe?

_-Voulez-vous venir avec moi?_

_-Je suis meilleure compagnie que la solitude, n'est-ce pas?_

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'irai seule?_

_-Ah, je comprendre... est ce que tu vais avec l'autre amant, n'est pas?_-reí-si lo llego a saber vengo antes...

-y si yo lo llego a saber te espero sin el vestido...- Esta vez fui yo la que le salté encima- _Dônnez-moi cinq secondes..._

_-Na...Trop de temp._

Entre besos y palabras extranjeras acabamos tropezando con los pies de mi cama. Pronto el precioso vestido de color indefinible de Arwen acabó por los suelos como la camisa de Adrien y el resto de la ropa. No supe cuanto había echado de menos su piel hasta que la sentí de nuevo contra la mía.

_-Mmm... J'avais presque oublié ton odeur._

_-Tu deviens trop douce ... Adrien... qu'est-ce qui se passe? Adrien?_

Escuché un sonido sordo y justo después sentí la cara del muchacho en mi estómago. Abrí los ojos inmediatamente, sólo para ver a Arwen blandiendo algo en las manos. Mi primera reacción fue buscarle el pulso a Adrien, que parecía estar bien salvo porque estaba inconsciente.

-¿Se puede saber que coño te crees que haces, elfa psicópata?

-¡Arwen!- Aragorn salió del armario (en un sentido literal, no metafórico) detrás de la Estrella de la Tarde. Fue verme semidesnuda con un hombre inconsciente entre mis sábanas y no le hizo falta mucho más para atar los cabos.

-Estaba atacándote... yo...

-¿atacándome?- No me lo podía creer. Empecé a vestirme, ya que al parecer no iba a haber sexo. Mierda.-¡Me habéis jodido el único polvo decente que tenía en meses!

-Hay que avisar a Mithrandir... y a mi padre...

-¡Y porqué no avisáis también a Rouco Varela, seguro que también tiene algo que decir al respecto!

-Yo voy- Aragorn parecía comprender lo que la elfa no podía, así que decidió quitarse de en medio lo antes posible. Regresó al ropero y para cuando volvió, Arwen y yo estábamos en la cocina comiendo chocolate. Eso para que digan que es un sustitutivo del sexo... pues casi llevo media tableta ¡y nada!

-¿Qué pensabas, que iba a tenderte una emboscada en el pasillo?- Aragorn había desenvainado la espada de nuevo y caminaba sigiloso. Arwen se acercó a él con un pedazo del chocolate que la había dado y le animó a que lo probara- Vamos, está bueno... no voy a envenenarte ni nada de eso.

-¿Qué hace ése hombre en la cama?

-Pregúntaselo a tu hija-contesté de malos modos al señor de Rivendel, que parecía de todo menos escandalizado.

-Estaba atacando a la Dama Angie y lo golpeé...-Sí, la excusa empezaba ya a dar risa.

-Por centésima vez... no me estaba atacando...

-No me gusta- Gandalf miraba alrededor como si viera algo que los demás no podíamos ver- Tenemos que marcharnos.

-¿irnos? Me parece que no... al fin encontré el camino a casa. Yo me quedo.

-No puedes quedarte- dijo Mithrandir- el portal va a cerrarse.

-Entonces deberíais daros prisa- la ira de Gandalf era temible, pero mi cabezonería lo era más.

-¿No nos acompañáis?- La princesa de Imladris parecía apenada de veras. En el fondo no podía enfadarme con ella... era tan... tan... Arwen.

-Ése no es mi mundo, Undómiel.

-Pero os necesitamos... sabéis cosas que...-repuso Aragorn intentando convencerme en vano.

-Os encontraré un ejemplar del libro.

-Eso no sirve. Te necesitamos a ti- Contestó el mago tajante- Esto va a cerrarse... Aragorn...

-¡No!

Grité y pataleé pero no me sirvió de mucho. Elrond, Arwen y Gandalf corrieron de nuevo al armario. Aragorn les seguía más despacio porque me llevaba a mí a rastras. Grité a Adrien pero no conseguí despertarle. Me agarré a todo lo que pude, pero al final Aragorn logró cruzar conmigo y con la percha a que sujetaba como si en ello me fuese la vida. Una luz cegadora salió del armario. Ya era tarde. Aragorn cayó conmigo en la mullida cama de la elfa. Tenía unas ganas terribles de llorar, y debía de notárseme en gordo porque intentó consolarme.

-No me toques- le gruñí. Me levanté de un salto salí echando leches de allí. No iba a darles el gusto de verme llorar también. Corrí por los pasillos hasta que encontré una salida a los jardines. Me estaba ahogando ahí dentro y cuando salí no me sentí mejor.

Corrí hasta los límites de los jardines y seguí corriendo mucho después. Llegué hasta un río, probablemente el que Arwen atraviesa con Frodo en la peli, y recordé que los jinetes no la siguieron después de cruzar. Seguramente ése era el límite de Rivendel. El límite que me separaba del resto de la Tierra Media, que me retenía al lado de Gandalf. Y deseé cruzarlo, no porque no deseara viajar con la compañía, sino porque no lo había elegido. Habría cruzado si me lo hubieran pedido bien, les habría ayudado. Pero para lo único que me querían era como oráculo de Imladris, y luego está como no, el que Gandalf tenía que hacerlo por la fuerza.

-Tened cuidado- Escuché nada más meter los pies en el agua. Rápidamente me eché la mano a la cara y limpié un par de lágrimas de impotencia que habían logrado escapar a su prisión. Legolas saltó de la copa de unos árboles cercanos. Por lo visto el elfo perdido no estaba tan perdido...- Las aguas del Bruinnen son traicioneras.

-¿Gandalf te envía para que terminar de torturarme?

-¿Mithrandir os ha torturado?-contestó incrédulo sin poder creérselo.

-De un modo metafórico, sí. ¿Vienes entonces a llevarme de nuevo a la jaula de oro?

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que estaba bien Dama Angie. Os vi salir de palacio y parecíais disgustada.

-Tal vez disgustada no sea la palabra... prueba con furiosa. Elessar Telcontar acaba de secuestrarme ¿cómo te encontrarías en mi situación?- No me apetecía sincerarme mucho con el elfo. Era uno de 'ellos'. Pero al final terminé sentada a la orilla del Bruinnen contándole mis penas.

-¿Elessar Telcontar? ¿Piedra de Elfo?

-Nada, no me hagas caso, spoilers.-contesté sin darle demasiada importancia y acto seguido, sin saber muy bien porqué le conté todo lo que había pasado desde que lo abandoné en compañía de la hija de Elrond- Nunca en mi vida he dejado que nadie decidiera por mí, Legolas, y cuando lo han intentado han salido bastante mal parados...

-Pero por lo que me habéis contado ya habíais decidido quedaros ¿no?

-Sí, pero entonces era mi decisión, ahora no tengo otra opción. Es como si en vez de ofrecerle tu arco a Frodo, él hubiera dicho 'Legolas, necesito tu arco, te vienes con nosotros' y da igual si a ti te apetecía volver al Bosque Negro con tu familia o ir a hacer alpinismo a _Helcaraxë_... porque te han metido en un embolado del que no sabes cómo vas a salir.

-No voy a preguntar cómo sabéis que terminé formando parte de la compañía... pero os equivocáis en algo... no fue a Frodo a quién le ofrecí mi arco, el mediano no tiene poder de decisión suficiente en tales asuntos... estaría bien que lo recordarais más adelante.

No supe adivinar si el elfo estaba molesto o si sencillamente era su carácter. Aunque tenía razón, Elrond era el que lo había decidido. Y yo decidí entonces no pensar más en ello, a pesar de que mirándole venían a mi cabeza ciertas cosas. Como por ejemplo que la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí era de otra naturaleza: me preguntaba si la culpa que le había guiado por los senderos hasta Rivendel aún se alojaba en su corazón a pesar de no poder partir, y si yo podría hacer algo para aliviarla. Volví a reprenderme mentalmente. Era demasiado pronto para mencionarle a Sméagol: no iba a arreglar nada y ya había hablado de más a Aragorn, que iba a hacer lo que creyera oportuno.

Me recosté sobre la hierba que estaba caliente de haberle estado dando el sol toda la mañana y me reconfortó. En parte porque las aguas del Bruinnen eran bastante frías. El príncipe dejó de mirar al infinito y me habló de nuevo.

-¿Es cómo vais a salir de ésta lo que os preocupa?

-¿Acaso no debería? Sé de qué va esto. No soy una guerrera, no he visto una espada en mi vida. Y lo peor de todo es que sé exactamente cual va a ser el final de todos vosotros, pero del mío no tengo ni idea. ¿Y si nada más salir de Rivendel me caigo del caballo y me abro la cabeza?

-Si te hace sentir mejor creo que saldremos de Imladris a pie, no a caballo- Reímos y el elfo volvió a perder la vista en la otra orilla. Tras haber hablado y haber aireado mis temores, me sentí mejor, así que le di las gracias.

-¡Dama Angie!- gritó uno de los dos hobbits que venían corriendo, zarandeando algo al aire.

-¡Hey Pip! ¡Merry!-me levanté azorada, saqué los pies del agua y me puse de rodillas para estar a su misma altura.

-La princesa Arwen nos pidió que os los entregáramos-dijo Merry mientras Pippin me daba un par de zapatos- Parecía apenada de no poder hacerlo ella.

-Cuando la preguntamos nos dijo que seguramente no quisierais verla en estos momentos...- contestó Pip- ¿es eso cierto? ¿Porqué no queréis verla? Es siempre tan amable...

-Muchas gracias, por los zapatos... ¡qué haría yo sin vosotros!

-¿Interrumpimos algo?-preguntó Merry sintiéndose incómodo. Había intuido que yo no iba a dar explicación alguna, en parte por que si lo hacía tendría que explicar quién era Adrien y estaba exhausta de intentar hacer entender al elfo mi relación con el francés.

-¿Sabéis que los hobbits inteligentes no se meten en camisa de once varas?- me miraron sin entender- Da igual.

-En realidad, intentaba convencer a esta Dama rebelde para que comiera algo- dijo Legolas sonriendo- tal vez podáis ayudarme con eso.

-Es cierto que no os hemos visto en el comedor...

-y con esas ropas no habríais pasado desapercibida en absoluto...

-¡Pip!-le regañó Merry

-¿Qué? Lo único que digo es que viste demasiado raro...

-Gracias, Pip- reí. No había caído en que el vestido de Arwen había quedado del otro lado y volvía a llevar ropa mía- tú también estás muy guapo... definitivamente el verde musgo es tu color.

-¿Verdad que sí? Merry no opina igual. Cree que es el único al que le queda bien...

Reí de nuevo. Legolas parecía satisfecho de ver como los hobbits habían logrado hacerme olvidar el desastroso incidente del armario. Merry y Pippin se sentaron con nosotros a hablar de las delicias que me había perdido, pues se habían tomado muy en serio el comentario de cierto rubio sobre hacerme comer. Cada vez hacía más calor, así que me recogí el pelo con una de las gomas que suelo llevar siempre el la muñeca (es lo que tiene el pelo largo, da un calor de mil demonios, claro que en invierno se agradece). Al igual que Ainë, los hobbits se asustaron cuando vieron la estrella negra en mi omóplato derecho.

-Es un dibujo por debajo de la piel- expliqué por enésima vez en un mismo día- podéis tocarlo si queréis, no mancha.

Sentí el dedo de los hobbits repasando el contorno de cinco puntas en mi espalda. Resultó agradable hasta que a Merry le dio por rascar fuerte.

-Lo siento- se disculpó. Legolas apartó un mechón de pelo que me caía por la espalda y justo cuando pensaba que iba a sentir su tacto me asusté ante la llegada de Boromir y los otros dos hobbits.

-Dama Angie...

-¡Mira Frodo!- Pip le enseñó el tatuaje de mi espalda a Frodo y a Sam y les explicó lo que era. Boromir también lo miró extrañado.

-¿Porqué una estrella dama Angie?

-Siempre me han fascinado las estrellas, Sam...

-Pero es negra...

-Porque mi piel es blanca... si el cielo nocturno fuera blanco tampoco se verían las de ahí arriba ¿verdad?

-¿Y que os trae tan al oeste de Rivendel?-el hijo de Thranduil parecía molesto. Nunca se habló de rivalidad entre ambos abiertamente en los libros, no eran enemigos declarados, pero Boromir pensaba que Legolas consideraba a su padre indigno como cabeza del gobierno de Gondor y el elfo sabía que Boromir no iba a cederle los derechos del trono a Aragorn por su largo y sedoso pelo pantene.

-¿Acaso el oeste está reservado a los elfos?- contestó Boromir cabreando más a Legolas. Busqué la mano del elfo en la hierba intentando tranquilizarle.

-Por supuesto que no Boromir... o no estaría yo aquí- sonreí con todo el encanto del que era capaz, que no era demasiado a decir verdad.

-Venimos en busca de Merry y Pippín- contestó al fin Frodo- Boromir se ha ofrecido gentilmente a enseñarnos a usar la espada...

-Claro... por supuesto...- contestó el elfo. Después posó sus ojos azules en mí.

-Tal vez debería acompañarles- dije en voz alta, aguantándole la mirada y sonriendo-No puedo matar orcos únicamente con mi sarcasmo ¿no crees?

-Será un placer enseñaros el arte de la espada, mi señora- Boromir me tendió la mano para ponerme en pie.

-Aunque me temo que tendrá que ser más tarde. Merry y Pip me han hecho ver la importancia de hablar inmediatamente con Arwen.

-Cuando os sea conveniente. Estaremos en los patios traseros si decidís uniros... Vamos señores medianos, hay mucho que aprender.

-Me alegra ver que habéis decidido hacer las paces con Undómiel- dijo el príncipe una vez se hubieron marchado.

-Es que no me apetecía nada empezar ahora...-confesé en bajito con una sonrisa complice en los labios- Tengo hambre.

-¿Tanto hablar de comida con los medianos os ha abierto el apetito?

-¿No era lo que pretendías?-el elfo sonrió pero no por mucho tiempo- Boromir es un buen hombre, Legolas...

-No soy quién para juzgarlo, y sois vos la que lo evitáis...-contestó de mala gana, y no sólo le molestó que hablara del hijo de Denethor, sino que me di cuenta que al mencionar su nombre se tensó.

-Tienes razón, no eres quién para juzgarlo. Ni yo tampoco. Pero no puedo evitar tenerle lástima.

-¿Porqué habríais de tenerle lástima? Es el hijo de un Senescal.

-Tú eres hijo de un rey ¿Habría que tenerte menos lástima por eso?

-¿Me tienes lástima?-Al fin empezaba a tutearme, claro que la situación no era nada propicia. Me estaba metiendo en unos jardines de los que no sabía muy bien como salir.

-Tanta como a Aragorn o a Elrond. Los que tenéis en vuestras manos el destino de un pueblo me dais verdadera pena. A lo mejor es una sensación mía, pero me parece que anteponéis vuestros deberes a vuestros deseos demasiadas veces... ¿qué opina su majestad, príncipe del Bosque Negro?¿me equivoco?

-Sólo en llamarme así. 'Su majestad' es sólo para el rey, y hasta dónde tengo entendido la salud de mi padre es de mithril- rió

-¿Cómo debo llamarte entonces?¿Su alteza?¿Su ilustrísima?¿Señor emperador de las indias?

-No sé que son las indias... pero podéis llamarme Legolas.

-No.

-¿No?-ahora era yo la que le hacía reír-¿No pensáis llamarme por mi nombre? Creo que mi _nana _estará muy decepcionada...

-Porque tú seguirás llamándome Dama Angie, como todos por aquí. Creo que os llamaré a todos Señor. O Damo ¿que prefieres?

-Damo Legolas estará bien- Se cachondeó- Nunca me habían llamado así. Y también es la primera vez que oigo de alguien al que le irrita tanto ser tratada con respeto.

-No es el ser tratada con respeto lo que me molesta, sino que siento que me queda grande. Y más si el apelativo tengo que compartirlo con Arwen o Éowyn... Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora...

-Explicadme entonces la razón por la que me tenéis lástima...

-No puedo...

-¿Es por algo que sabéis que va a pasarme?

-No- Mentí. No podía decirle que su destino era quedarse sólo, o peor, en compañía de un enano. Al menos no hasta que ambos empezaran a llevarse mejor y llegara el aprecio- esa es la razón por la que le me entristece estar con Boromir en la misma habitación. El suyo es el más negro de vuestros destinos...

-No verá el anillo destruido...

-No-contesté- y por eso no voy a huir de Gandalf. Podría irme al oeste y dejar que suceda lo que tiene que suceder... pero no podría vivir con ello. Si acompañándoos puedo aliviar vuestra carga, lo haré. Y tal vez encuentre la manera de salvarle a él y a muchos otros...

Después de una conversación tan profunda las tripas me empezaron a rugir con fiereza, con lo que le pedí que me enseñara las cocinas, y pareció alegrarse de que lo hiciera. Cuando volvimos a palacio, un elfo le informó de que el Señor Aragorn le andaba buscando y tras pedirle que se asegurara de que comiera bien, se despidió.

-Mi educación me obliga a besaros el dorso de la mano como despedida, y sin embargo el sentido común me pide vuestro consejo y permiso antes de aventurarme en tal empresa.

-Hacéis bien en pedirlo, Damo Legolas- le tendí la mano sonriendo- y sólo por eso os lo concedo, aunque no sepa muy bien que tanto placer os produce por estos lares ir besando manos. Pero hay una condición.

Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse elfito, ya notaba el roce sus labios en mi piel. Una vez liberada mi mano, tomé una de las suyas como rehén entre las mías mucho más pequeñas e hice el mismo procedimiento que había realizado él segundos antes.

-Desconozco el porqué de ésa extrañeza en sus ojos, Príncipe del Bosque Negro, deberíais estar ya acostumbrado- Sonrió de nuevo y sin añadir más palabras marchó con la intención de encontrar al montaraz.

El elfo al que me había dejado a cargo me pidió que le siguiera hasta un lugar enorme, un nivel por debajo de la planta principal y uno por encima de las mazmorras. Por un momento pensé que iba a meterme de nuevo en una celda, pero viendo mi cara de horror el elfo tomó mi mano y me guió a las cocinas. Eran bastante grandes y en ellas trabajaba mucha gente.

-Lo primero que veas...- respondí cuando me preguntaron el qué quería comer- encontrarás que a estas horas mi estómago es muy poco exigente...

**Helcaraxë o Helcaracsë (en élfico «hielo crujiente») es un lugar ficticio que pertenece al legendarium creado por el escritor británico J. R. R. Tolkien y que aparece en su novela póstuma El Silmarillion. Es un estrecho angosto que une a Aman y la Tierra Media por el norte ya que estos continentes se curvaban uno hacia el este y el otro hacia el oeste. Está cubierto de montañas movedizas de hielo, en el que hay vastas nieblas y vapores de frío mortal. Es un lugar inhóspito por el que casi nadie se atreve a transitar. El primero en cruzar este estrecho fue Melkor huyendo junto con Ungoliant tras haber destruido los Árboles de Valinor. Poco después, Fingolfin lo cruzó con los Noldor que decidieron partir hacia la Tierra Media y que habían sido traicionados por Fëanor tras La Matanza de los Hermanos de Alqualondë. Muchos Noldor murieron durante esta penosa travesía, entre ellos Elenwë, la esposa de Turgon. Fuente: la wikipedia XD**

**A ver... antes de nada, mi francés está muy muy oxidado, así que si pongo algo que os haga llorar lágrimas de sangre pardonnez moi...**

_**-Voulez-vous venir avec moi?= ¿Quieres venir conmigo?**_

_**-Je suis meilleure compagnie que la solitude, n'est-ce pas?= Soy mejor compañía que la soledad ¿no?**_

_**-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'irai seule?=¿Qué te hace pensar que iré sola?**_

_**-Ah, je comprendre... est ce que tu vais avec l'autre amant, n'est pas?= Entiendo... vas a llevar al otro amante ¿no?**_

_**-Dônnez-moi cinq secondes...= Dame 5 segundos**_

_**-Trop de temp.= Demasiado tiempo**_

_**-J'avais presque oublié ton odeur=Casi había olvidado tu olor**_

_**-Tu deviens trop douce ... Adrien... qu'est-ce qui se passe? Adrien?= Te estás ablandando, Adrien... ¿Qué te pasa?**_

**Uff... ya está! Tras tres o cuatro intentos fallidos lo he conseguido. Es que aún no le he cogido el tranquillo a lo de subir, cuando le doy al botón del Save se me borran todos los cambios y ale, a empezar otra vez. Este en concreto lo he escrito tantas veces que no sé ya lo que he puesto y lo que no... Muchas gracias a Gabby D, a ver si aprendo a contestar de una vez y os mando mensajillos... Pero resumiendo mucho: La duda del teléfono me la planteé hasta yo. Digamos que su compañía de teléfono tiene un alcance acojonante XD. Y sobre lo de que Ange actúa como loca... es que está como una regadera (creo que eso le viene de la autora XD). Ahora en serio, es que me he leído un montón de fics de éste tipo y casi todos son en plan 'Huy, Rivendel, que guay, que bonito todo'. Y no es malo... es poco realista. Yo me despierto una mañana en Imladris y empiezo a buscar como loca las pastillas (eso pasa cuando mezclas ¿no?). Oh, y sobre el principito... un aviso: no esperéis que los líe en el próximo capitulo. Llamadme amargada pero no creo en el amor a primera vista... y Legolas va a tener que conocer mucho a Angie antes de dar ningún paso serio. Lo cual no quiere decir que no halla escenas románticas como la de Adrien de este capi... en fin ahí lo dejo. Espero que os guste y que me escribáis mucho, que es lo que realmente hace que no tire el ordenador a la pecera cuando subo...**

**CAPÍTULO 3 REEDITADO. Si alguien encuentra algún error que me lo haga saber y se reedita de nuevo ;D**


	4. Todo sobre los 'sí, quiero'

_**De la estrella que cayó en pleno corazón de la Tierra Media **_

_**y su regreso tras la guerra del Anillo. **_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen al señor Tolkien, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratillo para que los míos no se sientan solitos... ¡ah! y Undómeärel tampoco es mía. La tomé prestada del fic 'El tesoro del rey Thranduil' de The Balrog of Altena (por lo que es suya y solo suya, y que me perdone por tomar su personaje así como de improviso, sin pedir permiso ni na de na), que me encantó por cierto. Leerlo si podéis, es muy recomendable. Ale, al lío.**_

**Capítulo 4**

**Todo sobre los 'sí, quiero'**

_H/Creep by Daniela Andrade (Radiohead cover)_

Han pasado ya varias semanas desde que atravesé (o atravesaron conmigo a cuestas, para ser más precisos) el armario por última vez. El enfado se ha ido haciendo cada vez menos persistente incluso con Gandalf, pero no ha llegado a desaparecer del todo y gran parte de lo que ha quedado se ha transformado en amargura. Piensan que ya lo he superado, que dejó de afectarme... ¿pero cómo hacerlo? ¿cómo aceptar que no volveré a ver a Paula o a Leire? ¿que mi hermano no volverá a darme el coñazo para que termine de una vez _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_? ¿que se acabó el chocolate con churros los domingos en casa de mi madre? Ella solía decir que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, seguramente por eso no puedo evitar colarme en las habitaciones de Arwen cada noche para escudriñar su guardarropa con la estúpida esperanza de que se abra de nuevo. Y creo que ella lo sabe, pero o se sigue sintiendo culpable o realmente entiende que quiera volver, porque cuando lo hago se hace la dormida.

Es difícil asustar o engañar a un elfo, eso se aprende por las malas. La primera noche no paró de moverse en su cama durante el tiempo que estuve allí. Puede ser que reconociera mi olor o mi presencia, o tal vez fueran los restos que quedaban de mi colonia de azahar (ya sé que es poco probable: si no hay mal que cien años dure, menos colonia que dure semanas, pero dejadme vivir de la ilusión). O fueron sus supersentidos élficos, porque de no haberme reconocido habría saltado sobre mí y me habría degollado con la lima de uñas... o tal vez me habría plantado un tiesto en la cabeza, no sé las preferencias de la princesa en cuanto a cargarse gente. Sin embargo creo que en algún momento mi presencia dejó de inquietarla, porque ya no se mueve tanto ni se gira en la otra dirección.

Tras asegurarme de que todo estaba como la noche anterior, y la anterior, y la anterior a ésa, volví a mi cama con la certeza de que no conseguiría volver a dormir. Si las noches anteriores habían sido malas, ésta era peor. Antes me sentía como si caminara hacia un precipicio sin control alguno, sabía de mi destino pero tenía la estúpida esperanza de evitarlo, como si fuera a construirse suelo por arte de magia al llegar al borde o al menos que alguien me esperaría con un colchón para aliviar la caída. Pero ahora ya estaba allí, a punto de dar el paso, de caer en las profundidades del abismo y veía con mis propios ojos que no podía esperar que nadie bajara hasta allí y menos para ponerme un estúpido colchón. En definitiva, sabía que nunca me lo perdonaría, y no podía culpar a nadie... total, yo tampoco iba a hacerlo. Miré el teléfono abandonado en la mesilla, lo cogí y abrí los archivos multimedia. 132 reproducciones del mismo vídeo, la última de ellas a la 1:35. 133 ahora.

_-Pauli... ¿me sujetas esto?-_escuché mi voz grabada_- ¡Ha llegado la hora de los regalos!_

En esos momentos no me pareció tan mal correr con tacones hacia mi sobrina con una enorme caja rosa. Ahora viendo el vídeo (y más concretamente viéndome hacer malabares sobre los zapatos) me he dado cuenta que fue un error. Leire retiró el papel sin cuidado alguno, la abrió y se puso a dar saltos de alegría.

_-¡Ma! ¡Mami! ¡Mira lo que me ha regalado tía Ange!_

_-¡La madre que te parió Angie!_

_-Que por suerte para ella, te parió a ti primero-_ contesté con una gran sonrisa. Había merecido la pena aunque sólo fuera por verla aquella cara...

_-¡Son unos patines ma! ¡para patinar sobre hielo!_

_-Ya lo sé- _ahora venía el momento Kleenex- _Puedo verlo tesoro..._

Hubo un momento durante el cual parecía que la cámara la llevaba un arbitro borracho, iba de un lado a otro sin enfocar nada, hasta que se centró en mi espalda.

_-Esos patines señorita...-_dije_- me los regaló tu madre cuando yo tenía siete años. Son unos patines mágicos que no permiten caer al que los lleva. De modo que no tendrás que preocuparte por dejarte el culo rojo como un tomate._

La pequeña pelirroja me dio un abrazo ante las sacudidas que pegaba la cámara en manos de mi hermana. Cuando se fue a enseñárselos a Rebeca, me incorporé y tomé de nuevo mi responsabilidad de operadora de cámara en prácticas.

_-Pensé que ya habías olvidado eso... sólo tenías siete._

_-Pues ya ves que no._

_-Gracias por venir Ange..._

_-Gracias por invitarme. Sé que no estamos pasando nuestro mejor momento Paula... pero me alegra estar aquí, con vosotras._

_-Ange... No hay nada que puedas hacer o decir que haga que no quiera verte. Puede que estemos enfadadas, que quiera matarte de vez en cuando..._

_-¿Ves? Eso es recíproco._

_-Ya lo sé. Lo cual no significa que no te quiera... pero eres mi hermana Ange, y no puedo evitar preocuparme..._

_-Sí, lo llevas en el ADN... pero no significa que lo vaya a hacer, es sólo que he estado pensándolo..._

_-¿Pensándolo?¿Cómo estuviste pensando lo de saltar en paracaídas o lo de irte un año a San Francisco con la única intención de surfear?_

_-Sólo es una idea Pauli..._

_-Una mala idea... eso es lo que es: Irte a Afghanistán es una idea horrible. La peor de las ideas._

_-Necesito darle un sentido a mi vida._

_-¿Acaso quieres que te maten? Lo que necesitas es centrarte, encontrar un trabajo decente, un tío que te quiera... ¿Qué tal el francés?_

_-¿Adrien? Sigue en Tokio._

_-Vale, un tío que te quiera y no viva en la otra punta del globo._

_-No puedo Pau. No te lo tomes mal, pero es mi vida y yo necesito sentir que marco la diferencia. No puedo conformarme._

_-Está bien, pero al menos mantente alejada de las balas ¿podrás hacerlo?_

_-No hay problema. Me llevaré mis brazaletes de feminum por si acaso._

_-Sí, sí... ríete ahora que puedes... mujer maravilla._

No había más, el vídeo se había acabado. Pensé en las últimas conversaciones con mi hermana e intenté memorizar todo lo que recordaba de ellas, pues podían ser las últimas palabras amables que cruzáramos. Había conseguido evitar coger el teléfono cuando Paula llamaba, más por miedo que por vergüenza, para no tener que decirle que no podría estar allí. Hoy era el gran día, y no podría verla desfilar con su precioso traje blanco hacia el altar (espero que no hiciera caso de mi madre y escogiera el que yo le aconsejé, porque sino va a parecer un merengue). Y lo peor es que sé que va a tomárselo del peor modo... pensará que no he querido ir porque me cae mal el cabrón de Álex (que es cierto), o porque no creo en el matrimonio (que también es cierto), o cualquier otra excusa que aunque probablemente sea cierta palidece ante la cruda realidad.

Cansada de dar vueltas me levanté y me vestí. Había cogido la extraña costumbre (extraña para los elfos, claro) de lavar por la noche los cuatro trapos que tengo en la tina y colgarlos en el balcón para que estuvieran secos por la mañana y así poder ponérmelos limpios y no tener la necesidad de pedirle ropa a Arwen. Lo malo es que tenía que repetir ropa día sí día no, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba en estos momentos, la verdad. Ante esta situación, la princesa había insistido y había encargado ropa a mi medida (lo cual era de agradecer porque soy bastante más bajita que Arwen y con sus vestidos iba barriendo los suelos de palacio), pero no solía ponérmela a no ser que fuera para las comidas y sólo para que Elrond viera por si mismo que la princesa no había malgastado su dinero.

Cuando terminé de atarme las botas (que era lo único que habían conseguido que me pusiera más de seguido, porque son comodísimas) agarré el cinto del que colgaban Gilraen y Undómeärel aún en sus vainas y bajé a desayunar. No sé en que momento dejé de preguntarle a Arwen acerca de dichos nombres, pero ella parece más tranquila dejándome con el suspense. Supongo que he terminado por aceptar que significarán algo en élfico y ya está. Algo como 'brillo de luna' o 'champiñón reflectante', o alguna chorrada de ésas... me da igual, en verdad. A mi con que no estén melladas y sirvan para su cometido de matar orcos me vale. Como si se quieren llamar 'tigre de bengala' y 'Mufasa'. Ése si que hubiera sido un buen nombre... mi espada Mufasa... mucho mejor que Andúril, dónde va a parar. En fin, que terminé mi paseo bajando a las cocinas. Aún no había salido el sol, pero los elfos ya se habían acostumbrado a verme deambular por allí desde temprano.

-Dama Angie... -me susurró Giladar intuyendo que había terminado porque no hacía más que revolver las gachas- parece más triste que de costumbre.

-Ya... es que... hoy se casa mi hermana...

-Pero eso es una alegría ¿no?

-Sí, supongo que sí... aunque no éste allí con ella.

-Ella lo entenderá- dijo intentando animarme. Pero ni la elfa sabía que la delicada relación que me unía a Paula no pasaba por su mejor momento, ni parecía entender la insensatez de sus palabras. Al ver que no daba muestras de recobrar mi antigua alegría, me hizo acompañarla al cuartito que servía de despensa para enseñarme algo. Me quedé muda al ver el arco en madera oscura bellamente labrado entre los sacos de papas.

-No puedo aceptarlo. Ni hablar, debe de haberte costado una fortuna...

-No debéis preocuparos por eso, fue mi hermano quien se puso a trabajar en él en cuanto le conté lo que hicisteis por mi.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Es vuestro. ¿Os gusta entonces?

-¿Estás de broma? ¡Es perfecto!

-Gwyllion quería haceros un arco blanco de los que se usan para practicar aquí en Rivendel, pero cuando le conté que planeabais partir se decidió por esta madera. Es resistente y os durará mucho tiempo.

-Muchas gracias Giladar...- besé a la elfa en la mejilla y la abracé. Era cierto que muchos ánimos no tenía, pero se había portado genial conmigo.

-Así que ahora a practicar... ¡vamos!

Agarré la aljaba de piel marrón y me la eché al hombro. Salí del palacio arco en mano en busca de un lugar apropiado, con la estúpida esperanza de alejar a Paula de mis pensamientos, de tener un rato agradable de esparcimiento. Corrí a los bosques donde no podía molestar a nadie y una vez allí saqué la primera flecha del carcaj, tensé el arco y disparé. La flecha salió veloz y se clavó en uno de los troncos de los arboles que tenía en frente. No era donde esperaba acertar (si hubiera sido real la imagen que tenía en mente, habría hecho un agujero al sombrero de Gandalf) pero al menos no había perdido la flecha. La mañana pasó entre intentos fallidos, un par de aciertos y varias flechas perdidas.

-¡Nos atacan!-Escuché una voz que provenía de la arboleda dónde acababa de perder una de mis flechas.

-¿Pero cómo van a atacarnos en _Imladris_?

-Pues a Elladan casi le alcanzan ¿Alguien reconoce la flecha?

-¡Es mía!-grité mientras corría a buscarla. Pronto encontré el pequeño grupo escondidos entre los árboles.- Estaba practicando y digamos que... se me fue... Lo siento mucho príncipe Elladan.

-Dama Angie- De nuevo hice una pequeña reverencia. ¡Tenía que dejar de hacer reverencias a los elfos pero ya!-¿Quién ha sido el insensato que os a dado ese arco?

-Es un regalo.

-Un regalo mejor habría sido haberos enseñado a usarlo primero...

-En ello estaba... ¿O acaso vos nacisteis enseñado?-oh, oh... ¿sabes esos momentos en los que te pierde la lengua y piensas que estarías más guapa muda? ¡Pues éste era uno de ellos!

-¿Y dónde está?-Contestó su hermano. No parecía habérselo tomado demasiado mal.

-¿Quién?

-Su maestro ¡quién sino!

-Ah eso... eh... ejem... esto...

-¿Acaso no tiene a nadie que le enseñe? Mi padre podría pedirle a alguien que lo haga...

-Vaya, a sido muy galante al ofrecerse voluntario- contesté de mala gana- pero no se preocupe... no hará falta...

-Yo creo que sí- dijo el gemelo al que supuestamente casi hiero- a las pruebas me remito.

-El caso es que ya se rieron de mí bastante cuando aprendí a usar las espadas... -Sí, y ahora se estaban riendo de mi por contarlo... si es que soy tonta...

-No podemos dejar que aprendáis sola-añadió el otro-podríais heriros vos o herir a alguien.

-¡Aragorn!- el heredero de Isildur apareció por uno de los caminos con otros pocos elfos que iban un poco más retrasados. Parecían cansados-¡Por fin! ¡Diles que no soy peligrosa!

-Más que una maza de _mithril_ en manos de orcos. ¿Porqué?

-¡Creen que voy a cargarme a alguien!

-Yo no lo dudaría ni por un segundo... cuando te enfadas tienes prontos muy malos.

-¿Encontraste lo que andabais buscando?-Intenté castigarle metiendo el dedo en la herida.

-No, pero mi intuición me dice que tú ya sabías eso- contestó. Ya. Intuición lo llama...- Elhoir tiene razón, no puedes disparar flechas a tu antojo. O alguien te toma de pupila o deberemos informar a Elrond y que designe él a alguien para la tarea.

Maldito montaraz. Empezaba a pensar que Aragorn me odiaba sin razón aparente. Bueno, al menos había empezado a tutearme... me odiaba, sí, pero de tú a tú, que es como más personal. Sin más tonterías, me excusé de nuevo y me largué de allí. Boromir y los hobbits debían estar ya esperando en el patio trasero.

-¡Hey, Angie!-me saludó Pip nada más verme

-Buenos días Dama Angie...

-Boromir...

-Lo siento, la costumbre: buenos días Angie- Dejé mi arco nuevo y la aljaba con las flechas cerca de las ramas bajas de un roble y me senté entre sus raíces para esperar a los otros hobbits. Pronto el de Gondor me tendió una mano, la cual acepté encantada- Hoy Frodo y Sam tienen cosas que hacer, no entrenarán con nosotros...

Me levanté y desenvainé la espada. Pronto Boromir se dio cuenta de lo distraída que estaba e intentó que me concentrara en lo que estábamos haciendo. Me dijo que intentara centrar mi ira contra un sólo objetivo, e instintivamente pensé en Aragorn. Maldito montaraz. ¿Porqué se metía conmigo? El no era quién para decirme nada... además de que era un montaraz de pacotilla. Uno bueno de verdad habría encontrado a Sméagol.

Funcionó, me volví más atrevida y no sólo no me limitaba a esperar los lances de Boromir, sino que yo también atacaba y en una ocasión logré desarmarlo. Merry y Pippin me miraron como si el de Gondor acabara de despertar a una bestia dormida. Lance. Lance. Embestida. Pronto tuve al verdadero Trancos relativamente cerca y mis movimientos se hacían más duros. Me volvía un reto para Boromir. Estel y los elfos me miraban desde los patios traseros dónde habían dejado ya los caballos.

-¡Mierda!- Los hobbits se quedaron quietos como estatuas y el de Gondor se deshacía en disculpas. Su espada había pasado demasiado cerca de mi cara y me había echo un corte en la mejilla.

-Señores- dijo a los medianos- haremos un descanso en tanto que lleve a la dama a curarse tan fea herida.

-No-contesté-No hay descanso. ¿O acaso si un orco me hiere en batalla me concederá un descanso?

-Pero ni Boromir es un orco ni estamos aún en batalla-contestó Merry preocupado- esperaremos a que volváis curada.

-¡Es solo un rasguño Merry!

-Será un rasguño curado en cuestión de minutos... acompañadme, ¿o tendré que pedirle a Aragorn que venga él a los jardines?

-¿Aragorn? ¿No hay otro curandero en todo Rivendel?

-¿Preferís que avise a Lord Elrond?

-No, déjalo- teniendo en cuenta que casi me cargo a uno de sus hijos no creo que le hiciera mucha gracia...-Iré a que me lo revise... cuando terminemos.

No le di oportunidad de replica al hijo del senescal. Me lancé a él como quien se lanza a por las últimas manoletinas de rebajas, y ni que decir tiene que tuvo mejor suerte que la señora rubia del abrigo rojo que pretendía quitármelas. No penséis mal... es que con una pierna rota tampoco podría ponérselas ¿no?. Al rato empecé a sentirme cansada y me reprendía a mi misma por no haber hecho caso a Boromir. Por suerte los hobbits seguían sin acostumbrarse a tanto ejercicio y sus estómagos ya clamaban por su segundo desayuno (o el almuerzo primero, no estoy segura. Pip intentó explicármelo un día pero eran tantas comidas que no conseguí aprenderlas). El de Gondor no tuvo más remedio entonces que dar el entrenamiento de aquella mañana por concluido y dejó que los hobbits marcharan a las cocinas, dónde de seguro se encontrarían con Frodo, Sam y el viejo Bilbo; y a mi me acompañó a ver a Trancos, por si acaso me perdía, vaya. Le encontramos en el patio trasero cambiándole el vendaje del brazo al príncipe Legolas.

-Dama Angie- me saludó Elladan riendo. Tenía que dejar las estúpidas reverencias. Matemática pura: era ver un elfo y reverencia al canto. Y como en Rivendel había pocos...

-Aragorn- dijo Boromir en tono serio- me temo que Angie salió herida de los entrenamientos ¿Podrías echarle un vistazo?

-No es más que un arañazo- Trancos dejó lo que estaba haciendo, me cogió de la mandíbula y miró el corte con ojos profundos, como si estuviera decidiendo si estaba por morirme o no- No hace falta que...

-Espera aquí.

Aragorn se marchó y yo me senté con el elfo a esperar. Le pregunté como estaba su brazo con la culpabilidad aún oprimiéndome el pecho. Él se limito a responder un 'bastante mejor' escueto y así como llegó el momento de redención para el principito, yo también intenté expiar mis culpas.

-¿Puedo?- La cara del principito no tenía precio. Dudaba entre dejarme o no, después de todo ¿qué es lo que podía hacerle?¿partirle el brazo de nuevo? Como no iba a conseguir una respuesta clara, me puse a ello sin darle tiempo a que pensara demasiado. Aragorn le había puesto un par de maderitas a ambos lados del brazo y había empezado a vendarlo desde el codo. Yo seguí desde dónde el montaraz lo había dejado hasta la muñeca y volví a subir. Cuando llegué al extremo final agarré una de las flechas de mi aljaba (que lo mismo si uso a Gilraern el elfo se me asusta) y con la punta hice un agujero en la tela que fui haciendo cada vez más grande con los dedos hasta que lo partí en dos. Pase cada extremo en direcciones opuestas y los ate con un nudo-¿A que no ha sido tan malo?

-No tenías porqué...

-Sí, claro que sí... cada uno expía sus culpas a su manera principito, y la mía es ésta. Debes de haberte acordado de mí mucho estos días...

-Supongo. Aunque si te sirve de consuelo he descubierto que soy bastante bueno con el izquierdo.

-Me alegro-reí. Al poco llegó Aragorn de nuevo y me dijo que tenía un remedio para que cicatrizara antes pero que se le había agotado en el viaje y no le quedaba nada. Después preguntó por Boromir.

-Se marchó a preparar la partida de mañana- contestó el elfo al ver que yo permanecía muda.

¿Boromir se había ido? ¿Cuándo?¿Cómo?¿y yo no me había dado cuenta? Dios santo, a ver si ahora soy como Shakira: tonta, torpe, ciega y sordomuda. Bueno... lo de sordomuda... a más de uno si que le hubiera gustado que lo fuera, sobre todo lo de muda. Intentó excusarme como si pudiera leer en mis ojos el caos que reinaba a sus anchas en mi cabeza- Se os veía muy concentrada, Lady Angie.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿El qué?-No podía ser, ¡debió de sentirse en todo _Imladris_! Como una explosión sin explotar, una onda expansiva que había dejado un rastro invisible de... algo. Partículas de energía altísima que sentía vibrar incluso en la distancia.

-¿No lo habéis sentido?- No esperé contestación, agarré mi arco y la aljaba y corrí todo lo deprisa que pude. No sabía muy bien hacia dónde, simplemente seguí mi instinto, que me llevó derechita a las ya conocidas puertas blancas de la alcoba de la princesa de los elfos. Entré sin llamar si quiera, me disculpé con Arwen que estaba a medio vestir y con Giladar que ayudaba a la Estrella de la tarde, y fui derecha al vestidor.

-¡Sí!-grité con entusiasmo- ¡Gracias a Dios, a Alá, a Yavhé, a Buda! ¡al cocodrilo de Lacoste!¡a la oveja Dolly y a la pantera rosa! ¡a todos!

Corrí hasta que aparecí de nuevo en mi alcoba. Pobre Adrien... me había hecho hasta la cama. Colgado detrás de la puerta había colgado un vestido rojo con una nota.

_Aquí tienes el vestido. Si llego a saber que lo eliges rojo puta me pienso dos veces lo de que seas mi madrina. He tenido que darle permiso a Silvia para cambiarlo un poco. 5 de la tarde en San Isidro. No llegues tarde. Pau._

No era apenas la una, tenía tiempo de relajarme un poco. Fui a la cocina y preparé unos sandwiches al ritmo del _Just dance _de Lady Gaga, que llevaba en la minicadena desde la última vez que a Maite le dio por intentar culturalizarme musicalmente. Y como llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer el chorra, me puse a bailar en medio de la cocina con gafas oscuras y cuchara de madera en mano.

-¡Hostia puta!-Casi me muero del susto. El montaraz y el principito me observaban divertidos desde la puerta del comedor. Malditos elfos y sus pies ligeros.-¡Os voy a poner un maldito cascabel!

Poco después se nos unió Arwen y Giladar, la última flipando de lo que había en el armario de su princesa.

-Esta vez no- adivinando las intenciones del heredero de Isildur, corrí hasta el paragüero que había a la entrada y cogí el bate de béisbol- Me da igual que te hayas traído al principito de refuerzo...

-Si Gandalf no quiere que estés aquí por algo será... Giladar, ¿puedes traer a Mithrandir? No pienso volver a cometer el error de dejarte sola...

-Espera- ordenó la princesa- Estel... puede que se haya abierto por una razón. No podéis entenderlo porque habéis pasado demasiado tiempo fuera pero yo lo he visto.

-Aragorn- dije en tono de súplica- sólo te pido una tarde. Esta noche estaré en Rivendel, lo prometo. No puedo faltar...

-No sé...-Encendí el contestador para ver si escuchando la voz de Paula se le ablandaba el corazón. Mierda. ¿Es que no podía salir nada bien?

-Ange no sé donde coño te metiste el otro día... pero Paula me ha llamado y a lo mejor podemos terminarlo el jueves. Ya no tengo que esperar que te decidas, Paula me ha invitado. Que amable es tu hermana, no debe de ser de familia, no. ¿Porqué no le coges el teléfono? Llámala, está preocupada.

-¡Hay un hombre dentro de ése cacharro!- chilló Giladar intentando abrir la maquinita para liberarlo, obviando lo verdaderamente importante: ¿quién coño le dio a Paula el teléfono de Adrien?

-No hay nadie dentro-intenté calmarles, pero la histeria se había extendido ya, y para colmo no hacía más que sonar el timbre. Pensé en no abrir, pero me vino a la cabeza la idea sugerente de otro posible encuentro con el francés y me apresuré a devolver amablemente a los elfos a su mundo. Escondí la máquina destrozada en uno de los cajones y abrí la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber porqué no coges el telefonillo?

-No me has dado tiempo, acabo de llegar

-¿Has estado fuera?

-En... Tokio.

-Bueno, luego hablamos. Quédate con Leire. Tengo que hacer.

Alberto se fue tal y como había venido, me dejó a la enana con la única explicación de que tenía el coche en doble fila. Leire me dio un abrazo y un beso y corrió a encender el LCD para terminar de ver una de las reposiciones de Kim Possible que el malvado de mi hermano le había dejado a medias. Cerré la puerta con llave y tras hacerle prometer a la enana que no iba a moverse del sofá me metí a la ducha. Dejé la puerta del baño abierta por si acaso sucedía algo, pero Leire se estaba portando muy bien y para cuando salí aún no había acabado el episodio.

-Hey, pitufa... Lei-Lei...-No estaba en el sofá. Busqué por la cocina y tampoco. Empezaba a sentirme como mareada, hiperventilaba. La puerta estaba cerrada. Entré corriendo a mi cuarto y vi la puerta del armario abierta. Dentro, un elfo hacía guardia en la puerta de la princesa.-Leire... bajita... pelirroja...

-¿Qué?

-¡Que si has visto a una niña pelirroja, principito!-le increpé cuando recuperé el aliento. El elfo seguía como distraído.

-Arwen y Giladar la acompañaron a los jardines...-contestó aún en shock.

-¿Que han echo qué? ¿Y si llega a cerrarse la maldita puerta, o lo que coño sea esto? No voy a...- el elfo me paró en seco. Le eché una de esas miradas de 'Apártate de mi camino, estúpido' pero ni se inmutó, se paró en frente de mí decidido a no dejarme salir.

-Yo iré- se ofreció- No irías a salir así ¿no?

Normalmente mi aspecto me preocupaba más bien poco, pero esta vez es que no me había preocupado ni de secarme bien. El agua del pelo había empezado a chorrear y lo único que me cubría era una toalla verde en plan vestido de tubo by Marge Simpson. Así que eso era lo que estaba mirando... vaya con el elfito.

Volví a mi cuarto, me sequé decentemente y me puse el vestido. Me quedaba bien y podía vivir con los cambios que le había hecho (básicamente había sido sacado el dobladillo para alargarlo)

-Leire!-La abracé-Me has dado un susto de muerte...

-¿Estás enfadada?

-No, claro que no... sabes que no puedo enfadarme contigo. Pero me prometiste que no te moverías del sofá.

-Es que me aburría un poco... vine a jugar con tus zapatos y me encontré a Lady Arwen y al príncipe Legolas en tu armario.. tita...

-Dime.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Ay madre... a ver cómo le explico yo a la muchacha lo que hacen Liv Tyler y Orlando Bloom en mi armario, y más aún como es posible que Rivendel esté a un paso. La sonrisa traviesa de la enana debió de haberme advertido- ¿Puedo volver? Porfa... porfa... por...

-Tengo que pensármelo. No me mires así, con ojitos de cordero. Vamos a comer o se nos hará tarde.

Sí, no tenía lógica ninguna. En su situación, tú o yo nos habríamos cuestionado la existencia de los elfos o al menos la razón tácita que mantenía a un par de actores de élite en el armario de tu tía... pero a ella sólo le preocupaba volver, y aunque mi primer pensamiento fue dejarla, se me borró al imaginar la cara de Paula. Leire me acompañó a la cocina y me ayudó a hacer algo de comer, lo que en mi casa significa llamar al mejicano de abajo para que me suba unas fajitas, o en su defecto algún burrito. No es que lo haga siempre, que también soy un poco cocinillas... pero yo no me fiaría mucho de lo que hay en mi nevera, especialmente tras dos meses de no haber sido abierta.

Apenas diez minutos después los hijos del dueño El burrito de Pablo (siempre me hizo gracia ese nombre: nunca sé a lo que se refiere, a que Pablo tiene un burro o a que el propio Pablo no sabe hacer la 'o' con un canuto) nos subían las raciones que habíamos pedido, prácticamente suficientes para alimentar a los ejércitos de los hombres de por vida. Leire corrió a poner la mesa mientras yo pagaba a Toñito, y al rato empezamos a desenvolver el papel albal, haciendo que babeáramos sólo de escuchar el sonido.

-Huele bien-Trancos y Arwen esperaban en la puerta de mi alcoba.

-Mejor sabrá, que dicen en mi tierra-Les invité a sentarse y a que cogieran alguno, pero sólo Aragorn lo hizo.

-Dama Leire, el príncipe Legolas no puede abandonar su puesto pero estoy segura que agradecería que le lleváramos algo que echarse a la boca... ¿me acompañáis?-Leire no contestó en seguida... me miró a mi y sonrió. Estaba deseando volver al armario.

-Vale... pero no le digas nada a tu madre. Ni de la comida tampoco, ya que estamos... que luego se me pone pesada con que te arruino la dieta macrobiótica ésa...

-¡Gracias!- cogió un par de burritos y se volvió hacia la princesa- Por supuesto Dama Arwen, me encantaría acompañarla...

-¿Dos minutos con ella y ya es así de repipi?- me quejé cuando se hubieron marchado- ¿Qué la habéis hecho y dónde está mi sobrina?

-Sólo la tratamos como la pequeña damita que es... el que a ti no te guste...

-Para los pies Trancos... no sigas por ahí si no quieres acabar mal.

-Está bien. Hablaré sobre lo que realmente he venido a discutir. Gandalf dejará que te quedes hasta media noche. No debes retrasarte porque partiremos mañana al alba. Sólo hay una condición.

-¿Qué regresaré?

-Eso es obvio, pero no. La condición es que alguno de nosotros te acompañe. Por tu seguridad.

-¿Mi seguridad? Llevo 27 años aquí y lo más grave que me ha pasado ha sido un corte en un dedo ¡Y sin embargo, en Rivendel me he caído de un balcón y esta mañana casi me cortan la cabeza!

-¿Eres siempre tan exagerada?

-¡Sí!¡Y me gusta!

-Sabes que harás lo que Gandalf diga, realmente ahorraríamos mucho tiempo si...

-¿Porqué? ¿Porque él lo diga?

-No, porque sabes que es lo mejor. Y si eso no te vale, porque de no hacerlo llamaré a Legolas y entre los dos te bajaremos a las celdas hasta que vuelva a cerrarse la puerta.

-Y si haces eso yo me escaparé al oeste y no volveréis a saber de mi.

-Dudo que asustes a Gandalf con esa treta, y a mi ni siquiera me preocupa. Podría encontrarte aunque los elfos te dejaran embarcar a Valinor, y no dudes que hasta allí te perseguiría.

-Entonces no tengo porqué preocuparme, si me buscáis como a Gollum...-No había sido buena idea mencionarlo. La cara de Aragorn se volvió sombría-Lo siento. ¿Puedo al menos elegir quién?

-Yo iré.

-No. Eres demasiado reconocible. Viggo Mortensen es demasiado famoso... harían muchas preguntas.

-Legolas entonces.

-Sí, un tipo con cierto parecido a Orlando Bloom que es tan freak que se ha operado las orejas y se ha teñido de rubio las interminables extensiones es mucho mejor...

-Boromir.

-La ropa de Adrien no le vale.

-¿A quién propones?

-Giladar. No sale en las películas ni en los libros, el pelo largo no llama tanto la atención en una mujer y puede cubrirse con él las orejas.

-No. Es una dama de compañía, no podrá protegerte en caso de que lo necesites.

-De lo único que necesita protegerme es de la botella de champán francés que pienso beberme. No sé porqué, pero en las bodas me da por ahogar las alegrías en vez de las penas, menos mal que no voy a muchas...

Le di un mordisco al burrito. No volvimos a tocar el tema durante el resto de la conversación, él sabía que no iba a ceder ni un milímetro y yo estaba convencida de que tenía la razón. Arwen y Leire volvieron poco después. Le pedí a la princesa que antes de marcharse escogiera uno de mis vestidos para Giladar, pero lo dejó para más tarde. Tras comer la parejita volvió a Rivendel y nosotras nos sentamos a ver una peli, que por aclamación popular fue la de Mulan. Y fue por aclamación popular con la esperanza de que la culo inquieto de mi sobrina no se acordara de Rivendel.

-¡Ange! ¡Te estás perdiendo a Mushu!-gritó cuando me metí al baño a maquillarme.

-Ya voy-Como si no hubiera visto a la imitación de dragón... Apenas me había dado tiempo a pintarme la raya del ojo, rebusqué entre los cajones el pintalabios rojo y cuando lo tuve en mano me pinté a toda prisa y volví al salón-me estaba tapando las verrugas...

-¡Tu no tienes verrugas!-rió

-Claro que si, ¿no la ves? Aquí.

-Ahí no hay nada, sólo la nariz.

-Te digo que tengo una verruga... aunque no la ves porque le he dado una crema para hacerla invisible...¿quieres un poco? Ya te están saliendo arrugas aquí... y aquí...-reí- y cuando llegues a los diez empezarán a salirte patas de gallo...

No hubo interrupciones hasta que acabo la peli. Pero a diferencia de Leire, yo no había dejado de darle vueltas a la cabeza... ¿Dónde había ido Alberto?¿Porque Paula no había llamado? Y la más importante... ¿porqué en el día más importante de su vida mi hermana me había dejado a mi a Leire? No es porque fuera la tía más genial del mundo, pero se suponía que lo pasaría con ella ¿no?

Se acercaba la hora, teníamos que irnos y Giladar no aparecía. Agarré a la enana y entramos al armario (no podía dejarla allí sola ¿no? ¿y si me incendia la casa?). Me puse los zapatos y entramos en Imladris. Encontramos a la Estrella de la Tarde en uno de los grandes salones, conversando con Aragorn y algunos elfos más.

-¿Arwen?-entré en la habitación- No encuentro a Giladar... ¡ah! Ahí estás... ¿todavía no te has vestido?

-Giladar está algo incómoda Dama Angie- respondió Arwen por ella- y no le falta razón...

-¿incómoda?

-Me sentiría mejor si pudiera vestir mis ropas-habló al fin- si me lo permitís...

-Claro que puedes... yo sólo... ¿incómoda? ¿porqué?

-Aragorn... Gandalf quiere discutir contigo las...-El príncipe Legolas se me quedó mirando nada más entrar, con los ojos muy abiertos como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo. Se quitó la capa a toda prisa y me la echó por encima-Por los Valar... ¿Dónde habéis dejado los pantalones?

-¿Los pantalones? ¿De qué demonios hablas, principito?

-Creo que no forman parte del atuendo, Legolas- rió Aragorn, el único que parecía haber salido ya del shock.

-¿Cómo me voy a poner pantalones con un vestido así lechuzo? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Vale, no es tan elegante como los de Arwen, pero...

-No definitivamente, no. Y deja mucho menos a la imaginación.

-Y vosotros dos- le regañé a un par de elfos detrás de Aragorn- ¿Es que no habéis visto nunca un par de piernas? Pues tengo dos, como todo el mundo... Una y dos.

-¿Ahora lo entiende señorita?- me dijo Giladar- Yo no tengo el carácter necesario para llevar algo así...

-¡Era eso!-Me reí de mi propia estupidez. Si es que era como estar en la Edad Media... en todos los sentidos posibles- No te preocupes, Giladar, puedes vestirte como quieras, siempre que no sea blanco. El color blanco simboliza la pureza y se reserva para la novia, algo totalmente hipócrita en mi opinión, pero en estas lides qué no lo es...

-Gracias...

-Y en cuanto a ti- me volví hacia el elfo y le devolví lo que me había prestado con la misma presteza con que él lo había hecho- En mi tierra hay un dicho que dice que lo que se han de comer los gusanos que lo disfruten los cristianos. Ale. Que os zurzan a todos... vayámonos enana.

**ooOOoo**

-Giladar...

_-Brannon nín_...

-Cuéntame lo sucedido.

-Creo que todo empezó a ir mal mucho antes de la ceremonia, mi señor, pero no puedo asegurarlo porque no estaba presente.

-Decid lo que sepáis- era la voz indistinguible del Señor de _Imladris_

-Intuí la tormenta que se avecinaba cuando la Dama Angie rió. El sacerdote le preguntó al novio si aceptaba a Paula como su esposa, sí prometía serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y si la amaría y respetaría todos los días de tu vida. Creo que ella no lo pudo evitar, ya sabe cómo es. Se rió de la ironía, y la hipocresía, y murmuró algo sobre el respeto que solamente yo escuché porque lo hizo muy bajito. Sentí la ira contenida de aquel hombre, pero no llegó a más. Se disculpó y siguió la ceremonia. Cuando el anciano le preguntó lo mismo a Paula, mi señor, miró al hombre al que estaba a punto de atarse y respondió un rotundo no. Parecía confuso, le pidió al cura que repitiera la pregunta porque la Dama Paula no la había entendido. Ella volvió a contestar que no y se disculpó con él. Entonces la furia se desató, él trató de abofetearla allí delante de todos pero la Dama Angie le agarró del brazo. Sus ojos ardían de deseos de venganza y si las miradas matasen, mi señor, ninguna de las dos habría sobrevivido. Entonces sus ojos oscuros se cruzaron con los míos, era la señal y yo estaba preparada.

Antes de entrar si quiera a la iglesia, que es como llaman ellos al lugar donde rezan, me dio unas instrucciones. 'Giladar' me dijo muy seria 'no sé como van a salir las cosas y espero que no sea realmente necesario, pero en caso de que algo salga mal quiero que cojas a Leire y a Paula y las metas en mi coche. Adrien os llevará a mi casa. Que Alberto se lleve a mi madre. Y he aquí lo importante: cuando entréis debes hacer que Adrien venga a buscarme, no te costará mucho convencerlo. Cuando se haya ido cruza a Rivendel con ellas y pídele asilo a Lord Elrond. Y es lo que hice.

-¿La dejaste sola a merced de ése...- ésta vez la voz era la del principito, que buscaba la palabra perfecta con la que definir al psicópata de mi casi cuñado- perturbado?

-No le hagas caso Giladar... hiciste exactamente lo que quería que hicieras- abrí los ojos para sorpresa de todos, que de la alegría casi me hacen la ola.

-Mi señora... ¿os encontráis bien?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!¿Qué esperabas? ¡No iba a darle a ese cabrón hijo de puta la satisfacción de matarme!

-Esa boca...-me regañó el montaraz.

-¿Y luego me preguntas que porqué no me gustan las bodas? ¡Son todos unos cabrones! Primero te hacen jurar que le serás fiel, que le amarás y respetarás todos los días de tu vida... y si tienes suerte eres feliz los dos primeros meses de tu 'nueva' vida, hasta que te ponga los cuernos con su secretaria o se pire a comprar tabaco y no vuelva. Eso en el mejor de los casos, que si luego el cabrón te sale un borracho o un maltratador tienes que joderte y quedarte con lo que tienes: si tienes hijos por ellos, y si no los tienes por ti. Porque tu vida no vale nada si no estás colgada de su brazo, como un maldito bolso. Porque el cabrón te ha echo creer que le quieres y que no puedes separarte, porque si lo haces te mata. Eso es de lo que se ha librado mi hermana, así que respondiendo a la pregunta de antes: Sí, me alegro horrores de que finalmente no se haya casado con semejante...

-¿Semejante qué?

-Sí. No. Tal vez... no lo sé ¿puedes repetir la pregunta?- dije confusa. Creo que mi respuesta no concuerda con la pregunta hecha por la elfa, y menos con la de mi hermana. No había reparado en ella hasta que al oír aquello salió como una exhalación del cuarto. Intenté seguirla pero Aragorn seguía limpiándome una de las heridas del estómago y no me dejó moverme. Giladar fue en mi lugar.

-Si tengo que atarte a la cama lo haré. Suerte tienes que esta mañana pusiera a macerar _athelas_ después de herirte la mejilla, aunque como sigas así creo que voy a extinguir la planta...

-Voy a ordenar que suban algo de comer Dama Angie. Respecto a los demás- el señor de Rivendel miró a los otros dos hombres- les aconsejo que vayan a descansar caballeros. Mañana será un día muy duro y los que le siguen no serán mejores.

El primero en salir es el principito hojaverde, que me mira con lo que supongo un deje de preocupación y se va, igual que el de Rivendel.

-No podías saberlo-le dije adivinando sus pensamientos- ni podías haberlo evitado de estar allí, no me mires así Trancos... es mi hermana.

-Entiendo porqué lo hiciste, pero no me pidas que me parezca bien. Eres una parte importante de la compañía, no deberías exponerte así.

-Deja de decir estupideces-contesté molesta- la compañía destruirá en anillo sin mi, ya lo ha hecho. ¡Dios sabe que cambios nos aguardan gracias a tu obstinación y la testarudez de Gandalf!

En ese momento entró la princesa Arwen con una bandeja calmando los ánimos; y Aragorn y su contestación quedaron relegados a segundo plano, recogió todo y tras echarle una última mirada a la Estrella de la Tarde se marchó. Ella no se quedó mucho más. Dejó la cena en la mesita cercana al balcón y me ayudó a cambiarme de ropa. Ahora que el montaraz había sacado de la herida las partículas de cristal era mucho menos doloroso ponerse en pie. Me saqué el vestido por la cabeza y me puse el camisón que me tendía la elfa. Luego se empeñó en ponerme una bata ligera a pesar de que no tenía ni pizca de frío, pero en fin... si le hace ilusión...

-No te preocupes por Paula- me dijo a la par que nos sentábamos en sendas butacas- Giladar habló con ella y se encuentra mejor. Sé que no entiendes por lo que está pasando tu hermana pero no deberías hablar de esa manera. Le hace daño.

-Pero es la verdad- ¿cómo se había enterado? No creo que pudiera oír la conversación desde la otra punta del palacio ¿no?

-Puede. Pero no piensas cómo se siente ella al escucharte esas palabras.

-No he dicho nada que no sea verdad.

-No hablamos de que sea o no cierto, ambas sabemos que sí. Hablamos de que es el hombre con el que tu hermana iba a pasar el resto de su vida. Puede que finalmente no lo haya hecho, pero aún así debía amarle mucho ¿no te da que pensar?

-Pues no. Con el tiempo terminará olvidándose.

-¡Por los Valar! Eres terca como una mula- rió- al menos procura no ser tan... alegre respecto al tema. Puede que algún día la entiendas.

-No caerá esa breva...- Arwen volvió a reír y yo empecé el delicioso plato que me había traído.

-He hablado con tu hermano.- Ay, que miedo. A saber lo que la habrá contado.

-¿no te pidió un autógrafo?

-No, ¿qué es eso?-Como tenía la boca llena, la princesa no esperó respuesta- Después de muchas preguntas sobre los elfos que respondí tan bien como supe, me contó cómo te encontró en las escaleras de tu portal ¿se llama así, no? Pensó que Adrien te había acompañado a casa, porque vio su moto.

-No quiero ser descortés- dije dándome toda la prisa posible en terminar de comer- pero estoy cansada. No quiero hablar de eso.

La elfa se disculpó y se marchó. Sí que estaba cansada pero en realidad lo que no me apetecía nada era discutir. Las imágenes de ese bestia golpeando a mi hermana volvieron a mi mente y cuando mi corazón se terminó de quebrar fueron las mías las que ocuparon ése lugar. Sí, me había dado una paliza, pero él también se había llevado lo suyo. Se me quitó el hambre. Me quedé un rato sentada mirando al cielo y pensando en mis hermanos. En cuanto Álex se calme Paula querrá volver. Tengo que impedirlo como sea, al menos hasta que yo vuelva y pueda regresar con ella.

_Brannon nín: mi señor_

_Gilraen y Undómeärel: Madres de Aragorn y Legolas respectivamente._

**Y ahora los reviews:**

**Dehianira-Cullen: ¿En serio? No estaba muy segura con lo del salto del balcón... me parecía un poco...¿peliculero? No sé. Lo del brazo de Legolas, es un poco la tónica del fic y uno de los futuros dolores de cabeza de Angie, porque no sólo tiene que medir lo que dice al milímetro, sino que sus propios actos van a determinar el que la historia cambie o no.**

**Gabby D: Sí, el capitulo tres, más exactamente la parte del armario, es un guiño a Lewis y sus Crónicas de Narnia, un intento de reconciliación de ambos autores. Por lo visto C.S Lewis y J.R.R Tolkien no es que se llevaran demasiado bien, así que este es mi pequeño 'homenaje'. Lo de que el portal esté siempre abierto... ya has visto que no. No vaya a ser que Ange se cabree de verdad y se pire a las islas Fiji.**

**En cuanto a lo demás... no es que en la Tierra Media sean super inocentes (ya ves que Aragorn bien sabía por dónde iban los tiros), es que en el caso de Arwen... no es porque sea elfa, no sé porque es en realidad...pero la sensación que tengo con ella es como... éterea, no muy sexual en todo caso, no sé si me entiendes.**

**Sukitzi: Si que tienes razón, si... fics de ESDLA en español y que sean de Legolas hay más bien poquitos... Me alegro de que te guste... ¡y menos mal que te dio por reír! Imagina lo que piensa de mí mi hermano cuando me ve pegando botes en medio del salón... al menos ya no se ríe, simplemente me dice muy serio '¿Qué? ¿Ya te han dejado un review?' XD**

**N/A: He tenido que retocar un poco, corregir muchos errores e inexactitudes (por ejemplo que pasan dos meses y no uno desde el concilio hasta la partida de Rivendel, y cosas así) pero no os preocupéis que en breve está el 5. Es que es uno de los que me está dando muchos dolores de cabeza... XD**

**CAPÍTULO 4 REEDITADO. Si alguien encuentra algún error que me lo haga saber y se reedita de nuevo ;D**


	5. Ho ho ho

_De la estrella que cayó en pleno corazón de la Tierra Media y _

_su regreso tras la guerra del anillo_

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen al señor Tolkien. Santa rehusó hacer un cameo porque según sus propias palabras ahora mismo está 'un poco liado y los niños reales tienen preferencia sobre los imaginarios' (con el consiguiente cabreo de Leire que se queda esta Navidad sin regalo), pero que aún así como todo el mundo sabe le pertenece a CocaCola. La letra y la música de 'Suspiros de España' tampoco me pertenecen, y ahora no recuerdo de quién es... Sólo que lo cantaba Estrellita Castro. Bueno, no creo que pase nada, no me demandarán por un verso ¿verdad?. Los míos tampoco me pertenecen, ni a mi ni a nadie porque son unos desconsiderados que hacen lo que les viene en gana.**

Capítulo 5

**3 (HO)**

Los últimos días de diciembre caían y morían como los primeros copos de nieve, que tras recorrer interminables millas se funden al contacto con el suelo. Nunca pensé que me costaría tanto abandonar Rivendel, me había acostumbrado demasiado a los elfos y aunque la perspectiva de dejar a mi familia allí era mejor que la de dejarlos en mi propio mundo, tampoco ayudaba demasiado. No había hablado con Paula desde la noche que volvimos y me dolía tener que dejarla así, sin la oportunidad de hacerlo. Sabía que debería disculparme, las múltiples charlas con Arwen me habían convencido de hacerlo pero o no encontraba el momento o no quería encontrarlo, y el que ella me evitara no ayudaba nada a la causa.

Además es navidad: época de lavar trapos sucios, el _panettone _y los anuncios de perfumes. Sí, ya lo sé, no debería importarme. Yo soy de las que odian los centros comerciales, los gordos vestidos de rojo y de las piensan que debería celebrarse en primavera porque Jesús no nació en pleno diciembre. Pero a pesar de no ser el periodo del año que más me gusta... no puedo enfadarme con ella ahora. La educación hiper religiosa de mi madre al fin asomaba su fea cabeza.

Había sabido por Alberto que le había pedido volver a Lord Elrond, y que hábilmente él la había convencido de quedarse en Rivendel hasta recuperarse del todo. Con un poco de suerte habré vuelto para entonces, y si no es así Alberto y Leire la convencerán por conveniencia. La renacuaja de mi sobrina podría disputarse el título de amiga de los elfos con el enano, y Al, bueno... es Al. Estaría feliz de quedarse allí para siempre. Aún sigo un poco molesta con mi hermano por no haberme contado lo del hospital. No parece entender que me cabree el que yo estuviera viendo Mulan mientras ella estaba en urgencias, a lo que le ha dado por responderme que yo era más útil cuidando de mi sobrina. Ahora que lo veía ahí, con Leire sentada en sus rodillas y jugueteando con un mechón de pelo me daba cuenta realmente de cómo era. Cuando llegó le brillaban los ojos, no podía ocultar la alegría que causaba Imladris en su corazón. No me había parado a pensar lo que significaba para él, un enamorado de la obra, del autor, de todas y cada una de las criaturas, de los paisajes y reinos, de la historia y las historias de la Tierra Media. En cambio, los ojos que me devolvían la mirada desde el otro lado del patio estaban faltos de ese brillo, esa chispa. La preocupación nublaba su mirada gris: él sabía a lo que me enfrentaba y temía que no pudiera soportarlo. No pude aguantarle la mirada por más tiempo, porque había demasiada pena en ella y la desvié al que tenía más cerca. Aragorn esperaba sentado en la fría piedra con la mirada perdida, pensando en dios sabe qué... tal vez le afectaba dejar a Arwen de nuevo, o quizás Tolkien tenía razón y le costaba aceptar su destino.

A pesar del cabreo inicial con todo ese feo asunto de la agresión y todo eso, la princesa de Rivendel ha resultado ser mejor amiga de lo que llegué a pensar en un principio. Incluso a apurado estos últimos días, sacrificando tiempo con su montaraz para pasarlo conmigo. En ocasiones Aragorn se nos unía, e incluso a veces invitaba amablemente a Gimli y al príncipe Legolas a nuestros paseos con la esperanza de que me hicieran de niñera un rato y perderse con la estrella de la tarde entre los bosques. A mi no me importaba demasiado, ver al elfo y al enano discutiendo de temas variados era entretenido. Pero no ahora, la alegría y el buen humor parecen querer escapar al día de hoy. Sí que había sido un día gris y triste... hasta que a Boromir le dio por tocar el cuerno. Me pegué tal susto que di un bote en el muro donde estaba sentada y casi caigo sobre el enano. Por suerte Gimli se percató (o se asustó, aunque no sé si los enanos le temen a algo) y se apartó por si acaso.

Elrond regañó con buenas palabras la temeridad del gondorita, y digo bien temeridad, porque si me hubiera pillado un poco más despierta le pongo el cuerno de sombrero. Mucho me había costado introducir la siesta allí dónde no entendían porqué tenía que dormir por la tarde, pero a los medianos les entusiasmó y en seguida se pusieron a ello echándole ganas para mantener la tradición de mi país. Hablando de los hobbits... nunca pensé que algo pudiera medrar su ánimo, pero estaban muy callados. Salvo Sam, que curiosamente con el que hablaba era con su poney (claro... como la Angie se fuma el polvo del colacao como si fuera chocolate... luego soy yo la que está como una regadera...). El pobre Bill ponía cara de no entender ni papa, pero Sam seguía hablándole, convencidísimo de que se había ofrecido a acompañarles. Eso sí, con la mirada, que las miradas de Bill eran más elocuentes que cualquier discurso de Pippin, pero por todos los valar... ¿de que agujero le habían sacado?

-Podrías quedarte aquí y comerías heno mejor, hasta que crecieran los nuevos pastos...-Bill se limitó a mover un poco la cola, en mi modesta opinión, en señal de que le importaba una mierda lo que el mediano le decía. Sam se quedó mirándole, quizás esperando una contestación, pero Gandalf llegó antes que las palabras de Bill, y al final el que habló fue el señor de_ Imladris_, en un discurso corto pero intenso.

-He aquí mis últimas palabras- comenzó diciendo. Y tomándolas al pie de la letra fue lo último que le escuché. Estaba inmersa en mis propios pensamientos. Después de haberle dedicado una mirada rápida a cada miembro de la compañía, me automarginé en mi cabeza intentando prepararme para lo que sabía que venía a continuación- ¡Adiós! ¡Y que las bendiciones de los Elfos y los Hombres y toda la Gente Libre vayan con vosotros! ¡Que las estrellas os iluminen!

Pip le dijo algo a Merry y ambos rieron. ¿Eso es que íbamos a esperar a más entrada la noche? Tenía un nudo en el estómago que no sabía si iba a aguantar tanto. Gracias a Dios, Gandalf echó a andar en primer lugar.

-_Ci vediamo presto, principessa._.. -dije abrazando a mi sobrina- No te preocupes, que si veo a Santa le diré donde tiene que dejar los regalos.

-Intenté convencer a Gandalf- me susurró mi hermano cuando nos fundimos en lo que sería el más fugaz de los abrazos.

-No te preocupes por mi, ¡mírame! Voy a volver- me separé un poco- Cuida de ellas ¿vale? Y no les digas nada de los _yrch._

Aunque yo sabía que no eran los _yrch_ los únicos que le preocupaban. Noté como se tensaba, era una de sus peores pesadilla hecha realidad: su hermana caminando derecha hacia las huestes de Mordor y él sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo (la otra era toparse con una Mord-Sith y que tras el entrenamiento se viera obligado a matarme, y visto lo visto creo que hemos dado con el cuento apropiado, o al menos en el que salgo mejor parada). Estoy segura que intentó por todos los medios que Gandalf me sacara de la compañía y al no lograrlo apostaría que se ofreció él mismo a ir en mi lugar... a saber como había conseguido Mithrandir que se quedase. En parte me alegré de que el mago no hubiera aceptado el intercambio, si mi nivel físico no era espectacular, el de Berto era irrisorio. Gimli y el elfo me esperaban en la puerta. Caminé hacia ellos cabizbaja. Tal vez Paula se había olvidado. Sí, eso debía ser. O se había quedado dormida.

-¡Hey Pip!- le dije al mediano recuperando mi desparpajo habitual cuando se rezagaron un poco, intentando que no se notara la tristeza que me invadía- ¿de qué os reíais?

-De la despedida del señor Elrond- contestó- es que cuando dijo lo de 'que las estrellas os iluminen' recordé el dibujo de tu espalda...

-Pues como tenga que iluminaros yo vamos listos...

Y así fue como abandonamos la ciudad de_ Imladris_, con un sol moribundo matizando las pocas hojas que quedaban aún en los árboles de colores rojizos y haciendo brillar en tonos cobrizos cada rincón del hogar de Elrond. El camino transcurrió tal y como lo narraba Tolkien. Los días siguientes a la partida fueron duros, monótonos y lentos, como si por más que nosotros lo deseáramos ellos no quisieran a acabar nunca. El tiempo era horrible, el viento helado soplaba de las montañas y no vimos la luz del sol en quince días. Como viajábamos de noche terminé perdiendo la cuenta de los días, y acabé adquiriendo la curiosa habilidad de dormirme en cualquier sitio. Es más, yo creo que a veces hasta dormía mientras caminaba, sin haber sido yo nunca sonámbula ni nada de eso.

Pocas veces cundía el desánimo en el grupo, pero cuando lo hacía yo ponía en práctica las palabras de mi abuelo. Él había luchado en la guerra civil y me contaba que para cuando bajaba la moral lo mejor eran los pasodobles. Así que allí estaba yo, tras quince días de marcha, con los pies destrozados y arco en mano, marcándome unos pasitos al ritmo de los Suspiros de España que tanto me cantó él cuando era niña.

-¿Acaso quieres que nos descubran?

-Vamos, Gandalf... si desfallecemos ahora ¡qué dejaremos para Mordor! -agarré al mago y le hice desengrasar la cadera y dar unos pasitos, cantando casi en susurros- Ay, de mi... pena mortal...

Algo más animada que los días anteriores estaba, en parte porque el tiempo había dejado de ser tan malo y aunque no hacía calor al menos no hacía un frío de mil demonios. El viento ya no soplaba en la región de Acebeda (tal y como Gandalf la llamó). Pip se lamentó de que las montañas quedaran justo frente a nosotros, lo cual sólo podía significar que habíamos variado el rumbo. Fue divertido ver como Gandalf contestaba al mediano. Pippin era el único que poseía la habilidad de irritar a Mithrandir, cosa que ni yo misma había conseguido por mucho empeño que le pusiera. El señor enano empezó a hablar de _Baraz, Zirac _y _Shathûr _cuando fue interrumpido por la mismísima Amy Lee. Increíble pero cierto, el 'Going under' de Evanescence no dejaba lugar a dudas: me estaban llamando. La parte extraña del asunto era algo que podría llenar perfectamente un programa entero de Cuarto milenio, y es que mi batería había muerto a los tres días de dejar Rivendel.

-¿Ange?

-¡Al! ¿Estáis bien?

-Sí, muy bien- La voz de mi hermano sonaba como entrecortada... ¡Bastante con que se oiga oye! Sin un maldito repetidor en toda la Tierra Media debería dar las gracias-¿por dónde vais?

-Acabamos de llegar a la región de Acebeda, antiguamente conocida como Eregion, cuando los elfos vivían aquí ¿no, Gandalf?

-Caray, ahí si que te aplicas...

-Es lo que tiene recorrer las cincuenta leguas hasta aquí. Te podría contar hasta de las piedras que había en el camino...

-Han sido cuarenta y cinco-intentó corregirme Legolas

-Para mí han sido cincuenta, tengo las piernas más cortas que tú, elfo.

-Entonces yo debo de haber caminado sesenta-Rió el enano. ¿Es que siempre tenía que quedar por encima?

-Siguen siendo cuarenta y cinco, para ti, para mi y para Gimli. Lo único que cambia es que yo las hiciera en menos pasos.

-Tiene sentido-Mi hermano reclamó mi atención gritando mi nombre-Dime.

-¿Vais de camino a _Caradhras_?

-Sí eso creo-¿Me llamaba sólo para eso? Pues si lo sabe ¿para qué pregunta?

-No lo estropees- Me advirtió- a ver si por no tener que bajar el pico les persuades de no subir.

-Me ofendes, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

-No sé, ¿por tus suspensos en gimnasia?

-¿Me llamas para regañarme?

-No, para recordarte que todo lo que pasa en el libro tiene que suceder ¡Todo! ¡No intervengas! Ah, espera... Paula quería hablar contigo... ¡Y no te separes de Aragorn!- se oyó un ruido sordo y a continuación la voz de mi hermana mayor llamándome.

-¡Paula!

-¿Ange?

-Pau- prácticamente ya no se oía, caminé buscando mejor cobertura, pero nada- Perdóname, soy una idiota... soy estúpida, yo... ¿Paula?

Se había cortado. Maldita sea, maldita... maldita sea. Arrojé el teléfono al suelo con rabia y caminé un par de metros separándome del grupo. Vi como a lo lejos Gandalf le daba las instrucciones a Aragorn de hacerme volver, pero en lugar de Trancos fue Boromir el que se acercó a mi. No dijo palabra alguna, el único sonido que escuché fue el del acero al desenvainar su espada. El de Gondor no me dio tiempo ni a respirar, por poco no esquivo la hoja de su espada y tenemos un disgusto.

-Desenvaina.

-¿Qué?¡No! Déjame en paz Boromir, no...

-Aprovéchalo.

-¿que aproveche el qué?¿qué te he hecho yo ahora?- ¡uff! Otro lance que por poco acaba mal- ¿Estás loco?

Al final terminé sacando a Gilraen y a Undomëarel de sus respectivas vainas porque sino iba a ensartarme cual palillo a aceituna rellena. Los demás se marcharon dejándonos allí a solas. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo... intentaba que descargara la agresividad en algo productivo. Maldita psicología. A pesar de que la odio, tenía que reconocer que funcionaba: lance tras lance comencé a sentirme mejor hasta que hacia mediodía me lo estaba pasando hasta bien.

-Si vuelves a enfadarte dímelo y continuaremos- me dijo cuando Frodo y Sam vinieron a buscarnos para comer. Nos guiaron hasta el grupo de acebos (lógico, si se llama Acebeda) donde aguardaban los demás. Habían hecho un pequeño fuego y en él humeaba un cazo con una especie de sopa dentro.

-¡Comida caliente!

Corrí con los ojos empañados de lágrimas de la emoción. No había probado bocado a una temperatura razonable prácticamente desde que partimos de Rivendel, y empezaba a cansarme de sopas frías, consomés y muslos de pavo con los que podría cascar nueces (benditos hobbits, llevaban las mochilas llenas de comida que nos duró días... lástima que no fueran térmicas).

Me senté entre el enano y el elfo, a los que ignoré mientras me duró la sopa que teniendo en cuenta el hambre que tenía fue nada y menos. Merry, Pip y Boromir debieron acabar poco después que yo, y se fueron a bajar la comida entrenando con las espadas. Pobre Boromir, la que le había caído con nosotros tres. Me invitaron a entrenar con ellos, pero me excusé alegando cansancio e intenté trastear con el teléfono por si conseguía que volviera a la vida.

-¡Gandalf!- le llamé, subiendo por las rocas hasta dónde se encontraba fumando en su pipa- ¿Tu eres mago no? Arréglalo.

Le tendí el teléfono con convencimiento, pero se limitó a mirarme divertido. Se rió y me ignoró por completo volviendo a la conversación que mantenía con Gimli. Cuando todos hubimos terminado comer y tras haber recibido una paliza por parte de los medianos Boromir y Aragorn hicieron la primera guardia mientras los demás intentábamos dormir algo. Como no pude conciliar el sueño me puse a discutir con Frodo de un tema que el mediano no dominaba muy bien.

-Te digo que puede hacerlo-le dije en susurros.

-¿Cómo va a recorrer el mundo en una noche?

-¡Pues porque tiene renos mágicos, tonto! Y para no perderse usa la nariz de Rudolph, que es roja y brilla...

-Ya... seguro que sí.

-Eso no puede ser- interrumpió Merry- ¡si se pudiera viajar tan rápido con magia no haría falta que Frodo fuera al Monte del Destino! Gandalf podría llevarlo sin problemas ¿verdad, Gandalf?

-Por supuesto. Pero puede ser que la magia del mundo de Angie sea diferente a la nuestra...

-Sí, la de un mundo llamado imaginación..

-¿Decías algo elfo?

-Que ya que no tenemos renos mágicos de narices de colores, creo que deberíamos dormir. No sabemos lo que nos depara la noche...-No había acabado de pronunciar esas palabras cuando Aragorn vino a la carrera y nos habló de los cuervos, para disgusto de Pippin que ya había empezado a hacer sitio en su estómago para una suculenta cena. No es que esperara un banquete, sino que comparada son las sopas frías que veníamos tomando un conejo asado en la hoguera se consideraba suculento aunque estuviera seco como un palo.

-¿Ves? ¡Eso nos pasa por burlarte de Rudolph!- Reí- Pero no os preocupéis en exceso. Solo son espías de Saruman.

-¿Solo?

-¿Preferiríais que os dijeran que espían para Sauron?

-Tal vez deberíamos buscar otro camino, una alternativa a la escalera del Arroyo Sombrío.

-No- contestó Gandalf al enano- el Paso del Cuerno Rojo está vigilado, pero _Caradhras_ es nuestra única opción de momento.

-Pero Maese Alberto dijo algo de _Caradhras_-le discutió Pip pelando una mandarina. ¿De dónde diablos sacaban los hobbits la comida? Se suponía que la suya se había acabado hace días... ¿o no?

-No tienes que hacer caso a mi hermano Pip... ten en cuenta que dice muchas tonterías... igual me dijo que no me separara de Trancos...

-No creo que eso sea ninguna tontería-me contestó el montaraz irritado

-¿En serio?¿De verdad?¿Eso piensas? Porque puedo llegar a ser muy molesta. Y ronco. Puedo tocarte un nocturno de Chopin si la obstrucción es lo bastante... intensa. ¿Te irrita que hable de mocos?¿no?

-Aragorn- le llamó el elfo lanzándole una manzana pequeña. Trancos agarró la fruta y la metió en mi boca con la esperanza de callarme de una vez por todas.

-Mmm... está buena, aunque tienes los modales de un príncipe elfo... ¿Sabes? En mi país se hace una bebida con el zumo fermentado de la manzana. Se llama sidra y la mejor es la asturiana... y además se sirve tal que así, se pone el vaso aquí abajo y se deja caer un chorro de la botella desde arriba contra el borde y... Lo vais pillando ¿no?

-¿Y como logras que no se te caiga?-preguntó Pip realmente interesado.

-Con práctica. Pero no era eso a lo que me refería.

-¿Nos enseñarás cuando volvamos?

-Paula lo maneja mejor que yo. Seguramente porque viaja más al norte y tiene amigos allí. Yo es que soy más de playa...

Lo que quedaba de día permanecimos ocultos y en relativo silencio. Hubo quien aprovechó para dormir (como una servidora) hasta la puesta de sol, cuando los crebain decidieron marcharse definitivamente de Acebeda hacia el sur. Cuando el astro rey se hubo ido procedimos a ponernos en marcha hacia el sureste, con la mirada puesta en el aún lejano Cuerno Rojo. Otra vez volvíamos al camino, al silencio, al frío que se calaba como cuchillos y al polvo. Aragorn, Gandalf y Frodo iban en cabeza hablando de quién sabe que cosas. ¿De qué pueden hablar un mago, un montaraz y el portador del anillo?¿de una ducha caliente? Creo que estoy proyectando mis propias necesidades... ¿Para qué me había metido Al tanta cuerda en la mochila?¡Lo que de verdad me hacía falta era un buen desodorante! ¡O un buen pedazo de jabón, que también me vale!

-Pareces distraída...

-Estaba pensando... en que no encontrasteis a Gollum- mentí. El elfo suspiró profundamente con la mirada perdida en los que iban delante nuestra-Algún día tendrás que dejar de sentirte culpable por todo, principito... te guste o no hay cosas que escapan a tu control.

-No deberías hablar de lo que no conoces.

-Ilústrame entonces- le miré a los ojos y supe que no iba a sacarle palabra alguna respecto a ése tema- Su destino está tan escrito como el vuestro y es bueno que no le encontrarais.

-¿Sabes donde está?

-No. Pero sé donde estará. Nos vigilará en... allí, en el lugar dónde vamos, y nos seguirá- Uff! Casi meto la pata- Y debes dejarle que lo haga. Sméagol tiene una misión del mismo calibre que la de la compañía, Legolas. Más importante quizás.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que la destrucción del Anillo?

-Gollum le mostrará algo a Frodo un camino. Gracias a él, podrá ver la verdadera naturaleza del anillo y renunciará a él el tiempo suficiente como para destruirlo. Y ya he vuelto a hablar demasiado en verdad. Gandalf tiene razón en que no puedo cerrar el pico.

*_Ci vediamo presto, principessa_: Nos veremos pronto, princesa.

_*Yrch: _Orco

**¡Ho Ho Ho! ¡Regalito navideño! Es un poco cortito, pero entre que el tema no daba para más y que yo no he estado muy 'receptiva' estos días... en fin, que me he tomado algunas licencias, como el tema de los Suspiros de España, pero lo he hecho por una razón... y es que mi Gandalf particular se me fue hace un par de días y es una manera de recordarle. Me alegro que os gustara, gracias por seguir leyendo y más aún por dejar reviews... Un abrazo a Rox desde el otro lado del Atlántico, a Gabby y a kukutras allá donde quiera que esteis y ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2011 a todos!**

**CAPÍTULO 5 REEDITADO. Si alguien encuentra algún error que me lo haga saber y se reedita de nuevo ;D**


	6. La ira de Caradhras

**Disclaimer: Empieza a aburrirme ya un poco escribir siempre lo mismo, pero es la puritita verdad: Todo lo que no sean mis personajes le pertenecen a Tolkien.**

_De la estrella que cayó en pleno corazón de la Tierra Media y sobre su regreso tras la guerra del anillo_

**Capitulo 6**

**La ira de Caradhras **

Me dolían los hombros, el invento no funcionaba... mierda. Entonces sí que me había parecido buena idea el cortar un pedazo de la interminable soga que Alberto me había metido en la mochila, hacerle un nudo y meterlo por los brazos para llevar mejor los maderos y en más cantidad. Si ya cuando le pedí a Aragorn que pusiera los leños entre la cuerda y mi espalda (con Boromir no me hablo desde que sugirió lo de la leña, él y sus ideas de señor mayor jubilado...) me miró raro... maldito invento. Malditos leños, que por cierto son casi tan grandes como mi cabeza. Maldito Boromir y maldita su idea, maldito Gandalf por darle el visto bueno y maldito Gimli por liarse a hachazos a diestro y siniestro echando abajo media Acebeda... ¿a que eso no se atreve a hacerlo en Fangorn?

Pasada la medianoche el frío se hizo intenso y los primeros copillos de agua helada nos pillaron subiendo las faldas de las montañas. Poco después ya tenía los calcetines empapados y los pies helados como polos de naranja. Mmm... polos... ahora mismo me tomaba uno. Sí, ya sé que ahora deberían tentarme sopas calientes... pero después de la cantidad de sopas que llevo comiendo estas últimas semanas, paso. Y es irracional, lo sé; pero también lo es pasar del chocolate caliente con porras un 25 de diciembre en casa de tu madre por irse a degustar helado de turrón a la puerta del Sol con el pavo de turno.

Llegaba ya la nieve a los tobillos y viendo lo exhausta que estaba casi nada más empezar, a Sam se le ocurrió la gran idea de que Bill podría llevar mi parte de leña. 'Es un poney fuerte, ¿verdad?' dijo. Bill le echó una mirada de odio que el mediano no supo entender o no quiso ver.

-Gracias por preocuparte, Sam, pero estoy bien.

Sonreí por primera vez en lo que me parecieron décadas. No iba a permitir ningún trato especial por parte de nadie, pero me pareció un gesto bonito. Pronto la nieve nos cubría por encima de las rodillas (salvo a los hobbits y al enano claro) y Trancos y Gandalf se pusieron a discutir.

-No conviene retroceder- dijo Trancos- No hemos pasado hasta ahora por ningún sitio que nos ofrezca un refugio mejor.

-¡Refugio!- contestó Sam por lo bajini- Si esto es un refugio, entonces una pared sin techo es una casa...

-Mataría por una de esas paredes ahora...- le repliqué al mediano. Caminaba pegada a la piedra porque el viento seguía sin amainar. Ya no sentía las piernas y empezaba a sentir la nieve por la parte baja de la espalda. Los pobres hobbits iban ya medio enterrados y sólo se les veía la cabeza. Empezaron a sentir los efectos de la hipotermia y al mago lo único que se le ocurrió fue darles licor- Creo que empiezan a helárseme los dedos de mis pies.

Lo único que le arranqué al mago fue una sonrisa, porque la botella de _miruvor_ la agarraba fuertemente contra su pecho y no había Valar que hiciera que la soltara. Fue entonces cuando Boromir convenció a Gandalf de hacer un fuego. Bien, porque estaba empezando a congelárseme el trasero. Tras un par de intentos fallidos por parte del elfo y el enano, lo intenté yo. Pero para qué engañarnos, aquello no era como en los boy scouts. Al final el mago cedió y él mismo conjuró una llama que poco a poco fue creciendo y convirtiéndose en una fogata. Nos pusimos todos a su alrededor intentando entrar algo en calor, mientras Gandalf aún refunfuñaba para sus adentros.

-No debería preocuparte que el mago blanco sepa dónde estás, porque ya lo sabe...-Apenas se me entendía con el castañear de dientes- ¿O acaso crees como Gimli que Caradhras es cruel con nosotros sin motivo? Escucha el viento y verás como es Saruman echándonos los perros...

-¿Y aún sabiéndolo nos has dejado subir?¡Sabías que podía ser la muerte de los hobbits!

-¡Tú también lo sabías y aún así aquí estamos! Si no es la mano blanca, es la mano invernal, da igual quién mueva los aires aquí arriba, ni si es Saruman quién conjura la nieve o cae copiosa del cielo por otra voluntad. Además, imagino que Frodo estará conmigo en que no es ni con mucho comparado al sufrimiento que padecieron en la Cima de los Vientos.

-Al menos aquí no hay espectros- le susurró al broche de su capa el mediano.

-¿Ves?

-No discutáis- dijo Aragorn- poco se puede hacer ya salvo intentar espantar el frío.

-Merry... Merry...- le llamé. Empezaba a quedarse dormido de pie junto a Pip y Boromir-¡Merry!

-¡Qué!

-¡Te estabas quedando dormido! ¡No puedes quedarte dormido en medio de la nieve! ¿Y si no despiertas?

-Pero tengo sueño... yo...

-Peregrin Tuk, déjame un hueco- me colé entre el elfo y el montaraz y me arrodillé al lado del mediano-¿Quieres que juguemos un rato? Donde yo vivo hace mucho frío también, y a veces jugamos a un juego que se llama el calienta-manos. Pon las manos así.

Cuando el mediano puso las palmas para arriba puse mis manos sobre las suyas y le expliqué como se jugaba. Al principio Merry se había negado a 'pegarme'. Angelito... como si eso fuera 'pegar'. Sentía como Pip miraba por detrás de mi hombro intentando aprender el juego.

-No soy de cristal, no voy a romperme- le dije riendo, no solía llegar a tocarme pero cuando lo hacía el golpecito era tan suave que apenas lo notaba- Es porque soy una chica ¿verdad?

-No, yo..

-Está bien, juega con Pip si lo encuentras moralmente más aceptable...

-¿dónde vas?

-A gritarle al viento- contesté furiosa- a ver si consigo convencer a Saruman de que me saque de aquí, o al menos de que conteste. Ahora entiendo porqué no había ninguna mujer en la compañía...

Avancé un poco subiendo y retirando nieve, abriéndome camino sin dejar de temblar ni un maldito segundo. Empezaba a dolerme la cabeza por el frío y el uso excesivo, pues desde que emprendimos el camino hacia la Puerta del Cuerno Rojo no paré de meditar las consecuencias de convencer a mis compañeros de ahorrarnos el esfuerzo. Y no dudaba de si me harían caso (ya se ocuparía Gandalf de eso), sino que ya podía oír la voz chillona de mi hermano ofendido por haber cambiado el itinerario de la compañía y todas sus ridículas consecuencias. ¿Como cuales? La primera es que no tendría el maldito culo congelado. Maldita nieve... yo soy de esas a la que les gusta ver nevar desde dentro de casa, al ladito de la chimenea encendida y si es con una copa de vino en la mano mejor. Tampoco me disgusta cuando te deslizas sobre ella llevando ropa de sky, abrigada y calentita. Otra sería que habríamos avanzado varios días el viaje, que no nos habríamos expuesto a las maldades del Mago Blanco... y a pesar de todo la vocecilla de Berto seguía diciéndome que aquello era lo mejor. Supongo que no se trataba de llevar a la compañía por un lugar o por otro, sino que aún siguiendo el mismo itinerario debía seguirse al mismo ritmo que lo habían hecho en un principio, porque de adelantar o retrasar jornadas de viaje podían no encontrarse con quién debían encontrarse en un momento dado, o encontrarse con quien no deberían. Un lío, vamos. Es lo que tiene haber visto tanto Doctor Who, inconscientemente piensas en estas cosas... Dios, que bien me vendría la TARDIS ahora mismo... Lo siento por Frodo pero yo se de una que se piraba a las islas Fiji...

-Deberías volver al fuego- Legolas me echó por encima una de sus capas limpias- Empiezas a ponerte azul.

-Pensaba en lugares cálidos...

-No parece funcionar-contestó frotándome los brazos con fuerza- Estás helada.

-Como todos los demás, entonces.

-No, los demás somos listos y no nos alejamos del fuego por riñas tontas.

-No voy a enfadarme porque te dé por llamarme estúpida y tonta, al menos de momento. Agradece que el frío adormece mi mala leche- El elfo sonrió por primera vez en varios días- ¿Se puede saber que haces?

Sentía su respiración ligera detrás, acompañada de una pequeña nube de vaho cálido directamente sobre mi pelo empapado de aguanieve. Me había rodeado con los brazos y me cubría con su propia capa.

-No puedo cederte la mía, porque yo también tengo frío, pero podemos compartirla.

-Nadie te lo ha pedido, elfo.

-Es cierto, pero tú no vas a volver al fuego y no pienso dejar que mueras congelada.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por eso?

-No nos servirías de mucho ¿no crees? Aunque desde luego hablarías mucho menos...-No, no iba a molestarme de nuevo-¿En que piensas?

-¿Te quejas de lo mucho que hablo y ahora me lo pides?-pregunté extrañada

-Tienes razón, no sé porqué he...

-En Bali- contesté sin apenas dejarle tiempo de terminar- No te rías, pero a veces si lo pienso mucho y con fuerza logro sentir la arena entre los dedos de los pies, la luz del sol en la cara, el calor en la piel...

-¿Porqué voy a reírme?

-Porque a veces logro oler el agua salada en el aire y oigo el sonido de las olas. O al menos lo intento.

-Parece agradable tal y como lo describes.

-¿Es cierto que no has visto nunca el mar?

-Tal vez cuando terminemos la misión puedas acompañarme...

-¡No!-dije recordando las palabras de la dama blanca- tú no debes verlo... nunca, cuando lleguemos a Lórien lo entenderás.

-Entonces pasaremos de esta noche...

-Por supuesto, no será más que un mal recuerdo que pude haberos evitado, si no fuera porque la conciencia de mi hermano se vino conmigo de viaje... Vamos. Volvamos con los demás.

-¿Aún tienes frío?

-No, pero tú sí. Me agarras más fuerte que antes en un intento vano de que no note tus temblores, pero estás hecho un flan. Te mueves más que la gelatina de frutas que hace Paula.

-Lo has notado...

-Tranquilo, tener frío no te hace menos elfo. Pero volvamos, no quiero que enfermes por mi culpa.

-¿Ahora eres tú la que se preocupa?

-Por supuesto... no quiero tener que cuidar de un elfo enfermito todo el camino. Si estando bien te quejas como una ancianita, no quiero pensar en lo que podrás soltar por esa boca estando malo.

Creo que logré arrancar otra sonrisa al principito, aunque no pude verlo porque se había negado a dejarme ir y caminábamos los dos bajo su capa con cuidado de no caer. Y me reía yo cuando veía en la primera peli a Harry Potter, Hermione y Ron bajo la capa de invisibilidad... ¡lo raro era que no se ostiaran!

Cuando llegamos se hizo un silencio tenso. Aragorn miró al elfo y luego a Gandalf.

-Mithrandir- dijo al fin el elfo- ¿crees que debemos esperar al alba o deberíamos empezar a descender ya? Puede que la nariz de Angie nos sirva como guía pues es roja y ya casi brilla.

-Eso... aprovecha que el frío me ralentiza las neuronas... que ya me desquitaré cuando lleguemos abajo.

La noche se hizo vieja y murió dejando paso a un amanecer soso y sin chispa. La luz iba dándonos a conocer un paisaje tristón y gris, las paredes escarpadas de oscura roca contrastaban con las cúpulas y aglomeración de nieve virgen y blanca de los lugares al raso. Pronto se resolvió la problemática de volver por dónde habíamos venido. Tras un comentario inoportuno del principito sobre las habilidades de Gandalf para fundir nieve y uno irónico del mago sobre elfos voladores, Boromir halló la solución: Los fuertes cargarían a los que no podrían hacer el camino solos.

-Bien pensado, Boromir. Vamos. Me pido a Frodo, parece el más pequeño-¿Qué tenía de gracioso que yo cargara con el portador? Todos se echaron a reír con mi ofrecimiento, incluido el hobbit.

-Ah... ¿pero lo decías en serio?

-¿Acaso parece una broma?

-No te ofendas... pero creo que es mejor que llevemos nosotros a los hobbits- contestó Aragorn sin dejar de reír- Vamos, Boromir.

Aragorn y Boromir marcharon a inspeccionar el camino, y el elfo no tardó en seguirlos alegando que se marchaba en busca del sol. Con sus pies ligeros caminó sobre la nieve y pronto se perdió de vista.

Poco después volvió el elfo con las noticias de que el camino era mas o menos 'practicable', seguido de los dos hombres que volvían cansados pero con fuerzas suficientes para agarrar a Merry y a Pip y atravesar con ellos la nieve.

-¿Dónde vas?

-¿De veras crees que voy a dejar que Aragorn o Boromir carguen conmigo?-Le contesté al mago-¿En serio que no quieres que te lleve a burro, Frodo?¿No?¿Sam? ¿Gandalf?¿Gimli?¿principito?¿Bill? ¿Ninguno? Vosotros os lo perdéis...

Se me ocurrió una idea loca... peligrosa y potencialmente divertida, que era lo que importaba. Dejé caer el escudo al suelo. Iba a pegarme la ostia de mi vida, pero al menos me lo pasaría bien un rato. Y si salía muy mal parada a lo mejor hasta me dejaban volver a Rivendel. Puse el escudo boca abajo en la parte dónde más nieve había, que era la más lejana al borde porque Aragorn y Boromir habían ido abriendo el camino lo más lejos posible de la roca, cogí carrerilla y salté sobre él intentando meter el pie por la abrazadera que servía para atarlo al brazo. Sobra decir que no lo conseguí y el piñazo que me metí fue épico. Eso sin contar las risas que se echaron a mi costa... pero yo volví a intentarlo convencida de que era cuestión de meter el pie en la abrazadera para poder guiar el escudo mejor. Tras el tercer intentó empecé a desanimarme, tanto que decidí ostiarme por última vez. Si no salía me comería mis palabras una por una.

Así fue como a la cuarta (olvidad lo que dicen de la tercera, es a la cuarta cuando va a la vencida) conseguí meter el pie y guiar el escudo. No se parecía en nada al snowboard pero igualmente era alucinante. Las curvas no eran muy pronunciadas y cada vez cogía más velocidad... el aire frío de Caradhras helaba mis pulmones pero a la vez me sentía viva. Solté un grito de emoción que hizo que el principito saliera en mi busca seguramente pensando que me había ostiado de nuevo o que había llegado abajo y no sabía cómo detenerlo. Que majo el elfo, pero sinceramente lo que menos me preocupa en estos momentos es cómo parar...

-Por todos los Valar, ¿qué...?- Aragorn, Boromir, Merry y Pip ya habían llegado al mantillo blanco predicho por Legolas. A medida que el espesor de la nieve era menor, le costaba más deslizarse y el propio escudo se frenaba. Hasta que se negó a avanzar por más tiempo y quedó como clavado en el suelo, haciéndome a mi volar por los aires, rodé unos metros y quedé finalmente tumbada boca arriba a unos metros de los hobbits.

-Wow...-todo lo que alcancé a ver fueron cuatro cabezas- ¡Otra! Otra!¡Quiero repetir!

Reí, pero los que estaban a mi alrededor no estaban muy contentos. Al poco llegó el principito y los dos hombres marcharon a buscar a Frodo y Sam.

-¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?-me regañó el elfo.

-Esta cabreado porque ya no es el único que anda sobre la nieve- le canturreé en bajito a los hobbits con la certeza de que él también lo oiría.

-¡Eso no es andar!

-Tienes razón, yo me deslizo... apuesto a que podría ganarte en una carrera...

-¿Donde vas?¿no pensarás en tirarte con eso otra vez?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Parece divertido...

-¡Pip!

-Es GENIAL, te da un subidón increíble, cuando estás ahí arriba ¡HEY!-Legolas me quitó el escudo y lo lanzó lejos con tan mala suerte que cayó al vacío-¿Y ahora qué orejas picudas? ¿cómo voy a defenderme de los orcos sin escudo?

-Siempre puedes salir corriendo, pies ligeros- me gruñó molesto- O puedes usar uno de tus interminables discursos, ¡seguro que los matas de aburrimiento!

¿Qué coño le pasa ahora al elfo? La que se había pegado las ostias en la cabeza había sido yo ¿no?¿porqué se metía ahora con mis pies, y peor, me llama aburrida? Estaba tan enfadada que quería lanzar algo. Como no tenía vajillas que destrozar, ni floreros, ni nada por el estilo, le lancé una bola de nieve sin avisar siquiera. Supe que no debí de haberlo hecho en el mismo momento en el que la bola abandonaba mi mano, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Aragorn y los demás llegaron justo a tiempo de ver como impactaba en su dorada cabecita.

Si lo que esperaban era ver al elfo fuera de sus casillas (como una servidora) fue en vano. Sacudió su siempre perfecta melena rubia con un suave y delicado movimiento en plan 'porque yo lo valgo', y recuperó la compostura al instante.

-Lanzó mi escudo al abismo- me excusé antes de que me regañaran.

-¿Y me lanzas una bola de nieve?¿qué tienes, 200 años?

-No, pero apostaría que tu sí. Si se lo hubiera hecho a Paula ya me habría hecho comer nieve.

-Yo no soy Paula.

-Eso está claro- Comencé a caminar pero él me agarró del brazo y me empujó contra la pared. Un alud de piedras y nieve cayó justo por dónde Aragorn acababa de cruzar segundos antes con Frodo a su espalda. Gimli le gritó con furia a la montaña.

-No te enfades con Caradhras, Gimli- dije sonriendo- es su temperamento, no puede hacer nada con él.

Poco después de comenzar el descenso Aragorn vió de nuevo a los _crebain_, revoloteando en círculos. Pero poco podíamos hacer ya, y aunque todos en el ánimo sentíamos ya que Caradhras nos había vencido yo sabía que en la vida todas las batallas sirven para enseñarnos algo, inclusive aquellas que perdemos.

Para cuando conseguimos desandar el camino que casi nos lleva hasta la Puerta del Cuerno Rojo era ya de noche, la luna tenía un tono ceniciento y apenas había estrellas. Cenamos una sopa fría hecha de Dios sabe qué y, tras beber un chupito de _miruvor_ de Rivendel, Gandalf abrió un debate sobre qué hacer a continuación. De momento, creo que íbamos a descansar esta noche. Casi lloro cuando le oí proponerlo: una noche entera sin necesidad de andar de sonámbula ni de dormir a ratos. Claro que dormir en el suelo, o en el mejor de los casos apoyada en un árbol, no era mucho mejor, pero al menos sólo me tendría que despertar para mi guardia y si tenía suerte hasta podría echarme un sueñecito después.

-¡Oh, vamos!¡Frodo!- le reté al mediano cuando confesó que deseaba volver al hogar de los elfos-no irán a asustarte unos pajarracos, un poquito de nieve y un mago loco y desquiciado ¿verdad?

-¿Acaso a ti no?- respondió irónico.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Y a ti no debería porque viajas con alguien más desquiciado todavía- no fue mi intención pero bostecé del cansancio sin querer.

-¿Te aburrimos?-Trancos interpretó mi falta de participación en la 'conversación de los mayores' como le dio la real gana. Yo me limité a decir que tenía sueño y a echarme al suelo en el mismo sitio dónde había estado sentada.

-¿Cómo puedes echarte a dormir?-me regañó el elfo- estamos tratando de decidir...

-Se te olvida que yo ya sé que camino tomaremos, principito. Y en caso de haya que votar algo Gimli puede hacerlo en mi nombre- contesté recordando la discursión sobre Moria, después me hice un ovillo en el suelo y eché mi capa por encima, incluso de la cabeza. Cerré los ojos intentando imaginarme en Bali, tumbada en una playa de arena blanca y caliente... pero el maldito viento no me dejaba disfrutar de la fantasía, se colaba por cualquier rendija al descubierto que encontraba trayendo un frío helador consigo. Pronto las palabras de la compañía se perdieron en ése mismo viento, cual nana que me arrullaba y me quedé dormida.

-Dama Angie...- el enano me despertó al poco rato con inesperada suavidad-Dama Angie...

-Gimli...

-Despierte mi señora...-Gimli era el único que me seguía llamando así- hemos de marchar. Se oyen wargos cerca, y dónde hay wargos hay orcos.

-Vale, ya voy...

-Angie- esta vez era Merry el que me llamaba. Me costaba abandonar Bali.

-Dejadles... que vengan, que se confíen... acabaré con ellos con los ojos cerrados...-Ni yo misma era consciente de la tontería que acababa de decir. Escuché risas y a un elfo muy muy cabreado.

-Esto es ridículo- Sentí como me elevaba en el aire como si... espera...

-¿Que demonios te crees que haces elfo?-Cargó conmigo un par de metros y luego le obligué a dejarme en el suelo mientras le oía quejarse sobre cómo retrasaba a la compañía

-¡Te lo dije Gandalf! ¡una mujer no hará más que retrasarnos!

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices elfo estúpido! ¡No vaya a ser que me dé por rizarme las pestañas con los pedazos rotos de tu precioso arco!

-¡No te atreverás!

-¡Prueba a molestarme un día que tenga la regla!-Sí, sí, topicazo donde los haya, pero es que estaba muy cabreada-Además, ten cuidado barbie porque entre tus quejidos y el pelo rubio platino empiezas a parecer una... Por todos los Valar, ¡ni la maruja de Maite se queja tanto!

Más que violento era cómico, yo ahí plantada, increpándole a un elfo que me sacaba cabeza y media como aquel que dice, que tenía que bajar la mirada para verme... El príncipe de Mirkwood no era el más alto de los elfos, varios de los de Rivendel superaban fácilmente su metro ochenta (entre los que se encontraban los hijos de Elrond y la propia Giladar), y era un poco más alto que Aragorn y Gandalf pero apenas se notaba la diferencia si no te fijabas bien. Y digamos que yo era la media, entre la del elfo y la del maestro enano, más tirando para la del enano que para la del elfo. Lo bueno que tiene es que cuando empiezas a sentirte bajita miras a los hobbits y dejas de deprimirte.

-Si hubiera sido un orco...

-¿Hubieras sido un orco muy guapo, contento elfo? Ale, ya estoy despierta. ¿Podemos irnos?

-Te dije que no le haría ninguna gracia, principito- me defendió el enano de camino a una loma cercana con unos extraños círculos de piedras. Una vez llegamos allí encendimos un fuego que espantó un poco el frío. Al parecer a Gandalf le importaba ya más bien poco lo de llamar la atención. Ahora que había abierto los ojos no sabía si podría volver a cerrarlos. Me quedé despierta, hablando con Mithrandir junto al fuego.

-¿Porqué querías que viniera?- le pregunté a bocajarro cuando me pareció que todos a nuestro alrededor se hallaban ya dormidos.

-Tengo una extraña intuición contigo-musitó- Creo que es dónde debes estar.

-¿Eso es lo que le dijiste a Berto?-el anciano sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes- El quería venir. Habría sido feliz al acompañaros, incluso de estar enterrado en nieve.

-Lo sé. Quiso cambiar su lugar contigo, aunque más que por la alegría de tenernos por compañeros intuyo que lo que le guiaba era el temor a perder a su hermana mayor.

-No te pongas sentimental ¿quieres?

-No preguntes si no quieres respuestas.

-¿Respuestas? Aún no me has dado ninguna...-contesté más concentrada en hacer dibujitos en la tierra con una ramita que en las palabras del mago-¿Porqué yo?

-Te he dicho todo lo que sé- respondió el mago- No soy más que un Istar, desconozco los grandes planes de los Valar, y más aún los del propio Eru.

-¿Cómo sabes que es su plan?

-Siempre lo es... salvo raras excepciones. Aunque no creo que esas excepciones sean tal, puede que lo parezca porque nos deja ser como somos... Pero nada escapa a su conocimiento, porque él lo ve y lo sabe y lo piensa todo.

-¿Y no sabes que es lo que ha pensado Eru para mi?

-Puede que tenga que ver con lo que puedes hacer por la compañía, conoces su futuro y tal vez uno de nosotros necesite ser salvado. No dudo que tú estarás ahí cuando llegue el momento- La mirada del anciano se tornó grave por un instante- ¿Me preguntas porqué te elegí a ti? No lo hice, tu misma te ofreciste. Tras esa apariencia sarcástica se esconde una naturaleza salvaje. Ni siquiera tú eres consciente de la magnitud de tu coraje, pues nunca has llegado al límite de ése valor.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

Vi unos ojos en la espesa negrura de los árboles, y al escuchar un aullido helador Gandalf se levantó dando un respingo, vara en mano, increpando al lobo. Pero el animal hizo caso omiso del mago, se preparó para entrar de un salto en el círculo de piedras y cuando estaba en el aire se oyó un zumbido y el lobo cayó todo lo grande que era al suelo. Gandalf y Aragorn marcharon para comprobar que los demás habían huido. Cuando volvieron, un muy enfadado Trancos increpó al elfo con palabras que a pesar de ser élficas no parecían nada agradables. Entendí palabras sueltas, algo así como _harnannen, ranco, y cû. _Algún día tendré que aplicarme en aprender, me da rabia no enterarme de esas cosas. El principito se defendía con avidez, le replicaba a la velocidad del rayo haciéndome ya imposible entender nada.

-¿No te da rabia que hablen en élfico?-le susurré al enano que dormitaba a mi lado.

-No hace falta saber la lengua para saber lo que dicen, mi señora.

-¿A no?

-Es obvio que el elfo se está llevando una buena reprimenda por usar el arco sin estar aún recuperado.

-Ahm. Tienes razón Gimli. No lo había pensado...-me di la vuelta para intentar dormir pero aunque cerré los ojos no conseguí relajarme lo suficiente. La posibilidad de que los lobos regresaran me mantenía en vela y no sin razón.

Ya cuando se acababa la noche, escuchamos de nuevo los aullidos. Gandalf ordenó a los hobbits alimentar el fuego, de manera que la hoguera se hizo mayor y emitía más luz. Vi como las sombras entraban en el círculo de piedra, aunque no impunemente, pues Boromir y Aragorn ya se habían cargado a unos cuantos. Gimli también se había lanzado a la lucha y el elfo ya daba uso a sus dagas desde hacía un rato.

Frodo había sacado a Dardo, pero como los demás medianos estaba cerca del fuego, siguiendo las instrucciones de Gandalf. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como uno de ellos escapaba al hacha del enano y se acercaba a nosotros. Tomé una de las ramas de la hoguera y caminé con tranquilidad hacia él. Estaba como esperándome, como si hubiera estado esperando toda la noche, toda la vida para aquel enfrentamiento. Ignorando los gritos de mis compañeros, saqué a Undöméarel de su vaina y esperé. No era un lobo normal, no como el que conocemos normalmente, al menos no como los del zoo. Era un hiperhormonado gigante, de fauces enormes y colmillos del tamaño de mi meñique. No apartaba de mi sus ojos rasgados, preguntándose cuán fácil sería su presa esta noche. Todo fue sorprendentemente rápido.

Mi primer pensamiento fue agacharme todo lo posible y clavarle la espada en el corazón en medio del ataque, pero no me hacía mucha gracia. Primero porque de no acertar en el músculo cardíaco iba a pasarlas putas, y segundo porque no me tentaba la idea de quedar desprotegida a merced de sus patas y tan cerca de sus dientes. Finalmente cuando se decidió a abalanzarse sobre mí opté por apartarme de su trayectoria, y según apoyaba sus patas delanteras en tierra firme le hundí a Undöméarel en el costado con tal suerte que la espada atravesó el espacio intercostal del animal y fue a clavársele en el pulmón. Un aullido helador volvió a resonar en la noche, y antes de que pudiera dolerse lo suficiente saqué la espada y me alejé de un salto pues ya se volvía para atacarme de nuevo. Una flecha cruzó veloz por encima de la hoguera. No iba a permitirlo, era mío, mi lobo, mi prueba. Muchas cosas sucedieron a la vez. El bosque estalló en llamas y yo sentí un dolor punzante en el hombro al arremeter contra el animal. Le embestí con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y aún con lágrimas de dolor en los ojos, y tras evitar otro zarpazo que sin duda habría dolido igual que el primero, con un movimiento rápido degollé a la criatura. Había superado la prueba, pero no me sentía nada bien por ello.

-¿Angie?-Todos me miraban como si estuviera loca, toda cubierta de sangre, sudor y tierra

-¡Cómo te atreves elfo!¡Era mi lobo!¡mío!-Legolas estaba pálido como una hoja de papel y apenas podía artícular palabra.

-Lo.. lo siento, yo... Angie...

-Mi señora- intervino Gimli-¿os encontráis bien?

-Estate quieta- me dijo Aragorn escrutándome el hombro. Casi había olvidado que estaba herida... pero para ser la primera vez, un zarpazo en el hombro no está tan mal ¿no? Hubiera sido peor perder la cabeza...-Hay que sacar la flecha.

¿Flecha?¿qué flecha? No era más que un... ¡maldito elfo! ¡Me había disparado! ¡A mí!

-¡Has intentado matarme!-le grité a pleno pulmón

-No, yo... te cruzaste y... fue un accidente... yo...

-¿Un accidente? ¡Me has disparado! ¡Me has disparado y casi me matas, elfo!

-Créeme, todos lo hemos pensado alguna vez...-contestó Aragorn intentando quitarle hierro al asunto-y como no te estés quieta...

-¿lo has hecho por lo del brazo? Porque me disculpé, ¡te dije que lo sentía!

-Realmente eres la reina del drama... Legolas, ¿puedes acompañar a Gandalf para comprobar que se han marchado todos? No queremos más sorpresas... Boromir, ¿puedes echarme una mano aquí?-Aragorn empezaba a perder la paciencia. El de Gondor se acercó a mi y me agarró fuertemente de los brazos impidiéndome cualquier movimiento-No es más que una flecha y ni siquiera te ha llegado a atravesar el hombro. En el fondo deberías dar las gracias de que ésta sea la única herida que va a quedarte después de luchar con un animal como ése.

-¡Oh, sí!¡Muchas gracias elfo!

-Sam ¿puedes calentar algo de agua?-Le pidió al hobbit- Esto va a doler...

-¿no?¿En serio?-Al parecer no pillaron el tonito irónico. Cerré los ojos y procuré no gritar, pero no lo conseguí. Poco a poco se fueron apagando las voces de Boromir y compañía.

_Harnannen: Herido (sind.)_

_ranco: brazo (sind.)_

_cû: arco (sind.)_

**N/A. Todo lo descrito en el fic es FICCIÓN. Que ya veo a los de Jackass haciendo de las suyas monte abajo... Ains!**

**Al fin, tras varias revisiones infructuosas y algunos problemillas técnicos puedo volver a subir ¡yay! Espero que os guste y se admiten sugerencias... ¿Le hacemos sufrir un poquillo o le perdonamos el intento de asesinato? XD**

**Gabby: No es que no vaya a cambiar cosas (entre ellas el destino del elfo, claro está, si no el fic no tendría sentido), lo intentará con creces, sobre todo con Boromir y Haldir (y hasta aquí puedo leer XD), y unas veces lo conseguirá y otras no, pero he intentado ser todo lo fiel posible a la obra de Tolkien y como fan no voy a cambiar el final. El anillo será destruido y como consecuencia de eso pasarán cosas que no nos gustan. Personalmente, cuando terminé éste capi me salté el siguiente, el de las Minas de Moria, porque no me apetecía nada escribirlo. Me gustaría no 'matar' a Gandalf, pero es imposible, es demasiado importante para el final. Así que a pesar de todo, tendré que dejar de escribir de Lórien y Rohan y empezar con el de Khazad-dûm. (No sé si es eso a lo que te referías, si no lo es olvida el rollazo que acabo de meterte XD)**

**Dehianira-Cullen: Me alegro un montón de que te gustara XD. Lo del otro capi fue más falta de ánimo que de inspiración, pero ya está solucionado no te preocupes. Lo del tiempo, intento subir lo más seguido que puedo precisamente porque he leído mucho y sé lo que es esperar un capi como agua de mayo, pero siempre con calidad (o se intenta XD). De todas maneras queda para rato... **

**Un beso y un abrazo para todos... ¡y a tomarse la cuesta de enero con humor!**


	7. Los ecos del Sirannon

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Tolkien. Todo. Incluso el honor de ser la causa del retraso en este capítulo: si no hubiera escrito lo que ocurre en esta etapa del viaje, yo le habría cogido menos manía a las minas de los enanos y por tanto habríais tenido la continuación antes. Como no he recibido mensajes de qué hacer con el elfo... he decidido que haré lo que me de la gana XD. Oh, ahora que me acuerdo... no todo le pertenece a Tolkien... ¡qué cabeza la mía! Las letras, melodías, etc. que se 'citan' en el capítulo pertenecen a Rubén y Leiva, del grupo Pereza. Los títulos los pondré al final, por si queréis escucharlas. Los míos, para variar, no le pertenecen a nadie... sobre todo Angie, que por no pertenecer no le pertenece ni al elfo.**

**Novedades: decidí probar otras técnicas y he dividido este capítulo en tres, no es una narración seguida. **

_De la estrella que cayó en pleno corazón de la Tierra Media y su regreso tras la guerra del Anillo._

**Capítulo 7**

**ooOOoo Los ecos del Sirannon ooOOoo**

El ruido metálico que hacían las ollas y las sartenes al golpearse unas contra otras me espabiló un poco. Por el pesado caminar y el pelaje espeso que adiviné a tientas con la palma de la mano, yo diría que era el lomo de Bill sobre lo que iba recostada. Pero me pudieron la vaguería y la malicia, y como el acompasado ritmo con el que movía los cuartos traseros era muy relajante, cerré de nuevo los ojos en un intento de parecer aún inconsciente y descansar un ratito más. Como si supiera de mis intenciones, se paró en seco haciéndome caer.

-Ouch! Mald... perdón Bill.

No me convenía ponerme a malas con el animal ni con el dueño, o al menos eso era lo que me repetía a mi misma una y otra vez para no gritarle toda clase de improperios al maldito poney... ¿No sabría Bill leer el pensamiento? Tal vez por eso Sam pensaba que podía hablar... a lo mejor era telequinético como la Dama Blanca... me temo que no debí haber juzgado al hobbit tan pronto. Qué de gilipolleces me dan por pensar cuando estoy en shock... ¿un poney telequinético? Probablemente el golpe me haya afectado a la cabeza. Al intentar levantarme un dolor se me extendió por el hombro. Maldito elfo psicópata y maldita flecha. Me puse en pie con lágrimas en los ojos y un montón de hobbits a mi alrededor preguntándome cosas. Ah, no... que están repetidos, es que ahora resulta que lo poco que veo lo veo cuádruple, bien, bien... mi día mejora por momentos.

-¡Angie!-gritó uno de los Merry muy asustado demasiado cerca de mi oreja, haciéndome entender que era el verdadero-¿Estás bien?

-Si, sí...-Cerré los ojos fuertemente y agité la cabeza de un lado a otro rezando para que lo que quiera que se hubiese escacharrado dentro volviera a funcionar pronto.

-Si sigues caminando con los ojos cerrados te caerás.

-Me gusta el riesgo- le contesté divertida a Frodo-¿Dónde está mi capa?

Empezaba a tener frío. A pesar de que habíamos dejado bastante atrás la nieve de Caradhras, no había conseguido entrar en calor y ahora que el sol de estaba yendo menos. Y en cuanto a hablarles de mis 'poderes muplicadores' decidí que de momento mejor no hacerlo... que lo mismo se piensan que estoy loca... o enferma... o tremendamente aburrida. Pippin debió tomar ejemplo porque al rato escuché un quejido y a Merry riéndose de su compañero por estamparse contra un árbol.

-¡Por Eru! ¡Dama Angie, quiere abrir los ojos!

-Lo haré porque me lo pides tú Gimli, deja a Eru tranquilo que bastante tiene ya con lo que tiene- abrí los ojos y sonreí al enano que por suerte era uno e iba a la cabeza del grupo. Jo, había perdido mis superpoderes... Dejé atrás a los hobbits y a Gandalf que intentaba darle lecciones al mediano sobre seguir los pasos de cierta dama rebelde, y caminé junto a Aragorn, el elfo y el enano con la esperanza de que me ayudaran en mis averiguaciones - ¿Alguien sabe donde demonios está mi capa? Me estoy pasmando de frío...

-La guardé, conviene que la herida respire- contestó Trancos y acto seguido alzó la mano y me aparté- Sólo voy a tocarte la frente... para ver si estás enferma, Angie.

-Pues no seas tan brusco ¿quieres?, creí que ibas a darme un sopapo...

-¿Porqué?

-Ah, no sé. Yo que sé. ¿Me devuelves mi capa?

-No deberías...

-¡Hay tantas cosas que no debería hacer! ¿Si te prometo que la dejaré destapada me la darás?

-¿Como?

-Menos preguntas y más respuestas...- Aragorn me tendió la prenda y yo casi se la arranqué de las manos-¿Te importa sujetarme esto un momento?

El elfo me miró incrédulo, como si el que estuviera pidiéndole ayuda fuera una trampa maléfica de algún tipo. ¿Porqué le parecía tan raro? Era él el que me había jodido el hombro ¿no? En el último momento asintió y cogió la esquina que le daba. Yo agarré la opuesta de manera que al separarnos un poco quedó entre ambos un triángulo verduzco. Giré sobre mis talones y tomé la esquina del elfo, de manera que la capa quedó como había prometido lejos de mi hombro malito, como si de un mantón de manila se tratara.

-¿Ves?-sonreí- el que sea guapa no está reñido con que sea lista. O con el que tenga frío si a eso vamos.

-¡Gimli!- gritó Boromir unos 20 metros por detrás nuestra-¿Tanta prisa tienes por llegar a Moria?

-Si supieras lo que nos espera también tendrías prisa... rugientes hogueras... carne asada y la mejor cerveza que jamás hayas probado.

-¡De nada te servirá todo eso si pierdes al portador!- gritó intentando reducir distancias- y en cuanto a ti, señorita... te he guardado una cosa.

Cuando estaba a unos metros escasos se paró y rebuscó entre sus bolsas. Sacó un par de manzanas rojas que me tendió para que las cogiera.

-¡Eres mi héroe Boromir!- le abracé pero pronto me resentí del hombro. No recordaba cuanto hambre tenía hasta que las tuve al fin en mi mano.

-¿Porqué él es Boromir y a mi me sigues llamando principito?

-Porque él no ha intentado matarme ¿te parece bien, elfo? Vamos...-seguimos a Gimli que ya había comenzado otra vez la marcha.

-¿Te duele mucho?-me preguntó el de Gondor.

-Nah... sólo me quejo para hacerle sentir culpable-sonreí todo lo que pude, pero creo que no logré engañarle. Lo que no iba a hacer es quejarme como una niñita. Pronto nos adelantaron Trancos y Legolas, y Gandalf y los hobbits no tardaron en seguirles. Volvíamos a ir en último lugar cuando a Boromir se le ocurrió una genial idea. Se acercó a Bill y volvió con un odre de cuero oculto bajo la capa.

-Un remedio para aliviar el dolor.

-¿El _miruvor _de Gandalf?- reí tan alto que los demás nos miraron y bajé la voz-¿le has mangado el vino al mago?¿Sabes lo que te hará si se entera?

-No va a enterarse... das un chupito para que te adormezca el hombro y lo devolvemos...

La idea, en principio y sólo en principio, era buena. Y sólo lo fue en principio porque no se cómo, al final acabé bebiendo más de la cuenta. Exactamente no sé cuanto fue porque esa parte la recuerdo un poco borrosa. Sólo sé que empecé sintiendo calor, tanto que me sobraba la capa que había estado reclamando minutos antes. Boromir se ofreció a guardarla y ocultó el odre de nuevo donde estaba. Para cuando llegamos a las puertas ya se me había subido el alcohol a la cabeza.

-Yo he oído las dos cosas- intentó terminar Gandalf con la eterna riña de a qué raza se debía el debilitamiento de la amistad entre elfos y enanos.

-¡Claro que no, Gandalf! ¿Acaso no sabes de quién es la culpa? La culpa va a ser MÍA. Por cargarme a un elfo y a un enano que no hacen más que discutir estupideces... ¿Qué importa ahora eso? Es más, es probable que la culpa sea de ambos... ¿no conocéis el refrán ése de que dos no pelean si uno no quiere?- Dije en un intento peculiar de mediar entre ambos- Además, no son más que tonterías, Gandalf. No tienes más que mirar a tu alrededor. Yo me atrevería a llamar amigos a éstos dos ¿no te parece un comienzo prometedor?

-Si, bueno...

-Pues ya está. ¡Menos discutir y más buscar puertas! ¡y yo a despedirme del burro!

-¡Es un poney!-se quejó Sam

-Lo siento Bill- Abracé al poney por el cuello ignorando al ofendido hobbit- lo siento mucho Billy Bill... has sido un gran compañero, de verdad... mejor que alguno con dos piernas incluso... tu no intentaste matarme, lo cual agradezco...

-¡Hey!- se quejó el elfo

-y me llevaste encima cuando estuve malita... te echaré de menos Billy Bill... pero no te preocupes, que iré a verte a La Comarca si Aragorn me deja, claro... así que si no voy ya sabes porqué es... y no tengas miedo en el camino... ¿sabes? Conozco el futuro y te digo que estarás bien. Ale, Sam, todo tuyo. ¡Yay! Un escenario...

¿Sabéis el momento ese de plena inconsciencia en el que te da por despertar a los vecinos de toda la manzana a grito pelado? ¿sí? ¡Pues en ése punto estaba! Corrí hacia el muro y subí por una rampa hasta que ya no hubo cuesta. Estaba en una especie de arista gruesa, un pequeño mirador improvisado, y como hacía mucho que no hacía el gilipollas me puse a cantar cual gato en secadora, y a bailar unas danzas 'modernas' (lo que viene a ser pegar saltos y mover el pandero, vaya) que mis compañeros no entendieron demasiado bien.

-Soy como tú estás, soy como te sientas, soy Satanás, soy la Cenicienta. Soy una bala, soy un tirano, soy malo malo. Soy un aprensivo, me sigue la enfermedad, soy un tío vivo, soy un tipo de verdad. Soy caro cuando hay vicio, soy igual desde el principio y hasta el final... es lo que tengo, es lo que hay, tengo una paja mental, que ya no sé de qué va. Un día quiero dejar el mundo entero por ti, la misma noche me aburro y no eres para mí, como quisiera tenerlo tan claro como lo tienes tú...

-¡Baja de ahí Angie!

-Soy el capitán de mis cosas, vivo siempre a tu lado sin estar contigo. Es una deuda que nunca pago,

soy vago vago. Soy un torbellino, nada me puede parar, soy un fugitivo, todos me quieren cazar,

soy fácil y lo admito, soy igual, pero distinto y hasta el final es lo que tengo, es lo que hay, tengo una paja mental, que ya no se de qué va...

El propio Aragorn subió a buscarme y al ver que no quería bajar me agarró cual saco de patatas y me bajó de nuevo al suelo.

-Jo, pero me aburro... ¡como echo de menos mi ipod! ¡Boromir! ¡No juegues con el agua si no quieres que nos ataque un calamar gigante!-Les aconsejé que se pusieran cómodos porque iba para rato. Yo por mi parte me medio tumbé en una roca, cerré los ojos y empecé a susurrar para no molestar a Gandalf, que se había pegado al muro y le susurraba palabras de amor- No me quieres ver ni en broma, en broma te digo quiéreme, como una apisonadora arrasas todo lo que ves... caramelo, me gusta tu pelo...

-¡Mirad!-dijo Gandalf al fin- ¿veis algo ahora?

-Es Ithilien.

-¿El qué?

-Ithilien... la cosa esa-dije en un plan sabelotodo insoportable- que solo refleja la luz de la luna y las estrellas...

-y que duerme hasta que alguien dice las palabras y lo toca... pero es_ ithildin_, no Ithilien.

-Es _ithil _algo. Qué más da...-empezaba a cansarme.

-Son los emblemas de Durin!- dijo el enano alegre.

-Y el árbol de los altos elfos-contestó Legolas más extrañado que contento.

-Y blah, blah, blah... ¿Quieres saber lo que pone Frodo? Habla, amigo, y entra. _¡Mellon!_- dije ya harta haciendo que se abrieran las puertas de piedra.

-¿Qué es lo que hablamos de no intervenir Angie?

-No, hablamos implica que los dos participamos en la conversación. Lo tuyo fue un monólogo. Y lo siento pero los he escuchado mejores. Se me estaba quedando el culo helado de esperar a que te decidieras a buscar la contraseña. Además lo único que os habéis perdido son horas y horas de búsqueda infructuosa, un comentario nada apropiado sobre la cabeza del pobre Pip y un encuentro con un bicho la mar de feo...

-¡Mírame!- me ordenó el mago. Me paré frente a él y le miré a los ojos, unos ojos grises y de mirada profundamente vieja. Como si hubieran visto muchas cosas, demasiadas en realidad... Había visto al mundo crecer, convertirse en lo que es ahora, y lo que ahora veía...-¿Estás ebria Angie?

-No, es la emoción- mentí intentando no reírme

-Has tomado de mi odre ¿no es cierto?- Aragorn buscó el vino del mago y se lo acercó.

-Yo...- empezó a explicarse Boromir

-Es que me dolía el hombro. Por eso lo tomé. Nadie más.

-Deberías habérnoslo dicho, Angie- dijo Trancos- has tomado suficiente como para tumbar a un troll de tamaño medio...

-¡Y yo sigo en pie!¿Eso no te dice algo?-contesté orgullosa-¡Ahhhhh!

El maldito calamar había asomado antes de tiempo sus feos tentáculos, me había enganchado el tobillo y me zarandeaba de un lado a otro como si el cabrón intentara deshacerse de mí, como el que pisa una cagada de perro y trata de limpiarse el zapato.

-Joe... ¿porque me toca siempre a mi? ¡se supone que tenías que coger a Frodo, cara pulpo!

No sé si me entendió o simplemente dejó de agitarme para comerme mejor, tal vez ya me pensó que ya estaba bien mezclada porque me dejó cabeza abajo a un par de metros sobre agua. Legolas olvidó las 'recomendaciones' del montaraz y usó de nuevo su arco, dándome más miedo que alivio. Boromir y Trancos se abrieron paso entre los tentáculos, a pesar de que mis gritos de que se alejaran. Aragorn intentó agarrarme pero estaba demasiado alto. El maldito calamar sacó del agua a los hombres a golpe de tentáculo. Otra sacudida. Si no era el calamar iba a ser la gravedad la que me dejaría en ridículo... Maldito Newton... apenas veía con la camiseta en la cara.

-¡Has elegido muy mal al pescadito!¡Precisamente hoy me apetece pulpo a la gallega!-Grité con todas mis fuerzas intentando distraerle mientras le hacía un nudo a la camiseta, que no era plan de ir enseñando más de lo necesario- ¡Me he leído Moby Dick algo así como 8 veces y tú eres mucho más pequeño que un cachalote!

-¡Quieres dejar de cabrearle!- me gritó Aragorn que luchaba por entrar de nuevo en el agua.

Desenvainé a Undómeärel tan rápido que pensé por un momento que se había rasgado la vaina, traté de cortar el tentáculo que me sostenía pero sólo conseguí pincharle y cabrearle más. Hasta que de un golpe rápido en el brazo (lo cual tiene su mérito porque era el del hombro malo y me dolía una barbaridad a pesar del _miruvor_) perdí mi espada, que fue a caer no lejos de dónde Boromir luchaba por abrirse paso. Y pensar que desde lo del pulpo Paul me habían empezado a caer bien los cefalópodos...

-Maldito bicho...- agarré a Gilraen y cogiendo impulso agarré el tentáculo a la altura de mi tobillo y con un golpe seco lo partí en dos. Dolerle le dolió, porque soltó un gruñido que oyó hasta en las cavernas más profundas de la mina, y yo caí por fin al agua. Aragorn aprovechó entonces para agarrarme de los brazos y tiró de mí hasta dentro de la montaña, arrastrándome casi en contra de mi voluntad. Aún no había matado al bicho y seguí gritándole desde dentro. Legolas y Boromir no tardaron en seguirnos, llevando consigo a Undómeärel. Dicen que el alcohol te suelta la lengua y aniquila el sentido común... porque acabas a ostias con un tío más grande que tú por cualquier tontería. Obviamente no era mi caso...

-¡Amigo!- le grité entre risas en un último intento de cabrearle, en homenaje al personaje más cautivador que he llegado nunca a conocer- ¡siempre recordarás este día como el día en que casi te comes a Ángela Montes!

El pedazo de monstruo marino echó la puerta abajo dejándonos a todos dentro. Todos me miraban pasmados y al fin, viendo que no podía ir a ninguna parte, Trancos me soltó.

-¿Contenta?

-Sip- contesté para desesperación de todos, extremadamente orgullosa de mí misma. Envainé de nuevo a Gilraen y tomé a Undómeärel de las manos del de Gondor. Estaba tan cansada que no podía ni con la espada y al ir a buscar ropa seca la punta arrastraba por el suelo de tierra... pero aún así canté algo que me venía a pelo- Qué alegría, que buen día, qué bueno tenerte. Qué bien estoy, quién me lo diría...

**OoOOooLa cámara de Mazarbul ooOOooO**

Había sido una noche horrible. Y lo dice una experta en noches horribles y movidas. Tras el incidente de las puertas, Gandalf nos había guiado a través de pasillos interminables de bóvedas altas y talladas con esmero, a través de escaleras imposibles de distinguir en la oscuridad y de agujeros excavados en la roca desnuda de un tamaño en los que apenas cabía un hombre pequeño... y durante todo ese tiempo sólo le vi dudar de verdad frente aquel arco. Normalmente vacilaba un rato y consultaba al enano, pero esta vez sabía que ni Gimli podía ayudarle a decidirse por uno de los tres caminos posibles. Harto y cansado, nos confesó que ya sospechábamos: que no tenía ni idea de por donde tirar. Fue entonces cuando Pippin encontró la sala a la izquierda del arco. Era lo en tiempos hubiera sido una sala de guardia, suficientemente grande como para albergarnos a todos con lo que terminamos pasando el resto de la noche allí. Estabamos tan cansados que nos limitamos a desenrollar las mantas cerca de las paredes sin decir esta boca es mia. Una vez instalada entre Aragorn y el elfo (no sé porqué el montaraz quería tenerme bien cerca... acaso temía otra incursión entre las pertenencias de su amigo el mago) me arropé hasta las orejas porque los efectos del vino de los elfos empezaban a desaparecer y ya empezaba a sentir el bajonazo. No llevaba cinco minutos tumbada mirando el techo, cuando empecé a sentir el ácido clorhídrico de mi estómago subir como la espuma por mi esófago. Me levanté de un brinco, sobresaltando a mis compañeros, con tan mala suerte que me enredé con las mantas y caí de nuevo al suelo. Ignoré a los que me preguntaban si estaba bien, y salí escapada hacia la puerta casi atropellando a Gandalf, que hacía anillos de humo sentado en el suelo. Corrí por el pasillo de en medio que era recto y cuando ya no podía aguantar más...digamos que volví a ver mi primera papilla. Y la segunda. Y la sopa de ayer...

-¿Estás mejor?-Me preguntó Gandalf sonriendo, como si el echar la pota fuera el castigo por haberle mangado el alcohol.

-No-contesté molesta. Volví a las mantas pero no me acosté aún. Tomé un sorbo de agua y me enjuagué un poco la boca con él para quitar el sabor que se me había quedado.-Hace falta más que un par de traguitos de un vino de elfos para dejarme KO... cuando fui a La Habana con Maite hicimos un concurso de beber mojitos y la gané por goleada, me los tomaba de cuatro en cuatro. Y en mis buenos tiempos podía beberme yo sola una botella entera de vodka.

Volví a enterrarme en mantas para espantar al frío, y con menos suerte los dolores de cabeza que me estaban matando. Recordé la serie ésa de la BBC... ¿dónde coño está la protagonista de _Lost in Austen_ cuando te hace falta un paracetamol?¿Porqué a Berto no le había dado por meterme en el equipaje algún ibuprofeno en vez de tanta maldita cuerda? Intenté dormirme, pero se quedó sólo en intento.

-Gandalf- supliqué cuando vi a los hobbits preparar los cacharros para su primer desayuno- vayámonos... Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo intentando dormir. Podremos desayunar una vez fuera si nuestra estancia aquí abajo logra pasar inadvertida...

-¿Alguna vez has intentado privar de un desayuno a un hobbit?-Me dijo el mago divertido-Te animo a que lo intentes y si lo consigues los demás estaremos felices de partir ya... no eres la única a la que le ponen nerviosa las minas, yo mismo no he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche.

-No son las minas lo que me ponen nerviosa... o al menos no me desagradan del todo. Si estuvieran iluminadas y libres de orcos las adoraría... incluso pensaría el venir a vivir a Moria, pero ahora las encuentro frías, oscuras y claustrofóbicas- contesté recogiendo mis cosas- Al menos podemos avanzar un poco antes del desayuno, hacia algún lugar que no esté tan desprotegido. La cámara funeraria está cerca.

Por suerte Gimli estaba entretenido con el elfo y no oyó mi comentario. Como si pudiera leer mi mente el mago negó con la cabeza, como si supiera acerca de mis dudas sobre si decírselo al enano y no recordara la estúpida norma de no intervenir que me había impuesto. Gimli se enteraría cuando tuviera que enterarse, y por otra parte no me hubiera gustado darle tan funesta noticia. La expresión de Gandalf se volvió severa y el tono de su voz sombrío, y finalmente consintió en hacer lo que le había pedido. Habló con Legolas y Aragorn aparte y yo corrí a darle la terrible noticia a los hobbits de que el desayuno tendría que esperar.

Tal vez lo más inteligente hubiera sido no aparecer por esa cámara, evitarla o partir en otra dirección. En tal caso, he de decir que en ése momento me pareció lo mejor... después de todo era lo que debía pasar, y si convencía a Gandalf de ir por otro camino puede que nos perdiéramos y no saliéramos nunca de Moria.

-Boromir... ¿Puedes echarme una mano?-Una vez dentro de la cámara y ya cerradas las puertas, Boromir y Aragorn se ocuparon de atrancarlas. Gandalf leyó las antiguas runas de Daeron en la lápida y casi pude adivinar el momento exacto en el que el corazón del enano se quebró. Gandalf agarró un libro grueso y polvoriento y comenzó a leer la última entrada mientras los demás dejaban los bártulos en el suelo.

-Quizás deberíais plantar el campamento en aquella esquina- le dije a Sam- es la más lejana a la puerta y la más segura.

Y también la más alejada del pozo. Gandalf seguía examinando las palabras escritas, era una especie de registro. Pero obviamente yo ya lo sabía, asi que me puse a investigar, a analizar la sala desde todos los ángulos posibles. Era una sala rectangular con una única puerta, un ventanuco por el que se colaba algo de luz y el famoso pozo. Tres puntos de entrada/salida. Tres posibles planes de huida.

-Angie...

-¡Que! ¿no era esto para lo que me habías traído? Pues si puedo ahorrarle unos cuantos moratones a Frodo lo haré!

-Gracias- contestó el portador un poco confuso. Me arrodille para estar a su altura y miré a los ojos traviesos de Pippin. Tenía que asegurarme de que su curiosidad no nos causara problemas... puede que tenga que suceder así, pero no me apetece nada luchar con orcos de verdad.

-Ahora... mi querido, queridísimo Pip. Realmente te he cogido cariño en lo que llevamos de viaje...

-Yo también Ange. ¿Puedo llamarte Ange? Una vez oí que Paula te llamaba así...

-Claro que sí, ya eres de como de mi familia Pip- contesté sonriendo- por eso sé que te puedo decir lo que te voy a decir sin que te moleste... de hablarte como hablo a Alberto o a Leire...

-Por supuesto, Ange.

-¿Ves ese pozo de ahí?

-Sí, claro.

-Bueno, pues... como te le acerques te tiro dentro- Gandalf casi se atraganta con las gachas de la emoción.

-No asustes a joven Tuk, Angie- Me regañó Trancos

-¿Acaso he sido muy ruda? Lo siento, lo que quería decir es que admiro tu curiosidad pero... a veces... complicas las cosas un poquito...

-No me acercaré al pozo...

-Gracias... y no es que no me fíe de tu palabra, confío en tí plenamente... lo sabes ¿no?-entonces me dirigí a los otros tres medianos- pero por si acaso les voy a ofrecer esto a Frodo, Sam y Merry a cambio de que, por si alguna casualidad ajena a tu control te acercaras a ese pozo te alejen de él, aunque sé que no va a hacer falta...

-¿Qué es eso?

-Las últimas hojas de Valle Largo que quedan por aquí.

-¡Eh! ¡Son mías!

-Considéralo un servicio a la comunidad, Gandalf.

-¡Dedos Largos!

-Parece que te juntas demasiado con saqueadores. Aunque la pregunta interesante sería como logré meter mis largos dedos en tu bolsillo. Pero no ahora, no os he traído aquí para perder el poco tiempo que nos queda.

-Y yo que pensé que era para desayunar...

-No. Solucionado el tema del pozo, creo que pondré en marcha el plan A. He tenido una idea para salir de aquí, pero no diré nada de momento, no vaya a ser que se joda.

Rebusqué en mi mochila el resto de la cuerda, por suerte quedaba un buen montón. Empecé a hacer nudos en la parte media y cuando consideré que eran suficientes busqué una lanza entre los enseres de los enanos lo suficientemente gruesa como para sujetarme pero lo más ligera posible para que volara con facilidad.

-A ver... necesito un arquero- dije atando lo más fuertemente que pude la lanza delante de los nudos y sin llegar al final de la cuerda. El principito dejó su desayuno en el suelo y se puso a mi lado-¿Estás de coña?

-Dijiste que necesitabas un arquero. Soy el mejor de mi pueblo y el único elfo de por aquí.

-Sí, un elfo psicópata, ¿acaso tengo que recordarte lo que pasó la última vez que tomaste un arco? Porque eres precisamente la razón de que necesite un arquero, mister 'soy el único elfo de por aquí'- contesté molesta sacando un par de flechas de mi carjac y atándolas al el extremo de la cuerda.- Aragorn, tú te criaste en Rivendel... ¿no te enseñaron los elfos a manejarlo?

-Sí, pero no tengo ni de lejos la puntería de Legolas

-Tendrá que valer. Sólo tienes que disparar hacia la luz e intentar que la lanza salga por el agujero. No debería haber problema alguno porque va en vertical... Plan B- Aragorn tensó el arco bajo la mirada atenta del elfo y al segundo intento lo consiguió- Gandalf, si consiguiéramos bajar un par de niveles ¿sabrías seguir?

-No, no lo creo, y nos llevaría demasiado tiempo.

-Vale- admití. Me estaba quedando sin ideas.- Entonces descartamos el pozo como salida de emergencia.

Para entonces Aragorn ya había conseguido lo que le había pedido. La cuerda llena de nudos colgaba del ventanuco sujeta en la lanza atravesada.

-Pues si no podemos ir hacia abajo... tendremos que ir hacia arriba- Me besé los dedos índice y corazón y toqué el frío mármol de la tumba del último rey de Moria- Lo siento Balin.

Me subí de un salto a la tumba y acto seguido comencé a subir por la cuerda. No es algo que se me diera bien, de hecho nunca me gustó la gimnasia ni en el colegio ni fuera de él. Pero este viaje era un reto para mi en todos los sentidos. El agujero se fue haciendo cada vez más estrecho y pude apoyarme en la roca.

-Baja ya...

-Vais a abriros la cabeza, mi señora...

-No lo creo-replicó el elfo- en su caso es tan dura como la roca...

-¿no confias en mí, Gimli?

-no es eso mi señora...

-Por aquí no entro...- el agujero se había estrechado tanto que tuve que bajar porque no podía avanzar más. En una de esas pise mal uno de los nudos y caí. Por un momento pensé que la tumba de Balin iba a ser también la mía, que iba a estrellarme contra la lápida y tendrían que recogerme con bayeta. Por suerte los reflejos del principito eran mejores que su puntería y me cogió al vuelo. La lástima fue que tropezara y cayéramos los dos junto al pozo, provocando tremenda escandalera. Gandalf soltó de todo por la boca y cuando parecía que la calma no había sido perturbada sonaron los tambores. ¿Porqué siempre son tambores?

-¡Quién se atreve a perturbar el descanso de Balin, señor de Moria!

Se oyeron risas al otro lado de la puerta. Olía el miedo de mis propios compañeros, los hobbits estaban aterrados. No podíamos huir, pero como había dicho Aragorn íbamos a hacer que temieran la cámara de Mazarbul. Frodo le clavó la espada en el pie del orco que intentaba entrar, mientras yo intentaba hacer un pacto con el enano.

-El troll es el que más dolores de cabeza va a darnos Gimli, necesito que me ayudes a acabar con él.

-Mi señora, ni siquiera entre los dos podríamos con un troll de las cavernas- me susurró

-Gimli, sé que últimamente no he tenido muy buenas ideas... pero esta lo es.

Le expliqué en que consistía mi plan, pero no dio tiempo a mucho más. Los orcos estaban a punto de derribar la puerta. Aragorn tomó un arco del suelo, que probablemente pertenecería a alguno de los enanos difuntos, y se unió al elfo y a mi formando una primera línea de defensa. Normalmente los arqueros no son los primeros en la línea de fuego, pero teniendo en cuenta que la puerta aún aguantaba los envistes y que las espadas poco podían hacer de momento, nos adelantamos a Boromir y los demás. Tensé el arco y esperé, la madera comenzaba a agrietarse y las hachas hacían su trabajo. No pude aguantar más la presión a la que sometía mi hombro al tener tensado el arco y disparé.

-Lo siento- me disculpé. El principito me miró divertido y me preguntó si pensaba disculparme con cada orco que matara- No hablaba con el orco, almendruco...

Pero ya no me oían, una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre lo que quedaba de puerta. Los orcos no tardaron en inundar la sala y tuve que sacar mis espadas porque ya no era lo suficientemente rápida con el arco. No sé cómo describir la experiencia... desde luego no se parece a nada que haya vivido antes. Tampoco tenía mucho que ver con los entrenamientos de Boromir y Aragorn, no había técnica, era todo supervivencia. Uno de los orcos se acercó a mi y se rió. Me soltó algo que no pude entender muy bien, algo como que había encontrado la puta o que viajaban con una puta o algo así. No le contesté, dejé que Gilraern lo hiciera por mi. De un golpe seco y con una fuerza terrible (que no sé de dónde diablos la saqué, por cierto) le corté la cabeza. Ni siquiera el partirle la columna me supuso un problema. Los _yrch_ dejaron de reir pasmados, mojé mis dedos en su sangre y la unté en mis mejillas como si fuera pintura de guerra. Con un grito me lazé hacia mis agresores, espada en mano, con una furia incontenible. Sentí como el corazón se me inflamaba de ira, odiaba a esos seres sin razón aparente, a mí no me habían tocado aún pero ya era personal. Oí pasos diferentes, más pesados y lentos.

-¡Gimli!- le llamé. Ambos nos pusimos a sendos lados de la puerta y esperamos a que el troll hiciera su aparición. Guardé las espadas y tomé un hacha sobre la que reposaban aún algunos huesos.

Cuando el troll entró le hice una señal al enano y nos abalanzamos sobre sus tobillos. Golpeamos con furia los tobillos de la criatura hasta que logramos cortar ambos tendones de Aquiles. Se oyó unos chasquidos y el monstruo perdió el equilibrio y cayó todo lo largo que era, golpeándose en la cabeza con el mármol blanco.

-La última sangre de Balin...-dije mirando a Gimli con una sonrisa. El enano asintió.

**ooOOoo El puente de Khazad-dûm ooOOoo**

-Sí, es un Balrog. Sí, no... no más preguntas. ¡Corred!

En las películas, siempre me pareció que la escena en la que los buenos esperan con paciencia y algo de nerviosismo la entrada del malo era totalmente estúpida. Si te persigue un asesino en serie no esperas a que atraviese la puerta motosierra en mano... directamente sales pitando al oírla. Y allí estaban, la compañía al completo, con los pies clavados al suelo y la cara desencajada del miedo. El elfo directamente transpiraba terror puro, con los ojos cristalinos clavados en la gran entrada al salón. A diferencia de nosotros, los orcos fueron lo suficientemente listos como para pirarse. Viendo que la luz reflejada en el muro se hacía cada vez más intensa y que no tenían prisa por moverse, agarré al mago de la manga de la túnica y tiré hasta que siguió mis pasos. Los demás no tardaron en hacer lo mismo. Salimos del gran salón de altas columnas y nos internamos en un pasillo que se hacía cada vez más angosto y estrecho, provocándome algo de angustia. Al poco rato empecé a notar el cansancio, se me puso un dolor en el costado y cuando me apoyé en la pared de piedra para recuperarme sentí que estaba caliente. El Balrog de Morgoroth estaba cerca.

-¡El puente!- gritó Gandalf resoplando, el aire era cada vez más seco a medida que avanzábamos. Se apoyó en la roca para descansar unos segundos.

-¡Boromir!- El de Gondor se había adelantado y salió corriendo hacia el puente con la esperanza de que los demás le siguieramos. Iba tan rápido que al intentar esquivar la lluvia de flechas casi cae al vacío. Llegué a tiempo para sujetarle, lo que hizo que casi cayéramos los dos

-¡Angie!- gritó Legolas, que salió detrás de mí, me agarró del cinturón y tiró hacia si, impidiendo de esta forma que cayéramos al precipicio. Lo que no impidió fue que de la inercia yo cayera sobre el elfo. Estoy empezando a pensar que hay una fuerza electromagnética entre el principito y yo, algo que hace que en cualquier situación el elfo me haga de colchón.

-Volvamos al corredor- dije antes de que nos cayera otra carga de flechas. Cuando llegamos me dolí del hombro. El incidente me había vuelto fastidiar la herida y se me debió de notar en la cara porque me miraron preocupados. Hacía cada vez más calor y el techo empezaba a derrumbarse- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Gandalf primero. Trancos y Boromir ayudarán a cruzar a los hobbits, y Gimli irá con ellos. Principito, tú y yo nos quedaremos atrás para darles tiempo.

Se me quedaron mirando, aunque esta vez era en plan '¿quién se ha muerto y te ha dejado a ti al mando?'.

-Sé lo que estáis pensando, que vuestra vida depende de un elfo medio manco y una amateur en prácticas con el hombro jodido... y sí, mi puntería apesta pero al menos puedo acertarle a un orco relativamente cerca. Además, no es negociable...

Mi discursito pareció convencerles. El elfo y yo salimos y empezamos a disparar flechas a diestro y siniestro mientras los demás dejaban el pasadizo y corrían hacía el puente. Tensé el arco una y otra vez, con lágrimas en los ojos, me dolía una barbaridad cada vez que retrasaba el codo. Sin embargo el de Legolas silbaba con mucha más frecuencia que el mío y la mayoría de las bajas fueron causadas por su mano. Una vez cruzaron los demás, corrimos hacia el puente que se caía a pedazos.

-¡Cuidado pies ligeros!- le agarré de la cintura por detrás y tiré hacia mi porque iba derechito al abismo-puede que camines sobre la nieve pero dudo que puedas hacerlo sobre el aire...

Una roca cayó de los niveles superiores y golpeó la parte del puente que había entre Trancos y los demás y nosotros. La mala suerte hizo que al contrario de lo que sucede en la película y en el libro, no nos acercó a los demás si no que volvió hacia atrás. ¿Es que no iba a salir nada a derechas?

-¡Largáos!-les grité mientras rebuscaba en la mochila. El elfo seguía disparando a todo orco que se movía. Agarré la cuerda que quedaba y até el extremo a una de mis flechas-¡Gandalf! ¡Llévatelos!¡moved el culo coño!

-¡No!- respondió Aragorn-¡no vamos a dejaros aquí!

-¿Tengo que recordarte que al que le prometiste protección fue a Frodo?-Le di a legolas la flecha, me volví y le susurré- ¿ves al que está detrás de Boromir? Arriba. Apunta entre los ojos y con fuerza suficiente para que atraviese el hueso.

El elfo hizo lo que le pedí, disparó al orco que se encontraba sobre el túnel de salida, justamente entre los ojos. El cuerpo, ya sin vida, se desplomó hacia atrás. Agarré la cuerda y se la tendí al elfo.

-Los principitos primero-dije antes de que soltara el tan caballeroso como cobarde 'las damas primero'

-¿por si acaso se rompe la cuerda?

-No sé... ¿lo discutimos con el Balrog?

Tomó carrerilla y saltó hasta donde estaba Gandalf y compañía. Me lanzó de nuevo la cuerda. Iba a ser divertido... como Tarzán pero sin jungla.

-¡Jerónimo!- Al otro lado Aragorn me esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Frodo no es al único al que hice una promesa- me dijo en voz baja cuando estaba ya en sus brazos.

-Realmente eres una caja de sorpresas...- contestó el elfo tendiéndome la cuerda, que había recuperado tras un par de tirones- _Hithlain._ Regalo de la estrella de la tarde supongo, pues esta cuerda sólo se encuentra en Lórien y no se la dan a cualquier forastero.

Nunca pensé en todo el viaje que la soga de la que mi hermano me había llenado la mochila tuviera nada de especial. Y ahora que lo sabía me apenaba haber desperdiciado tanta. Nos pusimos todos en movimiento, pues hacía cada vez más calor y eso sólo significaba una cosa. Y tenían prisa los cabrones... incluso los hobbits me adelantaron.

-Ange! Corre!

Estaba muy cansada, me dolía el hombro como no me había dolido en todo el viaje, y en aire seco me costaba respirar aún más. Pronto llegamos al tristemente famoso puente de Khazad-dûm, cuando al fin el Daño de Durin nos honró con su presencia. Sentí mucho calor en la espalda. Hubo una llamarada fuerte que me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer a mitad de camino.

-¡No puedes pasar!- Gandalf se interpuso entre el demonio y yo. Hubiera agradecido que en lugar de eso me hubiera echado una mano para subir de nuevo, pero toda ayuda era bienvenida. Aragorn y Boromir corrieron a socorrerme, me agarraron cada uno de un brazo y me subieron. Todo sucedió muy rápido, Aragorn desenvainaba a Anduril pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡Gandalf!-Boromir ciudaba de que Frodo no se acercara al mago.

-¡Huid insensatos!

-Aragorn-Todos los demás se habían marchado ya. Parecía estar en shock, así que le agarré del brazo y le saqué de allí- Trancos...

Y así fue como transcurrieron nuestros días en Moria, largos, tenebrosos y finalmente trágicos. Y aunque yo sabía que no todo era como parecía, no impidió que el sol se me antojara apagado y sin brillo cuando al fin abandonamos las minas de los enanos. Definitivamente, no había sido como la excursión a las minas de Riotinto.

Canciones:  
Como lo tienes tú (Pereza)  
Caramelo (Pereza)  
Qué alegría más tonta (Pereza)

**Dehianira-cullen: Creo que lo de Legolas era más para ayudar a Ange que por falta de lobos... lástima que a ella no le haga falta ayuda XD**

**JoGondor: Sí, lo dejé en lo más interesante... pero fue porque pensaba actualizar antes. En cuanto a eso... no te lo vas a creer pero es que me ha pasado de todo estos meses... A mi abuela la descubrieron cáncer, ingresaron a mi padre por una neumonía y yo tuve un par de accidentes la misma noche... así que me la he pasado de hospital en hospital. Y lo juro, no es una excusa... tengo papeles que lo demuestran XD Aunque casi odie este capi no soy tan mala...**

**Varne Cullen Belikov: Me alegra que te guste. A mi me encanta escribir discursiones entre estos dos, aunque me temo que este no tiene muchas... y no te preocupes que hay para rato. Por algo lo llamé 'De la estrella que cayó en pleno corazón de la Tierra Media y su regreso tras la guerra del Anillo' y no soy de dejar las cosas a medias XD**

**Serena Minamino-Lupin: Otra fan de Lupin supongo! (Yay! fiesta!) Es uno de mis personajes preferidos. Y supongo que más adelante subiré un fic que estoy escribiendo de él (bueno, más de su ahijada XD). Pero volvamos al tema, que es hablar de mi Remus y se me va la pinza. Este capi lo he dejado bastante parecido al original, y a grandes rasgos no cambiaré mucho, algunas cosillas, pero cuando empezaré a desarrollar mi propia trama de verdad será cuando el anillo sea destruido. Lo cual no quita ciertas situaciones...**

**Saku-kamiya: Sólo te diré que hasta ahora no existe la compañía de teléfono de Angie, ninguna tiene un alcance parecido y menos sin repetidores... hasta que se me ocurra la idea de como hacerlo de verdad y me forre XD. En cuanto a las ocurrencias... Made in Angela Giadelli.**

**Volenska: ! Mi Faramir es mío, mi tesoro... ¿no prefieres a Boromir? Sean Bean no está mal... ¡Soy capaz de darte hasta Aragorn! Pero no mi Faramir... XD**

**Gabby: Me alegro que te guste guapa, pero la N/A no era sólo para los de Jackass... la nieve es peligrosa, sino que me lo digan a mi, que los accidentes que tuve fueron por la nieve... Tu por si acaso ten cuidado con el trineo XD**

**Bueno, chicas, sorry otra vez por la tardanza. Los siguientes capis ya casi están, pero no los podré subir hasta abril por problemas con el pc... de todas maneras si no os queréis aburrir, escribirme y listo... ya sabeis: click en el botoncito de abajo... que no sabéis lo que me alegran los mensajitos...**


	8. Tinúviel, Tinúviel

**Disclaimer: No, mi apellido no es Tolkien, así que no me pertenece nada de nada salvo los personajillos que ya sabéis... Oh, y la letra de la canción es de Heller y se llama Diffendimi.**

**Capítulo 8**

**¡Tinúviel, Tinúviel! **

**ó**

**Cuando Tolkien se dió de bruces con Goodkind**

No hablé cuando Aragorn se despidió de Gandalf con la mirada fija en _Khazad-dûm_, ni cuando Gimli culpó a Caradhras de nuestra mala fortuna. No me alteré al ver la escalera del Valle Sombrío, ni me maravillé con la visión del Lago Espejo o con la de la Piedra de Durin. El enano me había hecho mirar las profundidades del _Kheled-zarâm _justo dónde el rey de Moria había mirado por primera vez el lago, pero lo único que atraía mi atención en esos momentos era una hojilla solitaria en el agua que parecía no querer irse al fondo con sus compañeras. Como el de todos los demás, mi pensamiento se había quedado muy atrás, en las profundidades de las minas de los enanos, junto a las grandes vetas de _mithril_ y las antorchas hace ya tanto tiempo apagadas, pero a diferencia de ellos yo no me lamentaba de la suerte de Mithrandir. Estaba triste sí, pero porque no podría acompañarnos durante un largo trecho y se me hacía que le íbamos a echar de menos pronto. En cuanto a los demás, no pude desmentir la muerte del mago aún: en el peor de los supuestos no me creerían, y en el caso de que se decidieran a hacerlo se negarían en redondo a abandonar a Gandalf a su suerte. A pesar de la desolación de la compañía, la del portador y la mía propia decidí callar una vez más, al menos hasta haber cruzado la frontera de los galadhrim y estar a salvo en tierras de Lórien.

Por otra parte, no podía evitar seguir cuestionándome mi decisión de no intervenir. Después de lo del mini kraken y del fiasco con el tema del pozo, está la mar de claro que sucederá lo que tiene que suceder, tal y como transcurre en la peli o como se narra en el libro, independientemente de las birguerías que me monte yo para intentar cambiar las cosas. Pero aún no me he resignado del todo y hay un punto en el que pienso ser inflexible. En este caso en concreto estaba claro: Mithrandir volvería como Gandalf el Blanco, y gracias a eso sería capaz de enfrentarse a Saruman, de romper su vara. Pero Boromir no lo haría. Él no era más que un hombre común y corriente a los efectos de la parca y como tal no podía regresar de Mandos cuando le viniera en gana, por muy hijo de Gondor que se considerase. Tal vez su vida no sea tan relevante después de todo, no al menos lo suficiente como para cambiar demasiado la historia, y pueda ser salvado. El caso es que nos acercábamos cada vez más a su fin, estábamos tan sólo a una jornada del Bosque de Lórien y sólo tenía firme propósito de salvarle, pero sin un plan viable, y por si fuera poco mi simpatía por él empezaba a cegarme.

-¡Dama Angie!-¿Otra vez con el Dama? Boromir se echó encima mía al verme beber de un manantial y me alejó de él como de la peste- ¿Acaso no escuchasteis lo que dijo maese Gimli?

-No, yo...- A ver como le contaba que estaba pasando de ellos- eh... no hay una respuesta correcta a esa pregunta ¿verdad?

-Es el manantial donde nace el Cauce de Plata-me explicó separándose un poco de mí. Habíamos llamado demasiado la atención y la mirada de los demás se centraba en nosotros, sobre todo la del montaraz y la de cierto elfo silvano, que si tuvieran la capacidad de Cíclope de matar con la mirada Boromir habría caído fulminado hace ya un buen rato.

-¡Oh no! ¡Ahora dormiré durante tres días!

-¡No!-Me gritó Trancos muy serio suponiendo que era mi manera de escaquearme y sacarme un descanso de la manga... bastante le había costado que arrancarnos de las puertas de Moria como para hacer otro parón- Al menos hasta que lleguemos a Lórien... allí podrás dormir lo que quieras.

-Creo que te confundes con el Río Encantado-rió el elfo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Desde que abandonamos Moria apenas me había dirigido la palabra directamente-Aunque no debes temerle aquí, pues es el que tiene sus fuentes en las _Emyn-nu-Fuin _ y estamos demasiado lejos.

-¿Entonces?-pregunté sin explicarme porqué el hermano de Faramir no había dejado que saciara mi sed.

-Es fría como el hielo- se limitó a decir Boromir. En cuanto se dio media vuelta volví a beber: sí, estaba bastante fría, pero estaba sedienta. No hace falta decir que debí de hacer caso a Boromir y al consejo del enano, porque al rato empezó a dolerme la garganta.

Aragorn señaló hacia donde corría el Cauce de Plata, dónde al fin vimos las hojas doradas del bosque de los Galadhrim. No sólo a mi se me alegró el corazón al verlo, a Aragorn le pesaban los años que hacía que no visitaba el Bosque de Oro y el principito parecía no caber en su metro ochenta y pico de altura.

Continuamos caminando porque aún estaba lejos, mas a mitad de camino Frodo y Sam se fueron quedando rezagados y recordando las heridas que habían sufrido, Aragorn consintió en parar un poco más adelante. Mientras tanto él y Boromir cargaron con los hobbits, y cuando Trancos se quedó convencido de que habíamos avanzado lo suficiente dejaron a los medianos en el suelo. Merry, Pippin y Gimli hicieron un fuego y buscaron agua. Yo me quedé con Sam mientras Aragorn revisaba su herida y cuando el elfo trajo el agua caliente machaqué en ella la hoja de athelas que me había dado Trancos. Agarré una de las capas que Arwen había metido en mi bolsa y mojé una de las esquinas en el agua y lavé con ella la herida de la cabeza del hobbit.

-No es necesario... vais a manchar la capa mi señora.

-Es mi capa Sam. Y como vuelvas a llamarme señora la que te voy a abrir la cabeza soy yo- el hobbit sonrió. Aragorn por su parte intentaba reconocer al portador del anillo, pero Frodo no parecía estar por la labor. Y aunque sabía porqué, decidí tener un poco de cortesía con él- Creo que me iré a dar un paseo.

-Iré contigo- dijo el elfo- no vaya a ser que andando, andando, llegues al Nimrodel y te nos caigas de cabeza.

-Mira, nos ha salido gracioso el principito... Te dejo en buenas manos Sam- Merry me sustituyó como enfermero-No aprietes demasiado no se le vaya a salir la sesera...

-Voy con vosotros. Aquí no hay demasiado que pueda hacer...

-De hecho- interrumpió Trancos- sí que puedes, Boromir. ¿Porqué no le hechas una mano a Gimli? Incluso manteniendo al joven Tuk alejado de la comida serías de gran ayuda.

-Por supuesto.

Boromir intentó ayudar al enano a encender un fuego, pero era un poco desastre en ese aspecto. Lamenté no quedarme a ver como acababa aquello, pero en lugar de eso caminé en dirección a Lórien con un principito tremendamente aliviado detrás. Si no fuera por lo repentino de la situación hubiera pensado que Aragorn sabía lo que iba a pasar de antemano y que probablemente lo hubiera hasta planeado.

-Siento lo del hombro-dijo cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos como para que no nos oyeran. De veras parecía arrepentido- De verdad, lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes-contesté sonriendo. El pobre ya se sentía bastante mal como para echar más leña al fuego. En Moria había sido divertido, pero ahora me partía el alma verle así- en parte es culpa mía que seas un desastre con el arco... ¿Te sigue molestando el brazo?

-No, ya está bien del todo. Seguro que fueron tus cuidados...- sonrió, seguramente acordándose de las pocas veces que le había curado yo la herida en estas semanas.

-Sí, mi cuidado al caerme del balcón... creo que tienen más que ver los potingues de Aragorn, pues de dónde vengo nadie se habría curado así de rápido. Una vez me rompí una pierna y tuve que andar a la pata coja durante seis meses.

-Lo echas de menos ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que no era muy cómodo... tenía que dormir boca arriba porque me habían escayolado hasta el pie y me molestaba. Nunca me ha gustado dormir boca arriba pero... no te referías a eso ¿verdad?

-No, hablaba de tu hogar. Pero ahora entiendo porqué me das la espalda cuando dormimos.

-Probablemente Pip te dirá que te doy la mejor parte. Claro que con sus ronquidos no oye los míos-reí- y yo que siempre imaginé que si alguno de vosotros roncaba ése sería Gimli, pero he de reconocer que el joven Tuk me ha dejado impresionada. No sé como alguien tan pequeño puede producir ruidos tan agudos...

-¿Piensas volver?-volvió de nuevo hacia mí su mirada meditabunda. Sabía que se refería a si pensaba atravesar el armario de nuevo... pero no era algo que pudiera contestar en esos momentos pues no lo sabía ni yo. De manera que lo que terminé contestando no tuvo mucho que ver, vamos que me hice la sueca sin ser yo nada de eso.

-¿entera? Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada... lo mismo dejo que me corten una oreja a lo Van Gogh, pero sólo para fastidiar la simetría, ya sabes...-bromeé, pero ya sabía a lo que se refería el elfo-Igual que tú, supongo... ¿O acaso no vas a volver a Mirkwood?

-Tú sabes eso mejor que yo...

-Supongo que sí. Pero siempre puedes decidir no hacerlo. Aunque si no lo haces prométeme que la razón no será Thranduil, sino una elfa bonita...

-No puedo prometértelo-contestó riendo. ¿El elfo se había ruborizado? ¿acaso se les pueden subir los colores?¡Yay! Había encontrado otra manera de molestarle...

-¿Al menos dejarás de sentirte culpable? No puedes sentirte mal por siempre... cualquiera que sea la razón por la que tanto te martirizas carece de sentido si no hay solución posible. Como decía mi abuela que era muy lista: si tu mal tiene remedio pónselo, si no lo tiene ni te molestes en pensarlo. Y el tuyo no lo tiene: por muy elfo que seas no eres perfecto, si lo fueras no serías un elfo, sino el propio Eru ¿no crees?

-Hace un día demasiado hermoso como para andar con tan profundos pensamientos...- dijo después de pensar un rato en mis palabras.

-Entiendo que no quieras, apenas nos conocemos y mi hombro no es comparable al de Aragorn... sólo quería que supieras que si necesitas hablar... de cualquier cosa, estoy aquí.- Tal vez no debí de haber insistido. No supe descifrar muy bien la expresión del elfo, si era de extrañeza o de sorpresa- Se me da bien escuchar, dicen. Aunque hablar se me da mejor... de hecho puedes pararme cuando quieras, podría pasarme horas y horas así...

-Eres muy amable por preocuparte.

-¿Pero?

-¿Pero qué?

-¿no hay un pero?

-Estoy bien, de verdad- sonrió- Además, yo podría decirte lo mismo de tu 'mal' con Paula. Estoy seguro de que al volver podrás aclarar el malentendido.

-No hubo malentendido-contesté con voz severa-Metí la pata. A veces creo que lo sé todo y que puedo opinar sobre cualquier tema, y obviamente no es así. Paula sabe más que yo en muchos aspectos y por lo que parece el amor es uno de ellos... porque sí, Álex es un cabrón, pero uno no elige de quién se enamora...

-Hablas con una sensatez impropia de tu edad...- el elfo se paró en seco y me miró de arriba a abajo mientras yo aún caminaba, como si hubiera algo nuevo en mí y no supiera el qué.

-No creo que mi hermano esté de muy acuerdo con eso... hablando de edades... ¿cuántos años tienes principito? Porque por tu aspecto no te echaría muchos más de los que yo tengo, pero algo me dice que los 27 los dejaste atrás hace tiempo...

-Tanto que se me hace difícil recordarlos- ya está, algo se apagó en él. Sonreía, pero no transmitía nada.-¿Y porqué habría tu hermano de estar en desacuerdo?

-Porque soy una cabra loca ¡y estás intentando cambiar de tema! ¿No vas a decírmelo?- el elfo negó con la cabeza- Venga... ¡prometo no decirle nada a Giladar! Además, ¡con esa carita dudo que le importe que tuvieras un millón de años!

-Pareces empeñada en emparejarme con esa elfa...

-¿Acaso no te gusta?

-Lo que me disgusta es tu insistencia en buscarme compañera.

-¡Entonces te gusta! Bien, bien... me niego a irme de la Tierra Media sin librarte de tu destino. En el fondo me caes bien elfo... ¿Alguna vez has estado en el Bosque de Oro?

-No pero he oído hablar de él.

-No te preocupes, seguro que hay elfas para aburrir. Me haré amiga suya y te las presentaré. Volvamos, seguro que a estas alturas ya han descubierto que la razón de la timidez de Frodo no era yo en absoluto.

Después de comer una sopa insípida y muy falta de Avecrem (es extraño lo que puedes llegar a echar de menos en los momentos de necesidad) borraron nuestro rastro y seguimos nuestro camino. Pronto se hizo de noche y una niebla empezó a emerger en la parte baja de la loma. A Boromir no le hacía gracia entrar en Lórien, y estoy segura de que a Gimli le hacía menos ilusión todavía pero Aragorn les tranquilizó y continuamos sin mediar palabra hasta que tropezamos con un arroyo.

-¡He aquí el Nimrodel!-dijo Legolas- Los elfos silvanos lo cantaron muchas veces.

-¿También le cantaron al puente roto?-dije en un hilo de voz. Definitivamente no debí de haber bebido de aquellas aguas.

-No, lo cantaron sin estarlo. Nos mojaremos los pies en sus aguas, pues dicen que cura la fatiga ¡Seguidme!- Y ciertamente le seguimos. Yo en particular le seguí tan de cerca que después de cruzar como la mitad del río, fui a pisar una de las piedras mojadas sin que él la hubiera abandonado totalmente y acabamos cayendo los dos al agua.

-Oh Dios... mío- casi se me corta la respiración de la impresión y de lo fría que estaba- ¿Se puede saber a qué te paras?

-Yo no me he parado, tú ibas muy deprisa. Al menos no has caído de cabeza...

-¿Cómo iba a ir más deprisa que tú, pies ligeros?- reí. A diferencia del elfo que salió en seguida del agua, yo me quedé un rato revolviéndome el pelo y restregándome la ropa intentando sacar toda la arena acumulada, suficiente para sellar las minas con Balrog dentro y todo.

-¿Sabéis lo único que le faltó a Berto meterme en la mochila?-dije cuando salí del agua- Jabón.

-Podrás darte un buen baño en cuanto lleguemos a Caras Galadhon- contestó Aragorn mientras yo cogía algo de ropa seca. Boromir se acercó a mi y me echó por encima una de sus capas.

-Gracias. ¿Alguien sabe porqué tengo que ser siempre yo la que acabe calada hasta los huesos?

-Vas a coger frío- Boromir me frotó fuertemente los brazos en un intento vano de secarme. Un elfo muy cabreado y descamisado me miraba con odio un par de metros por detrás de Aragorn. ¿Qué coño le sucedía ahora?¿Acaso quería para él la capa de Boromir? A ver si va a resultar que al elfo le van los tíos... ¡Claro! Por eso le molestaba que le buscase 'compañera'. Uyuyuyuyuy... quien iba a pensar que tantos slash tenían razón. Oh, y eso que suena por ahí son los pedazos rotos de la fantasía 'exótica' favorita de mi Maitechu.

-¡Voy a alejarme un poco!-grité bien fuerte- ¡Para cambiarme de ropa!

-No tienes que gritar-dijo Merry- podemos oírte perfectamente

-Ya lo sé, Merry, tienes orejas... ¿ves? Dos. Dos grandes orejas de hobbit para oírme mejor.

-De hecho-Contestó Pip- nuestras orejas son más pequeñas que las tuyas Ange.

-Abuelita, abuelita ¡qué ojos más grandes tienes! Son para verte mejor... ¡qué orejas más grandes tienes! Son para oirte mejor... que boca más grande... va déjalo-contesté algo decaída al ver que no lo pillaban- No sé que clase de cuentos os cuentan a vosotros... y dejad de distraerme que empiezo a tener frío.

Caminé hacia el norte con la esperanza de encontrar alguna cabaña abandonada, a ser posible antes de llegar La Carroca. Por dos razones, la primera porque no me apetecía nada ir hasta donde Yavanna perdió las sandalias, y la segunda porque no creo que a Beorn le hiciera mucha gracia verme por allí y menos sin Gandalf. Tampoco quería alejarme mucho. Probablemente los galadhrim me habían oído y sabían que estaba sola. Hay que reconocerlo, era un buen momento para secuestrarme sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. ¿Claro que para qué? ¿para sacarme información?¿a mi? En fin, les hablé por si las moscas.

-Señores galadhrim, les agradecería que si aún siguen por ahí me dieran cierta 'intimidad'- grité al viento- prometo contarles todo lo que quieran después sin necesidad de desenvainar las espadas.

Nada se movió, ni siquiera por efecto de la brisa. Todo estaba absolutamente tranquilo, a pesar de lo cual decidí no fiarme. Me puse la capa que me había prestado el hermano de Faramir y me quité la ropa mojada por debajo. Si esos elfos degenerados seguían fisgando no iban a ver mucho más que un bulto grisáceo revolverse en medio de la explanada bajo el tenue resplandor de la luna.

Una vez vestida y relativamente seca recogí las prendas todavía húmedas del suelo y me dispuse a encontrar el camino de vuelta. Emprendí rumbo al sur. Creo que era el sur, porque a diferencia de cierto ent para mi no fue como andar cuesta abajo. De hecho el camino se me hizo largo y tedioso, en parte porque no tenía con quién meterme y cuando estoy sola me da por pensar. Sé lo que dicen de la gente que se suele dedicar a estos temas y creo que tienen razón. Pensar sólo trae problemas, aunque probablemente me contestaréis lo contrario: que es el no pensar lo que los trae. Puede, pero desde luego lo que no trae es dolores de cabeza. ¿Veis? Ya estoy divagando de nuevo. Por suerte encontré algo con lo que distraerme antes de tener una epifanía de las buenas. El murmullo de la poca brisa que hacía bailar las hojas traía una voz dulce consigo. Casi no podían distinguirse apenas una de la otra, pero concentrándome mucho logré entender algo de que tenía una estrella en la mente... no, no, en la frente. Una estrella en la frente. Ignoré mis anteriores preocupaciones, abandoné la idea de encontrar a mis compañeros y perseguí aquella voz que venía de la nada. ¿Acaso sería Galadriel la dueña? No, ni siquiera la estrella de la mañana puede tener una voz así de hermosa. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando al que encontré entonando fue al elfo, que de tan concentrado que estaba no se percató de mi llegada.

-Tinúviel, Tinúviel...-Le susurré al oído, arrodillándome a su espalda. Giró la cabeza y me perdí de nuevo en esos ojos tan azules que parecía que en una triquiñuela traviesa le habían robado al mar todo su color, y aunque no parecían sorprendidos sentí que se alegraban de tenerme a la vista. Me incomodó sin saber muy bien porqué, tal vez porque había ya demasiada intimidad en aquella mirada cristalina-¿No era lo que venía a continuación?

-La historia a la que te refieres es la de Luthién y Beren, yo cantaba las desventuras de la doncella Nimrodel y Amroth- Me dijo casi en un susurro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si entendiera mi equivocación y fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Lo siento, es que a mi me parecen todas iguales...-Me dejé caer de espaldas en la hierba, que estaba caliente y seca. Era reconfortante. El elfo se giró un poco dándole la espalda a su gran amigo Trancos sólo para poder recriminarme mi comentario a la cara.

-¿Cómo pueden parecerte iguales?

-Se parecen mucho.

-La historia de Nimrodel es de pérdida, de como busca a su amado. El caso de Luthién Tinúviel y Beren es distinto-arguyó Trancos.

-Es siempre la misma historia Aragorn, ¿acaso no te suena de nada? Ay! Que poca disposición a atar cabos... ¿un hombre y una elfa?¿Thingol no os recuerda a cierto gobernante de Imladris? Además, he de decir que me molesta que en esos cuentos siempre sea una elfa la que se enamore del hombre mortal, me gustaría escuchar de una en la que fuera al revés... que hubiera una tan solo en la que el enamorado de la mortal fuera un elfo... pero al parecer sois demasiado cautos o nosotras demasiado poco tentadoras...-dije riendo mirando directamente al elfo- No tenéis remedio, sois unos románticos empedernidos... en cambio yo soy más práctica...

-¿A qué os referís?

-Gimli... mírame... ¿en serio crees que yo buscaría a Amroth?¿crees que renunciaría a la eternidad por Beren? No me trago toda esa chorrada del príncipe azul a lomos de un caballo blanco... no sé porqué pero siempre me han dado mala espina los blancos...

-En tal caso eres digna de lástima...- Suspiró Sam metiendo baza en la conversación

-Puede, pero al menos mi felicidad no depende otra persona.

-Algún día lo hará- rió el elfo, pero su expresión acababa de encajar, no acompañaba a sus palabras. Creo que atisbé algo diferente en la mirada que hasta hace un momento me había incomodado. A pesar de su sonrisa adiviné que algo roto que se escondía debajo. Aunque si soy del todo sincera no entendí muy bien el porqué mi vida amorosa le preocupaba tanto al elfo, la verdad.- amarás tanto a alguien que no te importará comerte esas palabras. Tu lo dijiste antes, uno no elige de quién se enamora, perderás todo ese autocontrol, ese orgullo y ese pensamiento tan lógico.

-No.

-No?-No se terminaba de creer que le hubiera replicado tal asunto. Estaría bueno, ¡como si tuviese más idea de los deseos de mi corazón y de mi vida que yo! Era indignante...

-Lo primero que la vida se dignó a enseñarme fue que los príncipes azules no existen, que son un mito: como el chocolate que no engorda, la piedra filosofal, las meigas y la Atlántida. Por eso cuando tuve edad decidí pasarme a los príncipes verdes, no tienen las mismas maneras pero los encuentro encantadores... ¿y qué se ha convertido esto?¿en radio-patio? Sois peor que mi madre, y ya es decir... ¿no iréis a darme también el tostón con que se me va a pasar el arroz, no? Porque es lo que faltaba...

-¿Pasarse el arroz?- intervino Frodo divertido.

-Además, es cruel, cínico y retorcidamente irónico... ¿porqué tenéis tantas ganas de que lo sienta?¿porqué habría de querer sentirlo yo acaso? No os atreváis a mirarme de ésa manera...-le solté a Aragorn- El que seas un ingenuo no te da derecho a sentir lástima por mi. Me voy a dormir un rato a la orilla, por aquí hacéis demasiado ruido.

Agarré mis ropas mojadas y me alejé de allí lo más rápido que pude.¿Qué narices se habían creído? Si estaba allí era para echarles una mano, no para que me juzgaran por ser como soy. Puede que piensen que soy una amargada, pero sinceramente me da igual. Es mucho mejor eso que inspirar lástima por un corazón deshecho. Sin acercarme demasiado a la orilla extendí la ropa en la hierba para que se secara un poco. Me tumbé en la hierba mirando el cielo estrellado e hice todo lo posible en concentrarme en encontrar cierto parecido con el cielo de Madrid en una noche de verano. Pero aquí habían más estrellas, y las que pude reconocer brillaban aún más de lo que recordaba.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-Claro, ¿porqué no?-El elfo se sentó a mi vera dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. Sólo que no iba a darle la satisfacción de seguir discutiendo sobre el mismo tema-Es una delicia poder disfrutar de una noche así, desde casa apenas se ven estrellas. No sabéis la suerte que tenéis.

-¿No hay estrellas en tu mundo?

-Sí, pero no tantas. Y las que hay apenas se ven por la contaminación lumínica. Supongo que es normal después de todo... si Tolkien ideó la Tierra Media como un periodo anterior de mi propia tierra y las estrellas no son más que gigantescas bolas de gas en constante combustión, es lógico que se vayan apagando.

Me preguntó curioso sobre las bolas de gas, y como da la casualidad que la astrofísica es uno de mis hobbys le expliqué algunas cosas que a pesar de la buena disposición del elfo, no estoy muy segura que entendiera. Le hablé de la vida de las estrellas, de agujeros negros, del efecto doppler y el corrimiento al rojo, de cómo el hombre pisó por primera vez la polvorienta superficie de _Ithil_. Y lo único que pareció quedarse grabado en su mente fue el nacimiento de las estrellas aunque, como sostuvo orgulloso más de una vez mientras se lo explicaba, seguía pensando que había sido _Elentári_ quien realmente las había encendido.

-Mira... ¿ves aquella de allí?-intenté desviarle del tema, que ya empezaba a cansarme el que intentara convencerme de su opinión sobre la valier esposa de Manwë.

-_Eärendil_- contestó él. Le brillaban los ojos al mirar la luz tililar en el cielo oscuro. Sabía lo que significaba aquella mirada, precedía a una buena historia.

-Nosotros lo llamamos Venus, el único planeta del sistema solar con nombre de mujer. Se lo pusieron por la diosa del amor romana, lo cual no deja de ser irónico porque es un maldito infierno... la presión es bestial y las nubes no son de agua, sino de ácido sulfúrico y aunque está más cerca del sol apenas está iluminado por la atmósfera tan densa que tiene...- tras un montón de datos sobre nuestro planeta gemelo que el elfo no me había pedido y con los que pareció conformarse aunque no entendiera ni la mitad, decidí ser buena persona y preguntarle por el hijo de Tuor. Legolas me contó la historia de los silmarils, del papel de _Eärendil_ y de su creencia de que era el silmaril del medio elfo el que brillaba en tan oscura noche en los dedos de su dueño. Y sinceramente, no tuve alma para replicarle. Eso sí, no me convenció de su teoría. Para mí Venus seguirá siendo el segundo planeta más cercano a la Tierra, el único además que tiene rotación retrógrada (que gira sobre su eje en sentido contrario al de los demás planetas) y cuyo magnetismo es prácticamente inexistente comparado con los demás.

-Tendrás que explicarle a Frodo lo de que se te pase el arroz, no entiende como alguien tan joven puede tener esas preocupaciones... y sinceramente, yo tampoco...- me dijo cambiando completamente de tema (creo que intuyó que no iba a lograr convencerme de la historia del brillante silmaril)

-Yo no voy a vivir tan largamente como vosotros... mi vida será como un día de la tuya, y sensiblemente más corta que la de Frodo... eso, y que además mi madre es una neurótica demasiado tradicionalista para la vida que la tocó vivir y tiene puestas sus esperanzas en nosotros. Según ella, a estas alturas Paula ya debería tener un marido contable, decente y aburrido, tres hijos más Leire, una casa de valla blanca, un coche, un perro labrador y tres árboles frutales (probablemente un ciruelo, un manzano y un naranjo; pero creo que la dijo que el último lo dejaba a su elección). Yo como soy tres años más joven y no he llegado aún a la treintena, debería estar camino de Los Jerónimos del brazo de un importante cirujano. Pero en mi caso se ha resignado conmigo y con mi carácter, y creo que se conforma con que para abril vaya camino de una capilla de Las Vegas, preñada y del brazo de un enfermero... recuerdo que cuando vivía con ella, cada noche que ponían Anatomía de Grey en la tele me decía 'ves hija, no están tan mal'. Y cuando se ponía así, yo le contestaba que si no le importaba que fuera actor en vez de cirujano ya me las arreglaría para encontrar a Patrick Dempsey, sólo para decirle que deberíamos casarnos porque si no ella iba a morirse del disgusto.

-Parece como si el matrimonio se considerara algo así como un pacto, independientemente del amor a la otra persona.

-En muchos casos lo es.

-Cada vez me gusta menos tu mundo... no sé porqué estás tan desesperada por volver.

Salvada por la campana. O por los gritos del montaraz en este caso. No pudimos seguir la conversación porque Trancos y los demás habían levantado ya el campamento y empezaban a internarse en el bosque. Una vez reanudada la marcha volvieron al tema de Nimrodel y la costumbre de los galadhrim de construir casas en los árboles, Aragorn propuso imitarlos y descansar en sus copas. Después de meterse con Pip (estoy empezando a sentir un sentimiento algo maternal respecto al hobbit, pues cada vez son más los que se meten con él) el elfo pegó un salto y se balanceó entre las ramas.

-_Daro!_

-El primer elfo al que veo caerse de un árbol...- dije en tono sarcástico cuando se dejó caer. Legolas me miró con el ceño fruncido y se apresuró a parlamentar con el galadhrim.

-¡Haldir de Lórien!- Le llamé. Estaba impaciente por conocerle- Bajad aquí y saludad, pues nunca oí de vos que fueseis maleducado.

El principito se quedó de piedra y Aragorn me lanzó una mirada asesina pero yo estaba muy tranquila. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral durante unos minutos en los que ni la brisa se atrevió a correr ligera y juguetear entre las hojas. Tres elfos bajaron del _mellyrn_, los tres altos y delgados, envueltos en capas grises y con los arcos aún en las manos. Aragorn y los demás aún no salían de su asombro.

-_Suilaid_ _Rúmil, Orophin, Haldir-_ dije hartándome a hacer reverencias a los tres elfos. Algún día tendría que superar aquello, pero al parecer ése día aún no había llegado.

-_Mae govannen_- saludó Haldir. ¿qué como lo sé? Pues porque es el que tiene la jeta de Craig Parker... no hay que ser Sherlock Holmes...- Kahlan Amnell, la dama blanca nos ha hablado de vos.

-¿Kahlan Amnell?-repitió Frodo sin entender muy bien, cosa que ni yo hacía en estos momentos-Creo que os equivocáis de mujer, capitán.

-No, no hay confusión. La Dama Galadriel os aconseja tomar ése nombre de aquí al final del viaje, mi señora, pues sus enemigos son muchos y proceden de todas partes- esta vez fue uno de los hermanos de Haldir el que me habló. Sonreí. ¿Kahlan?¿Kahlan Amnell?¿La confesora de Terry Goodkind?¿En serio? No supe si sorprenderme o no de que Galadriel hubiera sido capaz de inmiscuirse en mi cabeza aún sin haber llegado a Caras Galadhon. Decidí no enfadarme con la Dama de los Galadhrim por haber hecho una incursión en mi mente sin aviso ni consentimiento, al fin y al cabo parecía que lo había hecho por mi bien y había que reconocer que Angie Montes era un nombre que cantaba mucho.

-Si la Dama Blanca quiere que cambie de nombre, lo haré y seré Kahlan a partir de este momento-contesté convencida. ¿Podría haber sido peor no? ¡Podría haber decidido llamarme Paris Hilton!¡y a ver como le digo yo que no!-Sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero... ¿puedo pediros algo?

Los hermanos miraron a Haldir, porque era evidente que hablaba con él. Él contestó afirmativamente y yo me acerqué al elfo. Al principio se asustó (bueno, quien dice que se asustó... más bien se sobresaltó) cuando alcé mi mano.

-Sólo quería comprobar que mis ojos no me engañaban-Cerré los ojos y disfruté del tacto de su mejilla- Puede que no lo entendáis pero para mí es una alegría tan grande veros bien y a salvo...

-Sois muy amable al preocuparos así por mi bienestar, mi señora.

-No es amabilidad, _hir nín,_ mis palabras son de alivio. Os he visto caer tantas veces... he visto como la vida se escapaba de vuestros ojos, como exhalabais vuestro último aliento...

-Mi señora nos habló de vuestro don, y me alegré de saber de él entonces... pero no ahora que sé que os causa tanto sufrimiento.

-Alegraos pues, mi querido galadhrim, pues gracias a él os evitaré tan fatal destino. Os aprecio aún sin conoceros, pero si he de ataros a la pata de la cama para evitar que se cumpla lo que debe de cumplirse debéis saber que lo haré _hir nín_.

-No lo dudo, pero creo que ya sabéis que nos persiguen ordas de orcos. No es buena idea esperar aquí a su llegada.- comentó Aragorn nervioso, sin dejar de mirar a todos lados buscando una sola sombra fuera de su lugar.

Haldir contestó a Trancos en élfico, con lo que no pude saber de que demonios hablaban pero intuí que hablaban de Gimli. El elfo (Legolas, joder con tanto elfo por los alrededores voy a tener que cambiarle el mote) respondió al Galadhrim y a partir de ahí se desencadenaron una serie de diálogos que no pude seguir bien por lo rápido que hablaban los interlocutores.

-Los hobbits subirán aquí y se quedarán con nosotros... hay otro talán en el árbol más próximo, allí os refugiaréis los demás... Mi señora...-Haldir tomó mi mano y la besó. Sus hermanos se contentaron con inclinar un poco la cabeza en signo de respeto- espero que tengamos más oportunidades de terminar la conversación que dejamos a medias. Tú, Legolas responderás por ellos. Avísanos si algo anda mal. Y no pierdas de vista al enano.

Los tres elfos subieron al flet casi con la misma rapidez con la que habían bajado. A los pocos segundos una escalera de cuerda gris cayó hasta tocar el suelo y los medianos comenzaron a subir por ella. Aragorn escondió el equipaje debajo de un montón de hojas y nos dispusimos a partir hacia el otro talán a pesar de mis reticencias. No me podía creer que Haldir me mandara con los demás... será desconsiderado...

Antes de marcharnos les deseé dulces sueños a los hobbits y, en especial a Sam, a quién le grité a pleno pulmón que pensara en Rosita antes de dormirse. No sé porqué pero creo que le avergonzó sobremanera mi comentario, supongo que mañana tendré que disculparme.

El principito logró subir al árbol en cuestión sin caerse esta vez y nos lanzó las escaleras para que pudiésemos subir los demás.

_Vienes a Lothlórien con una esperanza vana._

-¿Has dicho algo?

-Las damas primero-repitió Trancos tendiéndome la escala.

_Angela Montes._

¡Al fin alguien que me llama por mi nombre! Y tenía que ser alguien de arriba, alguno de los que ya estaban en el arbolito. Y me cabreaba soberanamente, no me hacía gracia subir al mallorn como para que encima se andaran con tonterías.

-¿Quién ha sido? Dejáos ya de gilipolleces y subamos antes de que me entre el vértigo.

_Angela Montes-_repitió la voz procedente de ninguna parte-_ Sólo tu persona es más peligrosa que el anillo único. Y ni siquiera el portador lo sabe._

_-_Ya está bien- saqué a Gilraen y Undómëarel de sus vainas y espadas en alto escruté los alrededores buscando el origen de la misteriosa voz y asustando a mis compañeros- Sal de dónde quiera que estés.

_-¿Asustada?-_Aragorn, Gimli y el elfo me llamaban, pero no les hice caso. Hasta que escuché al enano increpar a los elfos porque me habían hechizado, y entonces caí en quién podía ser. Pero era mejor asegurarse.

-Trattengo ancora il fiato ho visto il nostro mondo infrangersi- dije en voz alta. Posiblemente la Dama Blanca hablara muchas de las lenguas de la Tierra media, pero estaba segura que el italiano escapaba a sus posibilidades. Y aún no siendo así, no era posible que Tolkien conociera una canción que se editó muchos años después ¿no?- Potrei parlarti ancora delle lacrime che ho pianto, di quel sorriso spento che nasconde centomila incognite, di occhi estranei si di te...

_Di come avrai potuto fingere... Ti prego resta qui... continuo a chiedermi, continuo a illudermi, ti prego resta qui: Difendimi...- _escuché en el mismo instante en el que terminé de pronunciar mis palabras. Creo que la Dama Blanca sabía que la estaba poniendo a prueba, porque sino no se entiende tanta rapidez y tanto esmero en la pronunciación de cada palabra.

-Un placer, mi señora...-Dije riendo y guardé las espadas. Definitivamente era la Dama Galadriel, y ya no cabía duda alguna de que podía colarse en cabezas ajenas -No, no tengo miedo de vos y sin embargo intuyo que debería temer su ira.

-_Bien, porque no es miedo lo que pretendo causarte. Ellos ya lo sienten en sus corazones. Puedes decirles que la Dama Blanca te habla o guardarlo en secreto, pero háblales o pensarán que de veras que te he hechizado. Pero déjame decirte algo antes: Tu futuro es incierto, aranel, y aunque vienes en busca de consejo es probable que el que podamos darte aquí no sea el que tu esperabas. Si subes a los mallorn de Caras Galadhon debes aceptar que lo que te diremos no va a ser lo que deseas oír._

-¿Acaso los Galadhrim llamáis _aranel_ a cualquier forastera que se adentra en vuestros dominios?-No obtuve respuesta alguna más que una risa cantarina que llenó hasta el último rincón de mi cerebro de una sensación placentera. Me volví hacia Aragorn y compañía. Sus caras eran un poema. Boromir probablemente apoyara la teoría de Gimli, y por respeto a la Dama de los galadhrim Aragorn creyó simplemente que me había vuelto loca. No solo hablaba sola, sino que además lo hacía en idiomas raros. Tras asegurarse que estaba todo lo bien que con mi deficiente salud mental podía estar (no les dije con quién hablaba, en parte porque no me parecía de su incumbencia), subimos al talán. Gimli y Boromir fueron primero y después yo empecé a subir con decisión pero como a la mitad empecé a titubear.

-No mires abajo- Me dijo Aragorn. ¿Que no mire abajo? Si me habla tendré que mirarle y si va detrás de mi está por debajo, ergo tengo que mirar abajo. Me agarré con fuerza a las cuerdas de la escalera y cerré los ojos. Si, es una estupidez, si subo con los ojos cerrados es más probable que me caiga... pero al menos no lo veo.

-¿Angie?¿Que haces con...?¿Porqué... porqué cierras los ojos?

-¿Qué ocurre Aragorn?- Legolas se asomó al borde a ver porqué yo no llegaba.

-Creo que necesita un descanso, esperad un momento- Aragorn subió hasta colocarse justo detrás mía, lo que no era muy difícil porque me había pegado a la escalera como si la vida me fuese en ello.

-Está muy alto-Susurré. Me costó pronunciar cada palabra, se quedaban atoradas en mi garganta y al escupirlas me dolía un poco.

-Sí, es un mallorn, son árboles altos.

-Y ahora soy Kahlan- contesté molesta. El estar enfadada hacía que el miedo se sintiera más pequeño- Y Kahlan no tiene miedo a las alturas ¿entendido? Sólo que no le gustan.

-Bien, subiremos los dos ¿de acuerdo? Primero un pie, luego el otro.

-¿Y si me caigo?

-No te caerás.

-¿Y si lo hago?

-Te tengo bien agarrada, no dejaré que llegues muy lejos...

-¿Y si me resbalo de entre tus manos? Cuando me pongo nerviosa, sudo mucho y...

-¿Quieres dormir en el suelo?

-No. Es peligroso. Ya subo- No estaba tan loca como para no subir al flet. Abrí los ojos y fijé la vista en la madera de la que estaba hecha la tarima, subí un pie y luego otro. Sentía la respiración de Aragorn en mi nuca, empezaba a ponerme nerviosa y me temblaban las manos. Iba a resbalar, resbalaría y caería, y Trancos no alcanzaría a cogerme.

-Mi señora- Gimli me agarró de los brazos y me ayudó a subir. Al fin estaba arriba. Caminé a gatas hasta la parte central del flet y allí me quedé un buen rato. Comimos algo y nos arropamos con mantas, pues aunque no era pleno invierno aún corría algo de biruji que te dejaba tiesa en un momento.

-Algún día los enanos volverán a Moria, mi querido Gimli, morarán de nuevo en las mansiones ahora oscuras, y se cantarán canciones en torno a grandes fuegos de como los enanos vengaron a Balin y a su estirpe, estoy segura.

-Ya lo intentaron antes y no fue posible. Aunque pudieran acabar con todos los apestosos orcos que ahora se resguardan bajo sus techos de piedra labrada e inundan cada corredor y cada pasadizo con sus fétidos alientos; y aunque así lo lograran, mi señora, ningún enano podrá conseguir lo que no ha logrado el peregrino gris. Si Gandalf ha perecido, que nos espera a nosotros que no tenemos ni su poder ni sus mañas, por muy hijos de padres ilustres que seamos...

-Nos queda la fe y la esperanza-contesté

-¿fe y esperanza?-gruñó Trancos. Parecía que ahora que no estaban los hobbits había permitido que asomaran al fin sus temores-¿fe en qué?¿qué esperanza nos queda sin Gandalf?

-¿que es la esperanza sino lo que queda cuando todo lo demás se ha ido?- contesté intentando infundirle ánimo con lo poco que me quedaba de voz- Por eso es valiosa. Y en cuanto a la fe, no deberías subestimarla, precisamente tú mi buen amigo _Estel._ Si te has quedado sin reservas y la angustia te carcome el alma y hace sucumbir tu ánimo, toma un poco de la del enano, o de la del elfo si quieres. Y si con ambas tampoco es suficiente, toma la mía, que no es ya fe en ti sino certeza. Tan segura estoy de que lograrás llevar el asunto a buen término como de las estrellas que tililan esta noche sobre nuestras cabezas.

Aragorn suspiró con pesadez y se sentó al borde del talán sin decir nada, y perdió la vista casi en el horizonte. Yo no me di por vencida y me arrastré junto a él muy despacio, intentando no mirar a abajo ni a la lejanía, manteniendo el miedo a raya el tiempo suficiente como para sentarme.

-Te confiaría mi vida si tuviera acaso algún valor, pero me temo que otros ya lo han hecho por mi. Y si todo eso no basta- dije casi en un susurro- no tienes más que echar una mirada a lo que llevas colgando del cuello. Si eso no es fe ciega, entonces no sé qué puede serlo.

-No me digas que esto-cogió el colgante- también aparece en tu libro.

-Por supuesto-contesté sonriendo. Trancos sonrió y volvió a mirar la luna llena, aún sin soltar el regalo de la estrella de la tarde de su mano- Tinúviel, Tinúviel...

Trancos rió y sentí como todas sus preocupaciones y lo que había estado turbando su mente desaparecían cuando su pensamiento volaba lejos hasta Rivendel. Por esa razón intenté que me hablara de Arwen Úndomiel, pero él cambió de tema al mencionarle a la elfa.

-¿No tienes miedo ahora?-me dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?-contesté. Aragorn se acercó y yo le susurré (ya que mi voz no daba para mucho más)- Estoy aterrada. Pero no por estar a no-quiero-saber-cuantos-pies del suelo.

-Caradhras está más alto que el talán.

-Ya lo sé. El caso es que no tengo problemas con alejarme mucho del suelo... podría hacer malabarismos en la torre de Ecthelion sin afectarme... sólo... son estos árboles...

-¿y temes a todo árbol y arbusto o son sólo los mallorn?

-No tengo miedo de un árbol. Es que no he tenido más que malas experiencias con ellos... La noche que mi padre se fue, mi madre y Paula tuvieron que llevarme a Urgencias porque me caí del roble que teníamos en el jardín y me rompí una pierna. Otra vez tuvieron que vendarme el tobillo porque me caí cuando intentaba desobedecer a mi madre. En mi defensa diré que el castigo era totalmente injusto y que no me merecía pasar en casa todo el fin de semana. Luego está la vez que intenté colarme en una piscina con Adrien y acabamos los dos en el hospital por culpa de un pino.

-Aragorn- le llamó el elfo en un susurro apenas audible-_Yrch_.

Aragorn y yo nos deslizamos hacia el centro del talan intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Y funcionó porque no pareció que nos oyeran.

_**Emyn-nu-Fuin:** Montañas situadas en el corazón del Bosque Negro, al norte del Camino del Bosque Viejo. En ellas estaban las fuentes del río Encantado. Tras la Guerra del Anillo constituyeron la frontera meridional del reino de Thranduil. _

_**Aranel:** Princesa (sínd.)_

_**Mae govannen:** bienvenido _

_**Daro**: desciende (sínd)  
_

_**Suilaid: **Hola_

_**Yavanna Kementári:** esposa de Aulë y la hermana mayor de Vána. Llamada también Kementári («Reina de la Tierra»), es la señora de las olvar (los vegetales) y los kelvar (los animales), a los que tiene gran aprecio._

_**Élentari**: Conocida como la Dama de las Estrellas, la más hermosa de los Valar, porque en ella resplandece todavía la luz de Ilúvatar. Varda hizo las estrellas, y por eso los elfos la llaman Elentári y Elbereth, la Reina de las Estrellas. Esposa de Manwë._

_**Eärendil**:se traduce como «enamorado del mar», «amante del mar» o «amigo del mar» del quenya. Padre de Elrond y marido de la nieta de Luthién Tinúviel. Si alguien no conoce la historia de Eärendil, buscadlo en wikipedia... o también podéis leer el Silmarillion XD_

_**Trattengo ancora il fiato ho visto il nostro mondo infrangersi; Potrei parlarti ancora delle lacrime che ho pianto, di quel sorriso spento che nasconde centomila incognite, di occhi estranei si di te... Di come avrai potuto fingere... Ti prego resta qui... continuo a chiedermi, continuo a illudermi, ti prego resta qui: Difendimi... **_Aún retengo el aliento. He visto nuestro mundo romperse. Podría incluso hablarte de las lágrimas que derramé, de esas sonrisas extintas (de las) que escondí cien mil de ellas. De esos ojos extraños tuyos. ¿Cómo es que puedes fingir? Te ruego quédate (aquí), continúo preguntándome, continúo engañándome, te ruego quédate: Defiéndeme.

**Y ahora los comentarios (yay!):**

**Varne Cullen Belikov: Me alegro que te gustara... lo de Jack estuve a punto de no ponerlo, no fuera a ser que me demandara Disney XD creo que no podría soportarlo...**

**Volenska: Beeh... no sé, no sé... ¡me lo pido los fines de semana! Jejejeje... Oh, acabas de darme una idea...**

**Drummer: Me alegro que te guste, y lo mejor que te rías. Realmente no aspiro a hacer una obra maestra como la del señor Tolkien, ni mucho menos, pero si con las paranoias que me monto os lo pasáis bien me doy por satisfecha.**

**Viic: Felicidades! ya sé que es un poco con retraso... pero mejor tarde que nunca... y no es que se me olvidara guapa, es que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza... (no sé si eres Vic, pero por si acaso abajo voy a poner una retahíla de explicaciones)**

**Gabby: Me alegro, porque a veces pienso que se me va a ir mucho la perola y que vais a dejar de leerme en cualquier momento... un beso guapa!**

**Vic: hola Vic! A ver, que no es que me guste haceros de sufrir... pero tenéis que entender que hay veces que no puedo. Dije en abril porque fue cuando calculé que tendría el pc nuevo, pero como iba a imaginarme yo que iba a morirse mi abuela... por eso no subí hermosa, que no es que sea una vaga, es que he tenido unas semanitas cojonudas (un principio de año en realidad) Pero bueno, ya tenéis capi nuevo. Calentito, calentito. Voy a tardar en subir un poco el capi 9 porque he alargado mucho este y el 9 que tenía ya estaban el Lórien, asi que no cuadra. Puede que lo haga un poco más corto... no sé. Y en cuanto a lo de la selectividad, voy a contarte algo personal para que te quedes más tranquila y veas que no es tan dificil. Yo la hice en Madrid, bueno pues me tenía que presentar a 6 y como en principio te puedes presentar en Julio y Septiembre, pues me preparé 3 bien en Julio y las otras 3 las dejé un poco de lado para hacerlas en Septiembre. El caso es que perra que es la vida, mi madre enfermó de tuberculosis a finales de ese verano y no me presenté. Y saqué un 6 de media (un 5'9 para que no se ría el diablo). Eso sí, de poco me sirvió porque al final no fui a la uni... pero ¿a que te quedas más tranquila? XD**

**Bueno, chicas... disculpad los errores que pueda haber, pero llevo toda la tarde escribiendo y son las 4 y pico de la mañana... así que ya lo corregiré mañana. Lo subo para las que no podáis aguantar la espera XD. Por cierto, Volenska me ha dado una idea cojonuda... ¡vamos a hacer una encuesta! ¿Queréis que salve a Boromir?¿preferís que no lo haga? Pues contármelo y prometo que lo tendré en cuenta para los próximos capis! Bueno, podéis comentarme eso, u otras cosillas... si os parece un sacrilegio el que nombre a Kahlan, si va a salir Richard en algún capi (os adelanto ya que va a ser que no XD)... para eso y mucho más, click en el botoncito de abajo! **

**N/A: No lo pude subir porque se cayó la página. Os dejo la dirección de un blog que he empezado con éste proposito, por si acaso vuelve a pasar. De todas maneras seguiré actualizando por aquí mientras me dejen, sino ya sabéis dónde encontrarme: lacajadeirmo(punto)blogspot (antes va el http y después el .com que si no no me deja) Ahora, si lograis la dire os merecéis un premio XD  
**


	9. Llámame Kahlan

**Disclaimer: Todo lo relativo al mundo ESDLA es de Tolkien. Todo lo relativo a la 'La espada de la verdad' es de Goodkind. No es un crossover porque no aparece ninguno de los personajes de Goodkind, salvo por menciones.**

**Capitulo 9**

**Llámame Kahlan**

-Ange... ya es de día.

-Ya voy...- Había amanecido demasiado pronto para mi gusto. Ignoré a Aragorn todo lo que me fue posible, pero con los golpecitos que me daba en el hombro no era fácil. No me quedó más remedio que desperezarme y saludar al nuevo día, aún enfadada por lo corta que había sido la noche. No sé si es a lo qué se referían cuando hablaban de la magia de Lórien pero es la primera noche que duermo del tirón, eso si que es un milagro...- Explícame... ¿de qué sirve que me cambie de nombre si me seguís llamando Ange?

-Imagino que de momento la función es crear confusión al respecto-bromeó el montaraz sentándose a desayunar.

Me incorporé despacio. Por un momento la altura dejó de incomodarme lo suficiente como para poder disfrutar de la vista. Anor comenzaba su viaje por el cielo, tiñéndolo de un amarillo radiante poco a poco, haciendo que las pocas nubes que había tuvieran una textura densa con cierto grano. Allá lejos podía distinguir el Nimrodel, como un hilillo de plata fina cerca del horizonte. Era increíble que hubiéramos conseguido recorrer tanta distancia en tan poco tiempo. No se podía apreciar casi lo que había al otro lado del río, pero aún así supe- con la certeza que te otorgan las millas recorridas- que las manchas oscuras no eran otra cosa que las Montañas Nubladas. Sin duda era un amanecer precioso. Pocas veces había estado yo despierta a esas horas como para presenciar uno en mi mundo, seguramente todas ellas habían tenido lugar tras una larga noche de fiesta y en esos momentos de lo que menos te preocupas es de admirar el cielo.

Mis tripas rugieron con fiereza. Al principio si que me daba vergüenza, pero como dice mi madre: la confianza da asco. Creo que ya se habían acostumbrado, a eso y a que tuviera hambre a todas horas. Gimli me tendió un cuenco de cerámica con lo que parecían unas gachas. ¿En Lórien tendrían leche? No sé porqué les entró la risa a mis compañeros cuando se lo pregunté. Tampoco es ninguna exquisitez ¿no? No es como si les pidiera café colombiano... o chocolate suizo.. ahm... chocolate...

-Vamos, esperaremos a Rúmil y Haldir abajo.

-Oh, oh... estás preocupado ¿Qué ocurre?-Le pregunté hundiendo la cuchara hasta el fondo del cacharro.

-Nada en especial- contestó el elfo intentando parecer tranquilo para no asustarme- Pero no dejaré de preocuparme hasta llegar a Lórien, y puede que hasta allí lo siga haciendo.

-No es por los orcos...- le dije sonriendo- Has hablado con Haldir ¿cierto?

-Vengo del otro talán, claro que he hablado con Haldir...-contestó un poco molesto- Pero... ¿qué sabes tú de eso?

-Nada...-mentí con un tono infantil que casi hace que me atragante con las gachas. Al fin y al cabo mi presencia no lo había jodido del todo.- Sólo que no deberías preocuparte tanto, te saldrán arrugas... ¿y que princesa élfica te querrá entonces?

-¡Ange!- los demás rieron, pero el principito parecía incómodo.

-Respecto a eso, creo que deberíais empezar ya a llamarme Kahlan. Será más fácil para los medianos si os oyen a vosotros antes.

-Tiene razón, Dama Kahlan Amnell- medio suspiró el de Gondor, justo antes de servirse otro poco.

-Con Kahlan me vale Boromir...

-No sé de donde lo habrá sacado pero el nombrecito se las trae...-masculló el enano ignorando las palabras de Boromir.

-Si deseas tanto saberlo fue de mi propia cabeza, Gimli: Kahlan Amnell es la Madre Confesora que protege al buscador de la verdad en la novela de Terry Goodkind- respondí antes de atiborrarme a gachas

-¿el buscador de la verdad?-inquirió el enano

-¿madre confesora?-preguntó Aragorn nada más acabar Gimli de formular su pregunta

-¿Tierry Gudkin?

-¿Puedo contar la historia, principito?¿O vas a pasartela mirando si han llegado ya?-contesté cuando al fin tuve la boca libre para hablar. Aragorn me agarró del brazo al ver que iba a limpiarme con la manga y a la que me la sujetaba me tendió un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo-Empiezo a pensar que te emociona más la llegada de Haldir que a mi...

-Es un buen hombre- dijo Aragorn, sin añadir ningún comentario sobre mis modales. No supe muy bien a que elfo se refería.

-Eso ya lo sé- Contesté haciendo un mohín, aunque no pude evitar reírme mientras lo hacía- Tiene más valor que el que sea guapo... después de todo es un elfo ¿no? Todos los elfos son guapos, por eso no tiene mérito. No como Aragorn... mírale... apenas aparenta los taitantos años que tiene...

-Por todos los Valar... cómo...-Ahora fue el montaraz casi se atraganta con las gachas

-No te pongas así, que sólo es un cumplido- sonreí y posé la mano en su hombro para levantarme.

-Bueno ¿vas a contárnosla?

-¿el qué? ah, claro... -le repliqué al elfo- Podrás escucharla si dejas de espiar a los galadhrim un rato. No es más que otra historia que leí en mi mundo... aunque teniendo en cuenta que la vuestra hasta hace unos meses no era más que un cuento del viejo Tolkien, no sé yo... supongo que he tenido suerte en aparecer aquí. No me gustaría andar por ahí rodeada de confesoras, mord siths y hermanas de las tinieblas. Eso sin hablar ya de las criaturas, como los gar o los miswrith, o los ejércitos de d'harans, keltons y la orden imperial... Al menos aquí no hay magia.

-Claro que sí... Gandalf es un mago.

-Bueno...- chisté. No es que el mago blanco use mucha magia en los libros la verdad... aunque seguramente tenga poderes ocultos- No es lo mismo. Por lo que he podido comprobar su poder no es gran cosa comparado con el de una confesora...

-No eres una gran contadora de historias, Ange...

-Kahlan. K-A-H-L-A-N. ¡No sabes la suerte que tienes de que lo único que tenga de la Madre Confesora sea el nombre!-Legolas me miró con ojos divertidos y yo me calme lo suficiente como para continuar con la historia-Las confesoras son una raza que crearon los Magos de esta historia para acabar con la corrupción y la injusticia en la Tierra Central. Son mujeres capaces de... no sé como explicarlo. Digamos que... cuando tocan a alguien y liberan su magia, el desdichado no vuelve a ser el mismo. Pierde su voluntad y su única preocupación es agradar a la confesora.

-¿Los vuelven esclavos?

-No exactamente... simplemente les da pánico contrariarla. la historia cuenta cómo Kahlan confesó a un hombre y lo primero que sintió este fue terror. Temía respirar demasiado fuerte, o hablar demasiado rápido.

-Los vuelve esclavos-sentenció firmemente el principito

-Esclavo es una palabra muy fea...

-Puede-dijo el elfo-pero es el nombre que tiene.

-No entiendo entonces- Aragorn se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara- Supuse que en algo se parecería a ti cuando Galadriel te ofreció su nombre, pero tu no eres una tirana...

-Al menos de momento...

-¡Chitón elfo! No entendéis nada... ¿cómo puedes llamarla tirana Aragorn?

-A mi me parece que quitarle la voluntad a las personas sólo lo hacen los tiranos.

-No va por ahí confesando gente, Aragorn. Sólo lo hace cuando está en peligro de muerte o cuando... es su trabajo.

-¿Su trabajo es esclavizar a los demás?

-¡Su trabajo es mantener la justicia en la Tierra Central! ¡Su trabajo es que los que infringen la ley sean castigados y que los inocentes encarcelados sean liberados!-Estaba furiosa ¿cómo podía juzgar a alguien tan duramente? ¿Él? ¿El mismo que iba a acabar con todos esos orcos y haradhrim? Matarlos no era mejor que confesarlos, no le ofrecía ninguna superioridad moral respecto a la verdadera Kahlan. No tenía ni idea de cuanto había sufrido a causa de su poder... ¿Cómo podía ser tan beligerante respecto al tema? Me limité a agarrarle del brazo con fuerza y mirarle a los ojos mientras buscaba las palabras apropiadas-La labor de las confesoras es asegurarse de que los condenados a muerte son culpables. Es una labor honorable. Llevar el nombre de Kahlan Amnell es motivo de orgullo, y como vuelvas a referirte a ella de esa manera puede que decida no perdonarte. Os esperaré abajo.

-Kahlan...- me llamó el elfo cuando empecé a recoger mis cosas. Viendo que ignoraba al principito, Boromir decidió intervenir y me pidió amablemente que no me enfadara.

-No estoy enfadada.

-Por supuesto que no...

-Ange...

-¿Es que no puedes recordar ni un maldito nombre, elfo? Kahlan. Kah-lan.-me zafé del brazo de Legolas tan rápido como pude, agarré mi mochila y empecé a bajar por la escala. Puede que fuera el cabreo que llevaba encima pero esta vez no se me hizo tan aterrador como la subida. Una vez en el suelo, me ajusté el cinto donde colgaban Gilraen y Undómëarel aún en sus vainas y comprobé que el arco estaba bien sujeto a la espalda. Caminé hacia un árbol cercano, de manera que podía ver perfectamente si Haldir volvía o los demás se decidían a bajar, aunque claro después del numerito de arriba cualquiera sabe. Dejé el arco apoyado en el tronco y me senté entre las raíces con la ahljaba en mano, dispuesta a sacarle brillo y punta a cada una de las flechas.

Cuando al fin llegaron los hobbits y los galadhrim, los del talán se decidieron a bajar de uno en uno. Primero bajó Boromir, que me hechó una mirada lastimera de las suyas. Gimli y Aragorn le siguieron pero ninguno se dignó a mirarme siquiera. Guardé las flechas y una vez en pie volví a asegurarme el arco a la espalda. Para cuando me reuní con ellos Legolas ya se les había unido. Había tardado algo más porque había tenido que recoger y guardar la escala, pero una vez hecho había bajado veloz, descolgándose entre las ramas.

-Para que luego los creacionistas digan que no venimos del mono...

-¿decías?

-Nada. Que deberíamos ponernos en marcha. Aún queda mucho camino.

-¿Y Oropher?-le preguntó el montaraz intrigado de que sólo dos de los galadhrim nos acompañaran.

-Regresó para advertir de los orcos- contesté adjustando de nuevo el cinturón en su sitio, que entre el peso de las espadas y los kilos que llevo perdidos me viene tan grande que poco más y se me cae a la altura de las rodillas- ¿nos vamos?

-Claro-Haldir me miraba ojiplático.

-Si vais a sorprenderos cada vez que sepa algo no vais a salir de vuestro asombro- le dije sonriendo. Él asintió y me tomó del brazo.

-No me sorprende que seais inteligente, si no que conozcáis cosas que no deberíais saber.

-Precisamente porque soy inteligente lo sé. ¿De que otro modo sabrían en tu ciudad de la presencia de orcos si no es por el aviso de un vigía de la frontera?- Rúmil y los hobbits comenzaron a caminar hacia el Nimrodel- y en cuanto a lo de cogerme del brazo, mi señor, no veo que hayais hecho lo mismo con ninguno de mis compañeros. He de recordaros que no deseo ningún trato especial y en cualquier caso, esto no es ningún paseo por el bosque. Es una marcha y cuanto más rápidos seamos antes llegaremos, y lo más importante: antes podré darme una ducha en condiciones. A pesar del accidente en el Nimrodel aún tengo pegada arenilla de las Minas...

-Lo lamento mucho mi señora, no era mi intención importunarla.

-Kahlan.

-¿Perdón?

-Llámame Kahlan. Me haces sentir mayor. Vamos.

La mañana era fría a pesar de que el sol estaba en lo alto. Caminamos hasta el sendero que bordeaba la orilla del Cauce de Plata un rato largo, bajo la atenta guía de Rúmil y su hermano, en dirección sur. Cuando llegamos a cierto punto del camino alguien señaló al suelo y dió explicación a las huellas de orcos. Haldir se acercó a un grupo de árboles cercanos al río. Silvó casi en susurros (¿como puede alguien silvar tan bajito?) y un elfo salió de entre los arbustos y lanzó una cuerda por encima de las aguas. Rúmil ato la cuerda al árbol y su hermano nos explicó como cruzaríamos. Para cuando terminó la explicación ya habían tendido otro par de cuerdas.

Los primeros en cruzar fueron los hermanos galadhrim, seguidos del elfo silvano y Aragorn. Pippin se animó a cruzar antes de sus compañeros con el paso ligero de los hobbits, después le siguió Merry, Frodo y Sam. Boromir y yo nos quedamos los últimos porque Gimli empezó a cruzar nada más abandonar Sam la soga.

Cuando llegó mi turno crucé decidida. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasarme?¿Caerme al agua? No iba a ser el primer río en el que me remojo...

-¡Cuidado pies ligeros!-rió el Legolas cuando al pisar de nuevo tierra casi me como a Merry de lo rápido que iba. Me disculpé efusivamente con el hobbit, quien no paraba de decirme que no pasaba nada y que estaba perfectamente. Una vez hubo cruzado Boromir, Haldir agarró el extremo de cada una de las cuerdas y dió un par de tirones. Los nudos al otro lado del río se deshicieron solos, recogió las cuerdas y las volvió a esconder tras unos arbustos.

-Hemos llegado al Naith de Lórien- dijo- es hora de vendar los ojos a Maese Gimli y proseguir.

Gimli protestó y protestó. Arguyó que él no había hecho pacto alguno (seguramente obra del principito) y que él no había hecho mal a los elfos como para ser tratado de esa manera. Yo personalmente estaba de acuerdo con el enano y así se lo hice saber. Al ver que no iban a llegar a ningún entendimiento, Aragorn sugirió la idea de ir todos vendados. Como era de esperar el principito se quejó.

-¡Soy un elfo y un hermano aquí!

-Ahora exclamaremos los demás: ¡Malditos elfos, que testarudos son!- arqueé una ceja y reí. Acababa de parafrasear al montaraz pero él nunca llegaría a saberlo. El elfo no pareció darse por satisfecho- Es una injusticia para Gimli ser tratado de esa manera, pues los galadhrim tienen tanta razón para desconfiar de él como la tienen de ti o de mi. Lo justo es tratarnos a todos por igual, y si va contra la ley que un extranjero cruce el enclave con los ojos al descubierto entonces todos debemos compartir la suerte de Gimli porque todos somos extranjeros ¿O acaso tú has estado antes en Caras Galadhon?

El elfo estaba disgustado pero pareció conformarse con mi explicación. Acto seguido nos pusieron vendas en los ojos y comenzamos de nuevo la marcha.

-Esta vez no aceptaré un no por respuesta Kahlan-escuché la voz de Haldir mientras pasaba mi antebrazo por debajo del suyo

-Creo que en esta situación no puedo negarme...

-¿No eramos todos iguales?

-Si tanto te molesta principito, creo recordar que Haldir tiene otro brazo. Tal vez logres que te lo ofrezca si se lo pides debidamente...

Haldir ofreció el brazo al silvano principalmente por educación, asi que se sintió tremendamente aliviado cuando éste lo rechazó añadiendo que no era necesario pues como era un hermano podría caminar con los ojos cerrados sin lastimarse. Éso si me hubiera gustado verlo. Ante esta situación, se lo ofreció al mediano que más cerca tenía y esta vez sí que Merry agradeció el gesto y le tomó la mano. Una vez en marcha, empezaron a hablar de Lórien, de los puertos y del mundo fuera de la Comarca, y de la razón por la que Merry no la habría abandonado nunca.

-Si no existieran los lugares lóbregos no podríamos apreciar debidamente la belleza de los hermosos, Merry. -Confio en que siendo así puedas maravillarte debidamente en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino en Lórien-añadió el galadhrim.

-Por supuesto.

-Y puede que suene a excusa pobre pero también se puede aplicar a esta situación. Recordad que sin tiempos oscuros, los días felices quedarían deslucidos.

-Puede, pero yo sigo prefieriendo vivir en los felices.

Pronto las historias se acabaron y mientras caminamos, Aragorn sugirió que les contara a los demás la historia del nombre. Sabía que no lo apreciarían, que lo tomarían del modo equivocado tal y como Aragorn había hecho. Y aún así comencé a contarles la historia de Kahlan Amnell porque me pareció que era una historia digna de contar, independientemente de si la entendían o no. Empecé hablándoles del nuevo y del viejo mundo. Les hablé de las guerras entre los magos, de cómo habían experimentado mezclando diferentes magias y especies y de como utilizaban a esas criaturas resultantes para sus propios intereses.

-El mundo en el que vivían estaba lleno de oportunistas, dirigentes corruptos, engaños y ambición. Así que los magos del nuevo mundo decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto y concibieron lo siguiente: reunirían a un grupo de mujeres cuidadosamente seleccionadas por su inteligencia, generosidad y calidez y se les conferiría una clase de magia especial, una magia creada exclusivamente para ellas y con un fin determinado e invariable. Así nacieron las primeras Confesoras, cuyo cometido es buscar la verdad allí donde sea confusa, o dudosa.

Paré un segundo para tomar aire y luego proseguí mi relato sin saber si el silencio que nos imbuía era debido al interés o a que simplemente mis compañeros se habían dormido de pie. Insistí un poco más en la nobleza de la labor de las confesoras y después comencé la historia de la Madre Confesora.

-Todas las hijas de confesoras son confesoras. Por eso Kahlan nació confesora, porque su madre lo era.

-¿Y su padre?

-No es importante-dije en un intento de que abandonaran el tema de Wyborn. En ese aspecto no salían muy bien paradas.

-¿Como que no?¡Es su padre!

-Debéis entender que en el caso de las confesoras la labor del padre no es tan importante, ni para la madre ni para la hija. Una confesora no elige a su pareja por amor, porque al tenerlo entre sus brazos lo confesaría y lo perdería para siempre. En lugar de eso, eligen al hombre por sus cualidades, las aptitudes que puede heredar la hija.

-Muy racional y lógico. Pero no has respondido a la pregunta.

-La madre de Kahlan eligió como pareja al rey de Galea, un estratega experto en el arte de la guerra que enseñó a su hija todo lo que él sabía. Pero cuando murió su madre el vínculo que retenía a Wyborn se rompió y volvió con su auténtica familia. Kahlan se quedó en Aydindril al cuidado de una de las confesoras amiga de su madre, la cual tenía una hija, Dennee, que fue como una hermana para Kahlan.

-Creo que me he quedado en lo de auténtica familia ¿como que auténtica familia?

-Cuando la madre Confesora eligió al rey de Galea, éste estaba casado y con dos hijos...

-¿Separó a un padre de sus hijos?

-Eso sin contar que durante años le tuvo alejado de la mujer que amaba en realidad...-sin duda era la voz del principito-¿Sabes? Cuanto más nos cuentas de ella menos entiendo que la Dama Blanca te diera ese nombre.

-No voy a discutir contigo del tema, elfo-contesté. Claro que quería discutir pero no me pareció el momento, ya lo haría cuando pudiera mirarme a los ojos y verlos rebosantes de orgullo-Al menos no ahora.

Cambié de tercio y empecé a contarles la historia tal y como la contaba Goodkind en su primer libro. A pesar de que no recordaba gran cosa, después de empezar a hablarles la historia vino a mi mente como si tuviera impresas las páginas en la memoria y para cuando empezaba a sentir el alivio del astro rey al abandonar el cielo ya les había contado con todo lujo de detalles los tres primeros libros. De vez en cuando me asaltaban con cuestiones que yo intentaba resolver tan bien como sabía, pero a parte de eso la tarde fue tranquila.

Haldir se paró en seco en lo que parecía un terreno llano, anunciándonos que pasaríamos allí la noche. Como iba a ser muy chungo cenar la sopa de rigor con los ojos tapados cenamos cantidades indecentes de fruta. Estabamos muy cansados asi que no tardamos mucho en dormirnos. Yo particularmente no tardé nada, nada más caer en el suelo caí rendida. Irmo me envió un sueño extraño: estaba en una planicie de tierra yerma, aún con el sol cegandome los ojos podía ver las montañas en la distancia. Alcé la mano a modo de visera y una cascada de seda blanca me acarició la cara suavemente al compás de la brisa. Llevaba un vestido blanco. Había hablado tanto de la Madre Confesora que ya hasta soñaba con ella. A la mañana siguiente nos pusimos en marcha hacia Cerin Amroth con las energías renovadas.

-Perdónanos y miranos con ojos amistosos-escuché a Haldir cuando paramos sobre media mañana (supongo que sería media mañana)- Podéis andar ya libremente pues la Dama Blanca sabe quienes sois.

-¿Me permites?-escuché cuando alcé los brazos para desatarme la venda de los ojos. Los dedos ágiles de Haldir tardaron poco en librarme del pedazo de tela que me cubría los ojos. Tardé un poco en acostumbrarme.

-¡Madre del amor hermoso!-exclamé asombrada (y un poco aterrada, he de reconocer) mirando hacia lo alto de la loma. Los árboles del circulo exterior de Caras Galadhon eran altos, pero los que sostenían la ciudad eran... inmensos. Enormes _mellyrn_ dorados, y por encima un montón de flets pequeños, en el nivel más alto de la ciudad, se hallaba el enorme flet color plata del caballero Celeborn y la Dama Galadriel. Agarré el brazo de elfo que me había mostrado aquella visión tan maravillosa, que para mi desgracia no fue el del capitán sino el del elfo silvano, temiendo marearme de la emoción- No son árboles... son... son... ¡enormes!

-Creo que una cosa no excluye a la otra- me susurró el elfo sonriendo, pero no me enfadé. No podía enfadarme teniendo un campo así delante, un campo lleno de eleanor amarillas y...

-¡_Niphredil_!- exclamé. Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar salí corriendo dejándoles con la palabra en la boca.

-¡An... Kahlan!

Salté con agilidad una roca grandecita y me quité el carjac y el arco mientras corria. Lo dejé caer en la hierba y a los pocos metros fui yo la que caí de espaldas entre las florecillas blancas. Resulta que tienen un olor muy parecido al azahar, que me encanta, me recordaba a los campos de naranjos... Una sombra me cubrió la zona de la cara de modo que el sol ya no fue tan molesto.

-Siempre me pregunté como olían-sonreí- Tolkien era muy bueno describiendo, y los huecos que dejaba los rellenó Jackson... pero ninguno se preocupó de describir el olor de las_ niphredil_.

-¿Te gusta entonces?-dijo. Había recogido mi arco y el carjac abandonado y lo volvió a dejar en el suelo a su izquierda

-Me encanta-sonreí- me recuerda al del azahar. Si me muero quiero que me entierren bajo una montaña de estas...

-¡No digas eso!- me regañó. Se quitó su carjac y lo dejó en el suelo con el mio.

-Tranquilizate-tiré de su manga hasta que accedió a tumbarse al sol conmigo- o serás el primer elfo en morir de un ataque cardiaco... y aunque no lo he probado nunca no parece agradable, créeme.

-Ange...

-Kahlan.

-Los demás están bastante lejos ¿qué más te da que te llame Ange cuando estamos solos?

-No están tan lejos... bueno, sí pero da igual. Ahora soy Kahlan, Legolas.

-No eres Kahlan. Eres Ange. Kahlan es un nombre estúpido. No me gusta Kahlan.

-¿Quieres cabrear a Galadriel tan pronto?

-Supongo que no- contestó chasqueando la lengua. Me incorporé un poco para mirar fijamente el flet plateado-¿Que te ocurre?

-¿Recuerdas cuando parecia una loca la otra noche?

-¿Cual de ellas?

-La que hablaba sola.

-Si.

-No hablaba sola- Legolas me miró incrédulo-No os lo dije porque no quería preocuparos.

-¿Y porqué me lo cuentas ahora?

-Porque estoy aterrada, joder. Viendo esta ciudad... sin duda hay magia de por medio. Sabía que Galadriel era poderosa pero en los libros era una fuerza del bien...

-¿entonces?

-Que ya no estoy tan segura. Me dijo: _Tu futuro es incierto, aranel, y aunque vienes en busca de consejo es probable que el que podamos darte aquí no sea el que tu esperabas. Si subes a los mellyrn de Caras Galadhon debes aceptar que lo que te diremos no va a ser lo que deseas oír. _Si mi único propósito aquí es ayudaros ¿porqué no ha de gustarme lo que me diga? ¿y porqué me llama _aranel_?

_-Aranel _es...

-Princesa en élfico, lo sé. Pero Kahlan no es una princesa, es la Madre Confesora, y está por encima de las reinas. Es mucho más que una simple princesa. Y luego está la sensación.

-¿la sensación?

-Es que no sé cómo llamarlo. Tengo el presentimiento de que no debo entrar ahi, que va a pasarme algo muy malo de hacerlo.

-An... Kahlan-dijo- No dejaremos que te ocurra nada, ni en Lórien ni fuera de estos bosques.

-No podéis protegerme de todo, Legolas.

-Claro que podemos.

-No podéis protegerme de vosotros mismos- dije rozando el hombro aún resentido- no podéis protegerme de mi. Deberíamos volver, tanta _niphedril_ me está haciendo desvariar...

-Puedes apostar que lo haré.

**_OooooOoOoooOOooWe're off to see the White lady, the wonderful of sorceress of LórienooOOooOOooOoooO_**

Al fin, tras seguir el camino de baldosas, llegamos al extremo sur de la ciudad. Si bien era hermosa a juzgar por lo que había visto desde fuera de los muros exteriores, no estaba ni mucho menos preparada para lo que me esperaba dentro. Haldir dijo algo en élfico y las puertas se abrieron en silencio. Anduvimos un rato entre las sombras, hacia las luces medio azuladas del centro de la ciudad, admirando todo lo que nos permitía admirar los reflejos plateados de Ithil entre los árboles y sin desviarnos del camino que nos marcaban los galadhrim. Yo iba bastante rezagada, casi al final de la hilera con Aragorn y el principito. Sólo Gimli iba por detrás, y no supe averiguar si era asombro o miedo lo que yacía en el interior de sus ojos. Puede que tan sólo fuera respeto. Nos paramos en frente de un tronco enorme en el que hacían guardia dos elfos. Me paré frente a la escala que refulgía blanca, resplandeciente, pensando en las palabras de la Dama Blanca.

_Si subes a los mallorn de Caras Galadhon debes aceptar que lo que te diremos no va a ser lo que deseas oír. _

Miré al elfo silvano buscando una respuesta, pero lo único que obtuve fue una mano en el hombro como signo de apoyo. ¿Debía subir?Si sólo fueran las palabras de la elfa las que me hicieran dudar subiría sin pensarlo, pero la maldita sensación de peligro todavía estaba ahí. Y me hace sentir estúpida, porque en cierto modo ya sé lo que va a pasar, sé lo que hay ahí arriba, sé...

-¡Kahlan!- Agarré las cuerdas y comencé a subir a toda prisa. Como a la mitad empecé a asimilar lo que estaba haciendo, con lo que me asaltó de nuevo el miedo y los nervios y la angustia y...

-¿Estas bien?-Ya no quedaba nadie más abajo salvo los dos guardias, y Legolas se acercaba cada vez más-¿Quieres que suba contigo?

-¿Ya se ha ido Aragorn de la lengua?-contesté molesta y aterrada a partes iguales

-Estás pálida, apenas mueves los pies y agarras la escala como si te fuera la vida en ello. No, Aragorn no me ha contado nada, pero tengo ojos en la cara.

-Lo siento- me disculpé. No estaba en condiciones de discutir.-Si no te importa... podrías...

-Claro- Trepó agil por la escala hasta que estuvo a mi nivel. Sentí su pecho apretado contra mi espalda y entonces una sombra se adueñó de mi mente.

-Legolas...

-Dime- me susurró en la oreja

-He sido muy injusta contigo en el pasado y... muchas veces no te mereces las palabras duras que normalmente te dedico pero...

-Al grano Kahlan.

-¡porfavornomedejescaer!

-¿Qué? ¡No voy a dejarte caer!¡Vamos!

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

-Espera- me paré en seco tras subir un par de pasos- necesito que me prometas otra cosa.

-Kahlan...

-Prométeme que podré volver a Rivendel. Quiero tu palabra de príncipe del bosque negro de que en el caso de que las cosas vayan mal en Lórien podré volver.

-¿Quieres volver? ¿Tan pronto?

-No, no quiero, pero no puedo ignorar mis corazonadas. Sé que algo va a pasarme en Lórien y si no podéis ayudarme quiero saber que al menos no os interpondréis a mi vuelta...

-Tendría que hablarlo con los demás pero... ¿Que haces?

-Intentando bajar- contesté intentando escurrirme entre los brazos del elfo- si no vas a... ¡ah!

-¡Maldita sea Ange!-gruñó por lo bajo después de evitar que me estrellara contra el suelo- ¡Vas a hacer que caigamos los dos!

Me disculpé una y otra vez, sin soltar la cuerda, apretándome contra el tronco del mallorn con los ojos tan cerrados que me dolían los párpados. No me di cuenta de que temblaba hasta que sentí uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros haciendo que parte del miedo se fuera.

-Tienes mi palabra de amigo de que no me interpondré si en verdad quieres irte. Espero que te sirva porque vale más que la promesa del príncipe del bosque negro...

-Terminemos con esto- contesté reanudando la marcha. Los ojos del silvano eran hipnóticos, si me perdía en ellos probablemente nos pasáramos toda la noche colgados de aquél maldito árbol mirándonos como estúpidos.

-Lamentamos el retraso- dije cuando al fin conseguimos llegar arriba y todo el mundo mirándonos. Al parecer la Dama Blanca ya había recibido las funestas noticias de la suerte del mago y le había dado tiempo de interrogar mentalmente a todos los presentes. ¿Tanto habíamos tardado?- Tengo vértigo ¿ok? Sólo me ayudaba a subir... por Dios, ni que hubieramos estado metiéndonos mano detrás del portón de la entrada...

-¡Kahlan!

-Se llama ironía principito... pruébala de vez en cuando, es refrescante...

La mirada de Galadriel se clavó en nosotros mucho antes que la de Celeborn. Puede que no la viera especificamente posar sus ojos en el elfo y en mi persona, pero lo sentí. Unos ojos terriblemente azules y escrutadores que nos miraban fijamente mientras trataba de evaluarnos de algún modo. Principalmente a él. Legolas soportó durante un buen rato la mirada de la Dama de los Galadhrim, con bastante temple he de añadir.

_Tu no eres real. Al menos no eres real aquí, no en esta realidad. No puedes existir._

Al fin me tocaba a mi. La voz neutra de la mujer en mi cabeza producía a su vez una sensación de pura serenidad, además del hecho que le daba un matiz de verdad a sus palabras. Realmente yo no pertenecía a esa realidad y ella lo había visto desde el primer vistazo a mi persona. Lo cual no quería decir que yo no fuese real. Me vino a la mente la teoría de los multiversos y me pregunté si era posible que en uno de los universos alguien se preguntara sobre la existencia lícita o no de otro universo. Eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Para mí Galadriel no había sido una persona real durante muchos años, pero eso no implicaba que la Dama Blanca no viviera esos años en la Tierra Media y existiera en ella, ajena a lo que yo pensara o dejara de pensar.

_Una teoría interesante._

_Gracias._

_Pero no es esa teoría la que nos interesa, por la que has desafiado tu destino ¿verdad? Yo puedo verlo._

_¿El qué?_

_Lo que tantas veces le preguntaste a Mithrandir. No tienes una misión que cumplir, ni con la compañía ni sin ella. Tu presencia aquí es insignificante._

_No creo que Gandalf opinara lo mismo._

_Gandalf se equivocaba. No debió traerte. Harás fracasar la misión._

_¿Sabe? En la peli Cate Blanchett era más amable._

_Yo soy Galadriel, Dama de Lórien, Dama de los galadhrim..._

_Si, ya lo sé. Altáriel, Artanis, Nerwen... no es mi intención ofenderla, Dama Blanca. Pero no pienso callarme mientras me dice que haré quebrar el destino de la compañía... porque no soy una mala persona y e intentado por todos los medios ayudar a mis compañeros, aliviarles la carga que portan...y me da igual si ese es mi destino o si es fruto de una decisión mía._

_¿Como la decisión de abandonar a Mithrandir en Khazad-dûm?_

_No... no le abandonamos..._

_Claro que no. Los demás no tenían ni idea. Fuiste tú la que lo dejaste allí._

_Yo... Gandalf tenía que pasar por eso. Tiene. Tiene que pasar por eso, es importante para la historia. _

-Mi señora, a pesar de mis intenciones sé que no puedo aliviarles tanto sufrimiento como desearía porque parte de ese sufrimiento es necesario para que el mal sea destruido. Ésa y no otra es la razón por la que Mithrandir no se encuentra hoy entre nosotros. Sé que vos haréis lo que tengáis que hacer al respecto.

_Podéis estar segura de que yo misma llevaría la carga del portador hasta el monte del destino si con ello librara a Frodo del tremendo precio a pagar, pues como habéis imaginado que la tarea reclamará su vida pero no tenéis ni idea de como afectará eso a su alma. Yo lo sé. Y aún así no le he pedido el anillo, sé que a pesar de todo Frodo es la persona que ha de realizar tal tarea._

_¿No será que no se lo habéis pedido por miedo a que os lo niegue?_

_Pronto comprobaréis lo desprendidos que son los hobbits._

-Por supuesto. Debéis estar exhaustos del viaje- continuó ella- que vuestros corazones no se turben. Esta noche dormiréis en paz.

-Mi señora, sólo una cuestión más me ronda la sesera. Puede que carezca de importancia pero soy un enano curioso por naturaleza. Durante el camino discutíamos sobre la razón por la que Kahlan recibió ese nombre. Tal vez podríais iluminarnos con vuestra sabiduría.

Mierda. Maldito, maldito enano. Los ojos de la Dama Blanca se abrieron de par en par. No esperaba la pregunta desde luego.

-¿No les habéis hablado de ella?

-Sí pero...

-¿Y no es evidente acaso?-Se le iluminó el rostro y rió, como si hubiera pillado a una niña pequeña durante una de sus travesuras- ¡Claro que es evidente! No les hablaste de Richard Rahl ¿Cierto?

-¿Como es posible que...?

-Sí que lo hizo mi señora, pero me temo que somos incapaces de atar los cabos.

_No lo hagas._

-Eso es porque os contó la historia tal y como ella quería que la conociéseis, Aragorn.

-No era importante...-me excusé intentando disimular malamente la ira.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero ¿no es precisamente ésa la razón por la que a Richard no le afecta la confesión y puede acabar con Darken Rahl?

_No lo digas_

-¿Porqué? ¿Porqué no he de decirlo?-contestó ella altiva. Lágrimas de impotencia e ira luchaban por salir-¿Por que no es importante para la historia el que se amen?

Esperé un grito ahogado por parte de la audiencia que no llegó a darse. ¿Puede ser que no fuera tan importante después de todo?

-Porque las confesoras no aman.

_¿cómo puedes sentir orgullo escupiendo palabras como ésas?_

_El amor es una pérdida de tiempo, una distracción. Nos hace débiles y estúpidos._

-Fingías tener una misión que cumplir, un destino ¿lo quieres?- dijo al fin en voz alta- Si aún lo quieres te daré tu respuesta, esa que te dije que no querrías oir.

Celeborn le recordó a Galadriel que debían descansar primero, a lo que la dama Blanca se excusó y tras añadir que no estaba preparada para oirlo, ambos nos despidieron sonrientes.

Después de marcharse Galadriel y Celeborn, una elfa rubia se acercó a donde estábamos y me empezó a hablar en élfico.

-La dama Blanca la designó para acompañarte a tus aposentos-tradujo el principito

-¿A mis aposentos?¿y a vosotros no?

-Kahlan-me llamó Aragorn-no pensarías qué íbamos a dormir juntos ¿no?

-Aragorn, llevo meses durmiendo con vosotros... no quiero que me traten diferente por...

-Sólo acompaña a Elithiel ¿de acuerdo?-contestó él-Nos veremos en la cena.

**N/A. I'm back... Jejeje. ¿Os creíais que me había tragado el kraken? Nooooooo... despacito pero voy actualizando.**

**Varne Cullen Belikov: Gracias, gracias y gracias. Espero que este capi esté a la altura de las espectativas y no te preocupes que para poner celoso al elfo hay cola jeje, pero no quiero adelantar acontecimientos.**

**Volenska: Es una buena idea. Por cierto, dile a Faramir que vale, que yo pongo la playa y él pone la crema XD.**

**Dehianira-Cullen: Me alegra que te gustara. Con lo de Galadriel se me fue un poco la pinza... pero quedó chulo. Lo de Boromir me lo apunto. 2 a 0.**

**Gabby: No, no es idea tuya... y ya os podéis acostumbrar a verle celosillo (de momento, ya le llegará el turno a Ange)**

**Viic: Gracias Viic. 2 a 1! empieza a ponerse interesante jeje**

**Lil: Gracias! Me alegro que te guste!**

**Amazona Verde: Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es lo que tiene la musa... la sinvergonzona de la mía me había hecho un m-clan y se había pirado con un cantante de hip hop jeje. Ahora la tengo bien atada a la pata de la cama.**

**NickyGreenleaf: Gracias! Gracias y Gracias! 3 a 1, entonces. Y no te preocupes que el tema de Merry y Pip lo tengo medio solucionado.**

**Podéis seguir votando en la cuestión de Boromir, pero una cosita... no me vale la excusa de 'dejalo vivo para darle celos al elfo'. El principito ya lo va a pasar mal sin necesidad de meter al de Gondor de por medio, y no me digáis que es la única razón que se os ocurre... me vale incluso en plan 'pero tía, como vas a cargarte a Sean Bean! Grr...'. Tal vez no lo he dejado muy claro en el fic pero no tiene un interés romántico en Angie, es más bien... casi cariño fraternal. De hermana pequeña. Asi que ya saben... a votar que en un par de capis más se piran de Lórien y ya no tendrán oportunidad... **

**También pueden darme sus opiniones, en plan 'como se te ocurre mezclar LOTR y LotS' y cosas así. Oh, y ahora que me acuerdo, puede que les despiste un poco lo del cambio de nombre pero lo entenderán pronto... muy pronto (risa maligna)XD**


	10. Pandora

**Disclaimer: Jesusito de mi vida eres niño como yo, por eso todo le pertenece a Tolkien y a mi no me pertenece un mojón XD**

**Capitulo 10**

**OooOOoo Pandora ooOOooOo**

Hubo un tiempo en el que las almas habitaban libres de enfermedades, vicios y pesares; hasta que a Prometeo le dió por reírse de los Dioses a sus espaldas y Zeus castigó a toda la humanidad quitándonos el fuego. La desesperación hizo que el mortal desafiara a los dioses antiguos al robar el fuego del carro de Apolo para devolvérselo a los hombres. Lógicamente el señor de los cielos enfureció, y en venganza ordenó a diferentes dioses crear una mujer que pudiera seducir a cualquier ser humano, una mujer irresistible a ojos de los mortales, y la mandó a la casa donde el desdichado Prometeo vivía con su hermano. A pesar de haber sido advertido de la venganza de Zeus, Epitemeo aceptó la llegada de Pandora, se enamoró de ella y la tomó por esposa. Pero Pandora no venía sin equipaje. Traía consigo un ánfora que contenía todos y cada uno de los males existentes que podían contaminar con desgracias el mundo entero. Presa de la curiosidad, la abrió dejándolos escapar sin querer, con lo que la muchacha entró en pánico y cerró el ánfora con tanta rapidez como le dieron sus torpes manos, que fue la suficiente como para que no todo escapara al mundo exterior. Desolada, Pandora intentó consolar a los hombres, hablándoles, y explicándoles que siempre podrían acudir a la Esperanza, ya que estaba bien guardada en el fondo de la vasija.

También yo soy poseedora de una una caja ahora pero, a diferencia de Pandora, una servidora sí que es consciente de su contenido. La nada, el vacío, puro aire reconcentrado por la larga estadía sin ser abierto, sin orearse un poco. Estaba vacía, de momento. Me recosté sobre la pared de la tina y apoyé en ella la cabeza, echando de nuevo una mirada en dirección a la cama. Allí estaba, igual de impenetrable que cuando se me entregó, igual de poderosa. A pesar de que era pequeña, llamaba la atención más que cualquiera de los objetos presentes en la alcoba. Incluso mis propios pensamientos, esos que había logrado mantener a raya lejos del objeto, de su procedencia y de las posibles complicaciones de su uso; ahora me traicionaban. Volaban hacia ella a una velocidad imposible. Pensaba en las vetas de la madera, tan exquisitas como caprichosas, procedentes de un árbol cuyo nombre apenas puedo recordar pero que tal y como Galadriel me relató sólo crecía en Valinor, en Lórien, y que por esa razón tenía propiedades tan curiosas. Estaba bellamente labrada y sobre el cierre de la tapa habían tallado unos símbolos que no pude entender por mi misma, pero como me informó más tarde la Dama Blanca se trataba de una oración a Irmo, el valar de los sueños. Tenía un aura fascinante, no cabía duda al respecto. Alcé la mano de las profundidades y me aparté un mechón rebelde de la cara... tal vez debería empezar a contar la historia de la caja desde el principio para que pueda entenderse bien su poder... y supongo que ése principio tiene lugar durante mi primera noche en el hogar de los _galadhrim_.

Da la casualidad de que la historia empieza igualmente en una bañera, durante un agradable segundo baño. El primero había sido muy raro, Elithiel no me había dejado sola en ningún momento y como no hablaba nada que no fuera élfico no pude pedirle que se marchara. Bueno, más exactamente podía hacerlo, de lo que había dudas era de que me entendiera. Para empezar me costó mucho desvestirme, tanto que consideré meterme al agua con ropa y todo. Al ver mis problemas con el tema de la desnudez, la elfa debió de pensar que era idiota y no tardó mucho en intentar ayudarme. Intentando aliviar la tensión bromeé diciendo que no solía desnudarme ante desconocidos, total, no iba a entenderme... pero sí que lo hizo, para mi desgracia había entendido cada una de mis palabras, incluidos mis intentos fallidos de echarla. (¿Con que sólo hablaba élfico?) Y fue entonces cuando finalmente supe la razón por la que no quería irse: Galadriel en persona la había designado como mi dama personal. Cuando le pregunté a qué se refería exactamente con eso de personal (puede que parezca raro, pero a mi eso de 'dama personal' no sé porqué me suena un poco a 'señorita de compañía', y aunque una tenga una mente abierta, mejor dejar las cosas claras desde el principio que encontrarme con una elfa en mi cama de madrugada) se limitó a decir con una voz suave y melosa que mis deseos eran sus obligaciones. La verdad es que no me aclaró demasiado el tema.

Cuando al fin estuve en la tina como la santa de mi madre me trajo al mundo, la elfa se arremangó las mangas del vestido para no mojarlas y cogió una jofaina que me pareció de plata. La metió en el agua y me la vertió por encima de la cabeza sin previo aviso, acto seguido cogió un emplasto de color violeta de un tarro de alabastro y se puso a la tarea de lavarme la cabeza con ganas. Tras un par de aclarados más, dando por fin el visto bueno al pelo me pidió que saliera, y aún no había terminado de taparme con una toalla cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron tres elfas más... ¿que era mi cuarto? ¿una sala de convenciones? Miraron el agua de la tina y luego posaron sus agudos ojos en mí y sonrieron. Entonces, tonta de mi, lo entendí... iban a cambiar el agua. El jabón del cabello había limpiado gran parte de la suciedad de mi piel y ahora parte de la suciedad había formado una patina en el fondo. No pude evitar ponerme roja de la vergüenza. Una vez hubieron terminado y el agua volvía a ser clara se volvieron a marchar en tropel. Intenté que Elithiel se marchara también alegando que aunque apreciaba su ayuda podía lavarme el resto yo sola, pero lo único que conseguí fue cabrearla aún más. Muy contrariada me dijo que se quedaría para comprobar que lo hiciera correctamente. ¿Acaso pensaba que no sabía hacerlo?

-No suelo bañarme con gente mirando- contesté molesta y luego añadí, con el tono menos grosero del que fui capaz, que si mis deseos eran sus obligaciones entonces debía marcharse. Y conseguí al fin que me hiciera caso, se marchó enfurecida y yo pude seguir mi baño tranquilamente. Cuando terminé, me sequé y busqué algo que ponerme en el armario. No se habían molestado en subir mis cosas y la ropa sucia se la habían llevado cuando salieron de mi cuarto-Me están tomando el pelo...

Todo lo que había dentro eran vestidos, de diferentes colores y diferentes tejidos, formas y estilos, pero todos vestidos. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, cogí uno blanco sin mangas, de tirantes gruesos y generoso escote, y me pregunté qué pensaría de ése vestido una elfa como Galadriel, que me había separado de mis compañeros sólo porque no encontraba moralmente aceptable que continuara durmiendo con ellos. La certeza de que iba a odiarlo hizo que se me dibujara una amplia sonrisa en la cara, me lo puse en un santiamén con unas sandalias doradas que encontré al fondo del armario y salí en busca de Elithiel sólo para demostrarle que en nada había echado en falta su ayuda. Curiosamente el pasillo que daba a mi alcoba se encontraba desierto. Caminé y caminé hasta que al fin di con la civilización. Me encontré a un par de elfas hablando en mitad del corredor en el que me encontraba. Les pregunté si conocían a mi dama de compañía y me dijeron con la mirada gacha que habían visto a Elithiel por las cocinas, después se escabulleron entre risas hacia algún lugar que no pude ver. No tuve mejor suerte preguntando por las cocinas, he de admitir.

-¿Kahlan?

Al fin alguien conocido. Haldir, a Legolas y a Aragorn tomaban el aire en una de las terrazas. Al percatarse de mi presencia se giraron y entraron en una especie de estado comatoso, en el que eran incapaces de hablar mientras me miraban como si lo que estuvieran presenciando fuera una aparición mariana.

-Estoy buscando a Elithiel ¿la habéis visto?- no contestaron. El principito reaccionó al fin, se quitó la capa y me la echó sobre los hombros- Gracias, pero no tengo frío. Lo que es raro en pleno invierno, la verdad... En serio, tengo que encontrarla. Sí pudierais alguno articular palabra y decirme dónde diantres están las cocinas...

-Haldir, amigo ¿serías tan amable de buscar a Elithiel? Conoces mejor tu casa que nosotros...-El capitán de la guardia de Lórien se marchó apenas hubo terminado de hablarle el principito, anonadado aún por lo que sus ojos habían sido testigos.

-En serio, tengo que preguntarlo... -Aragorn aguantó la risa hasta que no pudo más- ¿Has echo alguna apuesta o algo así?¿Es eso, no? De ser así, Legolas amigo, no la invites a tu casa... parece ser el único palacio de vuestra gente que por el que aún no se ha paseado en camisón...

-¿Qué? ¡Mierda!- Me envolví toda con la tela y me arrebujé bien entre los pliegues de la capa -Cogí el primer vestido que había en el armario y... ¡la culpa es vuestra!

-¿Nuestra?-rió el elfo

-Sí, que hacéis lo hacéis todo tan bonito y tan élfico que una ya no sabe si es parte visible o no... En donde yo vengo los pijamas tienen dibujados patos, ovejitas, fresas... esas cosas...

-Los vestidos siempre llevan mangas. No está bien visto que las elfas enseñen el brazo entero. Pero eso es algo de lo debería haberte advertido Elithiel...

-¿Porqué te crees que la busco?

-¿Te ha dejado sola?-por el tono de voz del principito supuse que de contestar que sí iba a a meterla en un buen lío.

-No exactamente...

-Kahlan...

-¡Quería bañarme, Aragorn!¡Ella! Como si fuera una jodida niña pequeña y no supiera...

-Es una tradi...

-Me da igual. No me gustan tantas confianzas... ya me costó lo mio desnudarme delante de una completa desconocida como para encima dejar que me toque.

-¿la echaste?¿sabes el deshonor que eso conlleva?-Genial. Ahora la ira contenida del elfo la descargaba contra mí. Tal vez sí que debería haberle echado la culpa a Elithiel, de haberlo hecho ahora no me estaría gritando a pleno pulmón.

-¿deshonor?¿Acaso soy una completa idiota que no sabe ni lavarse?

-Nadie duda de que sepas, es una cuestión de rango- Aragorn intentó suavizar lo máximo posible la situación.

-¡Qué estupidez! ¿Acaso a vosotros os lavan?- dije justo antes de arrepentirme por completo de las palabras que acababan de abandonar mis labios. A mi mente vino la escena del principito en la tina con una elfa restregándole suavemente el cabello con la dichosa plasta morada y casi se me sale el corazón del pecho.

-De hecho...-empezó a decir el elfo como si la imagen mental hubiera sido compartida.

-¡Olvidalo! ¡no quiero saberlo!

-Creo que estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena...

-Mira Aragorn... soy cabezona, dramática, cabra loca donde las haya... pero aunque parezca mentira, hay dos cosas que soy por encima de todo: limpia y decente. Sólo hay dos motivos que justifiquen ver a otra persona desnuda: el arte y el sexo. Y como ni va a pintarme, ni me voy a tirar a Elithiel no creo que tenga porqué verme como Eru me trajo al mundo ¿ok?

-Deberías disculparte con ella.

-Sólo cumplía con la labor que la encomendaron Kahlan...

-Y no tengo duda que tu actitud con ella y el hecho de que la echaras ha sido un deshonor...

-Pero...

-Pero nada- contestó Aragorn- Legolas, tú te orientas mejor entre estos pasillos que para mi son poco más que laberintos... acompáñala a su recámara y asegurate de que se disculpa con Elithiel. Yo esperaré aquí, pues no creo que hayan de tardar las nuevas que esperábamos.

Legolas me cogió del brazo antes de que pudiera replicarle al montaraz, y amablemente me instó a empujoncitos a comenzar el camino de vuelta a la alcoba. Después de un silencio incómodo, empezó a aleccionarme de nuevo sobre mi comportamiento con la elfa.

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-No.

-¡Kahlan!

-¿Para qué voy a hacerlo? Ya habéis decidido que me disculparé ¿no? Si no puedo decir nada al respecto al menos me ahorraré un dolor de cabeza- Y de garganta, que ya sentía la laringe irritada. Entré de nuevo en el cuarto dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y me puse a rebuscar en el armario algo decente que ponerme para correr cuanto antes a cumplir las órdenes que me habían dado. Por las barbas de Eru... ¿Cuando mi vida se había visto reducida a eso?

-Sólo intento hacerte entender...- El elfo entró apesumbrado en la habitación, parándose de sopetón como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo importante. Le mostré uno de los que menos me gustaban.

-¿Vestido o camisón?

-Camisón-dictaminó observando con detenimiento la prenda que sostenía.

-¿Puedes escoger uno? Si no nos tiraremos toda la noche aquí...

Me miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Se acercó al armario y escogió un vestido verde (¡Elfos!) con corpiño de terciopelo y mangas de gasa que me recordó horrores al de la princesa Fiona. Al menos aquí no habría ogros de por medio... aunque los ogros tenían pinta de ser mucho menos gruñones que el principito que tenía enfrente. Me oculté tras el biombo de madera y me terminaba de poner el traje cuando escuche un quejido.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada...

-¿Voy a tener que sacártelo a la fuerza elfo?

-Andaba pensando en mis cosas, no tuve cuidado y me quemé.

-En qué andarías pensando... -Cogí su mano entre las mías y examiné el dorso, donde encontré una mancha rojiza-¿ya encontraste una elfa bonita a la que dirigir tus atenciones? ¿es eso?

-No-Al contrario de lo que imaginé, mi comentario no le hizo gracia alguna y retiro la mano molesto. La volví a coger con decisión, apreté su palma con la mía y le pregunté si le dolía.

-Entonces puedes ayudarme con el maldito corsé...-Le contesté apenas escuché la negativa salir de su boca.

-¿No te parece decente que te bañe una elfa pero sí que yo te vea a medio vestir?

-No es lo mismo.

-No, pero se le parece.

-A ti te tengo confianza, a ella la acabo de conocer.

-¿Es una cuestión de confianza ahora?

-¡Legolas!

-¡Qué!

-¿Vas a hacer que lo haga, verdad?- solté su mano como si quemara- ¿Es lo que buscas?

-No sé de qué me hablas...- En verdad parecía desconcertado. Como si no entendiera mi enfado, como si mi furia no estuviese justificada.

-No, por supuesto que no. Pero te digo una cosa elfo... he sobrevivido al kraken, al Balrog de Moria y a los arbolitos hipernitrogenados de esta condenada ciudad... ¡un maldito corsé no va a poder conmigo!

Volví detrás del biombo con los ojos vidriosos, dispuesta a bajar a cenar con el jodido camisón si no era capaz de atar la cinta del corsé. ¿Acaso esperaba que iba a rogarle su ayuda? Cuando creí que no podía estar más enfadada sentí unas manos en mi cintura, tirando del cordón de seda del color de la hierba que me hicieron temblar de arriba a abajo.

-Me temo que no soy muy diestro en estas lides, pero si te ayudo has de hacer algo por mí- Me puse aún más nerviosa cuando noté su aliento en mi oreja, cuando me habló al oído- Repite conmigo: Legolas...

-Legolas...

-¿puedes atarme el corsé por favor?

-¿puedes...-iba a tener que hacerlo si no quería ir en pijama a todos lados. O se lo pedía a Legolas o tendría que disculparme con Elithiel y, como yo no veía razón para hacerlo, las palabras salieron casi solas- puedesatarmeelcorséporfavor?

-¿No ha sido tan difícil, verdad?- dijo terminando la lazada final-¿Estás cómoda? Puedo aflojarlo un poco si quieres...

-No soy una niña pequeña, como te dije un maldito corsé no va a poder conmigo. Volvamos. Tengo hambre.

-Casi pareces una elfa...-Me acomodó el pelo detrás de las orejas y sonrió.

-No lo soy.

-Ya, pero casi me haces olvidar que no lo eres-una pena cruzó la mirada cristalina del elfo-Vamos, nos estarán esperando.

La cena fue bastante pomposa. Todo el mundo vestía sus mejores galas, y bajar la escalinata principal del brazo del elfo tampoco ayudaba mucho, la verdad. Mi acompañante y el hecho de llegar tarde no hizo más que centrar toda la atención de los invitados en cómo bajábamos peldaño a peldaño, a un ritmo irremediablemente lento para mi gusto. Y digo irremediablemente lento porque cada vez que intentaba apresurar el paso, Legolas me lo impedía apretado más hacia sí mi pobre antebrazo preso, haciéndome finalmente amoldarme a su velocidad de tortuga marina coja. Recordé lo que me dijo una vez mi madre: espalda recta y cabeza alta. Si bien no consiguió hacerme sentir mejor, al menos no parecería tan bajita. Al llegar a la mesa donde se hallaban sentados los demás Legolas me soltó delicadamente el brazo (¡al fin!) y me apartó la silla de color blancuzco para que me sentara. Siento decir que me quedé mirándole como si de un bicho raro se tratara, lo cual achaco claramente a la falta de costumbre.

-Se supone que ahora has de sentarte Kahlan- Sonrió. No se había tomado a mal mi reacción. Ya sé que no hay disculpas suficientes en el mundo... pero estaba en shock. Tomé posesión de mi asiento sin terminar de creérmelo aún, mientras él parecía tan contento que nada de lo que pudiera suceder aquella noche podría arruinarle la velada con los de su 'especie filogenética'.

-Si no fuera porque te hemos visto sentarte más de una vez desde que comenzamos nuestra aventura, diría que es la primera vez que lo haces- ya le había salido la vena maruja al hobbit.

-Eso es porque no hace falta protocolo para sentarse en el suelo Pip...

-Kahlan esos son modales, no protocolo-ya saltó Merry- se llama educación, y dejame decirte que dice mucho y muy malo de los hombres de tu círculo social, amiga mía...

-Merry, ¿te das cuenta de que eres hombre y de que perteneces a mi círculo social?- El sarcasmo de mi comentario no hirió al hobbit en absoluto. Es más rió y bebió vino dulce a mi salud.

-Como única disculpa he de decir que no hemos tenido muchas ocasiones para hacerlo desde que partimos de Rivendel- dijo amablemente el enano- ahora Kahlan, se te ha quedado una faz que cualquiera diría que no somos los únicos que no lo han hecho, así que no te enfades con nosotros por nuestra falta de caballerosidad que tan claramente ha puesto en evidencia el elfo...

-Creo que a partir de esta noche, deberás especificar a que elfo en particular te refieres, maese Gimli- rió Aragorn.

-Cierto es. Pero creo que ella me ha entendido, porque no parece querer contestar.

-¿A qué? Si sabéis que no puedo enfadarme con vosotros. Y sí, nunca lo habían hecho antes, así que probablemente no valore demasiado vuestra falta.

-¿Ni siquiera Adrien?-preguntó el elfo divertido por mi turbación al oír el nombre del francés.

-No creo que eso sea de la incumbencia de nadie, principito. Y menos tuya.

-Su falta de caballerosidad no es excusa para la mía de educación. Te ruego que me perdones Kahlan.

-Perdonado quedas, que no soy rencorosa.- La tensión en la mesa se hizo palpable, y no se sabía muy bien debido a qué, si al comentario aludiendo al francés o a la disculpa orgullosa y casi encorsetada de Legolas- Y vosotros ¿quién ha sido el gracioso que le ha cambiado las pastillas al elfo? Porque tanta amabilidad me escama... ¿qué es lo que quieres Legolas?

-Me ofende que dudes de mis intenciones, Kahlan _vanimelda_. Aunque es posible que después de la cena te pida un pequeño favor -Galadriel se levanta para hablar- pero ahora escuchemos a la Dama Blanca, que parece que tiene algo que decirnos.

No hizo falta que la anunciaran, ni a ella ni a su discurso. Fue ponerse en pie y cesar todas las conversaciones de la sala, incluso las que se daban entre susurros directamente a la oreja del contertuliano/a de turno. Empezó dando las gracias a los asistentes por acudir a tan precipitada celebración. Tal vez resulte muy egocéntrica, pero creo que al hablar me miraba a mi directamente, no sé. Tal vez me he vuelto demasiado paranoica.

_-No dejes de serlo. Ser paranoica, como tu lo llamas, puede salvarte la vida llegado el caso._-Otra vez esa voz taladrando mi mollera.

_-Bien, empezaba a pensar que me otorgaba a mi misma mayor deferencia de la que me merezco. ¿Seguro que quiere tener esta conversación mientras ejerce de anfitriona perfecta?_

_-Probablemente así sea, y en cuanto a mis labores de anfitriona, como puedes comprobar no es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Soy capaz de dar dos discursos completamente diferentes y que los que me escuchan embelesados piensen que me dedico enteramente a ellos._

_-Asi que en eso se entretiene... debe tener al pobre Celeborn exhausto._

_-Lo encuentra estimulante, pero una vez más, no es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte. _

_-¿Entonces?Si no es mi profunda conversación telepática, ¿qué es lo que la retiene en mi humilde cabeza?_

_-Un aviso. Ambas lo sabíamos desde el principio, aranel. Desde el mismo momento en el que te descolgaste por las escalas y viste por primera vez las hojas doradas de nuestro bosque. Hace mucho tiempo ya que nadie nos visita, y a quién ha tenido la mala fortuna de encontrarnos no ha vuelto a ver el camino a casa._

_-¿Me estás diciendo que no permitirás que la Compañía abandone Lórien?_

_-Ni siquiera yo puedo oponerme al destino de la compañía. Si lo hiciera, si no les dejara partir estaría condenando a todos los pueblos de Arda a las tinieblas. No, ellos han de marchar._

_-¿Entonces? ¿A qué viene tanto secretismo y tanta profecía? _

_-Tú no perteneces a la compañía._

_-No. Yo..._

_-Has de quedarte._

_-¡No! No, no puedes hacerme esto!_

-... ahora sí, es tiempo de disfrutar de la maravillosa cena.

-_No te atrevas galadriel! _

-_¿Que no me atreva? (Ríe) No tientes tu suerte Dama Kahlan Amnell, ser Madre Confesora no te salvará de mi ira llegado el momento. Aranel..._

Retorcí la servilleta hasta que los nudillos se me tornaron blancos. Quería huir, salir corriendo para que nadie me viera llorar de la frustración. Como si fuera capaz de sentir la tensión y la furia contenida que corría por cada arteria de mi cuerpo, Legolas tomó una de las manos que guardaba en el regazo por debajo de la mesa. Al levantar la cabeza para increparle por su atrevimiento me encontré con esos ojos azules suyos, que hicieron que extrañamente me sintiera reconfortada, como si me envolvieran en un abrazo invisible. No hicieron falta palabras, sabía que iba a pedirle que cumpliera su promesa.

**OooooOoOoo Espejito, espejito, dime quién es la más hermosa ooOOooOOooO**

-Ya hemos llegado.

-Aún no me puedo creer que vayáis a dormir aquí.

-En peores sitios hemos dormido. Al menos con la protección que nos ofrecen podremos dormir la noche del tirón...

¿Protección? ¿Qué protección les ofrecía dormir a la intemperie entre árboles gigantescos? Ni siquiera les había dado un habitáculo, tal vez para que no se acomodaran demasiado y no les costara partir. Maldita Galadriel. No había mencionado en toda la noche lo sucedido con la elfa, pero Aragon, el elfo y el enano parecían tener un sexto sentido para averiguar cuando me ocurría algo.

-Trancos...

-Dime- Seguí sus pasos para recoger algo de leña caída que echar al fuego.

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo?

-Nada, ¿que va a pasarme?

-Ya...- Aragorn dió la conversación por terminada y se sentó entre los hobbits a fumar. Legolas trasteaba junto al fuego, intentando anclar la punta de hierro que me había herido al astil ya remendado- ¿Aún intentas arreglar esa flecha?

-Sí, pero me temo que es imposible.

-A lo mejor es que ya no quiere ser una flecha-dije sentándome a su lado- A lo mejor se ha cansado de que su único cometido sea herir.

-Es una flecha Kahlan, las flechas no se cansan, lo que se cansa es el brazo que tensa la cuerda.

-Era una metáfora, principito...

-Lo mío también. Ojalá pudiera hacer que te sintieras mejor, pero temo que nada de lo que pueda hacer o decir hoy lo consiga.

Bajó de nuevo la mirada, empeñado en amarrar como fuere la punta de flecha al ástil, con todos los medios de los que disponía, que a decir verdad no eran muchos. Me levanté del leño y me alejé de la fogata, con la mirada fija de Legolas clavada en la nuca hasta que traspaso la barrera de árboles y me pierdo en la negrura. Y aunque sé que no puede verme ya, intuyo que me escucha cada paso que doy alejándome. Caminando, caminando, y haciendo camino al andar, acabo en un caminito propiamente dicho de baldosas de piedra que debe de ser alguna especie de 'carretera' por la que llevar carros o algo así, porque es el primero que veo dentro de la ciudad. El moho había descolorido alguna de las rocas del suelo. Miré a mi derecha y a mi izquierda buscando moros en la costa, pero no había nadie. No iba a ser tan... infantil. No, claro que no. Ni era Judy Gardland ni tenía 9 años … ¡Qué demonios! Di un paso largo hasta la primera baldosa descolorida y después un salto con los pies juntos hasta la segunda. Miré de nuevo a mi alrededor a ver si alguien era testigo de mi comportamiento y al no hallarlo salté de baldosa en baldosa cual Dorothy con zapatos de oro en lugar de grana.

-We're off to see the wizard- empecé a cantar bajito, que los elfos tienen muy buen oído- the wonderful wizard of oz. We hear he is a wiz of a wiz If ever a wiz there was. If ever, oh ever, a wiz there was...

Y cantando y saltando y buscando al mago de Oz casi me descubren un par de hobbits que vagabundeaban en medio de la noche. Me escondí tras unos matorrales, pues se trataba de Frodo y Sam y no me apetecía nada discutir con ellos. Poco se alejaron de dónde yo me encontraba, pues aún escondida oía sus voces claras, junto con la de la dama Blanca. Hablaron poco, ella les invitó a mirar en el espejo y los hobbits obedientes lo hicieron. Frodo le ofrecío el anillo a Galadriel tal y como Tolkien había imaginado, y ella superó la prueba y siguió siendo Galadriel, la reina de los Galadhrim. Frodo y Sam no tardaron en volverse por donde habían venido, y cuando pensé que era seguro salir de mi escondite, me incorporé con tal suerte que me pescó la galadhrim rubia.

-No tenías porqué esconderte... no hemos hablado de nada que no sepas ya.

-Frodo no me habla. Y como Sam le copia en todo, tampoco.

-El enfado no durará para siempre...-contestó como si la conversación en la sala no hubiera tenido lugar, crispándome aún más si cabía.

-Por supuesto, para siempre es demasiado tiempo... sólo hasta que alguno de los tres muera de viejo, y supongo que esa seré yo porque los hobbits tienen una vida larga los condenados...

-¿Porqué dices cosas que no sientes?

-Mecanismo de defensa supongo.

-¿Quieres mirar?

-No, ya sé lo que voy a ver. No quiero que la primera vez que vea los campos de La Comarca estén todos ardiendo.

-¿Eres siempre tan presuntuosa?

-Siempre que puedo, sí.

-Nadie sabe lo que verá en el agua, mucho menos tú. Lo que sabes o lo que crees que verás no es más que la visión de Frodo y Sam, no la tuya. Pero si temes...

-No le tengo miedo a tu magia élfica.

-Otra vez diciendo cosas que no piensas. Pero no te preocupes, haces bien en temer mi 'magia élfica', no te hace menos fuerte temerla. Aragorn y el príncipe Legolas lo hacen.

-¿Qué tienen que ver esos dos ahora?

-Eran sólo dos ejemplos de fortaleza que tu pudieras reconocer ¿De que me serviría hablarte de Oropher o incluso Thranduil si ni siquiera los conoces? No volveré a repetir mi oferta. Mira, si quieres, en el espejo.

Al principio lo único que reflejaba aquel agua eran la luz de centenares de estrellas tililantes que teníamos sobre nuestras cabezas. La luz se fue aclarando y llenando todo el recipiente, a lo lejos se veían unas montañas. En medio de la llanura una mujer vestida de blanco, la misma mujer de mi sueño, sola entre tanta arena, bajo un sol de justicia, caminando en dirección contraria a las montañas. Sólo que... no podía ser la mujer de mis sueños, no era Kahlan, no tenía los ojos verdes... sino de un marrón chocolate, de esos que cuando te miran te da hasta hambre...¿era yo? Intenté apartarme pero Galadriel me tomó firmemente del brazo.

-¿Era esto lo que no querías escuchar? Hiciste caso omiso a mi advertencia sobre Lórien, ahora tu destino está sellado. Tu sino se ha reescrito, entrelazado, confundiéndose con el de Kahlan. No te espera más futuro que el de la Madre Confesora _aranel_...

Las imágenes se confundían unas con otras, imágenes de Helm, de la toma de Minas Tirith, de la dama Éowyn en las Casas de Curación, un beso furtivo ante una hermosa puesta de sol, un mercado que no conocía... Thranduil, Legolas muy bien ataviado en un bosque de hojas verdes...

-Ya te he dicho que no creo en profecías.

-Existen independientemente de lo que tú pienses sobre ellas. No es asunto mío, ni me importa en absoluto lo que creas en ellas o no.

-Entonces no sé que hacemos discutiendo de este tema. Y si tanto le irrita mi estancia en su casa no sé porqué quiere retenerme en ella.

-Parece que la que no quiere entender eres tú aranel. No marcharás con ellos cuando dejen Lórien.

-¿Teme que si abandono su protección me transforme por arte de magia en Bridget Reagan, me dé por vestirme de blanco y por confesar a la gente? Porque no quiero reírme en su cara en serio... no, sería muy feo que lo hiciera.

-Una falta de respeto que no toleraría. Igual que el insulto a mi inteligencia. Si no te permito abandonar mis dominios es porque tú podrías arruinar todo lo que han de conseguir tus compañeros. Hablaremos mañana en la asamblea, pues es posible que haya encontrado una manera de evitar tenerte de huésped permanente. Y no, no es negociable. _Lisse oloori aranel, nai Eru varyuva le._

-Algún día tendrá que explicarme el porqué de esa manía suya de llamarme _aranel_.

_Lisse oloori aranel, nai Eru varyuva le_: Dulces sueños princesa, que Eru te guarde (Quenya)

**BONUS TRACK XD**

**Legolas POV**

No podía dejarla ir, aunque lo quisiera con toda su alma no podía hacerlo. Miró la flecha que sostenía entre sus manos con expresión resignada y esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Una flecha es una flecha. No puede evitar herir todo lo que se cruce en su vuelo, aunque no lo quiera. Y es mejor que sea así, pues las heridas te hacen sentir vivo de nuevo, como si no fueras consciente de que respiras hasta que el aire te falta, hasta que el dolor te quiebra. En estos lares se hallaban sus pensamientos perdidos cuando soltó la punta de entre los dedos, dejándola caer al suelo. Tanto darle a la mollera le había hecho perder el cuidado y el tino al manosear el metal y se había acabado llevando un buen tajo. Y como un mensaje del propio Eru se lo hubo de tomar a bien, pues consideró que aquel corte sellaba su destino y agarrando el puntal de flecha de la tierra echó a correr entre la maleza.


	11. La caja de Irmo

**Disclaimer: Todo es de Tolkien y la letra del final de L. Cohen. A mi no me pertenece nada, esta historia es por puro entretenimiento... bla bla bla. Vamos que no saco ni un duro con esto. Si ya lo decía mi madre... nena dedícate a otra cosa que te dé de comer XD**

**Capítulo 11**

**oOooOoOOOoooOo La Celestina ooOOooOOoooOoO  
**

-¿Dama Kahlan? ¿Ha terminado ya?

Asentí y cogí con gusto la toalla que me tendía mientras ella se volvía a seguir rebuscando en el vestidor. Elithiel resultó una chica muy agradable después de pasar por alto nuestro primer desafortunado encuentro. Era una elfa muy divertida y dicharachera, y pronto nos hicimos tan amigas que salíamos a pasear juntas. La primera tarde que se ofreció a enseñarme Lórien nos encontramos a Haldir, Legolas y Aragorn en la armería (yo la había convencido de enseñarme el lugar porque quería comprobar que Gilraen y Undómeärel no eran las firmas de algún herrero élfico). Ni que decir tiene que se alegraron de ver lo bien que nos llevábamos, eso sin contar que el elfo silvano parecía tremendamente aliviado de no volver a ser el responsable de elegir entre mi fondo de armario un atuendo. A partir de esa tarde nos lo encontrábamos más de seguido, en los sitios más insospechados y con las excusas más extravagantes posibles. Y como una no tiene alma de alcahueta, me he dedicado desde entonces a la labor de Celestina con pocas ganas, y también con un inexplicable desconsuelo.

-¿Os parece bien este vestido, _brennil nín_?

Me enseñó un vestido en tonos anaranjados, muy vaporoso, con brocados en hilo de oro. Me encogí de hombros. Normalmente un vestido así no te lo pones en pleno febrero, pero la magia de Galadriel parecía crear en Lórien un microclima independiente del resto del mundo. Todo era perfecto, precioso, ideal... no había temor a coger una pulmonía...

-¿Aún no recuperáis del todo la voz? Puedo avisar para que os vea el sanador, tal vez...

Negué con la cabeza. Ni aquello era un circo ni yo era la mujer barbuda, tan sólo empezaba a parecerme (temporalmente claro) a uno de los enanitos de Blancanieves. Con no forzarla más y dejar descansar mis cuerdas vocales bastaría. Me ayudó a ponerme el vestido que me hacía parecerme a Naranjito y me senté en el tocador a esperar que la elfa encontrara unas sandalias adecuadas.

-¿Has sabido del príncipe Legolas? Anoche estuvimos hablando un buen rato de ti, parece que le tienes fascinado...- pronunciarlo en voz alta hizo que me doliera horrores. Y la garganta también.

-Ahora que lo dice sí, me entregó algo para vos.

Elithiel sacó una nota arrugada de entre los pliegues de su túnica y me la dio. Supe enseguida que no mentía y que Legolas en persona había escrito la nota. El mensaje era claro, garabateado sin demasiadas florituras por una mano que a pesar de no estar acostumbrada a escribir en la lengua de los hombres no presentaba falta alguna. Pero a pesar de ser extremadamente correcta no se podía evitar vislumbrar su origen élfico, sobre todo en el tamaño diminuto, la redondez en las formas o la tendencia a alargar las letras altas y los rabitos de las bajas como la p o la g.

_'Te hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla._

_Reúnete conmigo antes de la reunión,_

_la compañía no acepta los términos.'_

Me quedé un buen rato admirando la hojilla dibujada de un sólo trazo en una de las esquinas del papel, mientras Elithiel me peinaba. Estúpida de mí no caí hasta ése momento. Le pregunté que cuando había recibido la nota. No podía referirse a la reunión de hoy, a la de Galadriel... ¿verdad? ¡Era demasiado precipitado! Le pedí disculpas a la elfa por irme a medio peinar y sin esperar contestación corrí a buscar al elfo. Poco quedaba para el medio día, maldita, maldita estúpida. Tenía que encontrarle antes. Al salir al corredor principal me dí de bruces con un par de elfos bastante altos y algo fornidos que me impusieron un poco. Me disculpé torpemente y continué mi camino a toda prisa, pero no por mucho tiempo porque en las escaleras me encontré a Aragorn, Haldir y algunos guardias más. Cada vez me intrigaba más dónde se metían los hobbits, se me hacía raro no encontrármelos. Supongo que la decisión de Frodo de no dirigirme la palabra ha tenido más repercusiones de las que esperaba en un principio.

-Aragorn...-dije recuperando el aliento- ¿dónde... Elfo... ay!

Me llevé las manos al cuello. Al final iba a tener que aceptar que me viera un sanador o iba a desgarrarme la laringe y a quedarme muda de verdad. El montaraz me miró preocupado, pero antes de que pudiera echar mano de sus conocimientos como curador en prácticas, cambié de cara y sonreí (o lo intenté)

-Mucha prisa tienes tú por encontrar a Legolas. Dentro de un rato os vais a ver en la reunión...

-Es... importante...-recordé entonces las palabras de la nota. _La compañía no acepta los términos_. Había de mentirle- Le llevo un mensaje de... Elithiel...

-¿de Elithiel?-Haldir parecía extrañado.

-Sí, de Elithiel. ¿Hay algo de malo en que lo haga?

-No, por supuesto que no. Os ennoblece el preocuparos por la vida amorosa del príncipe en estos tiempos difíciles...

-La guerra terminará algún día Haldir, y creo que todos conocemos a estas alturas al príncipe Legolas. Si no me ocupo yo de su 'vida amorosa' como la llamais vos, él no va a hacerlo... y a mi me quita demasiado el sueño el dejar que mi amigo se quede solo todo el tiempo que Eru os diera a los elfos de vida...

-Alabo su buena intención, mi señora, pero me temo que en tales asuntos no dispone de autoridad suficiente como para decidir tales cosas.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Es una elfa!

-Sí, es una elfa. Y una dama de compañía Kahlan, no lo olvides. Pero a lo que se refiere el bueno de Haldir es que tal vez deberías dejar que fuera el propio Legolas el que siga los designios de su corazón...

-No me lo puedo creer... ¡Jamás pensé que fueras un estúpido clasista! ¡tú menos que nadie! Sí, ella es una dama de compañía. Y tú un sucio montaraz, éste un triste capitán y yo una simple dependienta. Elithiel es amable, divertida y mona. ¡Y además es una elfa! Y por supuesto que no voy a obligar a nadie a quererse si no les sale de dentro, pero por lo menos doy alternativas. Intento que sea feliz, y os guste o no, siempre será mejor que lo que se le tenía reservado.

-¿clasista?¿yo?

-¡uff! ¡Aragorn como sigas así de imposible me vas a obligar a hacerme anarquista!-Me dí media vuelta dispuesta a marcharme si no tenían a bien detenerme, y como no lo hicieron emprendí camino escaleras abajo, hasta que no pude escuchar ya sus dudas.

-Aragorn, ¿qué diantres es 'anarquista'?

-No tengo ni la menor idea Haldir. Claro que tampoco tengo muy claro a qué viene lo de clasista... Vamos, _mellon nín__,_ quiero hablar contigo antes de la reunión, pues o mucho me equivoco o has de estar muy bien informado...

Caminé hacia la escala con decisión. No había tiempo de tener miedo. Empecé a bajar un peldaño tras otro ocupada en mirar a todos lados, a ver si lo veía por los alrededores, hasta que en una de las veces miré hacia abajo. No podía entretenerme en imaginarme espachurrada contra el suelo... con los sesos fuera y... concentración. Buscar al elfo. Si, debía encontrarlo. Pensé en dónde podría haberse metido y fue más fácil llegar abajo. Estuve un buen rato perdida entre los senderos y caminos de la ciudad, hasta que por fin dí con él y con Gimli sentados en los ladrillos de adobe de la pequeña fuente antiquísima que decoraba lo que venía a ser algo parecido un mercado. Los encontré charlando ambos, justo al lado de un puesto de manzanas.

-Buenos días Gimli, elfo...

-Buenos días Kahlan...

-Podrías haber tenido la deferencia de decirme dónde podía buscar... ¡llevo media mañana dando vueltas por Lórien!

-Ni a Legolas ni a mi nos engañas. Te conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que media mañana serán a lo sumo cinco minutos. Me apostaría mis hachas a que al despuntar el alba aún seguías en los brazos de Irmo.

-¿No temes perder y tener que enfrentarte a los orcos con tu mejor sonrisa Maese Gimli?- sonreí, aunque llevaba razón.

-Ambos sabemos que no perdería Kahlan _vanimelda_. Te gusta demasiado dormir, o sino recuerda quién hacía la mayoría de tus guardias...

-Vamos que... a ver si porque me quedé dormida una vez y me la hiciste tú me va a caer ahora el sanbenito de marmota...-Legolas se me quedó mirando muy fijamente, alzó la mano y me colocó en su sitio una de las horquillas doradas que Elithiel me había prestado. Debí sonrojarme o se sintió coartado, porque me dijo que estaba muy bonita y se apartó un poco, lo que hizo que me turbara aún más- En todo caso, los elfos son los únicos que no podéis opinar al respecto, pues por lo que tengo entendido no tenéis el placer de dormir...

-Son muchos los placeres que se nos niegan en esta vida... y no por ello nuestra vida está exenta de ellos.

-En cualquier caso- el que parecía fuera de lugar parecía el señor enano- ¿qué te parece si nos acompañas a dar un paseo?

-He de hablar con Legolas de algo importante, Gimli.

-Hablaremos. Durante el paseo. Vamos Gimli, a paso ligero que la señorita ha de estirar las piernas. Ten, que de seguro que no has desayunado.

Me lanzó una manzana que acababa de coger del puesto y, tras darle una moneda de plata la elfa que las vendía, partimos en dirección desconocida. Bueno, más exactamente en la dirección que al elfo le salió del arco, porque era él quien iba un poco adelantado abriéndonos camino mientras que Gimli y yo íbamos unos pocos pasos por detrás charlando animadamente sobre lo tremendamente difícil que era orientarse entre tanto árbol. Al poco estabamos en la pradera de _niphrediles_ que encontramos a nuestra llegada al hogar de los galadhrim.

-Gimli, saca las hachas.

-Eso está hecho elfo...

-¿qué? Ignora al principito psicópata mi querido Gimli-me arrodillé junto al enano para pedir clemencia- no tienes porqué matarme, que en el fondo te tengo mucho aprecio... en serio... aunque no te escuché con lo del Cauce de Plata... ¡pero te aprecio! Por favor Gimli...

El enano comenzó a reirse a más no poder. Legolas le regañó sin poder aún así contener la sonrisa en los labios, alegando que no había tiempo para tonterías como esa. Me tendió la mano y aceptándola me puse en pie, aún sin saber qué había de gracioso en que suplicara por mi vida.

-¿De veras crees que si alguno de nosotros hubiera querido matarte habrías llegado sana y salva a Lórien?

-Te habríamos tirado Caradhras abajo...

-Bueno, eso lo hizo ella sola Gimli, asi que no cuenta. Es casi medio día, apenas tenemos tiempo. Desde la colina veremos si se acerca alguien y con que intenciones, y las hachas de nuestro amigo enano son para simular que te está enseñando a manejarlas como yo lo hice en su día con el arco.

-¿Perdón?¿Que tu me enseñaste a qué? Te recuerdo que aprendí yo sola. Tu sólo intentaste enseñarme un maldito día que debías aburrirte, y lo único que hiciste fue mirarme y me decirme que lo hacía mal todo el tiempo.

-Ya discutiremos sobre eso ¿quieres? Hemos de hablarte del plan. He conseguido unos caballos. Esta noche Gimli los preparará para partir mientras...

-No te ofendas Gimli pero... (al elfo) ¡¿se lo has contado?

-No si no me ofendo, pero me molesta que no lo hicieras tú Kahlan.

-Un plan como el que tengo para sacarte de aquí no se puede llevar a cabo por una sola persona Ang.. Kahlan.

-Para qué me molestaré en meter baza...

-Un segundo Gimli, que no soy la dama blanca y mantener una conversación ya de por si me cuesta. ¡No tenías ningún derecho elfo! ¿Quién te crees que eres para ir chismeando mis cosas por ahi?

-Solamente le pedí ayuda a Gimli- intentaba contener la ira, pero transpiraba enfado puro y duro por cada poro de su piel- Porque no es fácil sacar de Lórien a una invitada de honor de Galadriel, a la que todo el mundo conoce y tan...tan... ¡tan llamativa como tú! ¡Pero te prometí que lo haría!

-¿Me estás llamando cantosa?

-¡Ya empiezas otra vez a hablar raro! ¡Como cada vez que te enfadas!

-¡Me enfado porque le has contado a Gimli lo que te confesé en secreto! Es casi secreto de confesión principito... ¡si fueras un cura te podría denunciar! ¡Qué va a pensar Gimli de mí ahora!

-¡Silencio!-gritó el enano, dejándonos a ambos patidifusos-Tiempo habrá en que podáis recriminaros cosas el uno al otro, tal vez después de una larga comida o tras un paseo en una tarde soleada, pero te recuerdo Legolas que el asunto que nos ocupa no podemos retrasarlo hasta que a la dama y a ti os dé por poneros de acuerdo.

-Como siempre, tienes razón. Bien, tratemos esto cuanto antes y volvamos antes de que nos puedan echar en falta. Esta noche nos iremos Kahlan, tenlo todo preparado y sobre medianoche pasaré a buscarte, recuerda dejar el balcón abierto.

-¿Cómo que nos iremos? ¡No podéis abandonar la compañía!

-Yo me quedo. Cubriré en la medida de lo posible la ausencia del príncipe Legolas hasta que regrese.

-¿Cómo que...?¡No! ¡no, no y no!

-¡Sí, sí y sí! Voy contigo, no voy a dejarte marchar sola.

-¡He dicho que no! ¿No ves que si lo haces cambiarás la historia?

-¡Me da igual!

-¡A mi no! ¡Y si por tu ausencia hieren a Gimli!

-Aragorn no tiene previsto partir aún y en Lórien no hay peligro para ninguno de la compañía.

-Sólo son tres días por el Camino Viejo...

-¿Por el Camino Viejo?¡Me quieres dejar en el Bosque Negro!¡No!

-No me daría tiempo a llevarte a Rivendel y volver.

-¡No tienes que llevarme!¿Qué te crees que soy un maldito fardo?

-¡Por Eru que eres terca como una mula!

-¡y tú tienes la cabeza más dura que el pedernal! ¡A media noche me acompañarás a la puerta de la ciudad y punto! Partiré yo sola hacia Rivendel...

-¡Y con tu extenso conocimiento de los parajes de la Tierra Media lo mismo llegas a Mordor antes que nosotros! ¡Por todos los Valar, Angie! Deja que te acompañe hasta mi casa. Allí te cuidarán bien y estarás a salvo.

-¿Porqué te cuesta tanto entenderlo elfo? ¡No voy a salir de Lórien para meterme en Mirkwood!¡No estaré a salvo aquí ni en tu casa ni en Rivendel! ¡No hay un maldito lugar en toda la Tierra Media que no vaya a sufrir la ira de Sauron!- Ví como una sombra cruzó el rostro de Legolas y la preocupación nubló su mirada. Me acerqué y le abracé. Soy una maldíta estúpida. Era de su casa de la que estaba hablando, de su vida, de sus amigos y de su familia- Perdóname, perdóname Legolas, perdóname...

-¿El reino de mi padre caerá, verdad? Ange, te ruego que no me mientas ni seas condescendiente conmigo. He llegado a pensarlo alguna vez, pero siempre era algo muy lejano y con pocas pretensiones de que realmente llegara a suceder. Nunca pensé que perdería el lugar donde crecí...

-No digas eso...

-Yo...

-¡No! Mírame... ¡Mírame te digo!- el elfo me rehuyó la mirada hasta que terminé cogiéndole por el mentón-¿Confías en mí?¡Legolas!¿Confías en mí?

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿que clase de pregunta es ésa?- Por un momento me pareció que realmente le había ofendido tanto como para que se le olvidara la tristeza de sus pensamientos, pero no. Seguía ahí, latente en su mirada. No debí de hacerlo. No podía contar nada de lo que iba a pasar y seguramente de estar Alberto o Gandalf ahí no me lo habrían permitido. Pero no estaban. Ni siquiera Gimli, que parecía haberse desaparecido como la bruma seguramente cansado de ser ignorado, podría impedírmelo.

-Entonces creéme cuando te digo que no hay nada que debas temer al respecto.

-El ocaso de los elfos se acerca... –me apartó de él- se lo oí decir a Lord Elrond. Los pocos que no han partido ya a Valinor lo harán después de la guerra... nos veremos reducidos a un recuerdo...

-Ven siéntate a mi vera. El olor de las _niphredil_ distraerá esos pensamientos grises...- me arrodillé frente a él para poder mirarle a los ojos, porque quería que supiera cuánto lo sentía-No puedo decirte que los elfos no desapareceréis algún día. Has visto algo de mi mundo. No existen elfos, ni enanos, ni hobbits, incluso los grandes linajes de los hombres han sido ya olvidados. Y sin embargo deberías estar contento y orgulloso Legolas, pues uno de ésos hombres comunes y corrientes dedicó su vida a contar vuestra historia millones de años después. Y gracias a sus relatos de vuestras hazañas millones de personas os conocen y os admiran. Habéis creado impronta, _mellon nín_. ¿De qué si no iba a saber yo sindarín? Además, no puedes quejarte... pues los elfos sois muy queridos tanto aquí como en mi mundo...

-No nos quieren a nosotros me temo, sino a nuestras habilidades.

-Vuestras habilidades son debidas a los muchos años practicándolas no a vuestra condición de elfos.

-Peor me lo pones entonces, pues si algo nos quieren es debido a la inmortalidad.

-No lo entiendes, no puedes entenderlo porque no te ves como te veo yo a ti...-no pude evitar sonreír un poquito-Legolas, en mi casa las personas rezan a Eru para cruzarse con personas como tú. Los elfos sois lo más cercano que nunca estaremos los mortales de Eru y de los Valar. Seguramente no entiendas lo que te voy a decir, porque no creo que aquí sepais lo que son los ángeles, pero eso es lo que sois. Yo no creía en Dios, en casa llamamos Dios a Ilúvatar, ni en ángeles ni en nada que no pudiera ver o tocar. Ahora tampoco es que crea mucho, pero si que pienso que sí que tenéis el alma más pura que nosotros, que si existe Eru sois más caros a sus ojos que nosotros los hombres. Nada más que veas que con tu simple presencia me haces mejor persona Legolas, y eso es algo de lo que deberías estar muy orgulloso. Sé que lo que temes es que os olviden... pero si te sirve de consuelo yo que os he conocido no lo haré nunca.

Legolas tomó la mano mía que más cerca tenía entre las suyas y depositó un cálido beso entre los dedos que hizo que se me subieran los colores. Acto seguido, con la voz quebrada me dio las gracias.

-Anda, ven aquí, que a mi no me van a coser una letra escarlata por darte un abrazo ni tu vas a ser menos elfo por recibirlo de una buena amiga- Con una sonrisa lo recibió de buen grado y respondió a él en igual intensidad- ¿Mejor?

-Mucho mejor.

-Tal vez no debería hablar, pero tampoco puedo callar viéndote tan hastiado. Sí, todos los reinos de los elfos se verán tocados Legolas, pero alégrate, que no han de caer tan pronto. Tu bosque espera que vuelvas a casa, sólo que cuando lo hagas no podrás llamarlo Bosque Negro porque las hojas habrán reverdecido-intenté sonreir para apoyar mi convencimiento de que todo saldría bien. Corté una de las flores blancas y se la ofrecí- Paula dice que a veces las flores más hermosas son las que crecen bajo la adversidad...

-Mithrandir me dijo lo mismo en una ocasión, pero entonces no supe a qué se refería- tomó la flor con el índice y el pulgar y se dedicó a observarla como si no hubiera visto nunca una nimphedril.

-¿Y ahora ya lo sabes?

-Ahora lo sé y me pregunto como he podido no saberlo antes.

-En tal caso espero que Paula y Gandalf lleven razón, porque de ser así no puedo esperar a ver Eryn Lasgalen con mis propios ojos-Sonreí y me dejé caer de espaldas sobre las flores blancas- Podría pasarme la vida entera en esta pradera...

-¡Lord Legolas! ¿No habrá visto por casualidad a Lady Kahlan? Aragorn me envió a buscarla, la reunión está a punto de comenzar...

-No estoy... estoy apagada o fuera de cobertura en este momento-bufé contrariada. Recordé por un momento mi querido teléfono, muerto o perdido en combate. ¿Dónde demonios estaría? ¿Se habría quedado ya sin batería?¿Cómo narices habría funcionado desde un primer momento?

-Ha tenido suerte entonces porque la ha encontrado, Elithiel. No se preocupe, yo también estoy invitado a ésa reunión y en seguida nos pondremos en camino-Se puso en pie como si hubiera sido impulsado por un resorte. Me incorporé y la saludé a Elithiel, que pareció contenta de haberme encontrado y nos esperó al borde de la calzada de piedra.

-En serio tenemos que...- ni me dio tiempo a terminar la pregunta, pues me encontré la mano tendida del principito como respuesta inmediata. La tomé con una sonrisa, convencida de que no iba a librarme, aunque dudando si quería hacerlo-¿Ves como me haces mejor persona? Yo habría dejado que me buscara sin descanso por todo Caras Galadhon, pero no... cómo te gusta verme sufrir elfo...

-Es uno de los pocos entretenimientos que me dejas tener para contigo Kahlan...

**OOOooOOooOOooLa caja de IrmoOOooOOOOOooo**

Llegábamos tarde, no mucho, pero lo sufiente como para que pudieran sentirse molestos. Aragorn nos echó una mirada reprobatoria a ambos al vernos llegar a la carrera, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Galadriel al contrario parecía divertida con la situación.

-Sentimos el retraso- se disculpó el elfo silvano.

-Intentábamos perder a Elithiel- me llevé la mano a la cadera, presa del flato. Sin dejar de reirnos me apoyé en el hombro de Legolas y recuperé en aliento. -O esa elfa corre como si Eru la empujara o una menda ya está mayor para estas cosas...

-Que alegría, Dama Kahlan Amnell, veros así de contenta esta mañana. Ilumináis la estancia con vuestra sola sonrisa-Celeborn sonrió, sin duda por algún comentario de la intrusa en su cabeza.

-Cierto es, mi señora, pues tengo la impresión de que hoy lograré que me despidáis con el corazón lleno de pena... ¿o acaso no es el asunto de la reunión de esta mañana?

-¿Lo decís porque pensais convencerme de que os deje marchar o porque aún tenéis esperanza que el plan del príncipe del Bosque Negro y el maestro enano pueda llevarse a cabo con éxito?-lejos de parecer contrariada, me miró divertida. En cambio Aragorn estaba muy molesto e intentó sonsacarnos a qué plan se refería Galadriel- No los culpes querida, ninguno aquí ha abierto la boca.

-Ventajas de la telepatía, supongo.

-Supones bien.

-Tomad asiento- dijo Celeborn ceremonioso- Pues lo que nos ocupa es importante y largo de contar. Celeborn y Galadriel se sentaron en sendas sillas plateadas cerca de la ventana, presidiendo la reunión. A la derecha de la dama blanca se sentó Aragorn, visiblemente molesto aún pues parecía ser que le irritaba trementamente ser el único con el que no se había contado para nada. Gimli fue el único valiente en sentarse junto al montaraz cabreado. Por el contrario Merry tuvo a bien sentarse a la izquierda de el caballero Celeborn y al lado de su inseparable compañero Peregrin, junto a otros dos hobbits y del hijo de Denethor. Legolas fue el último en sentarse, separándome la silla que había junto a Gimli, quedándose él a mi vera. Respiré profundamente, sabiendo que estaba por adentrarme en la cueva del lobo con una manzana en la boca, sobre una bandeja de oro y ya salpimentada y todo-No temáis, pues el asunto de esta reunión lo comprenderéis enseguida. Sabéis de la leyenda que rodea a Lothlórien, pocos de los que nos han encontrado han vuelto a sus hogares. Y sin embargo vosotros lo haréis porque conocemos la importancia del asunto que tratáis de solucionar y en vuestras manos está el destino de todos los que habitan Arda, incluídos los galadhrim.

-Comprendemos vuestra situación, y en cuanto estemos repuestos y tengamos un plan a seguir partiremos y no abusaremos más de la hospitalidad que tan amablemente nos mostrais, mi señor.

-Aragorn, no es necesario que os repita que podéis permanecer en nuestros dominios el tiempo que necesitéis o deseéis. Si bien es cierto que somos desconfiados por naturaleza con los extranjeros, no es a eso a lo que nos referimos.

-¿Porqué no sois franco mi señor Celeborn y dejáis de hablar en acertijos?-empezaba a cansarme de tanta parafernalia- Es evidente a lo que os referís, hasta un leprechaun borracho lo habría adivinado. Todo este teatro no es más que para informar a mis compañeros de que no van a permitirme marchar de la ciudad.

-¿Qué has hecho Kahlan?- dijeron Legolas y Boromir casi al unísono consternados ambos, mientras Pip se preguntaba lo realmente importante... qué demonios sería un leprechaun.

-Aunque tus palabras sean ciertas han sido demasiado rudas con mi esposo Kahlan.

-Luego te lo explico Pip. Pido disculpas por la crudeza de mi lengua. Siento si no soy nada diplomática, pero es mi futuro de lo que se está debatiendo aquí.

-Las acepto. Y entiendo que te preocupe pero no es sólo tu futuro el que se decide, como he dicho antes, el de los miles de habitantes de Arda también.

-Conocemos cual es tu verdad Angela Montes, sabemos quién eres. Sabemos de dónde eres. No nos preocupa tu seguridad en absoluto, nos preocupa la nuestra. No queremos que acabes destruyendo nuestro mundo.

-¿De qué están hablando?-Me interrogó Frodo-Kahlan...

-Se lo dije la noche que nos conocimos. No eres real aquí. Tu mundo es otro y en él no todo es chocolate y gafas de colorines

-Saruman ya ha empezado a industrializar Arda, Galadriel. ¿Teme que siga su ejemplo?¿o tal vez que le enseñe a ser más eficiente en su tarea?

-Nada temo ya de Saruman que no haya de cumplirse. Sin embargo, pocas veces he dudado de la cordura de Gandalf si no es esta la primera vez que lo hago. Esta chiquilla sola es más peligrosa que todos vosotros juntos.

-¡Si apenas me puedo defender con la espada!- le dije furiosa.

-No es tu espada lo que me preocupa. Hablo de tus recuerdos, de tu cerebro. Hablo de esto- Garabateó rápidamente unos números y algunas letras en un papel y me lo enseñó.

-Cómo demonios sabes...

-Está ahí, en tu cabeza. Y si yo puedo verlo, alguien con menos recursos y más tiempo y paciencia puede verlo igualmente.

-Tampoco creo que sepa lo que significa.

-Volvemos a lo mismo. Tú si lo sabes.

-¿Qué se supone que es?- indagó Boromir

-La desintegración beta del Uranio 238, o en otras palabras, la base de la bomba atómica. Dependiendo de la potencia podría acabar con una ciudad del tamaño de Minas Tirith en pocos segundos, o incluso hasta con la Comarca entera en poco más... bueno en teoría, un pepinazo lo suficientemente potente podría acabar con el planeta entero y hacerlo añicos. Y no sólo eso, las personas que sobreviven a la explosión o mueren por la radiación o quedan gravemente enfermas, y no hay planta ni animal que pueda sobrevivir en la zona largo tiempo.

-¡Y cómo puedes tener eso en la cabeza!

-¡Legolas!-le regañó Aragorn.

-¡No, bordar no sabes!¡Pero desencadenar el fin del mundo es otra historia!-increpó de nuevo el elfo.

-También me enseñaron a hacer galletas ¿quieres una principito?

-¡Kahlan!

-¿Qué?¿Yo que culpa tengo Aragorn? Es algo que me enseñaron en clase de química, no es que me haya planteado nunca el destruir el planeta leñe. No voy a disculparme por se inteligente, o culta, o leída.

-Si se me permite-dijo Merry- sólo quería recalcar que por lo que conozco de Gandalf nunca hizo nada en su vida sin una buena razón para hacerlo.

-Lamentablemente nunca sabremos ya la razón por la que hizo que nos acompañaras...- habló Frodo por segunda y última vez en la reunión, con amargura.

-Muchas veces te ha pedido que tengas fe, Frodo, tantas que ya ha perdido la cuenta... sin embargo la confianza no es así como se gana y cuando lo sientas en tu corazón podrás confiar, mientras tanto no sirve de nada darle vueltas y sugiero que volvamos al tema de la reunión... ¿entiendes ahora porqué no puedo dejar que partas de Lórien? Al menos en estas condiciones no.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor Kahlan-continuó Aragorn- No estás preparada para una guerra.

-¿Si me levanto y le pego una soberana galleta al piedra de elfo me echarías del briefing?-pregunté a Galadriel que me miraba y no sabía si lo decía en serio, o si reírse en mi cara.

-Sí que lo haría.

-Te has librado de una buena Trancos...

-Deberías considerarlo-me dijo Boromir

-¿Lo de la galleta?

-No, lo de quedarte.

-Pero bueno ¿os a dado un mal aire o qué?-Empezaba a cabrearme de verdad.¿Qué demonios se habían creído?

-Aquí estarás a salvo- Ya está. El enano de mi diestra hizo que me entraran ganas de desdecirme y plantarle un sopapo a cada uno. Si seguían en ese plan...

-Pero vos le habéis prohibido expresamente abandonar Lórien, mi señora- dijo Merry acertadamente, después se diriguió a mi directamente- ¿Acaso vas a contrariar a la Dama Blanca?

-Sí, Kahlan...

-¿Sí que, Pip?-Me levanté furiosa. No me lo podía creer-¿Acaso todos pensáis que debo quedarme?¿Porqué? ¿es porque creéis que soy una muñequita de porcelana? ¿o tal vez porque pensáis que no soy capaz de defenderme? ¡No soy una jodida Nancy rubia!

Me disculpé por el golpe que le propiné a la mesa. Volví a sentarme a petición de la Dama de Lórien, dejando para después las ganas de poner una bomba en el edificio y largarme yo sola a Mordor.

-Ella sabe que las razones que tengo para impedirla abandonar Lórien son poderosas, maese Meriadoc. Pero creo que podemos llegar a una solución que nos satisfaga a todos.

-¿Acaso vais a darle garrotazos en la cabeza hasta que lo olvide lo que sea que tiene dentro?

-Hay métodos más sofisticados, maese Gamyi.-Galadriel sonrió y Gimli pareció estirarse un poco de la emoción.

-Lo que es inamovible es que no puede acompañaros con lo que tiene en la cabeza. Sabe como funcionan muchas de las cosas de su mundo, algunas de ellas armas y todas peligrosas si Saruman o Sauron llegan a capturarla...

-No van a cogerte-replicó el elfo molesto, como si de lo que se dudara fuera de él.

-Gracias por la preocupación elfo. Aunque no sé si la motiva mi seguridad o tu enorme ego.

-Kahlan...

-Galadriel...

-¿A qué solución habéis llegado entonces mi señora?- se adelantó Aragorn que ya se olía algo.

-¿En estas condiciones? Habéis dicho en estas condiciones...-ignoré las palabras del montaraz y miré a Galadriel con desconfianza. Un interruptor hizo 'clic' en mi cabeza- ¿acaso hay otras?

-Anoche, cuando miraste en el espejo me diste esperanzas Kahlan. Yo pensaba que un solo elfo bien podría sacrificarse por el bien de Arda. Yo misma lo haría sin dudarlo. Pero después de tu visión entendí que como dice tu Doctor, nunca hay una sola opción. A un mismo lugar se puede llegar por varios caminos. Lo que voy a ofrecerte es lo único que me queda de mi hogar al otro lado del mar.

-Creo que es hora de que la vean- dijo Celeborn a su esposa. Ella se apresuró a sacar de entre los pliegues de su túnica una cajita pequeña, de un tamaño un poco mayor que el de una caja de cerillas. Estaba hecha de la madera oscura de un árbol que sólo crecía en Valinor, según explico la reina de los galadhrim. La puso encima de la mesa ante la mirada indiferente de los que no éramos elfos.

-Déjame que te de este regalo, _aranel_...-Me tendió la cajita- Como prenda de mi buena voluntad.

-¿Qué es?

-Es una caja de Irmo.

-Disculpe mi ignorancia mi señora pero... ¿de qué va a servirla ahora un atrapa sueños?-dijo Legolas sorprendido acercándose con cautela, como si la caja fuera a pillarle la nariz si se acercaba demasiado-es fascinante, siempre pensé que eran una leyenda...

-Es uno de los pocos que existen a este lado del anchuroso mar principe Legolas- le explicó Galadriel- un juguete que me traje hace ya mucho, mucho tiempo... y al que acabo de encontrarle un uso mejor que el que yo le daba. Es mi regalo de despedida, para que guarde en ella sus pensamientos y pueda partir.

-¡No!-contestó el elfo enfadado- ¡están hechos para guardar sueños no pensamientos!

-Yo la ayudaré a guardarlos- le replicó Galadriel- no debéis preocuparos por esa nimia cuestión.

-En otras circunstancias estaré encantada de quedarme en Lórien el tiempo que queráis, pero en estos momentos no hay elfo, hombre, enano o hobbit que impida que vaya, mi señora. Como diría mi Doctor... vete arrancando la TARDIS que nos vamos.

-¿Qué narices es TARDIS?

-Time and relative dimensions in space, chèrie. Ya te lo explicaré más detenidamente. Ahora vamos al lío, _Allons-y_ Galadriel!-Sonreí. Eso es que iba a partir ¿no?-¿debería despedirme entonces?

-Es peligroso-bramó Aragorn triunfante por haber desenmascarado la conspiración. Maldito montaraz paranoico.- ¡lo sabía!

-Repito... no hay elfo, hombre, enano o hobbit...-no pude terminar porque el elfo silvano se levantó como si le acabaran de pinchar, más enfadado aún que Aragorn, y me replicó mirándome directamente a los ojos

-Si no es peligroso ¿porqué quieres despedirte?

-Creo que en lo que Kahlan pensaba era en decirnos adiós a los galadhrim, principe Legolas-contestó la Dama Blanca- Aunque no estaría de más que se despidiera, pues no sabemos los recuerdos que quedarán afectados.

-¿afectados?-Preguntó Sam. Boromir, Gimli y los medianos no parecían entender nada.

-¡Quiere borrarse la memoria!-Adivinó al fin Merry pegando un salto en el asiento.

-Un sabio de su pueblo- La dama de los galadhrim estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en no explicarles quién era Ortega y Gasset y en que decirles cual era el trabajo de los filósofos nos llevaría mucho tiempo- solía decir el ser humano es el que es por las circunstancias que le rodean. Si se borraran esas circunstancias no sabría decir que parte queda y que parte desaparece. ¿Lo entendéis?

-Perfectamente pero no voy a permitirte hacerlo. Le prometí a Alberto que te mantendría a salvo, y yo mantengo mis promesas Angie. Te quedarás en Lórien hasta que volvamos.

-Tal vez podría funcionar, Aragorn- ¿cuándo el elfo se había puesto de mi parte?

-¡Insinúas que deberíamos dejarla borrar sus recuerdos!

-Digo que podríamos probar con uno a ver que pasa. No perdemos nada ¿no crees?

_Ése servirá._

_No estaba pensando en nada Galadriel..._

_Pero él sí._

_¿él?¿que 'él'?_

_El príncipe del Bosque Negro, aranel._

_Os rogaría, mi señora, que ése pensamiento se quedara dónde está_. Escuché en mi cabeza la voz del elfo. ¿cómo podía ella hacer eso?

_Voy a sacarlo de su cabeza, no de la tuya._

_Aún así me gustaría que ella lo recordara, es tan sólo un pensamiento, puede escoger cualquier otro._

_Mi querido Legolas Thranduillion, si logramos nuestro objetivo pronto no recordará lo que es un elfo. Además, si es tan preciado para vos será un aliciente importante para abrir la caja llegado el momento ¿no creéis?_

Me preguntó si era lo que realmente quería hacer y asentí con la cabeza para confirmárselo. La Dama Blanca se acomodó a mi vera y me pidió que cerrara los ojos y que le contara de mi llegada a Rivendel. Por dónde empezar... ¿Le cuento lo del secuestro? ¿que confundí al elfo con una mujer y a Frodo con un enano? ¿Las llamadas a Paula?¿la agresión de su nieta?¿la otra agresión de Arwen? ¿le hablo de la mala leche que se le pone a Gandalf?¿de la vena que se le hincha al señor de Imladris cuando se enfada?

Galadriel fue a abrir la caja, pero no había abierto aún una rendija cuando Aragorn le impidió hacerlo.

-Mi señora, por respeto a vos y a que es un recuerdo muy querido de vuestra infancia he preferido no dañarlo, pero créame que como vuelva a intentarlo mi espada acabará con esa cajita de madera. Los pensamientos de Ange se quedarán en donde están, dónde les pertenece estar. En cuanto al viaje, nos esperarás aquí hasta que volvamos de la guerra y te acompañemos de nuevo a...- Aragorn estaba furioso, rojo de ira. Estaba tan enfadado que se había permitido gritar su nombre a los cuatro vientos a pesar de la prohibición de hacerlo. Y al comportarse de esa manera me enfurecía a mi: Quería gritarle, decirle a voces que no era quién para impedirme nada. Quería decirle que no tenía ningún derecho a tratarme así, ninguno de ellos. Maldita compañia. Pero no lo hice. No dije nada. Me comí un cabreo tras otro, una decepción tras otra, sólo porque aún me quedaba dignidad. No iba a montarles una escena delante de Galadriel y Celeborn. No iba a conseguir nada y encima iba a quedar como una loca chiflada. En lugar de eso me fui antes de que Aragorn acabara su monólogo- Ange! Vuelve aquí! Kahlan! Te estoy hablando!

-Déjala Aragorn-dijo Gimli en el momento en el que yo giraba el pomo de la puerta, con un tono como el que usan los tíos cuando parece que lo único que te ocurre en ése momento se llama síndrome premenstrual.

-Gimli, la única razón por la que me marcho es porque a diferencia de otros yo sí que tengo en cuenta la dignidad de las personas. Teniendo en cuenta eso y a pesar de que él no ha tenido la misma delicadeza conmigo, me parece más razonable marcharme antes de que acabe abofeteando a un futuro rey delante de tanta gente ilustre-Dicho esto abrí la puerta y salí al pasillo. Elithiel que me esperaba sentada en un banco en el jardín, se levantó e hizo ademán de acompañarme en mi camino-Ahora no Elithiel, daremos el paseo más tarde. Has de hacerme un gran favor. Busca a Haldir y dile que le espero en la pradera en la que me encontraste esta mañana. Si está ocupado, aclárale que pienso esperarle todo lo que haga falta.

La elfa asintió con la cabeza y se marchó apresurada a cumplir el recado que la había enconmendado. No sabía que haría si Haldir no me ayudaba, tenía que hacerlo, le rogaría si fuese necesario. No tenía otra opción. Entrenar sola no me servía para nada y poco a poco me había hecho más rápida que Boromir. Necesitaba a alguien más ágil. Yo por mi parte iba a intentar encontrar mi dormitorio sin perderme, cogería las espadas regalo de la Estrella de la Tarde y el arco de Giladar. Se había acabado el ser amable, si de verdad pensaban que una mujer no podía seguirles es que no me conocían. Yo había crecido admirando a la Teniente O'Neil y puede que no me pareciera a Demi Moore ni en el blanco de los ojos pero iba a demostrarles de qué pasta estaba hecha. A ser posible sin necesidad de raparme el pelo. Miré por última vez atrás y vi al principito observándome preocupado desde la ventana. Sus ojos claros se me clavaban como agujas hipodérmicas en el alma. No sé porqué me dolió tanto. Tal vez porque me pareció que era el único que veía como realmente era, y si era así no podría soportar que mi manera de ser le decepcionara.

_Si aún deseas intentarlo aranel, reúnete conmigo a medianoche en el claro dónde miraste el espejo._ No me asusté esta vez de la intromisón de la Dama de los galadhrim en mi cerebro, ya me la esperaba.

_Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente, brennil nín._

**oOOOoooooOOOOoooOOooDEP Angela Montes. Los que van a la lucha aún te lloran oOOoOOoooOOOooo  
**

_*Hearing Hallelujah by Imogen heap_

Esta y no otra fue la manera en la que llegó la caja a mí. Directamente de las manos blancas de la propia Dama de los Galadhrim. Galadriel y yo habíamos hablado mucho al respecto, desde la noche que miré en su espejo de agua me había enumerado cada vez que le di oportunidad las mil y una razones por las que no debería marchar de Lórien, como si al hacerlo fuera consciente de que me convencía un poquito más de no llevarla la contraria. De lo que no se da cuenta es que yo sentía prácticamente lo mismo. No sé que es lo que la hizo cambiar de opinión en mi visión pero estoy convencida de es lo mismo que la hace estar un poco más contenta cada vez que me niego a quedarme en su reino.

-Es la hora _brennil nín__._

Elithiel me esperaba en la puerta con el rostro ensombrecido, capa en mano, aguardando a que me decidiera a dar el paso y pornérmela sobre los hombros. Como si la fría brisa de la noche me preocupara en estos instantes sombríos. Por mí podía quedársela, tal vez con un poco de suerte a un mal viento le dé por llevarme. Siempre me quedaba la esperanza ambigüa de que Galadriel no lograra su propósito y de que todo terminaría finalmente para bien o para mal, por un mal viento o un mal pensamiento da igual. Ni haciendo los preparativos para el viaje, ni cuando había puesto en marcha su plan, ni al esconder sus cosas, ni al escribir la carta... no había sentido en ningún momento miedo. Pero ahora el terror me impedía respirar, la angustia me oprimía el corazón y sentía agudos pinchazos muy dolorosos en el pecho. Estaba aterrada, tanto que el miedo me había paralizado las piernas y me impedía emprender la marcha. Y la elfa debió de darse cuenta (la expresión de mi cara debió ayudarla sin lugar a dudas) porque se me acercó, y dejando la capa en el respaldo de una silla abrió los brazos y me rodeó con ellos.

-Mi señora, no debéis temer. La Dama Blanca no permitirá que os ocurra nada malo.

-Lo sé- Mentí. No confiaba en Galadriel, pero tampoco era estúpida. Enfrentarse con la Señora de los Galadhrim no era productivo y ella era mi único pasaporte de salida. Además, si hubiera estado en sus planes hacerme daño de algún modo ya lo habría hecho; y había que reconocerla el que se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarme cuando todos los demás se habían negado a hacerlo. Intenté armarme de valor, el suficiente para dar el primer paso, el resto vendrían solos, uno tras otro.

-Pensad en por quienes lo hacéis Dama Kahlan, os ayudará.

El consejo de la elfa resultó totalmente inútil. No podía pensar en ellos o me desmoronaría. La Compañía de los nueve se había convertido ya en parte de mi familia, y aunque los quería tanto como para renunciar a ellos, se me hacía muy cuesta arriba. Intenté pensar en Haldir, pero no funcionó. Es más tuvo el efecto contrario. ¿Como pretendía yo, una niñata malcriada, salvar a nadie? ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarme a uno sólo de esos mostrencos llamados Uruk hai, capaces de abrir un cráneo en dos de un hachazo? ¿qué posibilidades tenía yo de defender al Capitán de la Guardia de Lórien, un hombre hecho y derecho, formado en la batalla?

Pensar en Boromir tampoco me daba fuerzas, tan sólo unas ganas horribles de llorar de miedo. A mi mente volvieron las imagenes de Haldir en Helm y las lágrimas anegaron mis ojos. Los cerré fuertemente, mientras Elithiel aprovechó a ponerme la capa oscura y me agarró del brazo, guiándome como a un paralítico que acaba de recuperar las piernas.

-¿Te importa que cante?

Era algo que solía hacer de pequeña. Nunca he sido demasiado miedosa la verdad, pero había algo que me aterraba sobre manera a los nueve años. Hacía poco que mi padre se había marchado, y por la noche mi madre solía venir a la habitación que compartía con Paula para contarnos un cuento, cosa que el espabilado de mi hermano aprovechaba para meterse entre ambas y esconderse entre las sábanas con la esperanza de que no nos dieramos cuenta ninguna y no tener que volverse a su cama después. Ahora entiendo perfectamente a Al, pero entonces me pareció lo que debió de pensar mi madre cuando yo misma la conté que no era capaz de pegar ojo. Bueno, más exactamente no era no pegar ojo... tenía pánico a dormirme. Según iba acabando mi madre el cuento de turno empezaba a ponerme nerviosa hasta llegar a un estado de angustia en el que me era imposible cerrar los ojos. Diez años después y tras abonar 30 mil pesetas de las de antes, una psicóloga que hube de ver por cuestiones que nada tienen que ver con lo que nos ocupa, me informó de que probablemente ese 'insomnio' autoimpuesto se debía al temor de una niña de 9 años a abrir los ojos de nuevo y darse cuenta de que su madre y sus hermanos ya no estaban. Y la solución de mi madre a lo que la especialista había dictaminado como miedo al abandono fue simple. Canta, me dijo. Cuando cantas las penas se aligeran y los miedos huyen. Claro que después de aquella 'revelación mística' a Paula la tuvo que comprar un par de tapones para los oídos. Y no sé si será real o efecto placebo, pero desde entonces a mi me funciona.

-Por supuesto que no, mi señora. Será un honor escucharos...

-Tampoco esperes un aria de Puccini...-Me aclaré la garganta, que tampoco estaba para lanzar cohetes la verdad. Aún la tenía resentida.-_I've heard there was a secret chord that David played an it pleased the Lord. But you don't really care for music do you?_

Apenas me sutentaban las piernas, cuando entre susurros llegó el ansiado primer paso. Y como había predicho, el segundo y el tercero, y pronto estuvimos las dos en el dintel de la puerta. Para aquel entonces no había dejado de sentir miedo, pero me había relajado lo suficiente como para empezar a dominar el temor y no sentir las piernas agarrotadas en cada pisada. _It goe__s like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the mayor lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah. _Un uruk hai le partía de nuevo la crisma al capitán, una y otra vez, una escena que se repite sin saber como demonios pararla, ni dónde diablos está en botón del pause en la película de mi cabeza. _Hallelujah. Hallelujah. _La risa de cantarina del galadhrim vino a romper la monotonía estallándome e hiriéndome como si de diminutos pedacitos de cristal se tratara. _Hallelujah. Hallelujah_. Los gritos de los hobbits llamando al montaraz reemplazaron a los del elfo. Elithiel me agarró de la cintura, y yo me agarré a la baranda más cercana para no caer. El miedo había dejado paso a una profunda tristeza y desolación que se me agarraba a los pulmones y que hacía que me trastabillaran los pies. Iba a perder una parte de mi para siempre y lo que más me importaba en estos momentos era que no me habían dejado despedirse. De Al, Paula y Leire no habría podido despedirse aunque hubiera querido, pero era la tozudez del futuro rey de Gondor la que me hacía hervir la sangre, la que había causado que fuera a marcharme sin pena ni gloria, sin decir esta boca es mía. Maldito Aragorn, maldito montaraz de pacotilla. Él me había obligado a hacerlo a escondidas, él me había privado de decirles lo que sentía tal vez por última vez. Y lo irónico era que lo apreciaba muchísimo, había llegado a quererle casi tanto como a Alberto. Maldito.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof. Her beauty in th__e moonlight overthrew you. She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, and she cut your hair and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah. _No podía olvidar aquella mirada suya, cuando se aferró al colgante de la estrella de la tarde aquella noche en el talán cerca del Nimrodel. Quería decirle que luchara, que no se rindiera, que no sucumbiera al desánimo. Quería darle todo mi apoyo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que incluso mi nombre fuera sacado de mi mente y olvidado por los restos. _Hallelujah, Hallelujah. _Angela Montes, así era como me llamaba, no de ninguna otra manera. Ahora entendía las pretensiones de la Dama Blanca con lo del cambio de nombre. Cualquiera que fuese mi reacción o los caminos y derroteros que tomáramos, Ange moriría en Lórien. Era inevitable. No sabía que iba a ser lo que sucumbiera esta noche o lo que no lo haría, pero desde luego lograba ver la amanecida no sería Angie. _Hallelujah, Hallelujah. _Aún recordaba la cara de los hobbits cuando me presenté. Angie no debía de ser un nombre corriente en La Comarca, pero al contrario de lo que podría pensarse en un primer momento no se cachondearon de ello (a pesar de que los confundí con enanos y les ofendí gravemente lo cual tiene aún más mérito). Recordó como los presentó Tolkien en principio, a un Merry y un Pip traviesos, ladrones de coles y zanahorias, y ese pensamiento se clavó como una aguja fina al pensar en el destino que les esperaba. Mis queridos Meriadoc y Peregrin, cuán orgullosa se había sentido de ellos y qué pocas veces había tenido la decencia de decírselo. Ellos no la habían tomado con ella con el asunto de Gandalf, no al menos hasta el punto de dejarla de hablar como Frodo y Sam. A ellos también les apreciaba, obviamente, porque sabía que en el fondo lo que les movía a odiarme de tal manera era el amor a Gandalf.

-Mi señora, permitid que os cierre bien la capa, es una noche fría- Paramos ante la portón de salida y la elfa se apresuró a ajustarme bien la capa y a cubrirme con la capucha. Yo misma lo habría hecho gustosa pero aún tengo el pulso como para dedicarme a robar panderetas- Seguid con la tonada Lady Kahlan, es triste pero bonita.

_Baby I have been here before I know this room, I've walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you.__  
__I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah. _El amor es un frío y roto aleluya. No había creído en Dios en toda mi vida, no había pisado una iglesia y la sola mención de hacerlo me producía un intenso dolor de cabeza. No conocía el significado de la palabra 'hallelujah', no había escuchado nunca el oratorio de Händel y la letra de Leonard Cohen ya se me hacía dificil recordarla. No había creído en nada que no fuera en mi misma, en mis habilidades y en ganarme el pan con el sudor de mi frente. Hasta que me hallé colgada de esa maldita escala y me perdí en un mar azul cristalino. Supe en seguida que no encontraría elfo como él en toda Arda, algo en mi interior me lo dijo. Y aunque mentalmente estaba prevenida contra los de su raza no podía negar lo evidente: quería mucho a ese hombre. No sé cómo sucedió ni de que manera lo hacía, pero le tenía muchísimo cariño. _Hallelujah, Hallelujah. _El corazón pareció pararseme en seco, como si no quisiera seguir latiendo ya más. ¿Y sí...? No, mejor no pensarlo._Hallelujah, Hallelujah. _¿Y si se equivocaba?¿Era ésa la auténtica razón por la que lo estaba haciendo o sólo lo que se decía a si misma para poder dormir por las noches? Y lo más espeluznante de todo... ¿Era ese malsano empeño por seguir al elfo do quiera que fuese por lo que se había empecinado en abandonar Lórien? _There was a time when you let me know what's really going on below. But now you never show it to me, do you? _No, claro que no. Boromir era la verdadera razón. Escuché como me llamaban en la lejanía, pero intenté ignorar las voces. _And rememb__er when I moved in you The holy dove was moving too And every __breath we drew was Hallelujah._ Merry y Pip eran muy insistentes, no dejaban de llamarnos. Temí que tanto alborozo llamara la atención de Aragorn a si que me di la vuelta y les pedí que nos esperaran en la entrada, que Elithiel y yo íbamos a estirar las piernas un rato pero que volveríamos enseguida para la cena._  
__Hallelujah, Hallelujah... Hallelujah, Hallelujah_,

_Háblame del Bruinnen- _escuché la voz de Galadriel colandose como una brisa fresca

_Recuerdo que las aguas eran frías. Estuve un buen rato en la orilla, preguntándome si aquél sería el límite de los dominios de Elrond el medio elfo, pensando en lo que había al otro lado, en si podrían seguirme, en cuanto tiempo dispondría antes de que se enteraran de que me había marchado... Ni siquiera sabía dónde iría tras dejar Rivendel, ni cómo iba a hacerlo, sólo caminé con decisión para cruzar el río. Estaba harta de ser tratada como si mi opinión no contara, como si fuera un cero a la izquierda. No quería ser el oráculo de nadie, y menos si ese nadie era Gandalf. Me aterraba lo que un mago tan poderoso podía obligarme hacer si se lo proponía. Quise huir. No podía volver a casa, pero podía irme lejos. Si supieran lo cerca que estuve de abandonarlos..._

_¿Porqué no te fuiste?_

_Justo cuando metí los pies en el agua me llamó._

_¿Quién?_

_Legolas. Sabía que los elfos eran ágiles, pero en ése momento me recordó a los gatos. Hay un dicho que dice que los gatos siempre caen de pie, salvo Dinah claro... pero es que mi gata era muy patosa incluso para ser gata. A veces pienso que nos tenía engañados a todos y que en realidad era un elefante... A lo que iba, que saltó de un árbol cercano cual melocotón maduro que se cae al suelo, pero sin ostiarse y sin que se le moviera un sólo pelo de su sitio. Estuvimos hablando un buen rato y la necesidad que huir desapareció. No sé si fue cosa del elfo, pero siempre le estaré agradecida por aquella charla. ¿Galadriel?_

Empecé a sentirme mareada. Abrí los ojos. Una gota de sudor frío caía por la frente lisa de la Dama Blanca, muy por debajo de la diadema plateada, directamente a los ojos.

-_Brennil nín_, ¿os encontráis bien? Estáis pálida...-Elithiel empezaba a preocuparse- Tal vez deberíais dejarlo para otro momento.

-Ya casi está- respondió ella alzando la mano. Todo se fue volviendo cada vez más oscuro, hasta que Nenya brilló en la mano de su dueña y ambas caímos al suelo inconscientes, ella de agotamiento y yo fruto de la magia de la caja.

*_brennil nín_. Término que si he entendido bien el síndarín significa 'Mi señora'. Y digo 'si he entendido bien' porque al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte he tenído que apañármelas yo, asi que no sé cúan correcto es.

*_mellon nín_. Amigo mío.

*_niphrediles_. Obviamente plural (no sé si inventado por mí porque no recuerdo exactamente dónde lo he leído) para la flor blanca 'niphredil', porque yo lo valgo XD

**Primero de todo os dejo la URL de mi perfil en facebook, por si queréis echarlo un vistazo. Contaros que así me parece más fácil, es más probable que os conteste a los comentarios antes de que os jubiléis y esta la posibilidad de chatear online. El fic está en mis notas. Va caracter, punto. Quitando los puntos os sale la url.**

**h.t.t.p.:././.w.w.w...f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k...c.o.m./.p.r.o.f.i.l.e...p.h.p.?.i.d.=...4.2.7.&.s.k.=.n.o.t.e.s.**

**Y ahora los comentarios cheriès!**

**Kururu-Neko. Creo que me quedé en el tuyo. Gracias por la parte que me toca. La verdad es que es muy fácil escribir a Ange... con no pensar demasiado ya lo tienes! XD Me alegro que te guste, que te rías y que maquines los celos del elfo! En cuanto a saber que pasa (espíritu de River Song poseyendo a Ange) uhm... spoilers! Jejeje!**

**Dehianira-Cullen. Gracias guapa :)**

**Gabby. Que sepas que aprecio mucho que sin tener tiempo me escribas! Y desestrésate mujer! Vete a un spa! O pídele a tu **_**meleth nín**_** que te de un masaje! Si no avísame y te mando a Aragorn que te hace una infusión ****de ****esas de athelas que ni el vicks vaporub! **** Que te deja nueva, te lo digo yo XD**

**Varne Belikov. Gracias, gracias y gracias. Me alegro que te parezca tan bueno :)**

**Vic. La verdad es que si, el otro día hablando con una amiga me dí cuenta de que habían pasado ya dos años (bueno, los hace en mayo pero ya queda poco XD). Lo que pasa Vic es que Zamora no se hizo en una hora, y ten en cuenta que lo que Tolkien cuenta en seis o siete capítulos en primer libro yo lo he hecho en once y no precisamente cortos... como dato os diré que éste último me ha ocupado 21 pag de word... entre eso, la escasez de musas y la vaguería de la autora... pues ahí lo tienes XD Creo que lo he comentado más veces, pero no temáis que continuar continúa. Ahora, cuando, eso ya si que no lo sé XD**

**Ddiana y Rosela 123. Gracias!**

**Geno1970. Me lees desde Chile?uff! entonces la que te da las gracias soy yo! XD**

**Sariu. Gracias y no te preocupes, que sucede a menudo, incluso a mí XD Lo bueno de esta historia (en mi modesta opinión) es precisamente éso, que a pesar de ser de ESDLA tiene también 'guiños' a otros autores (Lewis, Goodkind... en mente tengo alguno a GRR Martin y a ) y a lo que viene a ser un poco de culturilla de nuestro mundo ( un cajón de sastre que abarca desde los leprechaun a Doctor who) que siempre es bueno conocer (como por ejemplo la reacción de la desintegración beta del Uranio, que no sé como os habréis quedado con eso XD)**

**Pamelaharuno. Gracias!**

**Eire. Gracias mil Eire. Veis? Ahí una razón convincente para dejarle vivo! Como diría Rajoy (manoloescobarizado) Viva el vino! Que si es por españolizar, aceptamos dorwinion como Rioja! XD**

**Earwen Hojiverde. Gracias!**

**Gilaren. Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste tanto. La escena del lobo se la debía en parte. Es la demostración de que Ange no es un fardo en la compañía, de que puede ayudar, y por eso se molesta tanto en la reunión con Galadriel de hoy. En cuanto a los reviews, no hace falta que pongas uno en cada capi mujer! Con que me escribas cuando termines de leerlos tus opiniones me vale! XP**

**PoisonedLetters. Gracias (de nuevo. Me repito más que el pepino pero es que he de daros las gracias a todas por tomaros el tiempo de leerme y más aún de responderme!) Al final voy a acostumbraros a un personaje cómico y cuando le vengan mal dadas me saltaréis todas como leonas! Por cierto, intento solucionar lo del laísmo, de verdad, pero es que lo llevo en la sangre y se me hace díficil. De todas maneras ando con cuidado para no meter el canco (sobre todo en los últimos capis)!**

**Gilaren. Y lo que te esper, que vienen curvas! Vais a tener sarcasmo e ironías a paladas XD**

**AngelaGiadelli... ah no! Que soy yo. Veis? XD**

**Sonya-chan17. Soy de España, lo confieso! Del Madrid de las Españas, u sea se... gata de nacimiento XD Lo de Guadalix... te vas a reír pero... es que yo vivía justo en el pueblo de al lado en ésa época y tengo los gritos y tal aún grabados (y ha llovido ya eh?) Ismaaaaaaaaaaaa...! XD**

**Varne Belinkov. Espero que se os queden ya resueltas las dudas, al menos de si se quedará en Lórien. Del resto... espera, espera que vuelve a poseerme el espíritu de River Song... SPOILERS! XD ¿en serio que te gustó el bonus track? Porque varias personas me han dicho que les parecía un poco pronto para algo así... **

**Geno1970. Gracias otra vez!**

**Loveanimesvc. Gracias, pero no puedo hacer nada con eso... yo lo intento de verdad... estoy por apuntarme a un grupo de Vagos anónimos, pero no encuentro ninguno! XD**

**Norah Eunice. Claro que sí Norah! Ese es el espíritu! **

**Dark-nasky. Vale, vale... lo continuo! Jo de verdad... lo que os gusta hacerme trabajar!XD La parte del corsé estuve a punto de quitarla por una razón. Me parecía muy 'intima' para el momento en el que estaban, y aunque no se dice (que en el próximo saldrá) muchos de los detalles que Ange le pide a Legolas no debería habérselos pedido, porque los elfos tienen costumbres diferentes, como puede ser el detalle que nombra Aragorn de que está mal visto que las elfas enseñen el brazo entero. Además está el que parece que sí que ha llegado a un punto de cierta intimidad con el elfo porque no parece molestarle el que la vea en paños menores mientras que con Elithiel puso el grito en el cielo. En cuanto al tema de Galadriel, espero que haya quedado claro en este capi XP**

**Gabby. Te adelanto algo. NO van a estar todo el viaje juntos. Me gusta la idea de que se enamoren lento y tal pero no voy a pegarlos con silicona porque me parece que la historia pierde. Además, yo creo que os va a gustar más así. Como dice hoy Ange las flores más hermosas son las que crecen bajo la adversidad, y va a haber momentos en los que ni el elfo ni nadie va a poder defenderla. De otra manera sería la típica historia del whiteknight a lomos de Arod, pero yo quiero que sea más... que Ange y que Legolas crezcan... uff! Lo dejo que me estoy poniendo en plan moña y no hay quien me aguante! XD Cuidate!**

**Ang... Otra vez yo... Os habéis dado cuenta que afán de protagonismo tiene esta chica? XD**

**Abrahel. Me gusta que te guste ;D Y estoy esperando tu opinión de todos los capítulos, que me encantan los versos alejandrinos y sabes que las críticas son bien recibidas! Del resto, ya te dije... me uno al Team Odiamos a Frodo, el personaje de Galadriel es como el rey (justo y necesario... aunque no sepamos muy bien pa qué XD) y del bonus track... bueno, luego después de tu comentario me puse a pensar que sí que era muy pronto... pero es que como dije necesito que muestre algo YA. Porque, para empezar Ange es más terca y más persistente que la ardillita de Ice Age, y le va a costar asimilar y aceptar cosas. Por otra parte está lo que ocurre al final del capi y que va a cambiar TODO para el elfo. No es como si pusiera una escena de sexo salvaje entre mallorn y mallorn... sólo es un comienzo, para que no penséis que Legolas... uff! Demasiados spoilers! Ale, con Dios! Ahí lo dejo tan pancha!**

**Bueno 21 pag de capi y dos de comments... y sigo cuerda! (o al menos todo lo cuerda que estaba cuando me senté frente al pc... el resto es clínico y no creo que se me arregle así como así****) Esto... ¿en qué se parecía un cuervo a un escritorio? XD**


	12. Tithen Lass I

** Disclaimer: Nada es mío, salvo la responsabilidad de crear a un personaje tan cabra loca como Ange... pero creo que nadie me puede acusar de eso (todavía ¬¬'). Todo lo relacionado con ESDLA le pertenece a Tolkien (pobrecito, a él no, a sus herederos XD). Que más... ah si, agradecer a esa hada madrina, esa Campanilla que ha hecho posible el que suba este capítulo sin secuelas importantes para mi salud mental (tú sabes quién eres, a k si? Muajajaajaja!) y que ha impedido que acabe almorzando con la liebre de Marzo encerrada en el psiquíatrico más cercano. _Molto grazie bella._**

**Antes de nada, aviso que este capítulo está dividido en dos partes porque en una se me quedaba muuuuuuuuuy largo (infumablemente largo vamos). Ahora si, al lío.**

_De la estrella que cayó en pleno corazón de la Tierra Media y su regreso tras la guerra del Anillo._

_**Tithen Lass**_

**ó**** cuatro relatos cortos sobre la verdadera naturaleza **

**del príncipe del Bosque Negro.**

**OoOOoo **_**Rûth **_** ooOooO**

Se permitió el lujo de salir de la habitación pegando un portazo, ¿quién se había creído ese maldito aprendiz de senescal? ¡Como se atrevía a echarle a él! ¡Al príncipe del Bosque Negro! ¡Al heredero de Thranduil! Y por si no fuera suficiente tamaña ofensa, ¡cómo se había atrevido a culparle a él de su estado! ¡A insinuar si quiera que él quería herirla de algún modo! Por Eru que le habría matado allí mismo, cuando había osado recriminarle que su maldita comprensión y su flexibilidad respecto al asunto de la dichosa caja había sido lo que casi había matado a la chica, cuando le había recordado a pleno pulmón que no habría sido la primera vez en que casi consigue matarla… de no haber aparecido Aragorn le habría degollado allí mismo. Pero no, se contuvo. Más por falta de argumentos que de ganas. Puede que las formas dejaran mucho que desear, y que gran parte del discurso del de Gondor estuviera falto de razón, pero había una verdad debajo de toda aquella palabrería, algo que por mucho que le doliera sentía como cierto. Porque había culpa en su alma, eso no podía negarlo.

-Legolas…-Aragorn salió del cuarto apesadumbrado y cerró la puerta tras él. Tomó su hombro en signo de apoyo y le atrajo hacia sí para intentar confortarlo. Él se apartó como si su solo tacto le quemara ¿qué era lo que pretendía ahora?

-Tu apoyo me habría servido de algo ahí dentro. Aquí ya no me sirve de nada.

-Ella misma os habría mandado fuera… tremenda escandalera la que estabais montando.

-Con gusto habría accedido a marcharme si me lo hubiera pedido- se giró para encararlo- pues para ello habría tenido que abrir los ojos de nuevo…

-Todos estamos nerviosos. Es normal, la preocupación nos ciega, pero sabes tan bien como yo que las palabras de Boromir aunque fueran desatinos no merecían con mucho la represalia que pensabas tomarte.

-¿Tú crees que lleva razón?-No sabía si le estaba increpando por ello o si por el contrario buscaba su opinión, como si el juicio de Aragorn fuera totalmente moral y objetivo y pudiera exonerarle en verdad- ¿Crees que es por mi causa el que se encuentre así?

-No, yo no he dicho…

-Entonces-No le importaba lo que había dicho o lo que no, pues apenas escuchaba ya. Sólo abrió la boca para dejar escapar en cascada sus preocupaciones, lo que le mantenía acongojado el corazón, cómo si Aragorn tuviese una respuesta certera que él no veía o no podía llegar a comprender por sí mismo- ¿por qué me siento culpable si no hay razón para hacerlo? ¿Por qué en el fondo de mi ser pienso que me merezco todas las desdichas que puedan sucederme por haberle hecho daño? ¿Por qué no he podido rebatirle sus mentiras con buenos argumentos si no son ciertas? ¿Porqué…?

-Legolas… no hay nada que pudieras haber hecho tú para evitar que ella hiciera lo que hizo…

-No, debí oponerme desde el principio. Debí mostrarme decidido, no lo habría hecho de encontrarse con una decisión unánime y férrea por parte de la compañía al completo…- La ira se marchó dejando paso al abatimiento. Aragorn buscó su mirada, pero él la rehuyó.

-_Mellon nín_, nunca sabremos lo que pudo suceder y no sucedió, pero no te arrepientas de tu elección. Ella es una mujer libre de tomar sus decisiones y si te hubieras puesto de nuestro lado seguramente no habrías hecho más que empeorar las cosas. No me arrepiento de haber sido duro con ella pues lo he hecho por su bien y lo seguiré haciendo, pero tú con tu 'maldita comprensión' como la llama Boromir has debido de ser un respiro ante un muro inquebrantable de _mithril._ De no haber sido por ti podría haber sido mucho peor.

-No se si te has dedicado a observar la decoración de la sala en vez de atenderla debidamente Aragorn, en tal caso no sé que puede ser peor…

-Podría haber escapado- Aragorn apenas le había dejado terminar- No en ése intento frustrado tuyo y de Gimli, sino en uno de verdad, uno en el que habría vagado sola a merced de los muchos peligros que aguardan ahí fuera.

-Puede ser pero no hace que me sienta mejor al respecto. En cuanto al plan de huida, frustrado o no, ni siquiera llegaste a darte cuenta. Estás perdiendo habilidades montaraz- bromeó con un intento de sonrisa que no pasó de amago. Se sentía algo de alivio después de hablar con él. No había expuesto todo lo que atormentaba su alma, pero la pequeña parte que lo había hecho se sentía en paz. Tal vez Aragorn tenía razón. Tal vez esa cercanía y ese grado de intimidad que les había permitido sincerarse a ambos (y que no tenía con nadie más, ni siquiera con Boromir) había ayudado a Ange a soportar la presión- pero no te entretengas aquí de cháchara ni me distraigas de lo que verdaderamente importa, y dime qué es lo que le has encontrado.

-Si te digo la verdad, no he podido determinar su mal. Parece relajada y su cuerpo está bien, no hay enfermedad en él. Tampoco angustia o cansancio en su alma. Poco más puedo añadir ya que no sé como funcionan esas malditas cajas, pero si no fuera por la mala espina que me da yo mismo creería que simplemente tiene el sueño profundo.

-¿Y es sólo un mal presentimiento o hay alguna razón para tal preocupación?- parecía desconcertado, casi tanto como asustado.

-Nada excepto que cuando la examinaba tuve la extraña impresión de estar frente a una hoja en blanco.

-No creerás que ha sido capaz de hacerlo ¿verdad?-Buscó en los ojos del montaraz algo con lo que aliviar el miedo, pero no halló más que dudas y desconsuelo-No puede haberlo logrado ella sola. Sólo es una…

-¿Sólo es una qué?- Los ojos negros del montaraz lo miraban desafiante, como si le acabara de coger en alguna mentira y se vanagloriara de ello ante sus narices. Una chiquilla tonta y estúpida, eso es lo que era. Nadie en su sano juicio decidiría voluntariamente perder sus recuerdos por un capricho igual de tonto y estúpido que ella. -Una niña caprichosa…

-No _iell, mellon nín._ Como buena_ firieth, sereg naur_- Aragorn sonrió a pesar de la desgracia. Eso no podía negárselo. Era impulsiva, pasional en cualquier situación, ya fuera la cuestión cavar un hoyo para la hoguera, una discursión acalorada con el mago blanco o degollar a un lobo wargo. Ange se entregaba a todo lo que hacía con el mismo entusiasmo, ya fuera nimio o vanal o lo más crucial e importante del mundo. Así que bien podía tener fuego en las venas en lugar de sangre como bien decía Aragorn, ahora que fuese debido a su condición de mortal, lo dudaba seriamente. No eran muchas las mujeres privadas de la vida de los Eldar las que había conocido a lo largo los años, pues no suelen acercarse los hombres al Bosque Negro por temor a lo que en él reside, pero durante sus viajes había conocido a suficientes hembras mortales como para comparar. Y no era algo muy corriente. Un soplo de aire fresco, pensó, digno de ser preservado. Ahora lo veía claro, aún más cristalino que antes. Tenían que retenerla en Lórien aún en contra de su voluntad. Tan precioso tesoro había de ser muy bien custodiado- Pero hay verdad en tus palabras. No creo que en ningún momento haya estado sola, la mano blanca de Galadriel la ha mecido desde que llegamos aquí y ninguno hemos sabido verlo. En cuanto si lo ha conseguido o no, no lo sabremos con seguridad hasta que despierte. Voy a ver como se encuentra la Dama Blanca y de estar despierta tal vez pueda darnos alguna información útil de lo que sucede a Angie, pues no encuentro otra manera de ayudarla… ¿Quieres que te mire eso antes de marchar?

-No-contestó secamente llevándose la mano a la herida- ya dejará de sangrar.

-Mira que eres testarudo. Ella también lo era y mira como ha acabado.-Se acercó a él de nuevo, pero esta vez no hizo ademán de rechazarle. No podía seguir pagando con los demás sus culpas- Sé que en cuanto me vaya ignorarás mi prohibición y entrarás a ese cuarto, Sólo intenta no matar a Boromir… otra vez. Como te he dicho, sus palabras han sido desafortunadas pero hoy todos hemos dicho cosas que no pensamos, la mayoría de ellas injustas. Además somos una compañía, y si eso no te convence te diré que su espada nos será útil cuando nos enfrentemos a las huestes de Sauron, aunque capaz eres de ofrecerme acabar tú mismo con sus enemigos a cambio de su cabeza. Así pues, no haré más que recordarte el cariño que le tiene Ange y que cuando despierte sin duda no te perdonará tamaño descalabro.

No le entretuvo más y Aragorn se marchó aún cabizbajo y pensativo. Cuanto antes viera a Galadriel antes volvería con una cura… si es que la había. Tenía que haberla… tenía que verla. Entró de nuevo, tragándose su orgullo y su enfado. Su ego herido podía esperar, pero la angustia que atenazaba su corazón era demasiado fuerte.

-Tengo el permiso de Aragorn-dijo antes de que el de Gondor tuviera tiempo de percatarse si quiera de que estaba allí.

-Por mí como si tienes el permiso del mismísimo Ilúvatar. Como vuelvas a ponerte a montar trifulca te saco de aquí a patadas, ¿me oyes? Lo que Angie necesita es descanso, no un elfo chillón que la moleste.

Contuvo su rabia de nuevo, y sobre todo su lengua. No iba a darle la satisfacción de echarle, si es que era capaz de hacerlo por él mismo... ¿Qué habría encontrado Angie de grato en él? Era un egoísta rudo, estrecho de miras y apostaría su arco con la seguridad de no perderlo de que tenía una bellota por cerebro (lo cual no sería de extrañar ya que últimamente le había dado por decir que es fuerte como un roble a cualquiera dispuesto a escuchar). Agarró el reposapiés que había al lado del sillón dónde estaba sentado Boromir y lo puso cerca de la cama, de manera que tenía visión de ambas ventanas y de la puerta (además de no perder de vista al de Gondor, por si las moscas. Si decidía empezar otra vez con la 'trifulca' no iba a pillarle desprevenido) Apartó un mechón rebelde de la cara de la muchacha y se sentó a su vera, poniéndose cómodo con los pies en alto y la espalda apoyada en la pared. Aragorn tenía razón, parecía dormida. Su respiración era tranquila y su expresión relajada, nada parecía ir mal. Salvo que no despertaba. La estúpida percepción de Aragorn le tenía preocupado, pues solía ser reservado en esos temas y el que hablara así de la enfermedad de Ange era alarmante.

-Príncipe Legolas…

-Dime-su voz se quebró, sus ojos de elfo se cruzaron con la ambarina mirada al otro lado del cuarto y vio que había sufrimiento en ella.

-Todos estamos preocupados- ¿Eso era una disculpa? Sus ojos pasaron de mirarle a él directamente a desdibujarse perdidos en el cabecero de la cama, justo por encima de la cabeza de ella.

-Lo sé. Pero despertará. Abrirá los ojos y se reirá de nosotros por habernos preocupado sin motivo.

Ni el mismo creía sus palabras. Tenía toda su esperanza puesta en ellas, sí, pero también un sentimiento pesimista crecía en su interior. Mentalmente las repetía una y otra vez, lo que no las hacía más ciertas ni tampoco disipaban las ganas de echarle un buen rapapolvo a la chica en cuanto tuviera a bien recuperar la consciencia. Si es que lo hacía. Se revolvió en el asiento. Los pensamientos grises volvían a atormentarlo. Elithiel entró con un par de damas más, trayendo consigo jofainas de plata. Les pidió amablemente que esperaran fuera mientras aseaban a Lady Kahlan y ellos salieron al pasillo de mala gana. Boromir se acercó al balcón del pasillo buscando la brisa fresca de la noche, pero él se limitó a apoyarse en la pared junto a la puerta sin más compañía que la culpa. Desde que conocía a Angie no había hecho más que dañarla. Y la razón por la que l había hecho esta vez no era para nada altruista. Se sumió en una espiral de autocompasión de la que no logró salir ni cuando Elithiel salió a avisarles de que podían entrar. Las tres elfas recogieron en silencio mientras ellos volvían a los puestos que habrían de defender toda la noche. Antes de marchar Boromir le preguntó a Elithiel por el fuerte olor que inundaba la habitación.

-Es por el jabón Lord Boromir. El de flores de _nimphredil_ es su favorito, solía decir que la relajaba la mente y los sentidos. Así que supuse que era el que la habría gustado usar esta noche.

Susurró al cuello de su túnica un _hannon le _escueto y Elithiel respondió inclinando la cabeza en señal de cortesía, acto seguido las damas marcharon de la habitación. El aroma de las flores blancas trajo inconscientemente a su mente recuerdos de la mañana anterior y lejos de reconfortarle le angustiaron aún más. Ahora sabía el por qué siendo un aroma tan suave el de la _nimphredil _el cabello de Ange olía tan bien cuando le abrazó, no era por las flores. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Le había abrazado. Por los todos los Valar, cuánto daría por que nada de aquello hubiera sucedido. No podía renunciar a ésos ojos cálidos ahora que se había perdido en ellos. No le habría cegado su obsesión de no separarse de ella, porque esa era la verdadera razón. Le gustaba su compañía, tanto como para desearla durante todo el recorrido sin importarle su seguridad. La veló durante toda la noche, hablando a Elantári, rogándole por la pronta recuperación de su luz. Sus palabras no eran tan bonitas como los versos del _Aerlinn in Edhil o Imladris_, pero le salían del alma que era lo importante para que Elbereth escuchara. Aun así dedicó a la valier la plegaria, susurrándola muy muy bajito para no despertar a Boromir.

_-A Elbereth! Gilthoniel! silivren penna míriel o menel aglar elenath! Na-chaered palan-díriel o galadhremmin ennorath, Fanuilos, le linnathon nef aear, sí nef aearon!_

Boromir tampoco se marchó. Se negó a irse, henchido de orgullo, cuando Aragorn le propuso que se retirara a descansar tranquilo. Él se quedaría y que cuidaría de ella en su ausencia. Pero el negarse no impidió que cayera rendido de sueño a las pocas horas de haber formulado tal gallardía. El montaraz no trajo buenas nuevas, bueno, ni buenas ni malas a decir verdad. La Dama Blanca no había despertado aún. Y como tras la contestación del de Gondor no pintaba mucho allí, se excusó alegando el cansancio acumulado y se marchó.

-Si ocurre cualquier cambio, por pequeño que sea avisarme. Cualquier cosa… desde que tenga más calor a que se ponga rosa… me llamáis-Boromir le aseguró que así lo harían y él asintió con la cabeza. Valiente hijo de Gondor, ¿dónde quedan sus promesas cuando el valar de los sueños le reclama? Tocó con el dorso de su mano la frente de la chica. No parecía estar más caliente que las otras veces, y eso le reconfortó en parte. Al menos no sufría_. Ithil_ brillaba en el cielo serena, y su luz tenue se colaba por entre las cortinas y le daba un tono ceniciento a su piel. Elithiel le había quitado las ropas sucias de tierra y le había puesto un sencillo camisón con el que sin duda se sentiría más cómoda. Era la tercera vez que la veía en ropa tan íntima, y si no hubiera estado tan ocupado mullendo una almohada de plumas probablemente se habría sentido incómodo. En cuanto tuviera oportunidad ordenaría la confección de un par de camisones nuevos con estampados de ovejas y fresas. No entendía la finalidad de llevar comida o animales dibujados en un pijama pero a ella parecía gustarle. Alzó un poco la cabeza de la muchacha y le puso su almohada en la nuca. Le retiró otro mechón de cabello negro como la noche de la cara y se lo pasó por detrás de la oreja. Al rozar el lóbulo reparó una vez más de lo evidente, en que no terminaban en pico. Sintió como si aún en sueños se lo reprochara, o siguiera llamándole 'elfo' desde los mismísimos brazos de Irmo. Solía fantasear con que se le deformaran sólo para que no pudiera volver a llamarle 'orejas picudas'; con que en secreto fuera hija de algún rey de su tierra para que no pudiera llamarle 'principito' de malas maneras…. Ahora, que _ithil_ inundaba su alma de una calma serena, sabía que renunciaría a todas esas cosas sólo porque ella despertara. Ahora era capaz de entender la verdad de las palabras de Boromir.

-Cuando le había dicho que todos estaban preocupados por Ange, él había contestado que lo sabía. Pero no lo había dicho para subrayar su preocupación y la de los demás, ni siquiera lo había hecho para ponerla por encima de la suya propia como él suponía en un principio. No, lo había dicho con la intención clara de remarcar la excesiva reacción de él, en relación a lo que se esperaba de un compañero. Y lo sabía. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ya no se sorprendía pensando en ella porque prácticamente era ya habitual, y su actitud para con él no lo ayudaba en nada. Era amable, divertida y poseía una naturalidad que le había hecho quemarse la mano. Eso sin contar su maldita moralidad de doble filo, unos ojos seductores y la belleza de lo efímero. No tenía posibilidad alguna contra eso. Pero ella seguía obcecada en buscarle una compañera. Maldita cabezonería la suya. Un pequeño destello plateado llamó su atención. No había visto la cadenita de plata brillar alrededor de su cuello hasta entonces. Era nueva, sin duda. No recordaba habérsela visto antes y tenía bastante buena memoria. Con el dedo índice tiró un poco hacia si y lo que la cadena arrastró consigo lo removió por dentro. Era la punta de la flecha que le había pedido Ange aquella mañana. Así que era para eso para lo que la quería… ¿qué clase de persona se hacía un colgante con algo que había estado a punto de acabar con su vida? Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, pues conocía bien la respuesta: la clase de persona que no quiere olvidar que han intentado matarla. Los recuerdos de aquella noche volvieron a su mente. El baile alrededor de las llamas, el aullido helador del lobo al clavársele la espada en el costado, las sombras que jugaron una mala pasada a su vista de elfo y la precipitación al soltar la cuerda cuando creyó a Ange en peligro. La cara sucia de la muchacha, cubierta de sangre y tierra, increpándole por haber intentado arrebatarle su presa, sus ojos furiosos cuando pensó que había intentado matarla… su incapacidad para decir palabra alguna, para disculparse… ni siquiera podía creer lo que estaba pasando hasta que acompañó a Gandalf y los hechos asentaron finalmente en su cabeza. Los gritos de dolor se oían por todo el bosque, hasta que dejaron de oírse y la desazón anidó en su corazón con pretensiones de no abandonarle.

-Se recuperará- le había dicho Mithrandir intuyendo sus negros pensamientos. Al ver que no parecía muy convencido añadió que a tal fuerza de la naturaleza ni siquiera una flecha de su aljaba podría pararla. Al fin se atrevió a preguntar por qué la había traído-Me temo que ha de salvar a alguien, pero no a quién ella cree ni de la manera que supone. Las flores más bellas son las que crecen bajo la adversidad, no lo olvidéis príncipe Legolas… En cuanto a lo de hoy, volverás a herirla. Una y otra vez. Y ella te herirá a ti también, hasta que aprendáis a respetar vuestras decisiones. Vuestros temperamentos son muy parecidos y muy diferentes a la vez, incluso Aragorn en su obsesiva compulsión por protegerla lo ve y le preocupa.

¿Era eso lo que debía aprender a respetar? ¿Tenía que dejarla herirse a si misma sólo para poder demostrar que la respetaba? ¿Tenía que dejar que un lobo la destripara frente a sus narices? ¿Tenía que dejar que enfrentara bebida a un calamar gigante o un maldito balrog o tenía que permitir que sacrificara en un ataque de locura esa mente maravillosa que Eru le había otorgado sólo para que ella pudiera sentir que la respetaba? ¡Menuda estupidez! ¿Qué era lo que quería conseguir con eso? ¿Qué pretendía demostrar?

Comenzaba a despuntar el alba. Boromir seguía roncando en el sillón en el que dormía a pierna suelta. Percibió un cambio en la tonalidad de su piel, o puede que la luz de _anor _engañara sus ojos de elfo ya cansados de por sí. No, no le engañaban ¡se había movido! Al principio fue muy leve, apenas unos milímetros. Pero luego se había girado hacia el costado derecho y se había quedado así, de espaldas a la ventana con un brazo por debajo de los almohadones y la misma expresión de felicidad en su rostro. Al fin respiró tranquilo y la angustia comenzó a disiparse. Se apoyó de nuevo en la pared y pasó la mañana viendo cómo dormía. Si seguía sus antiguas costumbres no se despertaría hasta bien entrado el mediodía, pero no le importó. Aragorn apareció a primera hora de la mañana para comprobar que todo seguía bien. No cabía en sí de gozo cuando narró detenidamente cómo se había movido Angie, con tanta efusividad que casi despierta al de Gondor. Aragorn sonrió y se ofreció a quedarse mientras bajaban a desayunar con los demás, pero él rechazo la oferta. No iba a separarse de esa cama. Ante su negativa y el hecho irrefutable de que Boromir aún seguía en brazos de _Irmo_, Aragorn se ofreció entonces a bajar para subirles algo de comida, a lo que no se negó pues no requería su presencia para nada en particular. Cuando se marchó sintió una alegría renovada, Angie se movió de nuevo. Esta vez se limitó a tantear por debajo de la almohada. Echó una ojeada y enseguida divisó lo que buscaba, una pequeña daga de doble filo poco más grande que un cuchillo. Cogió el arma antes de que pudiera hacerse daño. Aún con los ojos cerrados, buscaba incesante deslizando los dedos entre las sábanas de hilo.

-¿Buscas esto?-Abrió un ojo sorprendida, probablemente por haber sido descubierta. Dejó de juguetear con la daga y se la tendió sujetando la punta con los dedos sin caber en sí de la emoción-No creo que un puñal solucione lo de sus ronquidos, pero si decides intentarlo no seré yo quién te lo impida. Me alegro de que hayas despertado... así no seré única víctima del enfado de Aragorn ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien-Contestó tímida. Sonrió y pasó la mano por la melena descuidada que lucía aquel día-Me gusta tu pelo.

-Si lo que pretendes es que no le diga a Aragorn que estás despierta...

-¿Quién es Aragorn?-Le miró fascinada. Como se mira a un desconocido, cuando todo es nuevo e interesante. Al parecer le llamaban poderosamente la atención sus orejas porque curiosa le preguntó por ellas. Se asustó. Tenía que avisar a Aragorn, él sabría que hacer-¿Puedo?

Se quedó petrificado, y al no obtener respuesta alguna ella se aventuró a alzar la mano derecha y alcanzar su mejilla. Con delicadeza, pasó los dedos por detrás de la oreja, sintiendo el roce con el nacimiento de su pelo. Un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba a abajo.

-Me gustan-dijo sonriendo cuando sus dedos llegaron a la punta. La alegría en su corazón se desvaneció, fue una sensación extraña, como si algo se rompiera. Aquella chica no era Ange. Una sensación cálida solía invadirle cuando se perdía en aquellos ojos castaños. Ya no había calidez ni complicidad, estaban vacíos. El montaraz había atinado al describirla como una hoja en blanco, y ciertamente así era.

-Esperad aquí… mi señora- Por todos los Valar, no sabía ni como hablarle. Se levantó sintiendo las piernas aún entumecidas por la larga noche de espera- ahora mismo vuelvo.

Se quedó como esperando algo, una contestación quizás. Al ver que no llegaba se dio la vuelta y se marchó apresurado. Paró unos segundos junto a la puerta ya cerrada para ordenar sus pensamientos y empezar a asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Señor… disculpe… señor-escuchó a través de la puerta. Ni siquiera su voz era la misma… le faltaba carácter. Aunque al menos había que agradecer el que volviera a estar despierta.

-Estoy despierto, acaso no lo ves maldito elf...

-Lo veo, lo veo… quisiera cambiarme, si no es mucha molestia ¿os importaría hacer la guardia en otro dormitorio?

-¡Pequeña! ¡Ya te has despertado! ¿Te encuentras bien? Nos diste un gran susto a todos...

-Estoy perfectamente.

-Bien, voy a avisar a los demás. Verás cuando se lo cuente al principito presuntuoso ese, que has despertado estando yo de guardia, se va a poner verde de la envidia...

Se moría por contarle cómo había sucedido realmente, pero decidió no esperar a que saliera. Cuando lo hizo él ya estaba camino de darle las malas noticias al montaraz y al resto de la compañía. Merry y Pip quedarán sin duda desolados.

**OoOOoo **_**Ada nín **_**ooOooO**

Aquella noche fueron convocados nuevamente a la cámara de Lord Celeborn con el fin de hablar de la partida. Oyó de nuevo la voz neutra de la Dama de Lórien en su cabeza, tanteándole y tentándole con volver a su hogar.

_No hallaré mi reino a salvo si abandono esta compañía. Di mi palabra de seguirlos y es lo que pienso hacer. No hay honor en volver atrás._

_¿Incluso si os ofrezco permanecer en Lórien?_

_Incluso si estuvierais en posición de prometerme su amor no dudaría en partir, pues la única manera de que Lórien y ella permanezcan a salvo es la destrucción del anillo. Si me quedara y no se lograra el propósito de la compañía, seríamos felices pero en Mandos mi señora…_

_¿Podréis partir con la pena de abandonarla aquí?_

_Mi pensamiento no ha de abandonarla mientras viva, pero podré soportar la angustia sabiendo que me espera sana y salva bajo su protección._

_No hay nada que pueda hacer vacilar tal determinación entonces…_

_No, no lo hay…_

_Consolaros entonces, príncipe Legolas, y cuando vuestro ánimo decaiga pensad que cada orco que caiga por una de vuestras flechas será un paso menos a recorrer en vuestro regreso._

Inclinó la cabeza con educación. Acto seguido Galadriel confirmó en viva voz que todos estaban resueltos a seguir con el viaje. Luego la conversación se desvió al camino que debían seguir y a qué orilla del Río Grande debían arrimarse. Boromir, que al parecer seguía con la cantinela de volver a Minas Tirith en mente, pensaba que lo mejor era tomar la orilla occidental. A él todo aquello le parecía simplemente una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Para que ir a Minas Tirith para luego tener que volver a cruzar el río? ¿Y qué había en la ciudad para retrasar el viaje sin necesidad? No le veía el sentido a parar allí ni siquiera para liderar un ataque, pues como bien es sabido el sentido de la compañía es pasar lo más desapercibida posible y que Sauron no recele de que tiene el peligro a las puertas. Lo único que se podía conseguir con aquello era acercar el anillo de poder a la torre de Eccelion, con el propósito más que evidente de utilizarlo. Y nada bueno podía salir de aquello, no sería él el primer elfo en ver la caída de los hombres. Pero esa caída no iba a ser la de Aragorn. Apreciaba al montaraz, y estaba totalmente seguro de que si en algún momento el poder le corrompía y decidía seguir los pasos de Isildur no vería a mal un intento por su parte de salvarlo. Él no era Elrond de Rivendel, él era capaz de amputarle ambas manos al rey en caso de ser necesario. Sin dedos en los que lucir el anillo de poder se acababa con la tentación de cuajo. Pero no iba a serlo, el carácter de su amigo era diferente al de su antepasado. El que le preocupaba era Boromir. Era uno de sus compañeros de fatigas que más le quitaba el sueño por las noches. El orgullo y el amor del hijo del senescal de Gondor por su pueblo sobre los demás pueblos de Arda era lo que más temía. En cualquier momento podía echar a perder la misión. La otra razón de su insomnio lo miraba fijamente envuelta en una túnica de seda cobriza, desde el asiento inmediatamente contiguo al de la Dama de Lórien. Le sostuvo la mirada provocando en ella una sonrisa. Se sorprendió a si mismo devolviéndosela. Una estúpida sonrisa que le hizo ruborizarse como un elfito pequeño.

Para cuando volvió a la conversación que se mantenía en la sala, Merry parecía ofendido por algo y clamaba algo del Brandivino. Por lo visto Celeborn había propuesto usar barcas para bajar por el Río Grande, pero al parecer aún no se habían puesto de acuerdo en el resto del viaje.

-No os ofendáis Maese Merry-Suplicó Kahlan con la sonrisa aún en los labios-Lo que se discute aquí no es vuestra habilidad para manejar las embarcaciones, en la que confío plenamente y con gusto me presento voluntaria para remar a vuestro lado llegado el momento…

Guiñó un ojo divertida. Seguía en sus trece y no había manera de convencerla de permanecer allí. Miró a Aragorn que parecía no querer resignarse.

-Puede que así sea, pero no en un espacio de tiempo relativamente corto. Y ciertamente, no hasta después de la guerra.

-Aragorn, no quiero discutir en la velada de nuestra partida, pero si insistes en que me quede temo que no acabará bien el asunto- Se levantó con gracia, dispuesta a colocarse la capa encarnada sobre los hombros y a marcharse dejando al montaraz con la palabra en la boca. Aragorn parecía cansado de discutir siempre el mismo tema, pero en todas las ocasiones que debía hacerlo lo discutía con ahínco. A punto estaba de alegar un buen razonamiento cuando Galadriel volvió a inmiscuirse en su cabeza, y por la repentina mudez de Aragorn, en la de todos.

_Si deseáis que se quede seguidnos la corriente. No debe saber la verdad. Es la única manera de que permanezca a salvo._

-Lo siento Aragorn-dijo Galadriel simulando desolación cuando Kahlan al fin se disponía a abandonar la sala después de dejar bien claro que no pensaba quedarse- prometí que callaría, pero no puedo hacerlo viendo tan injustificadas insolencias contra tu persona.

-Galadriel…

-Kahlan, sabes que en cierto modo yo he impulsado tu libertad todo este tiempo, pero en este caso debes callar, obedecer y respetar porque ni los orcos más fieros pueden infundir heridas tan dolorosas a quién te dio la vida.

-¿Qué?

A punto estuvo de echarse a reír y fastidiar todo el plan. ¿Qué pretendía Galadriel con esa treta? ¿De verdad creía que iba a conseguir algo apelando a su deber de hija? ¿pero qué deber de hija? ¿Porqué nadie hablaba? ¿A caso a nadie más le parecía una locura? Cierto era que tienen algún parecido en común, sobre todo el pelo y el aspecto asalvajado. Aunque después del lavado de imagen llevado a cabo por Elithiel, Kahlan antes podía haber pasado por hermana de Arwen Undómiel que por hija de un dúnedain.

-¿Kahlan?- Parecía perdida perdida, incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Una lágrima solitaria surcó su mejilla izquierda-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?

-No lo sé… no puedo… ¡no lo sé!- Limpió la lágrima en cuestión y las que vinieron detrás. A Aragorn- ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

-No recuerdas a nadie, _gwilwileth_. Les pedí que no dijeran nada porque así te dolería menos mi partida. Pero yo soy tu padre, y has de obedecerme. No quiero que dejes Lórien.

-No puede ser…- sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, haciendo que por un momento dejara de ser un mero espectador. Le interrogaba con la mirada, como esperando que lo admitiera o lo desmintiera pero no podía hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro. No temía a Aragorn ni quería mentirle, pero si levantaba la liebre podía perderla y era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto. Recordando su determinación de mantenerla al margen optó por la neutralidad en este dilema, intentando ocultar la verdad en sus ojos. Ange poseía la extraña habilidad de adivinar en ellos, como si leyera así sus pensamientos, y no iba a arriesgarse a averiguar si Kahlan la conservaba. Boromir, con muchos menos escrúpulos que él, debió de entender lo que buscaba porque se adelantó unos pasos y le confirmó la mentira. El día que Ange recuperara la memoria iba a cargárselos a todos, de uno en uno, empezando por él- ¡no puede ser cierto! ¡No lo es!

-Si lo que quiere Lady Kahlan es una prueba, se la daremos-dijo Galadriel en tono solemne. A ver qué se le ocurría ahora a la _galadhrim_. Llamó a Elithiel y le pidió las espadas élficas de Kahlan- Aragorn… ¿tendríais el detalle de recordarnos a todos el nombre de la mujer que te llevó a Rivendel cuando apenas eras un niño?

Aragorn accedió a la petición de la Dama Blanca sin saber muy bien como iba a acabar la cosa, pues aunque parecía seguir el guión que Galadriel ponía en su cabeza no parecía entender muy bien las palabras ni las intenciones. Ni él mismo lo hacía, ni nadie. ¿A que jugaba? Tomó el hombro del montaraz con su mano derecha pues sabía que aunque no le importunaba recordarla, le entristecía sobremanera hacerlo. Elithiel le entregó las espadas a la dama Blanca.

-Gilraen _la Bella_ era mi madre. Ella fue quien viajó conmigo a Imladris cuando yo no contaría con unos 3 años de edad.

-¿Me permitís?-Galadriel se acercó y desenfundó una-Estas espadas fueron un regalo, Dama Kahlan ¿podríais leer el nombre bajo la empuñadura?

-Undómeärel- leyó. ¿Cómo demonios…? ¿Porqué una de las espadas de Ange había sido nombrada como su madre? Miró a Aragorn pero parecía tan perdido cómo él mismo.

-Discúlpame, _brennil nín_. Me equivoqué de espada. Esta es la que debes revisar.

-Gilraen- dijo con un hilo de voz. Y no tuvo más remedio que creer, lo vio en su mirada. Pero el que creyera no implicaba que le gustara hacerlo. Tomó ambas espadas con soberbia y salió con paso firme y decidido del habitáculo. Sus pies ligeros le llevaron solos sin obedecer orden alguna, evidentemente con intención de seguirla, de alcanzarla. Pero no había llegado aún a la puerta cuando Aragorn le paró poniéndole una mano en el hombro, dando con sus esperanzas al traste. Él iría a consolarla, le dijo. Esta vez, la culpa era suya.

_Ada nín: Padre mío. _

_Gwilwileth: Mariposa. (Creo que en alguna ocasión se lo llama también Elrond a Arwen, pero ya es un suponer… porque no recuerdo muy bien cuando XD)_

_Galadhrim: Gente de los árboles, pueblo de Lórien._

_Brennil nín: Mi señora._

_Tithen lass_: pequeña hoja (Sínd)

_Rûth: Ira_

_Firieth: mujer mortal_

_mellon nín:__ amigo mío (Sínd)_

_Sereg naur: sangre de fuego (sintaxis propia así que no sé cuán exacto es XD)_

_niphredil:_ Copo de nieve (Sínd). Se trata de unas pequeñas florecillas blancas que crecen en Lórien.

_Hannon le_: Gracias

_Élantari, Elbereth _Nombre que le dan los elfos a Varda, esposa de Manwë

_Aerlinn in Edhil o Imladris _Aerlin de los elfos de Rivendel (Aerlin es un tipo de composición poética)

_Ithil:_ luna (Sínd)

_Anor:_ Sol

«A Elbereth Gilthoniel» era un cántico élfico que se entonaba en Rivendel, del cual solo se registra la primera estrofa. Se trata de un himno de alabanza y oración de petición de ayuda dirigida a Varda.

_A Elbereth! Gilthoniel! _ ¡Oh Elbereth!¡Prendedora de estrellas!

_silivren penna míriel_ Blanca deslumbrante, bajando, Centelleando como una joya,

_o menel aglar elenath! _¡La gloria de la hueste celestial!

_Na-chaered palan-díriel _Habiendo mirado fijamente lejos

_o galadhremmin ennorath, _desde las tierras tejidas de árboles de la Tierra Media

_Fanuilos, le linnathon _a vos, la eternamente Blanca, te cantaré

_nef aear, sí nef aearon!_ Desde este lado de la mar, ¡acá en este lado del océano!

**Muajajajajaja! Como me gusta haceros de sufrirrrrrrrr! Si en el fondo soy como Maléfica, mala bicha. La segunda parte está casi terminada, sólo hace falta darle unos toquecitos de varita y que mi hada mandarina le dé el visto bueno y en un suspiro salen ya de Lórien... así que las rezagadas que no hayáis votado ya si dejar a Boromir vivo o no se os acaba el tiempooooooooo... (eso sí, como luego no señalaremos por la calle a las culpables gritándolas a pleno pulmón que Boromir murió por culpa suya podéis votar también que muera). Ahora, a ponerse serios X'D, los comentarios:**

**Gilraen: En tu caso morena, tus vecinos pueden darse por afortunados. Por cierto, quiero cover de Cohen YA! XD**

**Dark-Nasky: Sorprendida quedas? Como ves se olvidó de todo... ahora que al menos en la segunda parte se contrarresta un poco el dramón. Además...no sé de que os sorprendéis... ya os avisé antes que soy un poco bicha ;Dq**

**Gabby:Gracias wapa! La verdad es que se abre todo un abanico de posibilidades con esta cuestión... cuestiones morales y filosóficas sin duda. ¿Qué parte de nuestra persona es debida a los recuerdos? ¿nuestro carácter podría ser de otra manera si no existieran esas vivencias anteriores?¿La conciencia es algo adquirido? Uff... lo dejo, que es imaginarlo y me duele la mollera...**

**Aka Tsuki: Gracias mil a ti por leerme. La verdad es que me quejo mucho al respecto, que quita mucho tiempo y tal... pero tal y como dice la maestra zen Mandarina (pseudónimo como cualquier otro chèrie, si no te gusta me lo dices y lo cambio... y el hecho de que me está comiendo una en este momento no tiene na que ver XD) mejor tardar y que no salga una chufa. Os habéis quedado todas anonadadas con lo de la memoria eh... eso está bien, porque en el próximo os vais a caer de la silla! En cuanto a lo de dejarlos juntos, creo que ya he dicho por ahí que parte del recorrido van a estar separados... y si no pues lo repito ;D**

**Mirandadelucas: Gracias mil por los halagos chèrie, pero una es muy modesta y no me considero la mejor para nada... seguro que hay miles de autores mejores que yo, pero ninguno que le ponga más cariño a la historia... En cuanto a lo que comentas de los comentarios... creo que fue a Fairiel a la que se lo dije por privado, pero lo digo por aquí y así os enteráis todas (modo 'maruja yo?' ON XP) Yo empecé a escribir para mí. De hecho sigo haciéndolo. Tengo fics y notas aún sin colgar, de este y de otros, pedazos que no sé qué haré con ellos aún. Y sí, cuando lo subo es para compartirlo con vosotras, porque pienso que os va a gustar. Pero independientemente de eso, lo subo porque creo que la historia merece ser contada, creo que lo puedo hacer medianamente bien y sobre todo va a ser algo positivo. No conozco tu situación al respecto ni el contenido de los comentarios, tampoco he tenido oportunidad de leerte y no puedo opinar al respecto, pero piensa que borrando las historias les estás dando la razón. Te están callando. Puede que tu historia sea mala (sigo suponiendo porque repito que no conozco tu situación) o que a nivel de gramática sea un auténtico dolor de cabeza, pero si los comentarios son críticas constructivas van a ayudarte a mejorar. Y eso es positivo. Independientemente de la historia, a mi me gusta escribir, por eso intento hacerlo correctamente. Por eso cuando me dijeron lo del leísmo (cosa que debo llevar tatuada a fuego XD) busqué maneras de corregirlo. Ahora repaso el texto bastantes veces más antes de subir, y no lo subo sin previa autorización de mi hadita mandarina (menos mal que no me estaba comiendo una pera limonera XDD), y puede que ni así llegue a estar correcto del todo por eso yo os animo a que si veis algún error me lo digáis. Hay que tomarse así las cosas e ignorar los comentarios que van a mala fe y que sólo buscan hacer daño... porque si lo haces lo mejor que sabes e intentas mejorar, quiénes son ellos para censurarte? y qué es lo peor que te puede pasar si no los borras? No creo que el/la lector/a en cuestión vaya a tu casa a pincharte las ruedas del coche no? No, verdad? (ahora me arrepiento de no tener garaje XD)**

**Bueno ya me despido. No sin antes recordar que podéis seguir votando, mandándome mensajitos en el botoncito ése con vuestras opiniones de cómo (o cómo NO XD) debería morir Boromir. O si os gusta el cambio de POV... el no tener que estar dentro de la cabecita emparanoiada de Ange por una vez... o si preferís que otro cuente la historia (definitivamente desde el POV de Úgluk el uruk hai sería muuuuuy diferente). **


	13. Tithen Lass II

**Disclaimer: ****Nada que no sean mis personajes me pertenecen. Ni lo relativo a Tolkien ni los derechos de las canciones de Marilyn Manson y Murray Gold (que las dejo porque hay quién le gusta leer mientras escucha) No, no es un déja vu... ¿Me repito? Pues si, es verdad... **

_De la estrella que cayó en pleno corazón de la Tierra Media y su regreso tras la guerra del Anillo._

**Tithen Lass II**

**ó cuatro relatos cortos sobre la verdadera naturaleza**

**del príncipe del Bosque Negro.**

**OoOOoo Gwann ôl oooOooO**

_H/Doomsday by Murray Gold_

Desde que habían llegado a _Caras Galadhon_ no había conseguido pegar ojo. Todos a su alrededor dormían ya profundamente, lo notaba en sus respiraciones tranquilas y relajadas. Tenía sueño, le pesaban los párpados, pero no podía dejar de mirar el techo de ramas nudosas mientras un millón de pensamientos campaban a sus anchas en el interior de su cabeza. Incluso Aragorn, al que le había costado más de la cuenta caer en los brazos de Irmo, yacía ya intranquilo. No sólo le privaba del sueño la pena y la pérdida, sentía que había algo que no iba bien con la estrella de la tarde. Él no hablaba del asunto, Arwen era un tema extinguido entre ambos desde hacía tiempo ya, cuando él le había hablado palabras de amor sobre la hija de Elrond con esa ternura en los ojos y los anhelos propios de un hombre enamorado y él no había logrado hacerle entrar en razón. Cuánto había pasado desde entonces no lo recordaba, pero las últimas palabras de esa conversación las tenía grabadas. Le agradeció el apoyo que ha pesar de sus reticencias le había mostrado en su relación imposible con Arwen y al ver una sombra en sus ojos añadió con afecto que no se preocupara. '_Mellon nín_', le dijo, 'serás tan feliz como yo lo soy ahora, incluso más pues eres más cauto y más razonable de lo que soy yo y no tendrás que lidiar con estos enredos. Tu elegida te amará por encima de todas las cosas _tithen lass_, y serás tan dichoso como yo lo soy cuando Arwen me mira'. En aquel momento rebosaba seguridad y felicidad y en cambio ahora era poco más que un alma en pena. Sabía que en parte la tristeza se debía a la muerte de Mithrandir, pero el dolor era otra cosa. El dolor estaba relacionado con Arwen. Más de una vez había sido testigo de como el montaraz perdía la mirada en el horizonte mientras _anor_ se marchaba al fin de Arda y un brillo aparecía en sus ojos a la luz del crepúsculo. No hacían falta muchas explicaciones para saber en quién pensaba en esos instantes. Su única duda era el porqué.

Cierto era que hace muchas centurias se esperó en vano una unión entre ambos reinos, ni siquiera el que la hija de Elrond fuese un poco mayor que él preocupó a Thranduil lo más mínimo. Pero ni entonces Arwen mostró predilección por él ni ahora le envidiaba la dama a su amigo, para tristeza de ambos gobernantes. Y precisamente era una preocupación de tal calibre la que le quitaba el sueño... una dama. Una dama mucho más terca que su amigo el montaraz, razón por la cual una parte de él los envidiaba secretamente. Y se lo quitaba sin cargo de conciencia además, porque entre dormir y pensar en ella, elegía sin dudar lo segundo. Así había sido antes de llegar al hogar de los_ galadhrim_ y así sería después de marcharse. Y ganas de irse de allí cuanto antes no le faltaban.

Sí, el hogar de Galadriel era bello, mucho más de lo que se hubiera atrevido a imaginar siquiera; la comida era excelente y la compañía inmejorable pero no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar. Él no era un _galadhrim_, se sentía extraño en aquellas tierras. No sabía si era obra de la Dama Blanca o no pero había en Lórien un influjo, o como diría Gimli, un hechizo que te hacía permanecer bajo la protección de los _mellyrn _aunque la morriña de volver a casa te encogiera el corazón.

Kahlan no parecía ser la excepción. La voluntad de Ange de marchar se había visto reducida considerablemente desde que había despertado, para tranquilidad de muchos. Evidentemente no había desaparecido del todo pues de vez en cuando hacía comentarios al respecto, pero muy de vez en cuando y solo cuando otro sacaba el tema. Ahora se limitaba a aprender, a disfrutar de la vida que Galadriel la ofrecía siendo su protegida, a llevar una vida de placeres pequeños que a primera vista pueden parecer insustanciales pero que son la sal de una vida contemplativa. Sin ir más lejos, aquella misma tarde habían estado paseando juntos por los jardines. Parecía animada. Por lo visto Galadriel la había felicitado por los rápidos progresos que había logrado. Cuando despertó no recordaba gran cosa, pero con el paso de los días aprendía con velocidad alarmante. Elithiel y él mismo se habían esforzado mucho en ayudarla, le habían enseñado desde comportamientos sociales a sujetar bien una cuchara, Gimli le había hablado de los señores enanos y los hobbits le describieron la Comarca y todas sus tradiciones (principalmente las gastronómicas). Incluso para su regocijo le había pedido a él mismo muy seriamente que la enseñara a hablar la lengua de los elfos haría no más de un par de días. Aragorn en cambio parecía mantenerse en un discreto segundo plano, como si temiera hacer o decir algo que la hiciera recordar. Pero eso era imposible sin abrir la caja, tal y cómo había dicho Galadriel. El problema era que seguíamos sin saber de su paradero. Elithiel aún jura y perjura que no tocó nada antes de nuestra llegada, y para cuando volvimos a buscarla no estaba entre la hierba del prado.

Pero incluso desmemoriada, Ange parecía tener el poder de penetrar en sus pensamientos. Sin ir más lejos aquella misma noche había estado muy cerca. _Anor_ se ponía y empezaba a verse _Eärendil _en el firmamento cuando Kahlan se paró frente a la escalera de subida al talán principal. Llevaba el vestido que le había hecho elegir durante la primera noche en Lórien, haciendo que recordara por un momento lo turbado que se había sentido al tener que hacerlo. Por supuesto que ella no podía conocer las costumbres de los elfos y en tal momento de necesidad no dudó en escogerla atuendo a pesar de no ser su elegido. Pero tales excusas no disminuyeron su incomodidad. En ése momento justo antes de subir, le había hablado y le había dejado muy confuso. 'No has de sentirte culpable por lo de mi accidente' dijo con voz queda. Fue realmente extraño y no entendía muy bien como podía saberlo pues ni siquiera llegaba a recordar cómo había perdido la memoria. Como contestación a una pregunta no formulada se limitó a decir que Elithiel le había dicho que si la ayudaba era porque se sentía culpable.

-Eso no es cierto- Kahlan le preguntó por la verdadera razón pero él no podía dársela y no pudiendo resistir su mirada inquisidora se disculpó y se marchó alegando alguna tontería como excusa. Se obligó a no pensar más en aquel suceso, al menos por aquella noche, pues era la última que pasarían en la misma ciudad y en su pecho empezaba a anidar la angustia de no verla en meses. Sintió la necesidad de visitarla de nuevo pero reprimió el impulso pues sabía con certeza lo que sucedería de hacerlo. Recordó pues la cantidad de sonrisas que Kahlan le había dedicado durante la cena, unas sonrisas que se le antojaron para él y que le hicieron pensar en esa pequita rebelde que tenía sobre el labio superior. Otra escena menos placentera le vino a la mente, y con ella una idea que iba a perseguirle por los caminos hasta el mismísimo Monte del Destino. Aquella noche, como cada noche desde que se convirtió en Kahlan Amnell, tomó el brazo del capitán de la guardia de Lórien y se perdió en la espesura, entre los _mellyrn_, dispuesta a conocer un poquito más el reino de los _galadhrim_. Todas esas noches se marchaba molesto, pero en ésta estaba especialmente disgustado porque empezaba a pensar que a pesar de todo ella sí que había sido capaz de enamorarse de un elfo, y que para su desgracia no había sido de él. Gimli se dio cuenta de la turbia mirada en sus ojos y adivinando sus pensamientos intentó animarle un poco. Pero no sirvió de nada, no podía dejar de pensar que ella estaba ahí fuera con Haldir, la noche de la víspera de su partida. ¿Acaso no pensaba despedirse?

El miedo se apoderó de su alma inmortal, pues se dio cuenta que hasta entonces no había entendido completamente y en profundidad todas las consecuencias del uso de la caja de _Irmo_. En su momento no le asustó el que no le recordara, pues pensó que podría ganarse su afecto de nuevo y que con él surgirían nuevos recuerdos. Pero ahora le aterraba su partida, porque... ¿por qué razón debería recordar a un elfo con el que coincidió durante un par de semanas durante su estancia en Lórien? No habían pasado juntos tanto tiempo como para crear recuerdos suficientes. En tales pensamientos angustiosos se hallaba sumido cuando al fin _Irmo_ reclamó todo el sueño que le había sido negado días atrás y logró dormir aunque no descansar, pues los sueños que le fueron enviados fueron más pesadillas que sueños.

Durante el primero de ellos, si no hubiera sido por la vida de los _Eldar _habría muerto del susto. Se encontraba en sus antiguos aposentos en Rivendel, pues reconoció el armario lacado y el balcón pequeño. Por la parte de la tina que no tapaba la celosía asomaba parte de una pierna y un pie blanco como el mismísimo brillo de _ithil, _ése que se colaba por el balcón abierto y que hacía resaltar aún más las uñas negras. En principio se alegró, pues parecía que iba a ser uno de esos sueños en los que Kahlan era Angie, pero menos terca y más enamorada. Ésos de los que su hermano le había advertido tiempo ha y que, según él, servían para 'descargar' las tensiones de largo tiempo sin compañía pero que él suponía que no eran más que los deseos más ocultos de su corazón liberados de la represión y floreciendo en su inconsciencia. La clase de sueños en los que se le permitía tocar su piel, perderse en su boca y acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo, tener la oportunidad de verla estremecerse en sus brazos, oír sus gemidos, con los labios tan cerca de su oreja que el propio aliento le incitaba a continuar, a adentrarse aún más. Un olor a _niphredil_ inundaba la habitación cuando, sintiéndose con el ánimo propicio, rozó con sus dedos el empeine de la chica. Estaba frío como el hielo, y asustado miró al fin a su querida _melethril _y vio el horror. Estaba sumergida enteramente bajo el agua, con los ojos vacíos y la mirada perdida, como si ya no estuviese en su cuerpo. Se arrojó desesperado a la tina en un intento de salvarla y alzó su cabeza fuera del agua, pero ya no respiraba. Entonces la vio. Vio su cara y cómo le llamaba, y sólo entonces recordó que no se trataba más que de un sueño y que la verdadera Ange oculta en algún lugar de Kahlan le había despertado.

-¿Kahlan?

-Shh... Vas a despertarlos...-sonrió de nuevo y con cierta gracia y sin permiso se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas de arquero, razón por la cual el príncipe de Mirkwood se apresuró a dar gracias a Irmo, Eru y todos los Valar por enviarle una pesadilla y no la clase de sueños que él tenía pensados- Tengo que asegurarme que esta vez no salgas corriendo...

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se incorporó un poco para quedar a su altura y poder hablar-No deberías… como Aragorn despierte va a caerte una buena reprimenda.

-Mañana partís de Lórien, no quiero que te vayas sin decirte una cosa...

-Vamos fuera...

-No, no tardaré... es que estoy nerviosa...

-Puedes contarme cualquier cosa Kahlan...

-No es verdad-respondió ella con una sonrisa de consolación, refiriéndose obviamente al tema de su 'supuesto' padre- pero no he cruzado medio Lórien para hablaros de eso... De hecho creo que haré lo que he venido a hacer y me iré, no quiero privaros de un merecido descanso.

Antes de que pudiera responder que de hecho su visita era un regalo de Eru y que no tenía porqué marcharse, ella se acercó mucho a su cara, con una sonrisa y un brillo nunca visto en sus ojos. Buscó algo en sus ojos claros y al no encontrarlo se inclinó más hasta que al fin sus labios rozaron los de ella. Le costó asimilarlo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando y cuando al fin se rindió a la evidencia atrajo a Kahlan contra su pecho, con lo que la muchacha entendió que tenía su permiso para invadir de nuevo su boca. La chica posó ambas manos en sus mejillas y lo besó con tanta ternura que por primera vez le hizo dudar seriamente si realmente era ella. Lejos de quejarse al respecto, no se limitó a responder a los besos dulces y deliciosos que le daba, intentando atrapar sus labios, sino que la agarró ambas piernas para hacer fuerza y acercarla hasta que no hubiese más aire entre ambos. Lo que no pensó fue le haría daño.

-Legolas, mírame- le dijo entre besos cuando intentaba disculparse- mírame... ¿en serio crees que no vale un raspón en las rodillas?

Kahlan sonrió. Él no estaba muy convencido del argumento, pero terminó rindiéndose a sus besos.

-Creo que debería irme-susurró evadiéndole el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo cuando Aragorn se dio la vuelta pegándole un gran susto-Si me ve así contigo le da un ataque...

Besó de nuevo esos labios tentadores y se ofreció a acompañarla. Kahlan se negó al principio, pero era casi tan terco como ella y no logró convencerle de hacer lo contrario. Agarró su capa, que había quedado bien doblada con el resto de sus pertenencias, e intentando no pisar a nadie salieron de allí. Una vez tuvieron el cielo estrellado por tejado, echó su capa sobre los hombros de ella y en agradecimiento ella le tomó de la mano.

**oOoOoo La última aventura de Ángela Montes oOooOo**

_Some of them want to use you, some of them want to get used by you,_

_Some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused._

Lloró sin preocuparse de que nadie la viera hacerlo. Normalmente lo hacía a escondidas. Los elfos y Galadriel la tenían muy presionada para que aprendiera a comportarse correctamente y el llorar en público no parecía serlo. Ahora entendía el porqué de todas las cosas que le intrigaban desde su accidente. Era una princesa, la dama Blanca parecía deleitarse cada vez que se lo recordaba, paladeaba y degustaba cada sílaba cuando la llamaba _aranel_, cosa que solía hacer muy a menudo para su desgracia. No la gustaba aquello, no se sentía bien. Su padre iba a ser rey de Gondor por lo que había escuchado, pero a ella la aburría la corte. Lo único que parecía divertirle eran las clases de Haldir y seguramente era debido a que era algo de lo que nadie estaba enterado. Pero para bien o para mal nadie lo sospechaba. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan infeliz sin que nadie a su alrededor se diera cuenta si quiera? Supuso que debía ser muy buena simulando y fingiendo. Siempre amable, siempre con una gran sonrisa en los labios… porque nadie puede saber la verdad. Nadie puede saber que odia esa vida fácil y superficial que le brindan, porque son todos tan amables con ella y tienen tanta paciencia… pero ella no tiene la culpa de no poder recordar. El accidente con el caballo no fue culpa suya. No fue culpa de nadie, sólo fue mala suerte. Y sin embargo ahora tiene que pagar, soportar las miradas condescendientes de los elfos y la pena en los ojos de los compañeros de Arag… su _ada_. Tiene que esforzarse por llamarlo _ada_, ayer se lo pidió y mirándole a los ojos no pudo negarse y lo hizo. Pero se le hace raro, casi imposible… ¿cómo había podido olvidarle? A su sangre, al que le dio la vida. Ni siquiera le resultaba familiar…

Ithil empezaba a brillar sobre el manto oscuro de la noche, de una noche especialmente bochornosa y asfixiante. Dio media vuelta en la cama mirando la ventana, perdiendo la mirada entre las copas de los _mellyrn _que se veían desde el balcón de madera y los pensamientos en la otra razón que le entristecía el alma. Era la última noche que pasarían en Lórien y ella no podía acompañarles en su viaje. Y a pesar de la dulce despedida, los besos melosos que habían dejado huella y de las palabras de amor que aún escapaban de sus labios entre suspiros, no podía evitar sentirse la mujer más desdichada sobre todas las tierras de Arda. Un brillo plateado la distrajo lo suficiente como para desanquilosar su mente adormecida por la agobiante atmósfera. La luz de plateada comenzaba a reflejarse en el espejo, pero lo más asombroso fue que de la nada comenzaron a aparecer letras y a formarse palabras enteras sobre él, incluso en algunas otras paredes. Se levantó de un saltó e investigó la que tenía más cerca. Había leído sobre las runas lunares pero nunca había visto esa magia tan de cerca… y menos en un idioma vulgar. _Kahlan_ era una de las palabras que formaban aquel mensaje, así que supuso que estaba destinado a ella. _Embarcadero._ _Tabla suelta en suelo del muelle_. Estaba escrito en la pared de la ventana. Y sobre el cabecero, en letras bien grandes un _No confíes en nadie_ sobre un dibujo de una estrella de cinco puntas.

No lo pensó dos veces, ni siquiera la frenó el que pudiera ser peligroso. Era lo que llevaba esperando mucho tiempo, una aventura. Ni siquiera se vistió, se puso por encima del camisón una capa parduzca que encontró en el armario (pues consideró que la blanquecina regalo de la dama Galadriel era muy poco apropiada para escabullirse) y sigilosa como una sombra salió del talán haciendo el menor ruido posible. No tardó en llegar al embarcadero, estaba relativamente cerca a la ciudad y tampoco parecía haber excesiva vigilancia. Corrió hacia la tarima y palpó cada una de las tablas hasta que dio con la que se movía. Debajo había un hoyo no demasiado profundo excavado en la tierra húmeda y en el agujero un fardo de piel vuelta que agarró de inmediato. Volvió a colocar la tabla en su lugar y se sentó entre las raíces de un pequeño roble.

La piel envolvía una bolsa roja. Revolvió en su interior, y entre los mil y un cachivaches y las leguas y leguas de _hithlain_ encontró un pliego de papel. Al igual que el mensaje de la pared iba dirigido a ella, así que comenzó a leer sin reparos.

_Kahlan,_

_Sé que te resultará tremendamente extraño todo esto pero créeme que no había otra manera de hacerlo. Tenía que salir de Lórien y no había otra manera salvo olvidar. No sé cuanto recordarás o qué exactamente, pero voy a suponer que lo has olvidado todo de manera que si ya sabes algo de lo que voy a contarte puedes saltártelo si quieres. Antes de nada, mi nombre (y el tuyo si a eso vamos) es Angie. Angela Montes. Pero Galadriel decidió que era un nombre demasiado poco corriente por estas tierras y que corríamos peligro así que no dud__ó en adjudicarnos el de Kahlan (como si ese fuera muy normal). __No sé qué te habrán contado sobre ti misma antes de que decidieras borrarte la memoria, ni si te han hablado de la razón por la que lo hiciste. De tu pasado sólo has de recordar que en Rivendel tienes familia esperándote, tus dos hermanos Paula y Alberto, y tu sobrina Leire. Todo lo demás carece de importancia. Lo vital es que recuerdes que formas parte de la compañía por una razón. No puedo decirte cómo lo sé pero has de evitar que Boromir muera en Sarn Gebir. Os tenderán una emboscada, has de hacer sonar el cuerno de Gondor lo antes posible y si te cruzas con Sam y Frodo no los detengas. Sé que parece una locura, pero tampoco has de salvar a Merry y Pip. Repito, no puedo explicártelo ahora, ha de ser una misiva corta pues pronto vendrán a buscarme. Otra cosa, cuando lleguéis a Helm, si aparecen los galadhrim no quiero que te separes de Haldir ¿me oyes? Si lo haces un Uruk hai le abrirá la crisma de un hachazo y no creo que sea algo que ninguna de las dos queramos. Espero que el capitán haya cumplido su promesa de entrenarte, de no ser así puedes esperar hasta el último minuto para salvarle._

_Si buscas en la mochila encontrarás una pequeña cajita que no puede abrirse. Ahora no tengo tiempo para detallarte su funcionamiento, pero basta que sepas que ahí es donde yace Angie. La caja de Irmo que está guardada dentro, es dónde guardé mis pensamientos para convertirme en ti y no debes abrirla bajo ninguna circunstancia, sólo en el caso de que no logres nuestra misión puedes hacerlo. La llave la llevas colgada al cuello, pero no se lo digas a nadie. La Compañía tratará de arrebatártela para abrirla y obligarte a quedarte en Lorién, sobre todo Aragorn. Es un buen hombre pero muy testarudo y ha de hacerse todo a su modo y manera. Tampoco te fíes de todo lo que te diga Galadriel. Cierto es que nos ayudó con nuestro propósito pero tengo la intuición de que no expuso todos sus planes y de que oculta algo. Cuando le pregunté que por qué me ayudaba respondió que tal vez estaba equivocada cuando me dijo que la felicidad de un solo elfo bien podía sacrificarse por la del resto de los habitantes de Arda, pero no sabría con certeza hasta que punto decía la verdad. Hablando de elfos, si por casualidad te aburres mucho durante tu estancia en Lórien y te apetece hacer de alcahueta, podrías hacer de Celestina entre el principito y Elithiel. Yo he intentado emparejarle con cada elfa bonita con la que he tenido oportunidad pero el elfo parece ignorarme, tal vez a ti te haga más caso._

_Resumiendo, no lo olvides: Sarn Gebir. Salvar a Boromir. Ignorar a los hobbits. Helm. Salvar a Haldir. Y si tienes tiempo buscarle novia al silvano. ¿Lo tienes todo? Espero que esto funcione Kahlan, porque si no lo llevamos claro. No les permitas que te dejen atrás._

_ Angie_

_PD. Si te ha dado por la tontería de no creerme mira mi firma y busca algo parecido en tu espalda frente al espejo._

**OooOo Bulletproof heart oOooO**

Entró al cuarto echa una exhalación, lanzó sobre la cama la capa que le había servido para ocultarse en la noche y se puso frente al espejo. Torpemente se desanudó la lazada que ceñía el camisón y lo dejó caer hasta la cintura. Se apartó la melena oscura y allí estaba, la misma estrella negra de cinco puntas que Angie había usado de firma. Se recompuso la ropa y releyó la nota un par de veces sentada en la cama. Arrugó la hoja de papel y la lanzó contra el cabecero furiosa. Estaba harta de que todos la tomaran el pelo. Había algo en lo que Angie tenía razón, no podía fiarse de nadie, ni siquiera de su propio padre. Era obvio que no pensaban dejarla marchar… tanta lección y tanta pamplina no habían servido nada más que para distraerla de su misión. Ahora lo veía claro, la habían engañado. Y no le dolía tanto la traición de su _ada _como la de cierto príncipe. Lloró de impotencia. ¿Cómo había podido jugar con ella todo ese tiempo? ¿Por qué le había mentido? ¿Y por qué Angie parecía desesperada por encontrarle compañera? Si Angie era ella… no le veía sentido. Ni quería vérselo la verdad. Se echó de nuevo en la cama. Ya despuntaba el alba y _anor_ comenzaba su viaje por el horizonte. A medio día la compañía abandonaría Lórien y ella iba a acompañarles, les gustara o no. Al poco rato Elithiel entró con una jofaina de agua y una palangana plateada. Parecía decidida a prepararla para la despedida.

-La más bella de todo Lothlórien, _brennil nín_. Estaréis tan hermosa Dama Kahlan, que al príncipe Legolas habrá de costarle abandonaros durante tantos días…

-Por mí como si me quiere abandonar para toda la vida-contestó molesta, algo que despertó los recelos de la elfa.

-¿Ha pasado algo que queráis contarme mi señora? Hoy le despreciáis cuando ayer le dedicabais elaboradas elogios y las más tiernas palabras de amor infinito y eterno…

-Elithiel, no se traiciona ni se miente a quién bien se quiere. No voy a ir a despedirme así que te pido que me dejes a los cuidados de Irmo un poco más, y si alguien tiene a bien molestar mi descanso le impidas hacerlo, sea quien sea el ingrato que lo intente. Y si la Dama Blanca pregunta, hazme el favor de responderle que no me encuentro bien y les pido disculpas por mi ausencia.

La elfa salió blanca como una sábana, sin entender nada. No importaba, al fin y al cabo había logrado el propósito de deshacerme de ella. Busqué los pantalones de cuero suave que solía emplear en mis entrenamientos con el capitán de la guardia, una camisa de hilo y un corpiño limpio. Se había acabado el jugar con la pobrecita que no recuerda ni su nombre. Ella era Kahl… Angie y nadie volvería a tomarla por tonta.

**OoOOoo Namarië! oooOooO**

Para cuando abrió los ojos, _anor_ había empezado ya su viaje hacia el oeste y aunque no estaba muy avanzado su paseo por el firmamento se sintió culpable por haberse demorado tanto en los brazos de Irmo. Pero estaba tan contento que la culpa se hizo ligera como una pluma hasta casi desaparecer. El único comentario que oyó de sus compañeros respecto a la noche anterior fue en boca de los hobbits. Pip y Merry apenas habían sentido las andanzas de los otros dos medianos, que se habían dedicado a hacer turismo por el bosque en plena noche y le preguntaron sí él se había percatado de ello. Respondió afirmativamente y añadió que les dejó marchar sin preocupaciones porque había guardias que los avisarían de haber algún problema. Trancos le miró una última vez y volvió a sus ocupaciones. Unos galadhrim les habían traído comida y agua para el viaje y estaban organizándolo todo. Aragorn le llamó para que ayudara.

-Ten cuidado- se limitó a decir el montaraz distraído mientras revisaba los paquetes, una vez se hubieron marchado los otros elfos.

-Sólo son Lembas, Aragorn.

-No es a las Lembas a lo que me refiero- contestó en un tono más bajo de lo acostumbrado para que los demás no pudieran enterarse de lo que hablaban- anoche me dormí muy tarde, pero creo que ya lo sabías.

-Noté tu respiración ligera, pero asumí que soñabas con Undómiel.

-Desearía que así hubiera sido y no haber sido testigo de lo que no vi.

-¿Lo desapruebas?-No podía creer que estuviera teniendo esta conversación precisamente con él. Aragorn debía entenderle, debía saber más que nadie por lo que estaba pasando. Él le había apoyado en su relación con Arwen, no podía ser tan ingrato.

-No soy yo quién para aprobar o desaprobar nada, pero temo por ti amigo. No me son desconocidos los entresijos que los amores de los elfos y los mortales conllevan, y en este caso sólo pueden traerte sufrimiento.

-No debes preocuparte entonces, _mellon nín_, pues no hallarás elfo más feliz en toda la Tierra Media, a pesar de los entresijos.

-Estás más en peligro de lo que pensaba entonces...

-¿Sabes?-contestó molesto, dándose cuenta finalmente que la manga ancha y el apoyo incondicional que le había mostrado en su momento al montaraz no iba a ser recíproco- Llevas razón en algo: no eres quién para aprobar o desaprobar nada.

-Supuestamente soy su padre así que no creo que esa afirmación sea enteramente cierta…

-Supuestamente eres un mentiroso. No lo eres.

-Pero ella cree que lo soy, lo cual no lo hace cierto pero me da algo de margen en cuanto a que me incumba o no. Y ten en cuenta de que he conseguido que se quede en Lórien, puedo ser muy persuasivo llegado el caso…

-El mérito de retenerla aquí no es tuyo sino de Galadriel, que consiguió torearnos a todos y la borró la memoria, algo muy conveniente a mi parecer para hacer germinar la mentira y lograr hacer su voluntad y la tuya.

-Puede o puede que no. Eso ya lo veremos. De momento sólo te pido que antes de entregarle tu corazón sin reservas recuerdes que en cuanto encuentre esa maldita caja la abriré y volverá a ser la Angie que todos queremos y recordamos.

-¡Ojalá no la encuentres nunca entonces!-Le gritó en élfico para que los demás no pudieran entender-¡Yo mismo la esconderé de ti! ¡No te dejaré arruinar la felicidad de Ange y la mía!

-Querrás decir la tuya, pues ella poco ha podido elegir. Y cuando ha podido hacerlo no te decidiste a hablarla porque sabías cuál iba a ser su elección.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿Vas a decirme que te has enamorado de ella en las últimas semanas? Bonito amor es ése. Legolas, hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos, todos le hemos cogido cariño a la chica. ¿Cómo puedes saber o estar seguro que no se trata puramente de un amor fraternal?

-Créeme, no lo es- susurró pensando cómo le hacía sentir ella. Con sus hermanas no le sucedía, no se le aceleraba el corazón al sentirlas cerca, ni deseaba tocar su piel continuamente, ni sentía envidia del mismísimo aire que al exhalar rozaba sus labios. No, quería a Ange de una manera diferente, una forma de querer que en el ejemplo del montaraz se consideraría incesto. Y así se lo hizo saber a Aragorn.

-¡Acabas de alcanzar tu mayoría pero aún eres muy joven! ¿Cómo sabes que su felicidad es la tuya? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que con el tiempo no conocerás a tu verdadera felicidad?

-Es una pregunta injusta Aragorn-contestó con furia en los ojos e inexpresivas palabras-pues ninguno conocemos da antemano lo que el tiempo nos depara. No lo sé. No puedo saberlo igual que tu no puedes saber con certeza que la estrella de la tarde es tu verdadera felicidad.

-Es totalmente diferente-contestó rozando con los dedos el colgante que Arwen le había dado.

-¿Es diferente porque hablamos de ti?

-Es diferente porque tanto Arwen como yo comprendemos todos los términos de nuestra relación, así y todo ella partirá a Valinor porque yo se lo pedí... pero vosotros sois demasiado jóvenes para entenderlo. ¿Acaso piensas que es fácil? ¿Piensas que es como ésa maldita canción? Estoy seguro que Luthién y Berén no fueron nunca felices, _mellon nín_, pues si el hijo de Barahir quería a Tinúviel la mitad de lo que yo amo a Arwen la habría dejado marchar como he hecho yo.

-¿Qué has hecho qué?-ahora entendía la pena de estos días atrás.

-Hay una razón poderosa para que las gentes de nuestras razas no deban mezclarse Legolas. Por mis venas corre sangre númenóreana pero, antes o después, en algún momento partiré y ella no podrá seguirme. No ha de hacerlo. No quiero arrastrarla conmigo.

-¡Pero no es tu elección! Arwen Undómiel es quién ha de decidir tal cosa-le indignaba la disposición de Trancos a darse por vencido-Curiosa manera y costumbre tenéis los hombres de disponer a vuestro antojo del sino de los hijos de los Eldar, aun cuando nosotros os ganamos en edad y sabiduría creéis saber qué es lo mejor para nosotros.

-Tal vez si no fuerais tan testarudos veríais con vuestros propios ojos lo que es mejor.

-Ciegos o no, nuestro destino sigue siendo nuestro pero tenéis tanto miedo que los que no sois capaces de ver sois vosotros. Y puedo entender que Ange lo tenga, es una mujer y mortal, pero en tu caso…

-¡Pero ella no es Ange! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Tiene su cuerpo, su voz y su mirada, pero no es ella...

-¡Calla, Aragorn! Van a oírnos...

-Por eso precisamente no quieres que se abra la caja, porque volvería la parte de Angie que nunca se permitiría enamorarse de un elfo

-Pero Kahlan me quiere, me lo dijo.

-Claro que te quiere, nadie aquí duda de que lo haga. Ella es la parte de Ange que te adora, por eso te lo ha dicho. Porque no estaba esa parte racional de Angie para censurarla. Es una cuestión sencilla, _mellon nín_: ¿quieres a la mujer que tomó tu mano a las orillas del Bruinnen o sólo a una pequeña parte de ella?

-Sigue siendo ella.

-Pero una parte no hace el todo. Y si es cierto que la amas como dices la dejarás partir, porque no creo que quieras que se sienta responsable cuando tomes el destino de los hombres.

Aragorn apartó la mirada y se dirigió a los botes con uno de los fardos. Le imitó con premura, sin dejar de pensar eso sí en las palabras que le acababa de dedicar su amigo. Estaba confuso, pero permanecía en él la necesidad urgente de verla. Y su deseo se vio cumplido, aunque no tan pronto como le hubiera gustado. Ya se habían despedido de sus anfitriones y habían sido gratamente obsequiados antes de subir a las barcas, en su caso con un arco hecho por los galadhrim. No habían alcanzado aún la parte media del cauce cuando reparó en ella. Estaba sentada sobre una roca que sobresalía con la mirada fija en el río, irradiando un mar de tristeza. Le recordó a la historia de Nimrodel y su pesar por dejarla se acrecentó. Cuando las barcas llegaron a la altura de la roca un par de lágrimas asomaron por los ojos de la muchacha.

-Me habéis mentido- se limitó a decir con la mirada fija en el montaraz- He conocido a Lady Angie, y me habéis mentido.

-No había otra opción-contestó Aragorn.

-Siempre hay otra opción, el mundo está lleno de opciones _ada_...

-Sólo intentábamos protegerte- Fue como si con sus palabras reclamara su atención, como si no hubiese reparado en él hasta entonces. La mirada de Kahlan se le clavó en el alma, llena de tristeza y decepción. Y de repente se sintió pequeño, despreciable, un insecto, el ser más miserable de toda la Tierra Media y Valinor juntas. Había vuelto a herirla de nuevo y ella al fin se había dado cuenta. Y aunque la intención fuera buena y aunque hubiera terminado siendo verdad, una mentira siempre es una mentira.

-Recurristeis a una maniobra cruel para protegerme, príncipe del Bosque Negro. Pero no os libraréis de mi tan fácilmente... no soy una marioneta con la que jugar- Dicho esto agarró un fardo hecho de piel vuelta y se lo colgó a la espalda. Cogió carrerilla y saltó a las aguas abriendo mucho los brazos y provocando grandes salpicaduras.

-¡Kahlan!- Aragorn le ordenó continuar. Sabía que Ange nadaba muy bien, ella misma se lo había dicho, pero no iba a abandonarla allí a su suerte, no iba a averiguar si Kahlan recordaba cómo hacerlo. Y más aún con aquella pesadilla rondando aún por su cabeza. ¿Por qué no salía a respirar? ¿Y si la había sucedido algo bajo el agua? Podía haberse golpeado contra una roca. Ya había resuelto lanzarse a buscarla el mismo cuando vio una cabeza que emergía muy cerca del bote- ¡Kahlan! ¡Agárrate!

Tendió el remo sobre el agua para que lo cogiera. Gimli ayudó a subir a la muchacha mientras él intentaba por todos los medios que la barca no volcara. Una vez arriba, el enano se quitó la capa y se la echó por encima a Kahlan. Imitó al enano y se quitó la capa y se aseguró que la cubría entera. Tras cerciorarse de que estaba bien se sentó de nuevo en la parte delantera y agarró el remo dispuesto a marchar. Legolas oyó un susurro proveniente de la primera barca.

-Sólo espero que no te equivoques _tithen lass_.

No lo hacía. Echó una última mirada a la parte trasera del bote y su corazón se inflamó de alegría. A pesar de las duras palabras de Kahlan y los consejos de Aragorn, ahora estaba seguro. No importaba lo que dijera el montaraz. Era Angie, y le quería, y él la quería, y no importaba nada más.

_melethril: __amante (fem. Sínd)_

_Gwann __Ôl: Sueño__ de muerte (de nuevo sintaxis propia XD)_

**Ya estaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... y por fin salimos de Lórien! Espero que hayáis tomado fotos mil porque no creo que volvamos en muuuuuuuucho tiempo... Agarrar un buen fardo de lembas que nos vamos! Siguiente parada: Sarn Gebir! (Warning: probablemente el siguiente tarde media vida en estar porque tengo que empezarlo de cero ;P)**

**Volenska: Noooooooooooooooo! Que los disclaimers ya son demasiado largos! Imagínate si tengo que meterlos a ellos también XD**

**Mirandadelucas: Gracias, Gracias y Gracias. Lo de vieja lo imaginé :D Lo de Boromir me lo apunto (alguien lleva ya la cuenta? XD me parece k íbamos 3 a 1 ganando el si no? pues ale 3-2 XD)**

**Gabby: No sabes lo que me he podido reír con tu comentario. No por nada, por lo que dices de Legolas, porque lo dices sin haber leído este... y me quedé como vale... Gabby me ha hackeado el pcccccccccc... XD Aún así, yo le he dado un toque de egoísmo a ése punto. No quiero presentar a alguien perfecto en todo, de manera que como se ve en la conversación con Aragorn de hoy, el principito hace algo 'moralmente cuestionable' como puede ser el callarse las cosas para no estropear su 'relación', el mentirse a si mismo, etc etc... (porque toooooodas sabemos que ahí el que lleva la razón es Aragorn, aunque tampoco sea un santo el chaval, que él ha mentido como un bellaco con lo de ser su ada...). En cuanto a lo de Boromir... no he decidido nada, pero se me ha ocurrido algo para dejaros ojipláticas perdías muajajajaja... lo de la excusa, no me vale, sorry. Legolas ya esta celoso (no mucho, pero digamos que Haldir no le cae demasiado bien a estas alturas...) y va a estarlo mucho más dentro de no mucho. No digo más que luego spoilereo y os jodo la sorpresa... pero creo que os va a gustar. Ya lo hablé con mi hadita mandarina y a ella le gustó así que... aunque claro, también la dije que iban a pasar cosas en Lórien que luego no he puesto y cosas que he puesto sin consultar jejejej En fin Serafín, que Boromir me sobra para darle celos, así que me tienes que dar otra razón... convencerme... :P**

**Ale, pues ya está... ya sabéis, lo de siempre... que me despido, que podéis contarme cositas en el botoncito de abajo... como qué os ha parecido el momento 'Darth Vader' de Aragorn, lo bicha que se ha vuelto Galadriel borrándola la memoria sólo para que ella no recuerde que quiere marcharse y así presionarla más aún, preguntar dónde narices se han metido los hobbits durante tooooooooooda la estancia en Lórien que sólo se los ha visto un par de veces (ah, nah... eso todo el mundo lo sabe... en las cocinas! XD), o qué pensáis de la familia de Legolas (yo siempre pensé que era hijo único y que Thranduil era viudo... no sé porqué XD) yo que sé... algún chiste malo... en plan cuantos orcos hacen falta para robar un tesoro... ésas cosas XD A pasarlo bien! Con Diosssssssssssssss!**


	14. The best is yet to come

**Disclaimer: Tantos capítulos después aún sigo con la cantinela, todo le pertenece a Tolkien, no gano nada con esto salvo algún dolor de cabeza y ratos divertidos, etc. etc. Este es un capi te 'transición', así que es cortito, pero lo subo ya para que dejéis de comeros las uñas que vais a llegar a los nudillos! y no desesperéis que como diría Sinatra, the best is yet to come...**

**Capítulo 14**

_Hearing: __Come as you are. Nirvana. __Prelude Op. 28 N.4 Chopin._

No sabía cuantos días con sus noches habían pasado exactamente desde que dejaron la ciudad de los altos elfos. Calculaba que unos cuatro o cinco, pero no estaba segura porque entre la fatiga del viaje, los paisajes tan similares a ambas riveras del río y la falta de un sueño reparador su mente cansada le jugaba malas pasadas y le confundía ya un día con el siguiente o con el que le precedía. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que tenía que seguir remando. No importaba cuan cansada estuviera ni la angustia de ver cada vez más cerca su destino, a pesar de miedo por lo que la esperaba al sur tenía que seguir navegando en aquellas aguas veloces. Los músculos de los brazos le dolían, tenía agujetas en las agujetas del día anterior. Suspiró profundamente y miró a Gimli, sentado justo detrás de ella. El enano estaba muy concentrado con la mirada en algún punto de la orilla oeste, pero no lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que era observado.

-Pareces cansada…

-Pues no lo estoy.

Mintió. Miró de nuevo al frente y continuó remando. Frente a ella, una melena rubia luchaba por mantenerse impertérrita a los envistes de viento cálido del sur. Se había autoimpuesto la más estricta censura en la que cualquier pensamiento que hiciera referencia al príncipe del Bosque Negro era soterrado inmediatamente al olvido, pero aun así no era capaz de apartar la vista de él. Estaba enfadada, pero la furia de los primeros días prácticamente se había desvanecido dejando en su alma algo mucho peor… un absoluto y triste sentimiento de decepción. Decepción por el engaño, por la mentira, por cómo había jugado con ella, por cómo ella había le permitido jugar. Decepción por haber sentido algo más que una mentira. Decepción de lo que pudo ser y no fue. Le hubiera gustado poder chillarle, cruzarle la cara, gritarle, escupir todo el veneno que se guardaba para si… pero su silencio se lo hacía muy difícil. Durante todo el trayecto no había vuelto la cabeza. Ni siquiera para hablar a Gimli. ¿Por qué se hacía el ofendido? ¡La traicionada había sido ella! ¿Porqué era ella precisamente la que se sentía mal?

Anor se ocultaba ya entre los árboles. Sam tenía la mirada fija en algún punto detrás de ella, era como si la mirada del hobbit la traspasara de delante a atrás, haciéndola sentir extraña. Pronto pusieron marcha a la orilla y tan pronto pusieron pie en tierra firme intentó olvidar todas las preocupaciones, las de los hobbits y las suyas. No lo consiguió, pero lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Aquella noche apenas pegó ojo, y el que tampoco parecía querer dormir era Sam, que apoyado sobre el tronco de un joven abedul escudriñaba la rivera del río Grande con ojos cansados. Pasada la madrugada escuchó como Frodo se unió a la vigilia de su amigo, y más tarde Aragorn se incorporó a la charla, y entre tanta cháchara y sus propios pensamientos grises llegó el alba. Algo debía de pasar porque después de aquella noche su _ada _decidió que era demasiado peligrosa la luz del día y comenzaron a viajar de noche. Pero cuando empezó a preocupase de verdad fue al séptimo día, cerca de la frontera sur del país de las Colinas Grises y las Tierras Ásperas. Aragorn había visto algo en los cielos y Legolas había confirmado que su visión había sido la de un águila de caza. No sabía lo que significaba pero tenía un presentimiento muy malo. Se lo decían las tripas. Al octavo día supo el porqué.

Remaban bajo la luz de tililante de las estrellas de Élantari, que ofrecían escasa visión dentro de la negrura de las aguas y el manto oscuro de la noche. Sam había sido designado como vigía aquella noche y se había sentado a la cabeza del primer bote. Ella por su parte y sin preguntar a nadie había decidido vigilar la retaguardia. Se sentó en último lugar dando la espalda al enano. El pobre Gimli debió sentirse abatido por el aburrimiento porque si ya era difícil poder mantener una conversación con una espalda, debía ser prácticamente imposible hacerlo con dos.

-No hemos sido una gran compañía estos días Kahlan, pero tampoco creo que merezcamos la mezquindad de darnos la espalda…

-No lo hago porque así lo quiera Gimli, aunque algunos lo merezcan. Simplemente he pensado que alguien debía de vigilar la retaguardia, y para mí es más fácil remar del revés que mantener la mirada por encima del hombro…

El enano pareció quedarse conforme con la explicación. Del elfo no sabría que decir, porque permaneció mudo con los ojos clavados en la oscuridad. La mutez de Legolas conseguía irritarla más que sus palabras. Procuró no pensar en ello, se concentró en la pala que sujetaba entre sus manos. Fue entonces cuando oyó el chillido agudo de Sam. Cada vez era más difícil controlar el movimiento de la barca, las aguas iban cada vez más veloces, y Aragorn no paraba de gritar que viraran para no chocar entre sí. Hundieron las palas de nuevo en el agua y no sin poco esfuerzo lograron alcanzar sanos y salvos la orilla este. No llegaron ni a poner pie en tierra cuando una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre sus cabezas.

_-Yrch._

Oía silbar los arcos una y otra vez. No estaban demasiado cerca, tal vez, con un poco de suerte, podrían dejarlos atrás. Ninguno soltó las palas. Remaron con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban, hasta que los remolinos se apagaron y volvieron a la parte central del río Grande. Cansados como estaban no tardaron en alcanzar la orilla oeste, cerca de una zona llena de matorrales. Legolas saltó como impulsado con un resorte fuera de la barcaza, arco en mano lo cargó y buscó un blanco en la oscuridad. Sólo que no era el blanco que todos esperaban.

_-Elbereth Gilthoniel!_

Una figura alada enorme tapó durante unos segundos las brillantes estrellas del firmamento, acercándose a ellos a una velocidad pasmosa. Los orcos le dieron la bienvenida desde el otro lado del río, aunque no se entendían muy bien las voces pues la mayoría eran ruidos sordos o gritos roncos. Gimli la agarró del brazo. No sabía cómo ni porqué pero estaba de pie, dispuesta a salir de la canoa y se había llevado instintivamente la mano a la empuñadura de Undomeärel. Miró al enano inquisitiva, y para tranquilidad de todos el arco de Lórien silbó y la flecha fue a clavarse en algo que estaba justo por encima de Frodo. Por suerte el hobbit se había escondido y dio directamente en el pecho del animal. Había jurado que no iba a dignarse ni a posar sus ojos en él, que ni siquiera iba a tomarse la molestia de ignorarle, pero desobedeciendo sus propias normas Kahlan lo miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió estúpidamente. Sí, tenía hambre, sueño, los huesos entumecidos, estaba completamente mojada y lo más seguro era que el peligro no hubiera pasado, pero ahí estaba el maldito principito plantado, subido en una gran roca con un porte nunca antes visto, haciéndola sentir que no había lugar más seguro en el mundo que aquella rivera oscura y húmeda perdida de la mano de Eru.

-Buen disparo-musitó al cuello de su camisa.

-¡Alabados sean el arco de Galadriel y la mano y el ojo de Legolas! un buen tiro en la oscuridad, amigo mío. -concluyó Gimli mientras el susodicho se frotaba el brazo derecho- ¿Aún se te resiente esa herida?

-No, ya está curada. Pero el arco de Lórien estaba sin estrenar y cualquier esfuerzo de más hace que me moleste de veras.

Se moría por preguntar, pero no se atrevió. Algo en su interior la instaba a no hacerlo, como si la ignorancia fuera lo más conveniente en su caso. Se limitó a agachar la cabeza y terminó encontrando tremendamente interesante el fondo de la pequeña barca. Aragorn los guió río arriba, hasta que encontró un lugar propicio para pasar la noche. Se trataba de una bahía pequeña y de poca profundidad, y en cuanto amarraron bien las barcas entre ellas para que estuvieran bien juntas por la popa, se acomodaron en el suelo de madera suave. Para su mala suerte le tocó de vecino a Aragorn, que intentó hablar con ella. Se dio media vuelta apoyandose por el otro lado y entabló conversación con Merry y Pip que se acurrucaban en la canoa de la derecha, mientras Sam intentaba contar curioso el tiempo que habían transcurrido en Lórien. Aquella noche la pasaron sin pegar ojo y con las manos sobre las empuñaduras hasta que amaneció. O al menos sus compañeros de viaje lo lograron. Ella no lograba recordar en qué momento le había vencido el sueño pero lo cierto es que al llegar el alba había tenido que abrir de nuevo los ojos.

-No había necesidad-arguyó Merry cuando ella les reprochó el no haberla despertado.

-Además, cualquiera lo hace... te pones de un humor terrible...

-¡Pip!- le regañó con una sonrisa. Aragorn y Boromir seguían enzarzados en la discursión eterna sobre qué camino seguir, y cuando vio que no podía convencerlos Boromir cedió y accedió a acompañarles al menos hasta que sus caminos se separaran en un lugar llamado Escarpa. De allí partiría a Gondor a defender la ciudad blanca.

Según avanzaba el día la niebla con la que habíamos amanecido se iba disipando y nadie en la compañía parecía saber con exactitud que sería lo que haríamos a continuación. Se convino ir a explorar a la costa en busca de algún camino por el que poder transportar las barcas.

-Voy con vosotros

-No.

La primera palabra que oía de sus labios en días y era una negativa tajante. Aragorn se deshizo en explicaciones razonables y lógicas de porqué debería esperar con los demás, pero Legolas se limitó darse la vuelta y emprender camino, sin a esperar a nadie y confiando en que acatara su orden por su preciosa, sedosa y bien peinada melena... maldito elf... y no lo hubiera hecho, pero Boromir me lo impidió. Por suerte para todos no tardaron demasiado y en unas horas ya estábamos cargando con los botes y los trastos camino arriba. Llegaron al embarcadero del sur cuando estaba por caer la noche y decidieron pasar la noche allí y viajar desde bien temprano con la luz del día. Como ella había dormido algo la noche anterior se ofreció a hacer la primera guardia. Lo más destacado de aquella noche fue una llovizna que se alargó hasta la mañana siguiente, pero era tan poca cosa que no pospusieron la salida, se limitaron a cubrir con pieles las barcas y a remar algo más separados de lo habitual para evitar golpes por la mala visibilidad. Ya había pasado el medio día y había dejado de llover cuando se cruzaron en el camino de un par de moles de piedra, grandes y altas, los pilares de los Reyes como los había llamado su ada.

-¡Mirad! ¡Los Argonath! ¡Los cruzaremos pronto!

Y así fue. De aquel momento Kahlan lo único que podría recordar más adelante fue la sensación de insignificancia y el parecido razonable que sacó con Aragorn. Pronto divisaron el Tol Brandir. Su recorrido por las Tierras Ásperas había finalizado tras diez días de penalidades varias. Aún no sabían si seguir el camino del este o del oeste, pero Kahlan quedó reconfortantemente aliviada de haber dejado esta etapa del viaje atrás.

**The best is yet to come**

Todos evitaban mirar a Frodo, como si el no hacerlo permitiera al mediano disfrutar de un área de privacidad, pero no era así. No miraban pero sabían exactamente en qué lugar estaba en todo momento, el portador era como esa sombra fugaz que se ve con el rabillo del ojo, que no siempre está presente pero rara vez sale del campo visual de alguno. Hasta que le dio por marcharse de verdad. Sam se mostró inquieto, probablemente nada iba a sucederle pero la preocupación del hobbit por su amigo me conmovió.

-¿En verdad vas a dejar el destino a elección de un...-Boromir calló de repente. Sabía que no se iban a tomar a bien que hablara así de los hobbits, pero no podía evitarlo- de Frodo?

-Puedes decirlo Boromir, un hobbit. Un mediano. No te preocupes, algunos ya tenemos cristalino que la única fuerza que parecéis apreciar por aquí es la de los músculos, aún cuando ésta resulta inútil si se tiene el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez.

-Kahlan...

-Lo siento...- se disculpó, pero al instante se arrepintió y continuó increpándole a Aragorn- No, que narices... ya no estamos en Lórien. No lo siento, ni tengo porqué hacerlo. Si te molesta que esté cabreada te fastidias porque la culpa es tuya por querer abandonarme con esos elfos. ¿Qué clase de _ada_ haría eso? ¿quién en sus cabales separaría a su hija de su familia para dejarla unas leguas más allá con extraños?

-Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde...

-Claro, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo...- Se apoyó molesta en el árbol más cercano. No le extrañaba para nada que Frodo se hubiera ido, ella misma les habría dejado allí si no tuviera una misión que cumplir.

-En cuanto a ti, Boromir, Frodo ha sabido siempre cuál es su destino...

-Pero los caminos no los ha elegido él.

-No, tienes razón. Lo hemos hecho lo mejor que hemos podido dadas las circunstancias. Pero él es el portador y nosotros somos meramente guardianes, él es quién debe decidir.

-Sabes que la única opción que tenemos de salir vivos de esta es ir a Minas Tirith...

-El propósito de nuestro viaje no es salir vivos Boromir.

-Por mucho que me fastidie, tiene razón-El que estuviera enfadada no era excusa para no cumplir su cometido.

-Tú también no An..Kahlan- Angie se arrodilló frente al hijo de Denethor, preparándose para lo que debía ser el discurso de su vida. Debían ser una curiosa estampa vista desde fuera, algo tan pequeño como ella consolando a un tipo del tamaño de un armario empotrado.

-Puedes llamarme Angie, es mi nombre- Sonrió y tomó su mano- Yo he de seguir a mi _ada_, no porque nos una la sangre sino porque lo siento así. Nadie te pide que hagas algo que no sientas Boromir, si en tu corazón crees que debes volver a casa y proteger a los tuyos has de hacerlo.

-Di mi palabra de proteger al portador...

-Creo que nadie aquí puede negar que la hayas cumplido con creces. Nos has protegido a todos, no sólo a Frodo. Pero si seguir al portador va a hacer que cargues con una culpa que puedes aliviar, no deberías seguir.

-No sé...

-Cierra los ojos.

-Para qué?

-Hazme caso-Boromir cierra los ojos-Ignora el viento, el sonido del río... mi respiración... incluso el latido de tu corazón... ¿lo tienes?

-Sí

-¿Qué es lo que queda?

-Nada Ange, esto es una soberana estupidez-Abrió los ojos visiblemente afectado, se levantó y se largó, probablemente en busca del mediano.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Un intento bastante cutre de salvarle. ¿Escucha a tu corazón? Maldita inteligencia emocional, todo lo que tiene que ver con ella apesta. Tengo que conseguir que se vuelva a Minas Tirith, Pip. Vamos Ange, seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor... ¡Boromir!¡espérame!

Bajó corriendo el terraplén, y llegó justo cuando Boromir se disponía a agarrar al mediano.

-¡Suéltale!¡Suéltale te digo! ¡Boromir! ¡Le haces daño! ¡Suéltale!

-Lárgate Ange- Boromir la empujó sin dificultad al suelo y se golpeó con una piedra. No fue hasta que vio su propia sangre que supo que Boromir no estaba ya allí. Al menos no el Boromir que ella conocía, estaba poseído por el anillo. Tal vez por eso no le costó herirle. Agarró una rama caída y le golpeó fuertemente con ella hasta que soltó definitivamente al mediano.

-Corre Frodo! Corre!- Pero no corrió. Se puso el anillo y se volatilizó en el aire-¿Frodo? ¿qué demo...?

Cuando a Boromir le volvió la cordura pidió perdón a la muchacha tantas veces que Ange llegó a sentirse incómoda. Como si no le hubiera perdonado ya... lo había hecho antes de levantarse del suelo. Le abrazó fuertemente con una gran sonrisa que hizo al hijo de Denethor sentirse aún peor.

-Y después de este momento patrocinado por kleenex, creo que deberíamos volver-Boromir sonrió y la revolvió el pelo- ¿Has pensado replantearte el volver a Minas Tirith?

-Ya hablaremos de eso. Ahora vas a contarme qué es lo que te ha hecho ése maldito elfo que te hace estar a la defensiva.

-Estoy a la defensiva porque me tratáis como si fuera inútil. El de ya hablaremos de eso... ¿qué, ada y tu pensáis contestarme mientras tomamos el té de la tarde?

-Sólo nos...

-No lo digas. Lo sé. Me lo lleváis repitiendo todo el viaje y de lo único que quiero que me hables ahora mismo es de Minas Tirith. Deberías volver, tu pueblo te necesita. Frodo está bien protegido, no eres necesario aquí.

-Tu me necesitas, ¿quién va a protegerte?¿el elfo?

-Voy a permitirme el lujo de ser sincera porque no me queda tiempo. Quiero que te vayas, necesito que te vayas.

-El tacto no es lo tuyo ¿verdad? Si no te conociera me sentiría ofendido Ange.

-Oféndete y vete. Lárgate. Por favor.

-No.

-Por favor.

-Sé lo que intentas evitar. Intentas salvarme, pero...

-Eres mi misión Boromir, no me hagas fracasar.

-Es mi vida y mi muerte Ange. No hay honor en la huida.

-¡A la mierda el honor! ¡El honor no reconforta ante la tumba de un amigo, ni seca las lágrimas amargas! El honor es orgullo mal entendido y morir por soberbia es estúpido.

-Morir salvando a un amigo no es estúpido.

-Sí lo es si podéis vivir los dos. Voy a salvarte, te guste o no. Aún no se como, pero voy a hacerlo, ¡maldita cabeza de pedernal la tuya!

-¡Kahlan! ¿Estás bien?- Legolas se acercó e intentó revisarla la herida pero ella giró la cara y se lo impidió.

-¿Ahora si me hablas elfo? Estoy perfectamente, debe ser que soy tan torpe y tan inútil que me voy dando yo sola con los árboles, ¿verdad ada?

-Kahlan...

-Vas a desgastarme el nombre... ¿qué?¿si tu puedes usar ése tonito condescendiente conmigo yo puedo ser borde...

Sam en un momento de lucidez preguntó al fin por Frodo, y al no saber nada de el mediano corrimos todos a peinar la zona para encontrarlo. Y el infierno se desató.

**No recuerdo por donde dejé los reviews, así que si falta de contestar alguna que me pegue un chillido ;P**

**Aka tsuki: Nota mental: Comprobar que mi firewall funciona. Comprobado! Me has leído el pensamiento! El tipo de El Mentalista es un aficionado comparado contigo! Sí, lo confieso... por ahí van los tiros. Puede que incluso haya alguna escena XXX por ahí (siempre y cuando a mi hadita mandarina le parezca bien lo salida que soy XD) pero algo hay. **

**annie.b-sociopath: Noooooooooooooooooooooo! No uses la fuerza contra mi! Mi mente está demasiado desquiciada y no lo soportaría! Muajajajjajaajajajaja! Si tienes razón, soy más mala que Maléfica, Úrsula y Regina juntas... y lo peor... tengo menos tiempo libre! Ya te contesté en el fic de Ingrid que mi tiempo libre se ha visto reducido a 0 pero igual poquito a poco voy escribiendo. Repito que no tengo intención de dejarlo a medias... ara que paciencia... De dónde eres a todo esto? y porqué te hizo ilu que fuera española? Es porque encontraste una que no estaba en paro? Sorry, un 25 % no es para reírse... pero toca tomarlo con humor porque sino entran ganas de entrar al congreso rifle en mano como Tejero. En fin, resumiendo, que yo encantada de que te guste tanto y que espero el vídeo demostrativo de tu baile ;D**


	15. Élantari

**Disclaimer: tras todo este tiempo, es algo que no cambia. Sigue sin pertenecerme nada, ni los personajes, ni los lugares, etc. Vamos, lo mismito que ahora le ocurre a cierto señor con los millones que tiene en suiza... que los usa pero no son suyos.**

**N/A. Me vais a permitir que dedique este capítulo a ésa mujer que nació en un sillón de mimbre dentro de un sótano mientras bombardeaban la ciudad de Logroño. A ésa mujer, por la historia del fusilamiento del catedrático de esperanto, porque las historias que se repiten una y otra vez son las mejores. Porque cada vez que la recuerdo sonrío y la hecho un poquito más de menos. Porque sé que nadie volverá a contármela ni quiero que nadie lo haga. Al final todos terminamos siendo historias. El fic entero se lo dedico a ella, a la mujer que me animó a seguir, a superarme y a convertirme en la mejor persona posible.**

Gimli le tendió con ánimo una de sus hachas. Lo miró buscando una justificación para detenerse pero no la obtuvo. Sabía que era lo correcto, y los ojos del enano se lo corroboraban. Pero a veces que sea lo correcto no significa que sea lo que queremos hacer, ni siquiera que sea fácil. Las únicas fuerzas que necesitó le vinieron dadas al recordar unos ojos fríos que le devolvían la mirada allá en Nimloth. Volvió sus ojos azules aún temerosos a la pequeña cajita... y cogiendo impulso la golpeó hasta que sólo quedaron de ella pálidas astillas.

**oOoOoo La joven guardia ooOooOo**

-_Somos la joven guardia..._-No sabía si el frío era a causa del cansancio, del desánimo o tal vez era debido a la pérdida de sangre por la herida de la cabeza. Tampoco sabía porqué cantaba ni que letra era aquella, sólo canturreaba las palabras que venían a su boca intentando no llorar. No iba a ser débil, no delante de ellos-_que va forjando el porvenir. Nos templó la miseria, sabremos vencer o morir..._

-Cállate- ordenó el orco que la llevaba a rastras-o te callaré yo.

-Déjala, al menos es mejor que escuchar vuestros gruñidos.

_-_Tendrás que cortarme la lengua capullo...- Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para insultarlo, no podía ni con su alma. Cerró los ojos porque ya no podía mantenerlos abiertos y lo que vio la fascinó. Hacía calor pero una suave brisa corría juguetona entre los abetos y los castaños del Parque del Retiro, trayendo consigo el olor a espliego y a las acacias rosas y blancas que crecían más al sur, por detrás del Palacio de Cristal, casi al final del parque. Era domingo, lo sabía porque llevaba la ropa de ir a misa y por los repiques de las campanas que escuchaba de fondo, seguramente procedentes de la iglesia de San Jerónimo o de la catedral de la Almudena, al otro lado del Paseo del Prado. Se sintió feliz por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, con esa inocencia que se tiene de niño, con la seguridad de que nada puede salir mal. Y luego estaba aquel hombre de sonrisa benévola que olía a churros. Era él el que se la había enseñado, pero no debía cantarla salvo cuando estuvieran juntos... y ahora lo estaban-_Noble es la causa de librar al hombre de su esclavitud, quizá el camino hay que regar con sangre de la juventud..._

No fue otra cosa que el agotamiento lo que extinguió su voz, pero en sus sueños seguía cantando con aquel desconocido que tanto la sonaba. ¿Lo habría visto antes? No importaba, volvió a perderse en esos ojos amables y cálidos que la miraban por detrás de unas gafas redondas y pequeñas, había echado tanto de menos el tacto de la tela del traje cuando la cogía en brazos y la abrazaba... no supo cuanto tiempo duró esta ensoñación, este cachito de felididad en la fea realidad que la rodeaba, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos vio a su derecha a los dos hobbits aún sujetos por las muñecas. Habían vuelto a parar. Intentó recordar lo sucedido antes de recibir el golpe en la sesera, pero a duras penas pudo obtener más que una retahíla de flashes dolorosos. Recordaba a Boromir, el sonido del cuerno de Gondor y cómo Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli habían llegado al rescate. Recordaba el sonido de un arco y la sangre fría y negra manchando sus manos, podía ver claramente el uruk desplomándose ante ella, el trabajo que la costó sacar a Undómearel de las entrañas de aquel ser... y luego un vacío. La negrura la sobrevino cegándola y un dolor en las cervicales se le extendió hasta las costillas. Al menos había logrado salvar a Boromir y el que su amigo siguiera respirando en algún lugar, hacía más ligera la pena.

Hicieron un parón, mientras uno de los orcos a su vera cazaba un cuervo. Miró a Merry, y luego a Pippin, y como ambos parecían estar razonablemente bien no la importó volver a la inconsciencia, donde aún la aguardaba señor del clavel con la esperanza de un riquísimo chocolate entre manos.

**OooOo Élantari OooOo**

_h/Massive attack- Angel_

_Evanescence-Going under_

Nada más desperezarse, la realidad la abofeteó cruelmente en plena cara, sin compasión alguna, probablemente dejándola cara de besugo en el proceso. Entró un poco en pánico, al ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Como empezaba a ser costumbre, no había abierto los ojos aún y ya estaba en un buen lío. Recordaba quién era, que no estaba en casa, que no se llamaba Kahlan y lo más importante... que se había dejado el atuendo cómodo en Lórien. Maldita sea su estampa... habían encontrado la caja y la habían abierto, y aunque era refrescante volver a ser ella misma, con su cinismo permanente y su prepotencia ocasional hubiera sido más seguro para todos el no haberlo hecho. Aunque el plan era salir de Caras Galadhon y eso lo había conseguido, así que teóricamente había funcionado. Sintió repentinamente la arena en la cara. La habían arrojado al suelo con tanto desdén que casi comió tierra, y con tan mala suerte que cayó sobre una piedra que provocó un morado en la cadera, como más tarde comprobaría. Volvieron a alzarla de nuevo, cogiéndola por las cuerdas que retenían sus manos a la espalda, como si fuera ligera como una pluma. No se movió. Prefería que pensaran que estaba inconsciente. Al menos así no la drogarían más y podría pensar... No la volvieron a mover en un buen rato lo que la dio confianza para abrir un solo ojo. Merry estaba tirado a su lado y, aunque apenas lo sentía por lo adormecida que estaba, Pip intentaba limpiarla la cara y la brecha con un pedazo de su capa, malamente pues aún tenía las manos atadas.

-Gracias.

-¡Kahlan!-Susurró Pip. La alegró verlo sonreir, en parte el tener a Merry y Pippin con ella la dio fuerzas, anímicamente no habría podido enfrentarse a nadie en esos momentos. Estaba cansada, le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía hambre y frío... pero el ver a sus compañeros de desgracias llevar la situación estoicamente la ayudó a ella.

-Ange, Pip.

-Asi que un porrascazo en la cabeza era la solución a la magia de la Dama Blanca... bueno saberlo.

-En cualquier caso- añadió Merry con cara de preocupación mirando a su alrededor-No es un gran momento para recordar.

-Entonces te alegrará saber que aún tengo lagunas...¿Qué paso en Sarn Gebir?

-Nos atacaron los orcos.

-Creo que eso puede imaginarselo Pip- Si Merry hubiese podido dar un capón a Pip lo habría hecho, pero como seguía con las manos atadas se limitó lanzarle una mirada reprobatoria bastante divertida, la verdad- dado que estamos rodeados de ellos... No encontramos a Frodo.

-Imagino. ¿Y...?- No podía terminar la pregunta, el nudo del estómago se lo impedía.

-¿Boromir? Pues no lo sabemos porque cuando nos agarraron aún seguían luchando.

-Eran demasiados orcos Ange, no pudieron rescatarnos. No se lo tomes en cuenta- Pero ella no se lo tenía en cuenta. Sólo pensaba en que cuando los dejaron Boromir seguía vivo, y tanto en el libro como en la película de Jackson el de Gondor moría antes de ser raptados los hobbits, ellos lo veían claramente. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-¿Lloras? No llores Ange, van a encontrarnos y...

-No es eso Pip. Está vivo... no soy tan mal guardaespaldas después de todo. Ni Kevin Costner lo habría hecho mejor...

-Pues claro que no, tienes el valor de...

-¿de un hombre?

-De un hobbit.

-Claro que sí, si ya lo dice el refrán, que los mejores perfumes vienen en frascos pequeños... que se jodan los altos. Ahora dormid algo, esta guardia es mía, y hasta que acabe noche no habrá movimiento.

Y como hubo predicho, estuvo todo más o menos tranquilo. De vez en cuando se escuchaba algún gruñido más alto que otro, peleas en algún lugar del campamento no demasiado cerca de donde estaban. Los orcos no se metieron demasiado con ellos, los hobbits pudieron descansar algo, y ella se dedicó a saborear las mieles del éxito y a preguntarse si Karl Urban seguiría estando tan bueno como recordaba.

-Tú, ven- Un orco gigante y feo la agarró de las cuerdas y tiró de ella-Aldamir ya ha llegado.

-¿Y ése quién es? ¿Eres tu? ¿Eres tan friki que hablas de ti en tercera persona? ¿Sabes que eso puede indicar una patologí... ay!

-¡Déjala!

Los medianos se despertaron. Se agarró a la chaqueta de Merry y le susurrró algo al oído. Se puso en pie con el sol asomandose a su espalda y les guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa. Después se marchó tras la negra criatura, regañándolo por su caracter seco.

-¿Le está increpando a un uruk hai?

-Sí-Respondió Pip con una gran sonrisa. Era la primera vez que ambos reían a gusto en mucho tiempo-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que si no vuelve, debemos irnos sin ella.

-¿No lo vamos a hacer no? No vamos a dejarla aquí...

-Creo que es importante que nos vayamos Pip

-Entonces tendremos que hacer que vuelva antes porque no pienso dejarla aquí sola.

-Yo tampoco. Habrá que darse prisa.

-Se me ha ocurrido algo pero es... arriesgado. Y si les damos algo más que a Ange. Élantari.

-¿Élantari? Oh, claro... Eres un genio Pip.

-¿Porqué siempre ese tono de sorpresa?

La dolían las muñecas una barbaridad, pero no hubo piedad en el orco que la llevaba. Apretó las cuerdas que ataban sus manos aún más para tener soga suficiente con la que amarrarla a una rama más o menos alta del árbol, algo alejado del campamento.

-Deja ir a los hobbits y te diré lo que quieras saber- intentó ganar algo de tiempo, aunque sabía que ninguno corría realmente peligro. El caso es que tal heroicidad debió de enfadarlos porque uno de los que la sujetaba va a pegarla pero el otro incomprensiblemente le detiene.

-No marcas idiota.

-¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido?

-Sí. (a ella) No estás en posición de exigir. En cuanto llegue la escoria... ¡Aldamir! ¡Aquí estás! ¿Qué te parece?¿Cuánto me das por ella?

-A sí a ojo... veinte mil.

-¡Me diste dos veces más por la de Osgliath!

-Era más fácil de pasar la frontera que ésta. Y las que pertenecen a Gondor se venden caras. ¿Ésta de dónde es?

-La capturamos en Parth Galen, pero no creo que sea de allí.

-¿La habéis torturado?

-Sólo jugamos un poco- respondió el orco- para sacarle información.

-Mas te vale que no le hayan quedado marcas, o te quedas con ella ¿me oyes? Si la mercancía está estropeada me cuesta venderlas, no las quieren... ¿entiendes eso cabeza hueca?

El orco no tomó bien el insulto, pero no lo degolló. Tal vez porque aún esperaba ganar algo. El hombre de ojos grises se acercó a ella, la agarró de la mandíbula y la gruñó que abriera la boca. Tras comprobar que tenía todos los dientes en su sitio la pidió 'amablemente' que se identificara.

-Kahlan Amnell-Contestó intentando por todos los medios no sonar aterrada. No había pensado en ella, no creyó que...

-¿De dónde eres Kahlan?-Intentó mapear casi sin éxito las ciudades cercanas en su cabeza, intuyendo que así habría menos preguntas que responder.

-Meduseld.

-¿A quién le robaste esto chiquilla?- Agarró a Gilraern y Undómeärel, aún en sus vainas y las acercó para enseñárselas.

-Son mías.

-Estas espadas son manufactura élfica. ¿quieres probar otra vez?

-Está bien, pero te lo diré al oído... es un elfo importante.

El hombre acercó la cabeza greñosa a su cara lo suficiente para que el plan de darle un cabezazo funcionara pero viendo lo que se le venía, probablemente porque no era ella la primera que se defendía, se retiró y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar le arreó un bofetón que casi se le descoyunta el cuello con el tronco del árbol.

-¡No marcas!- gritó el orco

-De esa me encargo yo.

-Dios, me has roto la mandíbula pedazo de...

-¿Quieres otra? (Al orco) Me la llevo por 15. Hay que domesticarla en el camino, eso me va a costar dinero y hombres.

-¿Con quién te crees que tratas? ¿Con un estúpido orco de las cavernas? 25 mil, precisamente porque es salvaje y tus hombres van a disfrutar domesticándola-Se asustó de veras. El trato se cerraba y los rohirrim no aparecían y... un orco se entrometió y susurró unos graznidos al jefe, que enfurecido se acerca a ella cual toro bravío. Ordenó que la soltaran y cuando lo hicieron la volteó con violencia y rasgó la espalda de su camisa. Cuando ya temía lo peor oyó un gruñido y cómo se alejaba un poco-No se vende.

-¿como que no se vende?-El tal Aldamir se acercó indignadísimo- ¿Porqué?

-Porqué no está a la venta.

-¿Como que no esta a la venta?

-Pues como que no está a la venta para ti, escoria. Es propiedad de la mano blanca. Lárgate maldito haradrim-el orco echó su mano al cinto tanteando la cimitarra-ya te avisaré cuando tenga algo.

Viendo que llevaban las de perder se marcharon, pero con un cabreo impresionante. El orco volvió a hablar con ella.

-¿Cuál es tu misión?

-¿Qué misión?

-Ya no vamos a venderte a esa escoria del sur, puedo torturarte y no tengo problema en hacerte daño aún sabiendo que eres una Istar. No me importa ni Varda ni Manwé y al único que sirvo es al Mago blanco, asi que habla.

-Soy una Istar- Dijo sin saber muy bien como continuar. ¿Creían que era una Istar? ¿en serio? ¿ella? Inventó la mentira más creíble lo más rápido que pudo- Gandalf era la última esperanza de los Valar, pero cuando Irmo vio su muerte, mi señora Elbereth me envió para acompañarle y terminar lo que él empezó.

-¿Eres una maiar de Varda?- El orco rió por todo lo alto, y no era agradable, más que una risa era un ruido ronco, como alguien que no puede respirar- La marca de Varda es clara, pero que lo reconozcas es aún mejor. Nos ponemos en marcha.

Gritó que se iban a . No sabía que hacer, no podían irse... Merry y Pip debían escapar, era una parte importante. Si no conocían a Bárbol los ent no participarían en la destrucción de Isengard y,,, ay, ya sentía demasiada angustia. Por suerte, el sufrimiento y la taquicardia no duraron el campamento se escuchaba ya el acero contra el acero.

-Ange...-Merry y Pip corrieron hacia ella

-Decidme que lo de la Istar fue idea vuestra...

-De Pip exactamente, pero fue buena-Contestó Merry intentando alzar a su amigo para llegar a cortar la cuerda-Conseguimos tiempo.

-Una genialidad.

-No íbamos a dejarte aquí-Pippin intentó trepar por el árbol al ver que no llegaba ni con la ayuda de Merry.

-Merry, Pip, tenéis que iros.

-No.

-Escuchadme los dos. Tenéis que seguir solos, no puedo acompañaros. Confiad en mi, aunque sólo sea esta vez. Por favor. Merry...

-¿Sabes quienes son?

-Sí.

-¿Son de fiar?¿Estarás bien?-Pippin logró llegar a la soga y cortarla con la pequeña daga, liberando sus manos al fin. Ayudó a bajar al mediano del árbol y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que les habían visto y de que algunos orcos venían en su busca.

-Coged a la chica! Nos llevaremos al menos la estrella!

Sin pensarlo agarró sus espadas y dejó caer la vaina al suelo. Les gritó a los hobbits que se largaran con la sonrisa más esperanzadora que pudo poner y corrió a enfrentarse con aquellas cosas. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Merry y Pip la hicieron caso finalmente y se internaron en el bosque con un feo orco pisándoles los talones. Era una pena, hubiera estado bien conocer a los ent.

**Bueno, sé que es cortito y que se ha hecho mucho esperar... La verdad es que no tengo excusa. Ya no me quedan ni musas a las que echar las culpas XD Ahora los reviews** **(creo que me quedé en Annie.b-sociopath, a la que espero que le guste o será capaz de atormentarme de nuevo con LA Fuerza XD)**

**Erunyauv: Me alegro que te guste! Lo único que me da pena que estés esperando desde noviembre... sorry!**

**Damari: Hola wapa! Sabía que lo de Aragorn iba a chirríar mucho... y tenía razón. Pero tiene su porqué. Hasta ahora no han interactuado con nadie que no sepa quién es Ange, incluso en Lórien sabían quien era... pero ahora no. Es menos canteo que una hija viaje con su padre, no sé yo le encuentro más sentido así. De todas maneras no te preocupes que va a traer telita el tema, y hasta aquí puedo contar, que aún tengo que concretar con mi hadita mandarina.**

**Aka Tsuki: Tu te mueres de sueño y yo llevo toda la noche sin pegar ojo jajaja pero bueno, se aprovecha. Por cierto, que sepáis que la vida de Boromir sigue pendiente de un hilo y aquí no vota ni el tato... yo no me hago responsable XD**

**Placeba: Se brusca mujer... no ves que te contesto meses después? Para cuando lo hago ya se te ha pasado el entusiasmo, seguro! Muchas gracias por leerme, me alegro que te guste tanto ;D**

**Rhyannon Eltanin. Gracias! Me encanta que te guste! Espero que esta vez no encontréis muchos errores, he revisado varias veces. Aún así estaba pensando en reeditar... lo mismo cuando lleguen a... Spoilers! En cuanto a lo de Haldir... te van a encantar los capis de Édoras ;D**

**Katherine: De verdad se leen en 4 h? Ahora pienso que tardo demasiado en escribir jajaja! (Sorry por la tardanza)**

**Valquiria: En ello estamos... aunque a este paso igual la termino para cuando lleve garrota ;D No desesperéis... aunque queráis matarme, no os traerá ninguna satisfacción y sobre todo, ningún capi XD**

**Ana Juli malfoy: Ante todo no se portugués pero a ver si con el google hacemos un apaño: Obrigado pela leitura! mas não é uma fic traduzida em qualquer lugar, eu escrevi-o com as minhas mãos e PC um pouco desatualizado! Fico feliz que você goste e desculpe se eu fiz uma resposta erro que você não sabe Português ...**

**Bueno, contestadas todas, me despido hasta no se cuando. Esperemos que pronto. Escribirme todo lo que queráis, ideas, amenazas, lo que os venga a la mente ;D Biquiños y abrazos miles para todas.**


	16. Fangorn

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Tolkien, salvo las letras de las canciones que pudiera haber, que pertenecerán a sus respectivos.**

**_N/A: Antes de empezar, quiero pedir disculpas por los probablemente miles de errores que haya en la narración. No sé como he perdido mi copia de la Comunidad del Anillo, asi que no he podido contrastar la información (salvo en google claro, pero ¡vete tu a saber!)_**

** Fangorn**

Hacía calor, muchísimo calor. Tanto que mataría por un trago de agua, aún sabiendo que va a dolerme horrores porque notaba ya los labios cortados. Olía a sudor y a seco; como en un verano de ésos en los que no llueve, ése mismo bochorno pero reconcentrado. Notaba el aire cálido en la cara, y la piel reseca, y con polvo del camino. Tenía arena hasta en los sitios más insospechados y me dolía cada una de las partes del cuerpo, sin excepciones, como si me hubieran pasado por encima una convención de camiones cargados hasta los topes. Intenté moverme con las pocas fuerzas que me restaban pero encontré que me tenían bien amarrada y tuvieron que quedarse en intentos vanos. Aunque, al menos, esta vez no parecían llevarme a cuestas, lo cual era ya de por sí mejora porque significaba que en algún momento dejarían de dolerme los brazos. Lo único que se me ocurrió para salir de la situación fue meterle un cabezazo al orco en cuestión y tirarme al suelo para escapar. Pero como las cosas no suelen salir perfectas a la primera (y menos a mí) resultó que el suelo tenía que estar un poco más lejos de lo que yo había calculado.

-¡Kahlan!

-¡Aragorn!- Apenas pude ver nada más. El montaraz se había lanzado al suelo de un salto y creyendo que me había hecho daño intentó cogerme en brazos, situación que aproveché para hundir la cara en su pelazo azabache y para abrazarle con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. No pude evitarlo, no quería llorar pero las malditas lágrimas no paraban de brotar ellas solas, sin necesitar permiso alguno. Creo que fue la única manera que encontré para liberar la tensión y el miedo acumulado de días atrás. Suerte que a Trancos no pareció importarle.

-Hey, hey Ange...- Aragorn se incorporó un poco y con la mano libre que no sujetaba mi espalda me quitó los pelos de la cara y me limpió las mejillas. Al ver que no me calmaba optó por abrazarme de nuevo y dejar que llorara todo lo que tenía que llorar- Está bien, ya estás a salvo.

-Lo siento... -Contesté intentando excusar mi comportamiento- Es que... yo... creí que los orcos...

-No sé que me duele más, el cabezazo que me he llevado o el hecho de que me confundieras con un orco...- Legolas aún seguía montado sobre el caballo blanco, sonriéndome, a pesar de que la sangre brotaba tímidamente de su labio inferior.

-Estás sangrando…- Se llevó el dedo índice a la boca. Nos pusimos en pie y Aragorn intentó ayudarme a subir a Arod, cruzó las manos para que apoyara mi pie en ellas y así poder subir al caballo. Pero como no atinaba a subir y no hacía más que resbalarme, el elfo terminó agarrándome por debajo de la axila y tirando de mí hasta que me tuvo arriba. Luego respondió con guasa que tenía la cabeza muy dura.

-No creo que se desangre por un corte tan minúsculo- Intervino Gimli desde la grupa del caballo negro como la noche que montaba con Trancos- y si sale de ésta tan sólo con esa herida puede considerarse afortunado.

-¡Oh, Gimli! ¡No sabes cuanto me alegro de verte!- Estando los dos caballos a la par, me lancé inconsciente a los brazos del enano con muchas ganas, poca cabeza y ninguna estabilidad; haciendo que por poco perdiéramos todos el equilibrio. El elfo intentó recolocarme en mi sitio, sentándome correctamente para no caer los dos- Lo siento mucho principito. Aunque parte de la culpa es tuya, si no fueras tan buen jinete me habría dado cuenta que iba sobre un caballo.

-Siempre intentando culparme hasta de que llueva. Pues te digo que en éste caso será de Arod, que se ha cuidado bien de no tropezar para no despertarte. Y le comprendo en verdad, tienes unos despertares terribles.

-Yo también te he echado de menos- Reí irónica. Hacía tiempo que no reía, y como sospechaba en un principio tenía los labios tan secos que me tiraban y me dolían. Pero estaba tan contenta que no me importó. Ni siquiera me había costado echarle un piropo al elfo. Había logrado sobrevivir a una escaramuza, a un secuestro y a la trata de blancas de los sureños por pura suerte. Mi ánimo seguía de paseo por las nubes, pero estaba molida y debía de notárseme porque poco después de comenzar la marcha, Legolas me agarró de la cintura y me dijo que parecía cansada.

-Yo guiaré a Arod. Puedes echar una cabezadita si quieres, aún falta para llegar.

Acto seguido se inclinó un poco para hacer fuerza con las piernas. Dudé, y viendo mis vacilaciones me apretó contra sí y me susurró que había confianza. Sentí que no había razón para permanecer despierta. No podía pasarme nada ya, asi que cerré los ojos y no los volví a abrir hasta que comenzó a atardecer y llegamos a las lindes de Fangorn. Creo que fue el caminar más lento de Arod lo que me despertó. Tuve el privilegio de ver como Anor se escondía tímido por detrás de las montañas, más allá de los bosques de los ent. Aragorn y Gimli se bajaron de Hassufel y revolvieron entre la montaña de orcos muertos que habían dejado los rohirrim.

-Más no podemos hacer- Gimli paseó entre los montones de cenizas desesperanzado- Hemos tropezado con muchos enigmas desde que llegamos a Tol Brandir, pero este es el más difícil de descifrar. Apostaría a que los huesos quemados de los hobbits están mezclados con los de los orcos. Malas noticias para Frodo si llega a enterarse un día, y malas también para el viejo hobbit que espera en Rivendel. Elrond se oponía a que vinieran.

-Ay, es verdad- Legolas me ayudó a desmontar- Se me olvidó deciros que Merry y Pip están bien y a salvo, en Fangorn.

-Dudo mucho que alguien pueda estar a salvo en ese bosque...-contestó el enano en tono severo.

-¿Se te olvidó decirnos?-Aragorn parecía exasperarse conmigo. Cierto era que se me había olvidado, y que al pasarme la mitad del viaje out pues como que no tuve mucho tiempo para recordarlo... también es verdad que aunque hubiera sido de otra forma me lo habría callado igualmente, pero eso él no tenía porqué saberlo.

-Seeeihhh... bueno, ¡que le vamos a hacer! Ya estamos aquí Aragorn, no vamos a darnos la vuelta ahora...

-Deberíamos descansar ahora que podemos- propuso el elfo-No deberíamos adentrarnos demasiado en un bosque tan grande sin luz, podríamos perdernos.

-Eso, acampemos. Pero en otra parte, los recuerdos que tengo de este lugar no son muy gratos precisamente…

-Al menos tienes recuerdos.-Me recriminó el montaraz con una sonrisa. Parecía disfrutar con la situación.

-Gracias a ti, supongo.

-Supones mal entonces. Legolas ostenta ése gran honor no yo.

-¿En serio?- Miré al elfo, que en ése momento indagaba entre el montón de ceniza más cercano. Recordaba todo, o casi todo, tanto de la vida de Ange como de la de Kahlan. No era posible... no podía haber abierto la caja. Me parecía imposible que hubiera renunciado a lo que tenía con Kahlan por el pack completo, con la certeza además que no tendría posibilidad alguna si me traía de vuelta. No sabía qué pensar, o al fin se había hecho a la idea de que sólo podríamos ser amigos o tramaba algo, y ambos pensamientos me turbaban aunque por diferentes razones- Bueno, al menos la treta me sirvió para salir de Lórien. ¿Cómo supísteis que la punta de flecha era la llave?

-¿Llave?¿qué llave?

-Espera... no era... pensé que era una especie de recordatorio o algo así.- Contestó. Me di la vuelta con cuidado para no caer de la piedra en la que me había subido. No era muy alta, pero lo suficiente para quedar a la altura del elfo.

-¿Recordatorio de qué?¿de que casi me matas? Por todos los Valar Legolas, estaba desmemoriada ¿cómo pensabas que iba a acordarme de eso? Sólo me pareció... no sé, bonito.

-Extraña idea de la belleza la tuya. No entiendo como consideras bello algo que ha estado a punto de matarte.

-¿Por qué? Lo letal también tiene su parte bella... pensé que compartías mi filosofía, tienes unas dagas preciosas- Sonreí y me di la vuelta intentando no caer de la roca, saboreando el triunfo de haber quedado por encima, como el aceite- y realmente mortíferas, no seré yo quién te lo discuta.

-En cualquier caso-Aragorn apoyó su mano en mi hombro y sonrió-lamento decirte que no cumplió su cometido.

-No había manera de abrirlo… así que lo abrimos a hachazos.-Continuó Gimli orgulloso, acariciando siniestramente el mango de su hacha.

-Mira que sois brutos de narices. Me encantaba esa cajita...

-Ya le advertí a Galadriel una vez de lo que sucedería con ella si volvía a intentar usarla contigo.

-Lo sé, estaba allí ¿recuerdas? Pero me hacía ilusión, era mi regalo, lo único que me quedaba de Galadriel y de Lórien. Me hubiera gustado conservarla después de todo. Aunque creo estoy menos enfadada con vosotros por cargárosla y además antes de tiempo, que conmigo misma por no haber sido capaz de preveerlo.

-¿Antes de tiempo? ¿Sabías que lograríamos abrirla?

-Supuse que esto te extrañaría- agarré la cadena de la que colgaba la susodicha punta de flecha entre los dedos- y que Aragorn ataría cabos un poco más adelante en… SPOILERS!

Sonreí al recordar la 'coletilla' de River Song… Oh, dios… en unos meses iba a estrenarse la nueva temporada, había planeado verla con Maite acurrucadas en mi sofá de cuadros y comiendo natillas con palitos de pescado. Y como no, no iba a poder ser. Me sentí algo hastiada por algo más de un segundo al pensar todo lo que me estaba perdiendo, pero se me pasó al escuchar las discursiones sobre dónde debíamos acampar. Finalmente, Aragorn consintió en acampar cerca de unos castaños ante la insistencia de Gimli de no adentrarse demasiado. No era que el enano tuviese miedo, sino que más bien los árboles le daban alergia. Legolas por el contrario parecía estar de un humor excelente.

-El Entaguas está cerca. Iré en busca de agua. No la perdáis de vista...

-Ay, sí, en cuanto te des la vuelta le hago una llave al enano, le mango el caballo al elfo y tras volver a Rivendel inventándome el camino, le hago un alakazam al armario y una vez al otro lado me escapo a Bali. Que bien se tiene que estar allí ahora... ya me imagino en la playa, tomando el sol con un mojito en una mano y un morenazo abanicándome...-Mis compañeros de penas se rieron oyéndome divagar, aunque no sé de qué exactamente... ellos no sabían donde estaba la isla ni lo que era un mojito...

-No temas Aragorn, no le quitaremos los ojos de encima- El elfo tan servicial como siempre, para lo que le interesa claro. Pues no.

-Si tanto te preocupa podrás vigilarme tú mismo, voy contigo.

-No deberías moverte, estás muy debilitada aún...

-Apesto a orco... y a lo que no es orco. Llevo sin lavarme casi una eternidad.

-Bueno, viajaste con Legolas y no parece quejarse.

-Trancos... mírame-apoyé una mano sobre su hombro y busqué sus ojos- o me dices dónde coño esta el río o hago turismo por Fangorn, me da igual. Voy a lavarme te guste o no, muera en el intento o no, porque no lo aguanto más, tengo que... sacármelo de encima.

Antes de que Aragorn pudiera responderme palabra alguna, sentí como se me doblaban las rodillas y quedaba suspendida en el aire.

-¿Se puede saber que te crees que haces?¡Bájame!

-Aragorn tiene razón, no deberías moverte hasta que te examine...

-¿Hasta que me examine? ¿De qué? ¿Y por eso me llevas en brazos?¿Qué tengo, cinco años?

-Si no los tienes le andas cerca.

-¡Legolas! ¡O me bajas o no te vuelvo a hablar en la vida!

-¿En tu vida o en la mía?

-¡En la tuya que es más larga!¡Me moriré y seguiré sin hablarte! ¡Vamos, bájame!- Miró al montaraz y debió aprobarlo porque me dejó de nuevo en el suelo, como si pesara menos que una pluma. Qué manía había cogido de cogerme en brazos leñe- Oh, y ahora que me acuerdo, creo que te debo algo elfo y no soy yo mucho de deber nada así que…

Sopapo al canto que no se vio venir. El muy exagerado giró la cabeza llevándose la mano a la mejilla afectada como si se le fuera a caer. La cara de vergüenza es lo que tenía que caérsele.

-Esta por aprovecharte de una impedida.

-¿aprovecharme de una impe…? ¿pero que…?

-Y esta- Intenté abofetearle la otra para que no cogiera envidia, pero viendo lo que se le venía me agarró del brazo- ¡es porque sólo una me parece insuficiente!

-¿De qué diantres estás hablando Ange?

-Y tú mejor no abras la boca Aragorn, porque si me pongo a repartir me quedo sola ¿En qué demonios estábais pensando? ¿En que no me enteraría? ¿Que no recuperaría la memoria? ¿Acaso ibais a dejarme en la ciudad más cercana bordando pañuelitos para vuestra vuelta? ¡Tenéis que dejar de intentar dejarme atrás porque voy a coger complejo de perro abandonado!

-Ange...

-Ni Ange ni gaitas. Confié en vosotros y me engañásteis. Y no contento con eso, hiciste que me sintiera como la peor hija del mundo Aragorn, para nada, porque ni eres mi padre ni a vosotros os sirvió la treta. Puedes dar gracias de que no sea tu hija y todo sea una engañifa, porque de serlo serías un padre horrible.

Cogí mi mochila y caminé directamente a una de las sendas que se abrían a la derecha. Encontraría aquel río aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

-El entaguas está en esa dirección- se limitó a decir Aragorn.

**Nena limpia, nena guapa**

_H: Safe and sound_

No estaba demasiado lejos: después de caminar un tramo ya escuchaba el resonar del agua. Para cuando llegué al río ya se me había pasado el cabreo y empezaba a sentirme mal por cómo había hablado a Aragorn. Una vez me hube asegurado de que no había moros en la costa (o en la orilla, si a eso vamos), me quité a toda prisa la ropa sucia y la dejé junto a la mochila, pero no me metí directamente en el agua. Me di a mi misma un par de segundos para disfrutar de la estampa en ropa interior. Había encontrado el sitio perfecto. El Entaguas no era tan ancho como el río Grande, pero sus aguas eran más claras y tenían un brillo iridiscente a la luz de la luna. Sentir los granitos de arena en mis pies desnudos me hizo reaccionar y corrí al agua. Estaba calentita a pesar de ser de noche. Y no sé si fue esa calidez o que era verdad lo de los poderes 'mágicos' del Entaguas... pero empecé a sentirme mejor. Aún estaba fatigada, pero después de un rato nadando se me pasaron todos los dolores. Me tomé mi tiempo en salir, más por pereza que por cualquier otra cosa, porque debía de estar más limpia que una patena... o todo lo limpia que se puede estar sin jabón. Cuando volvía a la orilla me percaté en que las grietas de mis manos ya no estaban. Ni las grietas ni las heridas, raspones, yagas y demás. No lo pensé dos veces. Llené ambas manos con el agua del río y bebí intentando perder la mínima posible, así hasta cuatro o cinco veces. Iba a llegar al menos al metro ochenta, y cuando llegara a casa al fin sería azafata.

Con la mente despejada y una única sombra en mi cabeza, me sequé bien, me puse muda y ropa limpia y una vez ataviada entera me puse de camino al campamento. Para cuando llegué estaba bien entrada la noche. Hallé a los tres sentados al calor de las pocas mantas que teníamos. Aragorn al parecer se había negado a hacer fuego, porque obviamente no era algo que le fuera a sentar muy bien al bosque.

-Podíais haberlo hecho con leña caída.

-También es verdad. Venga, siéntate y come algo chiquilla… Ten-Gimli me tendió un pedazo de pan-y aún queda algo de queso también… elfo, hazla un sitio anda…

-Luego, Gimli. De momento sólo necesito mi capa-hablando de lo cual, la recogí de entre los fardos

-¿Dónde vas?

-A buscar ramas.

-Voy contigo.

-No hay necesidad de pasar frío todos. Quedaos bajo las mantas, yo me encargo.

-¿Y tú?

-Aún conservo algo de calor. Resulta que el Entaguas es como un spa calentito y relajante, mira- Acerqué el dorso de la mano a la mejilla del elfo- ¿ves? Además, me inquieta quedarme en un mismo sitio, siento cientos de ojos clavados en nosotros. Ahora sé lo que debió sentir Alicia al entrar al Bosque Turgal…

Miré hacia las copas de los árboles. Sabía que había ents cerca y aunque no me asustaban, no terminaba de sentirme cómoda.

-¿Tienes miedo y vas a adentrarte en el Bosque?

-No tengo miedo ¿por qué iba a tenerlo? -sonreí- y vosotros tampoco deberíais temer nada. No hay maldad en Fangorn, sólo es un bosque antiguo y confiado.

-¿confiado?-se escamó Gimli

-Sí, bueno da igual, yo sé lo que me digo.

-Ya veo, pero lo que no entiendo es como puedes tú conocer lo que se ignora en el resto de Arda. Aragorn ha viajado más que yo y probablemente sepa algo más, pero el conocimiento de los elfos silvanos sobre Fargorn acaba con las palabras de Celeborn.

-Yo sólo sé lo que cuentan de él Elrond y otros elfos, que es antiquísimo como el Bosque de la Quebrada y que están emparentados. Pero qué secreto esconde, confieso que no lo sé- contestó el montaraz al elfo

Los tres me miraron con curiosidad, esperando que dijera algo, que diera alguna explicación. Me tentó soltarles la verdad a bocajarro, hablarles de los ent. Me encantaría gritar a los cuatro vientos el secreto de dónde residen las mujeres ent, para aliviar su pena si alguno me oyera. Ya era hora de que hubiera arbustitos ent correteando por ahí. Pero recordé mi primer día en Rivendel y se me quitaron las ganas. No me apetecía enfadar a Gandalf tan pronto, y si el blanco era más poderoso que el gris, la reprimenda tenía que ser tremenda.

-No sé más de lo que vosotros sabéis, nada más que yo dispongo de una visión más amplia. Fangorn es un bosque increíble, os va a encantar…- Sonreí y di un par de palmaditas en la corteza del árbol en dónde habían resguardado las provisiones-Sí señor, un gran bosque.

-Ange- me llamó el montaraz cuando emprendí camino a la negrura-Puede que el bosque sea confiado pero yo no. No te alejes.

Asentí y no había dado un par de pasos cuando mis remordimientos me hicieron dar media vuelta

-Aragorn… siento mucho lo de antes, no… no iba en serio, yo… Lo siento, he sido muy injusta contigo.

-Angie…

-No, déjame. Quiero disculparme. No debí decir que… Sólo quería que supieras que no pienso lo que dije antes. Eres un gran hombre y no dudo de que serás un gran padre algún día. Y ahora sí que me voy, que sino voy a regresar muy tarde…

Creo que logré sonreír y todo. A pesar de que me había dado la vuelta muy despacio, una vez tomado el rumbo a ninguna parte apreté el paso y los dientes. No iban a verme llorar, no señor. Mucho me había costado el hacerlo pero tenía que decírselo. Intenté no pensar demasiado en ello, concentrarme en buscar leños pero todo el asunto del falso ada me hacía pensar en mi padre y la tristeza me invadía el alma. Entoné la primera canción que se me vino a la cabeza, para no acabar llorando aún más, aunque probablemente no fuera la más apropiada.

-_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said 'I'll never let you go', when all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone' but all that's dead and gone and pas-_escuché algo. ¿O había sido mi imaginación? No había nadie por la zona... aún no debería de aparecer Mithrandir. Sólo podía ser una cosa entonces._-sed tonight. Just close your eyes, the sun is going 'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and... _Principito… si vienes a consolarme en un intento vano de que te perdone, te adelanto dos cosas. Una, que no voy a perdonarte en la vida, y dos, que estoy bien y no necesito de tu compasión...

-Ah, eres una mentirosa horrible Ange… ambos sabemos que los enfados te duran poco y que ya le has perdonado cualquiera que fuera la cosa que te hiciese.

-¡Aragorn!

-Sí, Aragorn. Lamento no ser quién esperabas. Y sinceramente, no me extraña nada, no sé como te tiene tanta estima con las contestaciones que le das. Si me las dieras a mi pronto habrías dejado de verme.

-¿Verdad que si? Yo tampoco lo entiendo… estoy empezando a pensar que lo que sucede es que le va que le metan cañita…

-Pues en lo que deberías pensar es en el cariño que ha de haberte cogido para que aún así te dirigiendo la palabra.

-Dime que no has venido a hacer de Celestino…

-No vengo a hacer de alcahueta, que imagino que es a lo que te refieres. Los Valar saben que yo soy la última persona que te alentaría en tal empresa.

-Ahora eres tu el que mientes. Sé de la amistad que te une al elfo y también sé que si fuera verdad lo que dices le habrías quitado la idea de la cabeza hace tiempo. No andarías regañándome por las malas palabras que le dedico. Si los dos hubierais sido más sensatos no me habríais puesto en esta situación.

-¿Quieres decir que tu...?

-Quiero decir lo que he dicho. Sois ya parte de mi familia Aragorn, os quiero como tal, por eso me duele tanto la mentira de Lórien. Y el príncipe Legolas no es una excepción, pero eso no significa nada. Espero de verdad que haya entiendido que yo no soy Kahlan. No soy como tú. Yo no voy a dejar que llegue el punto en el que tenga que elegir Aragorn, si tengo que tratarle como le trato, aún peor, si tengo que dejar de hablarle... si tengo que recurrir a Thranduil a pesar del pánico que le tengo, lo haré. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que él no se merece menos- me agaché a recoger un par de ramas del suelo y cuando me volví a incorporar me encontré de nuevo con la inquisidora mirada profunda del montaraz- No me... me pones nerviosa cuando me miras así. Me da la sensación de que pudieras leer el alma o algo así.

-Así es- contestó en tono de burla- Es un secreto que poca gente conoce de los montaraces del norte. Y tu alma me dice a gritos que deberíais hablar de todo esto y aclarar las cosas cuanto antes.

-No hay nada de que hablar, está todo cristalino. Cuando termine todo esto me iré a casa. Será como si nunca me hubiese conocido.

-No digas eso...

-¿Tú mismo no preferirías no haber conocido a Arwen acaso?-dejé la leña sobre una roca plana, y Aragorn me alcanzó para terminar de hablarme. Es algo que me ha terminado gustando de él, cada vez que habla contigo te mira a los ojos. Incomoda algo, pero te terminas acostumbrando.

-Nunca. Doy gracias a los Valar por haberme permitido perderme en su mirada, a Eru le debo cada instante que he pasado a su lado y no he de arrepentirme de uno sólo de ellos. Cierto es el dolor y el sufrimiento, pero el amor es igualmente real. No hay que lamentarse nunca de haber amado Ange, pero sí que has de tener siempre en mente el precio. Y no me lleves por otros caminos chiquilla, que aleccionarte sobre tales asuntos no es para lo que he venido a buscarte. Quiero pedirte disculpas por hacerme pasar por tu ada allá en Lórien. Tenías razón antes, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo y si te he ofendido de algún modo...

-Shh. No sigas porque sé lo que viene y no está el horno para bollos. Ya te he dicho que estaba enfadada porque queríais dejarme atrás. Y en cuanto a lo de ofenderme... ¿debería? Hasta hace unos meses te era completamente desconocida, y aún así durante todo lo que llevamos de viaje has cuidado de mi. Sólo eso ya te hace mejor persona que mi padre, que nos abandonó cuando yo era pequeña. Te dije que no me miraras así.

-¿Como?

-Como si me compadecieras. No te atrevas, Aragorn. Era un cabrón gilipollas y estábamos mejor sin él, hizo bien en marcharse-Intenté recuperar la compostura- Así que no quiero que pienses que estoy ofendida o algo de eso, porque sinceramente, tú como padre falso has sido mejor padre incluso que el de verdad.

-En ese caso, creo que voy a aprovecharme de mi situación de padre falso- Aragorn aprovechó la situación para abrazarme y yo se lo devolví feliz- Deberíamos encontrar algo de leña y volver. Dejé a nuestros compañeros de viaje intentando descansar algo, estoy seguro que con algo de calor la tarea será más sencilla.

-Sí, y si encontramos algún pájaro o ardilla podríamos cenar algo.

-Ni siquiera el buen ojo de Legolas nos garantizaría algo de cena con esta negrura.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo. ¿Puedes ocuparte tú de la leña? voy al campamento, no tardo nada-contesté con una gran sonrisa. Al fin yo podría ayudar en algo.

**ooOOOooOOOo**

_Legolas POV_

Escuchó crujir el suelo. Alguien se acercaba sigiloso, pero no con demasiado cuidado. Reconoció la frecuencia que había entre un paso y otro y se tranquilizó. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos para comprobar su teoría de lo seguro que estaba. La escuchó revolver algunas cosas y marcharse. ¿Dónde se había metido Aragorn? No debería andar por ahí sola... Tal vez debería seguirla, sólo para asegurarse de que no se metía en más líos. Se puso en pie. No sabía si Gimli había conseguido dormir pero no quiso importunarlo por si acaso. Se debatía entre dejarle o no solo, pero se terminó por decidir al pensar que al menos él sabría defenderse llegado el caso. Tomó el arco y el carjac, sólo por si acaso, y se internó en el bosque guiando sus pasos únicamente por su oído. Sólo la corriente del entaguas le distrajo. Se asomó entre los algunos matorrales altos y la vio. Había encontrado un remanso de agua lenta en el lecho del río y dentro de él se encontraba, con los pantalones arremangados intentando pescar con un arpón improvisado hecho con una de sus flechas atada a un palo largo con un pedazo de hithlain. Sonrió y se dedicó a observarla mientras se decidía a salir o no a la orilla. Tal vez debería volver y dejarla algo de intimidad.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche?- Le sorprendió ser descubierto. Ange ni siquiera se había girado, seguía concentrada en su pesca. ¿Le habría oído? No, no era posible. Había tenido mucho cuidado.

-Depende de la maña que te des pescando la cena-contestó saliendo al fin de la protección que le ofrecía la línea del bosque. Se sentó en la arena y empezó a descalzarse.

-Entonces deberías esperar en el campamento con los demás. No necesito ayuda.

-Eres demasiado lenta, sí que la necesitas-Ya descalzo, había empezado a subirse el bajo de los pantalones, pero paró de hacerlo cuando la vio acercarse, arpón en mano, con mirada serena y gesto firme.

-No te la he pedido.

-Nunca lo haces.

-Porque no la necesito. Y ya sabemos todos que tú lo harías mejor y más rápido, y cogerías más peces sin duda. No necesitas lucirte elfo. No es más que una estúpida cena.

-Orgullosa y testaruda-No se lo tomó en cuenta, sabía que seguía enfadada.

-¿Orgullosa? ¿yo? He tenido que aprender a disparar sola, a pelear sola, a cazar sola, puedo aprender a pescar sola también.

-Estás siendo...

-Me da igual como esté siendo.

-Bien, porque ya se me hace difícil excusar tu comportamiento, aunque tengas razones para est...

-¿Tanto te cuesta enseñarme?- Le pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Pensaba que lo que se le venía encima era por todo el asunto de Kahlan y aunque se sintió reconfortado por no tener que afrontarlo tan pronto, sintió que el que ella no quisiera hablar del tema no podía ser nada bueno- Nunca tienes tiempo ni ganas, pero es la única manera de dejar de ser una carga Legolas.

-No eres una carga.

-Claro que sí. ¿A qué has venido sino? Lleváis haciéndome de niñeras todo el camino, vigilándome para que no meta la pata. Pero yo también puedo ayudar.

-Nadie lo duda. No es que creamos que no seas capaz pero nos gusta cuidar de ti Ange, eres como... no puedes quitarnos eso.

-¿Y quién cuida de vosotros? Se trata de cuidar unos de otros, no de hacer que mi viaje sea lo más placentero posible... porque yo no debería estar aquí, vengo a ayudar en lo que pueda. Y si no puedo de otra manera, os pescaré la cena aunque sea con las malditas manos.

Frustrada, Ange lanzó el arpón a un pez despistado del fondo pero no logró darle. Él cogió una de sus flechas y se metió en el agua. Sólo había metido los pies pero ya se sentía reconfortado.

-Ten, las mías son más pesadas y largas, no te hará falta el palo y si la agarras bién no se romperá.

-¿Sólo una? ¿Vas a enseñarme? ¿En serio?

-Bueno, tengo ganas y tiempo- Los ojos la brillaron. Por un momento pensó que iba a abrazarle de la alegría, pero en el último momento se paró en seco. Por su parte se contuvo y se limitó a tomar sus antebrazos e intentar hilar palabras que tuvieran sentido, tratando de no hacer trastabillar su lengua y no quedársela mirando eternamente, admirando la belleza de la chica bajo el manto de _ithil_- Ange, no quiero que pienses que no quiero que te valgas por ti misma; o que creas que piense que no puedes hacerlo. No quise enseñarte porque pensaba que no iba a hacerte falta. En el fondo creí que podías seguir siendo inocente en ése aspecto.

-¿Y porqué cambiaste de opinión? ¿ya no te parezco inocente?-Sonrió, pero a él se le turbó el alma entera al recordarlo.

-Cuando os raptaron esos malditos orcos me di cuenta del flaco favor que te había hecho. No siempre vamos a poder estar contigo. Si por mi fuera sería tu sombra pero me temo que las circunstancias...

-Legolas no deb...

-Tienes razón- no quería presionarla demasiado asi que volvió a la lección- Vamos, separa más los pies. Y para quieta, los peces pueden sentirte en millas a la redonda.

-Pero como voy a pescar si no voy a por el pez.

-Vendrá a ti, cuando se sienta más o menos seguro se acercará. No dejes que llegue a tocarte los pies o con la mano que tienes al clavarle la punta te herirás, y no queremos eso.

-Vale.

-Si se asusta tratará de dar la vuelta de repente. No te asustes tu también. Sabrás para que lado querrá huir porque desde arriba verás como una sombra en el lomo que va a doblar. ¿Quieres probar con ése?

-Claro.

-Concéntrate y no hables ahora- Se precipitó. Arrojó la flecha demasiado pronto y el pez plateado escapó en dirección a aguas más rápidas- No esperarías acertar a la primera ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no.

-Bien, esperemos al siguiente entonces. Tenemos toda la noche.

**oOOoOooOOOo**

_Angie POV_

Cuando llegamos de nuevo al campamento Aragorn ya se había provisto de un buen montoncito de madera caída y habían hecho una pequeña fogata.

-Traemos la cena-dije contenta- y algo de agua. Sé lo que piensas del agua Gimli, pero deberías probar esta. Es curativa y te hace crecer. Con todo lo que he bebido ya calculo que al menos llego al metro ochenta.

-Lamento desilusionarte.

-Ahora claro que no Aragorn, cuando haga efecto. Mira mis manos, ni rastro de heridas, y los pies los tengo como nuevos.

-Imagínate lo que habrías logrado con una pastilla de jabón- Se rió el enano. Si no me creían era su problema. Mejor, más agua para mi.

-Veo que habéis conseguido pescar algo.

-Ange pescó los cuatro, se le da muy bien- contestó mi compañero de pesca al montaraz, mientras se quitaba los aparejos improvisados y los dejaba al pie del árbol con todo lo demás.

-No te quites mérito Legolas, fuiste tú quien me dijo como hacerlo.

-Se nos acabó la diversión Aragorn, si ha decidido dejar de meterse con el elfo.

-Gimli hoy se ha portado tan bien conmigo que no puedo meterme con él.

-Pues espero que no haya decidido enseñarte como le enseñaron a él. Habrás sido amable ¿no?

-Claro que sí, ¿por quién me tomas?¿por un sucio montaraz?-Ambos se miraron seriamente y al instante estallaron en risas.

-Venga, asémonos la cena. Tengo tanto hambre que me comería un oso yo sola- Agarré uno de los peces y con la espada que tenía más a mano le corté la cabeza- ¿Qué? Me da pena, no podría comérmelo si le tengo todo el rato ahí, mirándome...

-Ten- Aragorn me tendió a especie de navaja pequeña que sacó de la bota-Una hoja como esa no está echa para descabezar pescados.

-Gracias. Espera Gimli, no lo pongas en la hoguera todavía... sácale las tripas primero, no queremos ponernos malos.

Una vez limpios y descabezados (y enterradas las cabezas para evitar miradas lastimeras) los pusimos al fuego. No tardaron demasiado en hacerse y duraron más bien poco una vez ya hechos. Mientras comíamos con avidez conversamos de asuntos varios, hasta que llegaron al tema estrella de la noche, el que se morían todos por preguntar.

-¿Es un bosque de tu mundo? El bosque del Turgal. Antes lo has mencionado.

-No. Bueno sí… o no. No sé. Técnicamente es un bosque de cuento. 'Alicia en el País de las maravillas' es uno de los favoritos de Leire... Como Paula ha estado trabajando de noche más que de costumbre, he tenido que quedarme con ella, con lo que he acabado siendo una experta cuenta-cuentos. Me los sé todos.

-¿tu hermana trabaja?

-Claro.

-¿Y trabaja de noche? ¿Qué es, tabernera?-dijo Aragorn.

-No, es neurocirujana en el Hospital de la Paz. Cura a la gente. Les abre la cabeza, la arregla y la vuelve a cerrar- El enano no paraba de mirar en todas las direcciones escudriñando la oscuridad-Gimli, deja de preocuparte sin razón.

-Lo he visto Dama Angie. No lo he soñado, ni me lo he imaginado y por supuesto no me lo he inventado. He visto al mago blanco cuando os fuisteis.

-Sí, pero...

-Sí pero nada. Lo he visto, me da igual lo que digais, éste sitio no es seguro.

-Oh, vamos Gimli, ¿no confías en mi?-pasé mi brazo por encima de sus hombros- Nunca dejaría que os sucediera nada, ¿lo sabes no?

-¿Y si hay algo que no salía en tus libros? No se puede ecribir cada movimiento, pensamiento y palabra de todas las gentes de éstas tierras.

-¿Crees que le ha dado un mal aire a Saruman y se dedica a deambular por ahí en camisón?-Sonreí un poco intentando animarlo.

-No lo sé, pero pienso dormir con el hacha en la mano y un ojo abierto por si acaso jovencita.

-Está bien, no seguiré tratando de convencerte para calmarte los nervios. No hablaremos más de éso, sino de lo que nos pasó unos días atrás. Hay algo que me preocupa y que quiero dejar solucionado cuanto antes.

-Tal vez deberías empezar por contarnos de tus aventuras con los orcos, cuenta-cuentos.

-Sería un buen comienzo- me eché el pelo a la espalda y empecé a trenzarme el pelo para que no se enredara ahora que empezaba a estar seco- De la travesía no recuerdo gran cosa, gran parte de ella la pasé inconsciente, pero Merry y Pip os la podrán relatar en cuanto nos los encontremos. Mis recuerdos empiezan cuando acamparon allá. Poco después de despertar me separaron de los hobbits y me ataron a la rama de un árbol para interrogarme. Sinceramente me pareció rara tanta 'amabilidad'. Es evidente que a Merry y Pip les cogieron porque pensaban que tenían el anillo, pero yo no valía nada, no entendía porqué no me mataban... en lugar de eso me preguntaron mi nombre, dónde vivía, mi raza, si tenía marcas o cicatrices... Obviamente no contesté, así que los muy idiotas supusieron que mi nombre era Gilraen Undöméarel, que era elfa (hay que ser idiotas, repito) o medio elfa al menos y que les había tocado la lotería porque un haradrim llamado Aldamir iba a pagarles una fortuna por mi.

-¿De dónde sacaron los nombres?

-De las espadas que me regaló Arwen vanimelda. Me extraña sobremanera que preguntes por ello, al menos en Lórien sabías muy bien sus nombres.

-Pero no había orcos en Lórien, no pudieron enterarse.

-Como era incapaz de nombrarlas correctamente Arwen hizo que labraran el nombre bajo la empuñadura- corté algo de _hithlain _para atar el final. No me había quedado un peinado muy bonito, seguramente me había torcido porque había empezado en el lado derecho de la cabeza y había acabado cayéndome por el hombro izquierdo- pero de nuevo, es algo que ya sabíais. ¿Os reís? No creo que sea gracioso.

-¡Ah! ¡Estrella de la tarde!- suspiró el elfo- Buenos nombres encontró, sin duda.

-¿Acaso sabíais lo que significan?¿Quién es Undómeärel?

-¡Cómo no íbamos a saberlo! Ya sabes que Gilraen era mi madre, pero si la Dama Arwen os lo ocultó buenas razones tendría, y no seremos nosotros los que desafiemos sus deseos.

-Claro que sí, una muy buena: pasar un rato divertido cuando le contéis como descubrí su significado. Cada vez que pienso en ello me siento más lela si conocía la historia de Arathorn y tu madre y no sé porqué la olvidé. Ahora intento recordar a Undómeärel por si hubiera leído de ella en algún lugar... pero nada. A parte de la estrella de la tarde y la dama blanca no se hace especial mención a ninguna elfa en particular.

-Sabes que es elfa al menos- contestó Legolas despreocupado.

-No, no lo tenía nada claro, pero acabas de confirmármelo-Reí. Había conseguido liarle.- No te sientas mal, tampoco era tan complicado de imaginar. Sólo aparecen cuatro razas: hobbits, enanos, elfos y hombres, y de las cuatro los nombres más raros son los de los elfos. Pero si quieres seguir contándome yo te escucho, no creo que a Arwen le importe que me des algunas pistas más...

-Tal vez luego- Interrumpió Aragorn- Ahora me intriga más la presencia de los hombres de Harad tan lejos de sus dominios, y de este Aldamir en particular. ¿Qué querría tanto como para pagarle a un orco?

-No voy a callar a pesar de que me hace sentir violenta. Y sólo lo hago para que un día recuerdes lo que te conté esta noche en el bosque más viejo de la Tierra Media, que no olvides que lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrirme le sucede a las mujeres de tu pueblo y aunque ahora palidezca ante la misión de derrotar a Sauron, en un futuro sabrás defenderlas.

-Si quieres el juramento del heredero de Isildur te advierto que...

-Quiero la palabra del rey Elessar.

-No puedo darte la palabra de un rey que no existe, pero tienes la promesa de Aragorn.

-Conforme, pues me das algo mejor de lo que pedía- Sonreí y me acerqué algo más a la hoguera- La guerra del anillo llega a su fin y el odio de los hombres del sur aumenta al ver que no van a ganar. Eso unido a su crueldad sin límites hace que paguen por las mujeres y los niños de sus enemigos para hacerlos sus esclavos y cosas peores. Humillarlos les hace sentir poderosos. Si no llega a ser por Merry y Pip acabo en algún burdel donde Eru perdió las sandalias y dudo que hubiera sabido volver. Oliéndose el percal engañaron a los orcos, les hicieron creer que yo era una Istar, que Élantari me había enviado al fracasar Gandalf su misión.

-Me sorprendería que se creyeran tal barbaridad-dijo Gimli- aún siendo orcos.

-Claro que se lo creyeron Gimli-contestó Aragorn-De seguro que vieron la marca de tu espalda

-¿Cómo...?

-La vi mientras te curaba tras el ataque de los lobos, justo en el hombro contrario. Una estrella completamente negra, Gimli, por debajo de su piel.

-Y no se borra- Al darse cuenta que no había razón lícita para poseer dicha información se excusó rápidamente y se pudo ver algo de rubor en sus mejillas pálidas- La vi en Rivendel, Aragorn, con medianos presentes.

-De hecho lo comprobó, aunque no tan enérgicamente como Merry que casi me la cambia de sitio-Sonreí. Ya los echaba de menos. Sabía que se encontraban bien y a salvo pero no podía evitar preocuparse por ellos-Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa, como son más tontos que un botijo, decidieron que Saruman iba a estar más que contento conmigo asi que largaron al haradrim y cuando nos íbamos a ir llegaron los rohirrims. Merry y Pip lograron soltarme y los mandé esconderse en el bosque, mientras yo les ganaba algo de tiempo. Lo último que recuerdo es un dolor de cabeza terrible y a un Mariscal de la Marca muy guapo. Fin de la historia.

-Eso no explica el porqué estabas inconsciente y tampoco me creo que los medianos te abandonaran tan alegremente.

-Oh, no, no se fueron alegremente. Los tuve que obligar. Pero no podían encontrarlos ahí, tienen que hacer. Y en cuanto a mi desvanecimiento, supongo que me debieron arrear con algo, no lo sé. Ni me importa en éste momento la verdad.

-Deberíamos dormir algo. Mañana va a ser un día largo.- Legolas se hizo con una de sus dagas y la escondió bajo la manta parduzca, para luego echarse a dormitar encima. Desconfiados. Me quedé despierta la primera guardia porque ninguno consintió en creerme ni un ápice cuando les dije que no iba a ser necesario, y como yo ya había dormido durante casi toda la tarde apenas tenía sueño. Luego insitió en hacerla Gimli, que era el que más descansado parecía encontrarse. Intenté dormir algo pero no pude. No tenía nada de sueño.

-Deja de dar vueltas y duerme-me susurró al oído el elfo, provocándome una sensación extraña pero agradable- queda poco para que _anor_ salga.

-¿Te he despertado?-dejé de darle la espalda con una sonrisa.

-No.

-¿Llevas toda la noche despierto?

-Los elfos no dormimos tanto.

-Comparada contigo soy una marmota.

-Comparada con ambos -señaló a Aragorn y Gimli y se rió- eres una marmota.

-Gracias, lo intento-le sonreí mientras me acomodaba boca abajo-¿te has aburrido mucho?

-Al contrario. Me encanta veros dormir. Se te ve tan ralajada... me pregunto si a mi se me verá igual.

-No puedo sacarte de dudas, nunca sé si en verdad duermes o nos engañas.

-Lástima, pero me alegra saber que no soy el único que se dedica a espiar a los demás en sueños.

-¡Maldita sea!-Susurró el enano-¡Despertad!¡despertad y tener el valor de decirme que no es él! ¿Acaso no le véis?-Se levantaron todos de un salto, y empuñaron las armas contra un resplandor blancuzco que se hayaba algo interno en el bosque, pero que aún así era visible desde nos encontrábamos.

-Quédate aquí Ange.

-Claro- Me extrañó que no recelaran de mi repentina buena disposición para mantenerme alejada del peligro. Decidí darles unos minutos de ventaja y luego les seguí.

-No puede ser...-Aragorn no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ninguno en realidad. Creo que nunca podré olvidar sus caras cuando la luz disminuyó de intensidad, ni lo que vislumbré en ellas. Tras el asombro de la primera impresión, la extrañeza... al fin pude entrever algo de esperanza en el rostro de _Estel. _Esperé hasta que hubo terminado su historia y sólo entonces hice acto de presencia.

-_Hello sweetie_- Le saludé divertida desde lo alto de un gran pedrusco, apoyada en una de las ramas bajas del árbol más cercano- ¿Me echaste de menos?

-¡Tú lo sabías!-me gritó indignado Aragorn-¡Lo sabías y no fuiste capaz de decirnos nada!

-Claro que lo sabía. ¿A qué sino habría de entreteneros aquí en Fangorn?- Bajé de un salto, grácil cual gata de los canales y caminé con soltura hacia ellos. Apoyé mi brazo en su hombro- La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío _ada_.

Le di un beso en la mejilla, con una gran sonrisa que él terminó devolviéndome a pesar de no querer hacerlo. Caminé en dirección al mago.

-Menuda entrada. Muy teatral. No estoy muy puesta en esto de los cambios de colores... ¿está bien visto un abrazo a un mago blanco o me expongo a quedarme ciega por su recién adquirida blancura?

-Estaría mal visto si no lo hicieras Ange-Sí, había sido un maldito grano en el trasero, pero era mi grano y le había echado de menos (algo que nunca reconoceré en voz alta obviamente). Pasé mis brazos por debajo de los suyos y él hizo lo propio conmigo- Has crecido muchísimo desde la última vez que te vi.

-Estaré aún en edad de crecer- le guiñé un ojo complice- No sabes el alivio que siento, ahora puedo quitarme el cartel de 'Gandalf murió por culpa tuya'. ¿Puedo estar presente cuando le hagas el numerito de la luz a Frodo? Me encantaría ver su cara.

No tardaron mucho en empezar a ponerse al día. Gandalf quiso que le contaran porqué yo había llamado _ada _a Aragorn, y cuando éste concluyó la historia de nuestro paso por Lórien decidió que si quería seguir en la compañía debía seguir con ambas mentiras, porque en su opinión 'iba a llamar menos la atención'. No me dio tiempo ni a replicarle, quizá con ésa intención lo hizo, pues les anunció nuestra inmediata partida a Édoras.

-¿puedo hablar contigo?-Le dije cuando los demás comenzaron a prepararse para el viaje.

-Saldrá bien, _aranel._ Sois muy parecidos, tanto en el semblante como en el caracter.

-Yo soy más guapa Gandalf- Reí- Y no era de eso de lo que quería hablarte. Aunque no me creas, lo entiendo: éste sigue siendo un mundo de hombres, mal que me pese.

-Habla entonces.

-Ahora que eres Gandalf el blanco se supone que eres mas sabio ¿no?

-Tengo más poder si eso es a lo que te refieres...

-Entonces... ¿sabes ya qué hago yo aquí?

-No, no tengo ninguna noticia nueva respecto a eso.

-Bien. ¿Hay más colores después del blanco?

-El blanco es el último.

-¿No hay más? ¿blanco roto? ¿blanco nacarado? ¿blanco transparente?

-Dudo que existan- Sonriendome- Lamento no poder ayudarte, tengo la impresión que has de encontrar el camino a casa tu sola.

-Como siempre entonces... espera. Hay algo en lo que si me puedes ayudar. No he querido perguntar a Gimli porque no quiero remover en él viejas tristezas pero... ya que tengo oportunidad de averiguar la verdad, no puedo quedarme sin saber y éste parece un tan buen momento para hacerlo como cualquier otro.

-Pregunta pues.

-Sé que conoces la historia de la batalla de los cinco ejércitos de primera mano. Thorin Escudo de Roble murió, eso lo sé, pero había dos enanos... ¿recuerdas a Fili y Kili? ¿Murieron ellos también?

-Déjame confesarte mi asombro ante tu curiosidad por tales hechos del pasado, de los cuales ya sólo quedan leyendas y canciones que imagino que de algún modo son conocidas allá de dónde vienes. Estoy en condiciones de saciar tu curiosidad pero he de preguntar primero por el interés que tienes en ésos enanos.

-Me parece justo. Sé que les tenías gran aprecio. En cuanto al interés, no hay ninguno especialmente importante. Intento saber que partes son reales en las historias que me contaron, porque como en el caso de la aventura que nos ocupa tengo dos versiones. Has de saber que les tengo mucho cariño a ésos enanos, aún si conocerlos siquiera, pues sus actos y su cariño a su tío me hicieron tenérselo. Me daría mucha pena que su final fuera el mismo que el de Thorin, pero de ser así... me gustaría ir a Erebor antes de marcharme a casa, si alguna vez encuentro la manera claro.

-En tal caso, es menester que hables con Gimli, él podrá conseguirte un permiso para visitar la tumba del rey bajo la monta...

-Muertos están entonces.

-No te sé decir las circunstancias, pero eso es lo que se cuenta. Gimli podría aclararte más la cuestión_._ ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, claro que sí. Deberíamos volver, ya tendrán preparado todo para nuestra partida. Y no creas que no me he dado cuenta de tu desliz. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez mago, cada vez sois más los que me llamáis _aranel _sin razón alguna, y no quiero que se extienda.

**Espero que os haya gustado y que haya valido la pena la espera. Este capi me ha salido un poco sentimentaloide, más de hablar cosas que de hacer cosas... Espero que no os siga chirriando mucho lo del ada ni la mención a 'El hobbit'. He decidido tomarme unas licencias y aprovechar ciertas cosas... aunque no todos estén de acuerdo. ¡Qué se le va a hacer, soy como una esponja! ¡Y ahora la mejor parte!**

**Marina-Lo confieso. Tengo personalidad múltiple jajaja! Es cierto lo que dices, por eso quiero reeditar los capitulos que llevo, para volver a corregirlos otra vez. No tengo ninguna explicación racional para eso. Creo (o quiero pensar) que pongo tanto de mí aquí que cuando tengo que escribir partes con las que no me siento cómoda (las románticas, o las que implican de alguna manera mostrar la vulnerabilidad de Ange) paso a tercera persona inconscientemente (algo que he tenido que corregir mucho en este capi jajaja!) pero es algo que intento mejorar. Ay Marina, gracias por los cumplidos, se agradecen, y sobre todo que me leyeras del tirón en toda la noche! Recuerdo que la única con la que yo hice eso mismo fue con la historia de Andraya TheLat, sé lo que es estar así de enganchada y prometo intentar subir más a menudo! Besines!**

**Espiral-Creo que ya te agregé (sino dimelo y lo solucionamos pronto ;D). Te cuento. Yo también leí el fic de Saltar al vacío, de Andraya TheLat. De hecho la noche que lo terminé, a las tantas de la mañana, recuerdo que lo primero que hice fue abrir una página del word y escribir: Capítulo 1. El Concilio de Elrond. Y fíjate hasta dónde hemos llegado ya! (eso sí, mil años después jaja!) Y todo gracia que me leéis que me dais ánimos para no dejar la historia en mi cabeza! Muchas gracias por todo! En cuanto a Éomer... uff! No puedo ni imaginarlo jajaja! Besines!**

**Rhyannon Eltanin: Aún estoy debatiéndome con el tema de Boromir (así que aún podéis darme razones para matarlo/dejarlo vivo) pero me estoy decantando por una solución 'huevo kinder': con sorpresa en el interior. Ahora que mencionas a Martin... esto... igual para entonces me habéis abandonado desesperad s pero tengo unas ideas muy buenas para después del 'regreso' relacionadas con él, a ver que os parecen (Si mija, esto es más largo que la esperanza un pobre XD). Besines!**

**Aka Tsuki: ¿Qué te pareció el reencuentro con el elfo? ¿Te gustó? ¿Le faltó agresividad? XD**

**Me despido hasta dentro de, espero, no mucho. Espero que os haya gustado de veras. Besos y abrazos desde el zulo donde os escribo! Espero vuestras opiniones al respecto!**


	17. Meduseld

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece al señor Tolkien, sus herederos o en su defecto al señor Peter Jackson. A la menda no le corresponden ni las cáscaras de las pipas que tiraron al suelo mientras leían esto.**

_N/A: En capítulos anteriores he intentado respetar la cronología del libro lo máximo posible, pero dado el poco tiempo que pasan en Edoras/Helm y la cantidad de cosas que tienen que ocurrir allí (las del Master of the Universe y las mías propias) va a haber ligeros cambios. En cualquier caso, intentaré que sea lo más fiel posible al libro y a las pelis, si eso es posible. Además, aunque esté basado en el libro de Tolkien, he intentado incluir cosas tanto de 'El hobbit' como de las películas de Jackson (en un intento de 'arreglar' un poco cierto desaguisado jajaja!), además de mis ya frecuentes paranoias... vamos que intentar no flipar demasiado jajaja!_

**Meduseld**

_H/ Careless whisper. Seether._

_Linkin Park_

-Vos también mi señora...

-No.

-Kahlan...-me regañó Gandalf. Al parecer no quería darles demasiado tiempo para pensar y, sobre todo, para arrepentirse de haberle dejado acceder con la vara- Entrega las malditas espadas y entremos, no tenemos todo el día para que nos hagas perder el maldito tiem...

-¿Porqué? ¡Hey!¡Las manos quietas elfo! ¿Quieres que se me caigan los pantalones o qué?-le gruñí cuando intentó quitarme el cinturón del que colgaban las vainas de Gilraern y Undómëarel. Había perdido tanto peso que me quedaban ya enormes.- Además, como bien a dicho nuestro amigo ha de dejar aquí sus armas quién tenga intención de ver al rey... pero de momento yo tendré ese honor. Esperaré aquí mientras escoltas a mis compañeros hasta Théoden, y cuando estén en su presencia y ya no te necesiten vuelve Háma, pues necesito encontrar a alguien y sé con certeza que bien sabéis dónde está.

-Tampoco me complace la idea de separarme de mi arco. Esperaré contigo.

-Deja de preocuparte elfo, o te saldrán arrugas- reí, en parte por mi obsesiva preocupación malsana por las arrugas del elfo. Tomé su arco para dejarlo junto a sus dagas y el resto de las armas de los demás, y le insté a empujoncitos a seguir al mago- Si hay un lugar en toda la Tierra Media en la que podrías prescindir de él ése es Édoras ¿verdad Háma?

-Cierto es lo que decís, mi señora- se volvió a hablar con el principito- y vos no debéis temer por la seguridad de la joven doncella tampoco. Si es su deseo esperar, mis hombres se quedarán con ella hasta que haya regresado.

-Venga, ve con ellos, van a necesitarte más que yo.

-Legolas- le llamó Aragorn ya desde el pasillo.

-Vamos- le animé sonriendo- ya has oído a Háma, quien quiera que sea la joven doncella estará bien.

El elfo siguió a Aragorn con desgana y algo de desconfianza, mirando hacia la puerta a cada paso como si fuera a desvanecerme en cuanto se diera la vuelta. Había algo de en sus ojos que se me antojaba irritable, como una pregunta que no ha sido formulada más por falta de coraje que de tiempo. No pasó mucho desde que se marcharon los cuatro hasta que la mano derecha del rey de Rohan volvió completamente sólo.

-¿Seríais tan amable de enseñar vuestra ciudad a esta extranjera, mi señor Háma?

-Por supuesto.

-Os contaré una historia entonces, en pago a vuestro favor. Érase una vez un valiente rohirrim que cabalgaba entre las vastas llanuras del Folde Este dando caza a los orcos en contra de los deseos de un rey enfermo. Un día éste caballero persiguió a las huestes de Saruman hasta las lindes del bosque de los ent y en su lucha salvó a una mujer de un destino peor que la muerte.

-Habláis del valiente Éomer, hijo de Edmund.

-Hablo del valiente Éomer, hijo de Edmund.

-Y vos sois la mujer de la historia.

-No confiáis en mí- dije al mirar en sus ojos escépticos- y hacéis bien, en estos tiempos no se debe confiar en nadie. Tomad mi arco y mis espadas si lo deseais, pero no me llevéis al salón del trono. Quiero visitar las mazmorras.

-No será necesario- contestó aún debatiéndose en su interior- la prohibición de llevar armas fue puesta para los que visitan al rey, pero nada se dijo del Mariscal de la Marca. Acompañadme, si lo tenéis a bien, el tiempo y mi rey pondrán mi osadía en su lugar en caso de ser necesario.

-No lo será. Lo prometo.

-Vamos. Seguidme-Ninguno añadió más palabras. Dimos la vuelta a la mansión de Meduseld pegados al muro de madera vieja hasta que dimos con una puerta llena de cerrojos por fuera, custodiada únicamente por un par de hombres. No había gran cantidad de guerreros, la mayoría de las personas que había visto hasta el momento eran civiles, en muy malas condiciones además. Unos niños flacos como palos que jugaban con unas piedras frente a la entrada al vernos salieron corriendo. Háma habló con los guardias y nos permitieron entrar. Apenas se podía ver nada dentro, olía a humedad y a encierro.

-Oh my... -dije intentando respirar por la boca. Háma sonrió y me dio las indicaciones para llegar a la celda. No quería ver a Éomer entre los barrotes pues aún le hervía la sangre el tenerlo encerrado. O eso fue lo que me dijo, personalmente lo que creo que lo que no quería era morir asfixiado por el hedor. Casí había llegado al pasillo en cuestión cuando me apoyé en la pared mugrienta. Aquello parecía más una cuadra que una prisión, casi todo el suelo estaba cubierto de paja, mugre, suciedad por doquier... y el olor a orín era irritante y quemaba. Me llevé la mano libre a la boca como acto reflejo-Voy a devolver...

-Quién va.

-¿Éomer?

-¿Eówyn? Le di órdenes a Háma que no te dejara bajar, ¿como es que has burlado su vigilancia tan pronto?

Al fin pude verle. Se encontraba sentado sobre un camastro destartalado, y apoyado sobre la misma pared mugrienta que yo había tenido la desgracia de tocar antes. No llevaba arma ninguna y tan sólo vestía un pantalón marrón que parecía cuero desgastado a más no poder y una camisa de hilo que en algún momento tuvo trazas de ser blanca. Se me hizo raro verle sin armadura, a él, al prototipo de guerrero por excelencia. Supongo que nunca llegué a pensar en Éomer como hombre de su casa, uno que se viste por los pies y que de seguro también remoloneará en pijama cuando cree que nadie mira.

-No soy Éowyn. Lamento desilusionaros- Cogí las llaves que colgaban de un clavo al lado de la puerta y abrí con ellas la puerta de la celda-Si que han de ser confiados vuestros captores si os encierran y os dejan al cuidado de la llave.

-Saben que no voy a huir.

-Sois un hombre de honor- contesté sonriendo y sentándome a su vera- y además jamás abandonaríais aquí a vuestra hermana.

-Os hacía de camino a cualquier otro lugar- Cambió de tema, seguramente incómodo por el hecho de que yo parecía conocerle demasiado bien, en cualquier caso mejor que él a mi-probablemente más interesante que éste dónde os halláis ahora.

-Ciertamente éste no es mi lugar favorito, no sé como os hayáis podido acostumbrar a él, la verdad. Pero no puedo abandonaros a vuestra suerte, ¿cómo podría miraros luego a la cara si quiera? Os debo mi libertad y quería ser yo quién os acompañe fuera y estar presente cuando recuperéis la vuestra.

-Me honra que os acordéis de mi lo suficiente como para preocuparos de tales cosas, y aunque no sepa cómo conocisteis de mi situación, os agradezco la preocupación y la visita. Pero no tenéis el poder de aliviar mi sufrimiento, ni el de devolverme al mundo, mi señora. El único capaz de hacer tales cosas es aquel que me puso aquí.

-¿Porqué le dais tal poder a Grima?

-No fue Grima el que me condenó al encierro, sino mi rey- No iba a claudicar, lo vi en su mirada. Estaba completamente convencido. Salir aunque fuera al pasillo lo veía como una traición a su tío, y eso era algo que no iba a volver a suceder-y si ése es su deseo aquí pasaré todos y cada uno de los días que me resten.

-No dudo que lo harías. Aunque no entienda tan buena disposición a hacerlo- contesté poniéndome en pie. Si no podía apelar a su razón lo haría a su espíritu de lucha-Hasta tus caballos viven más limpiamente. Y estoy segura de que al menos a ellos les cambian la paja.

-Regocijaos pues en que tales cuestiones no sean asunto vuestro.

-No, no lo son. Siento que lo toméis así, poniéndoos a la defensiva. Pero no voy a compadeceros, no lo merecéis, porque sé que en el fondo de vuestro corazón lo sabéis. Théoden no se ha vuelto viejo de repente, lo has visto en sus ojos, ves al que controla su voluntad. Vuestro tío os necesita a su lado más que nunca, Éowyn necesita a su hermano y vos os escondéis en esta porqueriza porque decís que es lo correcto.

O le hacía abrir los ojos o saldría de Meduseld sin lengua. Éomer me asustó, pasó de mirar al suelo con las manos en las sienes a levantarse de golpe y pararse frente a mi. Y no es un hombre pequeño. De hecho es bastante más alto que yo, y casi tan grande como Boromir. Eso unido al aspecto asilvestrado, por llamarlo de algún modo, me dio un susto que con el respingo que pegué en el sitio casi me doy con el techo.

-Tal vez tengáis razón y no sea asunto mío -contesté intentando suavizar un poco el ambiente- poco puedo saber yo de lo que sucede en vuestra casa, créame que no me ha guiado más que el afecto que os tengo y sabed que no he querido ofenderos en ningún momento...

-Mucho parecéis saber de lo que no os concierne, ya sea por afecto o por cualquier otra causa. Ignoro como podéis vos saber tales detalles, pero en cualquier caso no me siento ofendido en modo alguno. Os agradezco el interés que os tomáis mi señora, pero debéis conocer primero mejor la cuestión antes de aconsejar.. ¿o acaso creéis que no he pensado yo como vos?¿creéis que no lo he intentado ya? No hay nada que pueda hacer. No sólo no me escucha, sino que además cree que soy el enemigo. No he conseguido gran cosa enfrentándome a él Dama...

-Kahlan.

-Dama Kahlan, así que he de probar con la única cosa que no he hecho hasta ahora...

-Kahlan. Sin el Dama.

-¿Qué?

-Me llamo Kahlan Amnell, no Dama Kahlan- Sonreí- A si que por eso eres ahora obediente, ¿eh?

-No me gusta tener que ceder cuando sé que llevo razón, Kahlan...¿lo he dicho bien?- asentí- pero no me queda otra.

-No te resignes aún Éomer- El cariz profundo e íntimo de la conversación y la cercanía entre ambos me hizo sentir que no tomaría a mal el abandono del 'vos'. Lo que sí que tuve que reprimir fueron las ganas de abrazarle para confortarlo, aún no nos conocíamos tanto- Concédete un par de horas para olvidarte de Rohan y concentrarte en ayudar a tu familia. Tu tío, tu hermana y tú sois los pilares del reino. Sin unos pilares fuertes la casa se cae y el pueblo sufre-sonreí intentando infundirle ánimos- Y a los rohirrim aún os queda mucha guerra por dar. Vamos, del rey no debes preocuparte ya, Gandalf está en ello. Pero sí que hay alguien que va a recibir una patada por mal bicho y deberías ser tú quién se la dé.

Se escuchó un trueno sobre nuestras cabezas y no le di tiempo a darme una nueva negativa. Le agarré del brazo y le saqué de la mugrienta celda en dónde estaba. Tras deambular por los pasillos de vuelta, nos encontramos a Háma que al fin se había decidido a buscar al Mariscal. Nos llevó fuera del castillo, al sitial dónde rey y mago tenían una conversación sobre agarrar una espada.

-¡Tomad ésta, amado Señor! Siempre ha estado a vuestro servicio- Éomer había corrido hasta dónde estaba su tío y se arrodilló ofreciéndole la espada. No tuve tiempo ni de abrir la boca para responsabilizarme de mis actos, cuando Háma amablemente tomó mi antebrazo y le explicó a Théoden las razones que le habían llevado a soltarlo. Medio convencido, el rey tomó la espada de mano de su sobrino animado por Gandalf, pero mandó a buscar la suya propia a Háma quién además habría de traerle a Grima. Sólo después de que el Ujier de Armas del rey se marchara, Théoden reparó en mi presencia.

-Kahlan, mi señor, Kahlan Amnell- contesté haciendo una reverencia cuando me preguntó mi nombre. Tenía que dejar de hacerlo. Ya no me sucedía sólo con los elfos, y empezaba a parecer tonta. Eso sí, ya me salía perfecta.

-¿Y qué es lo que os trae a mi humilde reino, Dama Kahlan?- Joder con el maldito 'Dama'. Tal vez debería colgarme un letrero o algo. Decidí tolerarlo para no contrariarle tan pronto, y comerme yo solita el disgusto, pero sólo porque se trataba del rey de Rohan.

-Viajo con la Compañía. Supongo que Gandalf os habrá hablado ya de ella. Yo soy algo así como una asesora.

-Sé que parece extravagante en algunos aspectos, pero sus conocimientos nos han sido de gran utilidad.-Théoden me echó una mirada de arriba a abajo, no supe muy bien si evaluándome o valorando la veracidad de las palabras del montaraz, porque aunque extravagante era un rato mucha pinta de sabia no tenía.

-Seguro que sí, amigo, seguro que sí. Puede que esté débil y un poco tonto aún por el hechizo este viejo rey, pero no me engañáis por muy montaraz que seáis Aragorn. Tengo que felicitaros por una joven esposa tan bella, y valiente sin duda por haberos acompañado en esta empresa...- Tuvimos que hacer un esfuerzo titánico conjunto para no reírnos en la cara del rey de Rohan. Yo en particular no lo conseguí, e intentando quitarle hierro al asunto Aragorn comenzó a explicarse.

-No, no, os equivocáis mi señ...

-Soy su hija- dije de sopetón, pensando en que Gandalf por una vez tenía razón: era más sencillo mentir que decir la verdad. Aunque si he de ser sincera, he de confesar que me tentó no sacarles de su error. A ver si así nos ahorrábamos todo el asunto del tonteo de Éowyn- Pero es de entender la confusión de su majestad _ada_... de ti solo saqué la melena revuelta y esperemos que la habilidad con la espada.

Le revolví el pelo y le besé cariñosamente en la barba, intentando sacarle los colores. El rey se disculpó y se volvió a Éomer para entregarle de nuevo su espada, ya que Háma se aproximaba con la suya propia y no venía solo. Le entregó a _Herugrim,_ una espada que se me antojó algo ostentosa, pues la vaina que la envolvía estaba recubierta de lo que parecían esmeraldas.

Aquella fue la primera vez que vi a Grima con mis propios ojos. Andaba como encogido, estaba pálido y sudoroso, probablemente de miedo o nervios. Miré a Gandalf, que no perdía detalle de la conversación que los otros mantenían. Desearía poder tener los poderes de Galadriel e inmiscuirme en su cabeza en estos momentos para saber de sus pensamientos, pero mis dudas quedaron insatisfechas. Mithrandir se dio cuenta que lo observaba, que no perdía pista de cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada respiración. En el fondo no eran necesarios tales poderes, ya intuía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Me sonrió, para luego cambiar completamente de expresión al enfrentarse a lengua de serpiente. Tenía razón en algo, jugaba a un juego peligroso. Intentaba mostrarse servil ante el rey, pero no era tonto. Y la mayoría de los presentes le tenían ya calado, pero podía jugar aún la carta de la lealtad al rey y a Rohan.

-Intentas volar demasiado alto para lo pequeño de tus alas, cuervo de la tempestad*. Dónde quieres ir sólo te espera muerte. Decide tú si es aquí honrosa o a allá a traición- Le susurré cuando le dieron a elegir entre luchar por Rohan o huir. No sé porqué lo hice. Instintivamente le ayudé a levantarse, ayuda que él rechazó. Se alejó de mí como si tuviera la peste. Clavó su mirada en Théoden por última vez, le escupió con rabia y salió hecho una exhalación, mal diciendo a diestro y siniestro. Me volví al mago blanco- Sé lo que vas a decirme. Ahórratelo.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Intenté meterle miedo, a ver si así era capaz de hacer lo correcto. Pero su problema no es la cobardía.

-Es el odio. Y contra eso no se puede hacer nada.

-Tenía que intentarlo. Llevo lo de las causas perdidas en la sangre- me encogí de hombros y atendí a lo que nos decía el rey de Rohan, pero sólo porque nos invitaba a comer. Del resto de la velada sólo conviene recordar ahora la absoluta exquisitez de las viandas, de las cuales la que aún me quita el sentido recordándola, era un cabrito asado con cosas verdes. Probablemente nos dijeron qué llevaba pero yo ya no atendía sino a mi plato y al torneo de voracidad que mantenía con el enano a mi diestra. Puede que él me ganara matando orcos, o que Legolas sea un gran bebedor... pero a mi nadie me gana a comer, sobre todo cuando el hambre apremia tanto el estómago.

-Legolas POV-

Tuvo que salir a tomar aire durante el receso de la reunión, en compañía de Gimli. Ninguno de los dos pareció poder soportar el estar en ésa sala por más tiempo.

-Es asfixiante-dijo, sintiendo como su compañero respiraba profundamente nada más salir por la puerta.

-E insufrible la terquedad de algunos, Legolas. Si no llegas a sugerir un descanso, no respondo de lo que hubiera llegado a hacer. Compadezco a Aragorn, que aún tiene que departir con el rohirrim. ¿Para qué le querrá? Y qué mala espina me da tanto secretismo...

-¿Quieres saber de su conversación?

-¿Eres capaz de oírlos aún aquí?

-Oigo las voces de casi todos los de ahí dentro. Y puede que si te concentras las oigas tu también Gimli, porque por lo alto que hablan en estas tierras deben estar faltos de oído.

-O no deben de temer que los elfos los espíen-contestó bromeando.

-Tampoco habríamos de hacerlo si no hubiera nada que espiar ¿cierto?-Sonrió. Al menos la brisa fresca le devolvía el buen humor- Además, son tan evidentes sus intenciones que no necesito escucharlos para saber de ellas Gimli, aunque digan cosas que me disgusten. Quieren unir Rohan y Gondor con lazos de sangre ahora que el rey ha vuelto. Creo que no están muy contentos con el Senescal, y ahora con nuestra llegada han visto el cielo abierto.

-Pues mejor que no se entere la Estrella de la Tarde entonces, no creo que la hiciera gracia alguna.

-Oh, no. No hablan de Aragorn y la Dama Éowyn me temo. Bien ha supuesto Théoden que Estel no necesita reina ya.

-¿Entonces?-Gimli no tardo mucho en caer en la cuenta de que si Angie era 'hija' de Aragorn, lógicamente tendría una madre- Ahm. Ahora entiendo que te disguste elfo, te ha salido competencia.

-Me infravaloras Gimli, si piensas que Éomer es competencia en verdad.

-Sin desmerecer tus cualidades, demasiado seguro te veo de ti mismo y te recuerdo que no has tenido demasiada suerte en ésas lides hasta ahora.

-Sé lo que parece Gimli, pero creo que me tiene dentro del corazón aunque no parezca saberlo aún- Miró al enano. No le importó compartir eso con él aunque le resultó difícil decirlo en voz alta. Intentó recomponerse.-En cualquier caso, lo que me disgusta es que tras haber discutido mil veces con ella la cuestión, me he dado cuenta que Arda no es mejor que su mundo. Al menos en éste aspecto, pues ha de ser inherente en los hombres eso de casarse más por conveniencia que por afectos.

-Al menos alguien consigue pasarlo bien- comentó el montaraz acercándose al murete donde nos encontrábamos, refiriéndose seguramente a la refriega del patio, donde la Dama Éowyn y Angie practicaban con las espadas.-Empieza a preocuparme que la guste tanto.

-A mi lo que empieza a preocuparme es que se la dé tan bien.

-Gandalf...

-Mithrandir.

-Pronto has despachado a Théoden.

-Algo más tarde de lo que tú tardaste en despachar a su sobrino Aragorn. Realmente empiezo a verle los peros a esta mentira nuestra... pero no es eso lo que me trae aquí. Vengo a preveniros. Probablemente debí haberos dicho antes si no hubiera tenido la mente ocupada en mil cosas y os lo relato porque os concierne más a vosotros que a mí- dijo Gandalf en tono sombrío. Supo que seguía hablando de Ange por su gesto de preocupación, parecía tener un ceño medio fruncido únicamente para cuando se trataba de la muchacha-Me ha preguntado por Fili y Kili, Gimli.

-¿Como...?- Él no parecía ser el único sorprendido. El enano se quedó blanco, sin saber muy bien qué decir ni qué hacer.

-Y eso no es todo. Parece conocer bien a Thorin Escudo de Roble y sabe de la batalla de los cinco ejércitos, ¿le habéis hablado de ello vosotros?

-Yo no-respondió el enano.

-Yo tampoco. ¿Porqué habría de hacerlo? Esa historia no nos deja en buen lugar a ninguno.

-¿Aragorn?

-¿Crees que lo habrá leído? Tal vez tenga también su historia, como la nuestra...

-¿Qué tienen, escritos desde que Ilúvatar y los Ainur crearon Arda?

-Probablemente Legolas.

-Ahora que lo pienso seguramente así sea pues ya en Moria, me extrañó su comentario sobre que me junto demasiado con saqueadores, o la distancia que mantuvo con Bilbo en Rivendel. Su interés por los enanos de Erebor no debió pillarme tan desprevenido.

-¿Y que le dijiste?

-Quería saber si habían muerto con Thorin o no, para visitar su tumba antes de partir de nuevo a su mundo si era eso posible, pero creí adivinar alguna intención más que no sé explicar. Le contesté lo que es sabido en toda Arda, dejo a vuestra elección contarle la verdad o no. No he de meterme yo en tales asuntos, más sin entiender muy bien el porqué de la mentira.

-Me avergüenza sobremanera el ser ése porqué Mithrandir. No pasa día ni noche en que no me arrepienta por poner a mi padre al tanto. Lamento todo el daño que causé, amigo Gimli. Mi única defensa fue que lo hice intentando ayudar a una amiga.

-Dirás mejor que tu única defensa fueron los celos. Y de un enano nada menos.

-Tienes razón Gimli, en que en aquella época no os tenía demasiada estima-contestó intentando no acordarse de Tauriel, centrándose en el feo que le había hecho al pobre de Glóin tiempo ha- pero es algo de lo creo, me he conseguido redimir.

-En cualquier caso no debes martirizarte más Legolas. El destino de Kili y Tauriel no estaba en tus manos y no fuiste tú la razón de su exilio.

-No, lo fue mi padre.

-Sé positivo elfo. Si de ésa no se murió del susto, para cuando le presentes a Ange andará ya curado de espanto.

Sonrieron, él incluido, pero no supo porqué. Tal vez la risa floja le vino por el hecho de que todos parecían convencidísimos de que Ange terminaría cediendo, pero él cada vez lo veía más negro a pesar de lo que había hablado a Gimli.. No cayó en la desesperanza, pero era claro que de momento no sabía bien que hacer al respecto. Ella seguía sin hablar de Kahlan y aunque consideraba la noche del Entaguas una victoria, era pequeña en comparación con lo que se le venía encima. Y luego estaba su ada. Gimli se equivocaba, sí que iba a morirse del susto. Y luego regresaría de entre los muertos y se lo llevaría a él a Mandos. Thranduil nunca había sentido especial simpatía por Tauriel, si había velado por ella había sido porque él se lo había pedido. Y aún siendo así había tenido que fingir su muerte para poder escapar de la ira de su padre. Aún recordaba las palabras graves que le dedicó a la pareja. Una aberración, dijo, una aberración que debe ser erradicada. Qué no haría ahora que el objeto de escarnio era su propio hijo, todo un príncipe del Bosque Negro dispuesto a abandonar alegremente la vida de los Eldar.

-Hemos de decidir qué hacer con el asunto de Kili y tu amiga.

-Dejarlo como está Gimli. La mentira en este caso es acertada, y no es tan grave pensando que todo Arda tiene el mismo pensamiento.

-Habla el príncipe del Bosque Negro o mi compañero y amigo.

-Ambos son uno. No me malinterpretes, mi única preocupación es que de enterarse de la verdad Ange quiera conocerlos. No podemos permitir que se descubra donde están o no hallarán paz.

-En tal caso no has de preocuparte, pues ni yo mismo lo sé. No podría decírselo aunque quisiera. Además, si lo que decías hace un rato de la conversación con el rohirrim es cierto pronto tendrá demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza y tendrá que olvidarse de los cuentos.

-¿nos escuchaste?

-Claro que os escuché, lo habría hecho aunque no hubiera querido pues ése domador de caballos tiene una voz tan potente que le habrán escuchado gran cantidad de los elfos de Arda. De hecho, creo que me pasearé más a menudo, no quiero perderme ver como lo intenta.

-Demasiado seguro te veo.

-Debe ser que lo estoy-intentó no mostrar sus dudas- Y puedo estarlo, en verdad. Tanto Galadriel como tú, Mithrandir, parecéis ser capaces de mirar más adelante que los demás, y a ambos os he escuchado llamarla _aranel_. Por algo será.

***Stormcrow Gandalf: Gandalf 'cuervo de la tempestad', refiriéndose a que siempre aparece en los peores momentos. Así le llama Grima a su llegada a Meduseld. Nótese que además se da cuenta de que Kahlan no se encontraba en el salón del trono durante dicha conversación, lo que al llamarlo así lo inquieta.**

**Antes de nada, aclaro que no se me ha olvidado el tema de Boromir. Si no se trata es por una razón, aunque algo sale en el capi 15 creo que era... bueno, eso. Que no se me ha olvidado. Podéis seguir votando, pero poco va a cambiar ya la cosa aunque a lo mejor os lleváis una sorpresa ;P Ahora, llegamos a los comentarios. Para celebrar los 100 iba a hacer un 4x1, es decir subir cuatro capis a la vez. Pero con los problemas técnicos que tengo, la falta material de tiempo y demás no he podido. Aún así en poco (esperemos, si no me salen más enanos, que yo monto una fábrica de gorros y me salen los chicos sin cabeza) espero poder ir subiendo los demás. Ahora sí, los comentarios:**

**Espiral 2.0: Ya sé quién ereeeeeeeeeeesss jejeje. Lo de Boromir, ya te digo. En principio no pregunta por él porque los hobbits la dicen que está bien. También puedes pensar 'Jo, y no la extraña que no esté con Aragorn y los demás?' A eso sólo te puedo responder una cosa... Spoilers! **

**Annie.b-sociopath: Premio para la señorita! Febrero del 2014! te animas a adivinar la fecha del siguiente? jejejeje**

**Melanie-Montoya: Bienvenida tres años más tarde guapa! Pero piensa que igual tienes que esperar otros tres años más a que acabe, así que realmente ha sido lo mejor para tu salud mental! De momento eres de las lectoras más aplicadas, que me dejas un comentario por capi! Y lo que me gusta saber de vosotras... Por cierto, quiero conocer a tu profe de sociales, Viggo Mortensen es 'out of my league' jejejeje. Se te fueron al final las dudas? En ése capi sí que están fuera de la tierra media, pero vuelven. Aunque no es ése el 'regreso' al que me refiero en el título, creo que empezáis a conocer a Ange como para imaginároslo. Otra cosa... si como veo te impresionó la parte en que el elfo hiere a Angie 'sin querer' NO leas 'Girl on fire', uno de los próximos capis. Ya aviso que hay agresión explícita XD**

**Anitacm y shofitodelmal: Ya, ya estáaaaaaa... me alegro que os guste tanto chicas!**

**Damari: Gracias por la paciencia, aquí andaremos hasta que el cuerpo, o mi frank-pc-estein, aguante!**

**Bikiños miles para todas y cien abrazos de oso para cada una!**


	18. Historias, vaqueros y verdaderos hombres

_De la estrella que cayó en pleno corazón de la Tierra Media y su regreso tras la guerra del anillo._

**Disclaimer: Estoooo... sigue perteneciéndole todo a Mr. Tolkien, salvo mis personajillos que entre que vienen siendo más bien pocos y no aparecen demasiado (en parte gracias al gran afán de protagonismo de Ange XP), y los derechos de las canciones que aparezcan. Ahora sí, al lío.**

**De historias, vaqueros y verdaderos hombres**

H/ Kryptonite by Nickelback

Radioactive by Imagine Dragons

Al atardecer partimos de Édoras. A lo lejos se alzaban majestuosas las Montañas Nubladas a la derecha y no menos espectaculares las Montañas Blancas al noroeste. Gandalf iba a la cabeza con el rey de Rohan, y cerrando la comitiva, bastante más retrasados íbamos Éomer y yo. Gimli montaba con el tercer mariscal, y Hassufel y Arod galopaban junto a Pies de Fuego y mi Gorgo. Era curioso como la yegua respondía al nombre que yo le había adjudicado mejor que al suyo propio como si supiera que el honor de la reina espartana era lo que le faltaba a su antiguo nombre.

-Estáis muy callada.

-Eso es porque no tengo nada interesante que decir- respondí secamente al rohirrim, sin levantar la vista del suelo. No había podido negarme a recibir la yegua como regalo, en gran parte porque no me apetecía nada hacer el camino a pie, pero no tenía porqué ser amable. No es que fuera ingrata, pero no me hacían gracia las segundas intenciones y menos las referidas a ciertas pretensiones. Ya se había encargado Gandalf de darme la gran noticia.¿Qué se habían creído?

'No es más que el dolor y la angustía de Théoden lo que le mueve Kahlan' había dicho el mago.'Dolor por la pérdida tan reciente de su hijo Théodred y angustia de ser el último de su linaje. Por eso su empeño en facilitarle el camino a Éomer para cuando él no esté, en cualquier caso la decisión sigue siendo tuya'. ¿Es que en algún momento había dejado de serlo? Eso en mi pueblo se llama chantaje emocional del bueno. En cualquier caso sigo sin saber en que puede beneficiar a Éomer tal matrimonio, si él ya va a ser rey de Rohan sin ayuda de nadie, sin la mía desde luego. Además me molesta en gordo seguir mintiendo. Son ilusiones vanas porque yo no soy heredera ni del trono de Góndor ni de nada, y tengo que permitirlo. ¿Porqué?Para hacernos la travesía más sencilla. Eso es ser egoísta.

-¿Sabes que?- dije cuando el rohirrim abría la boca para decirme algo, sin saber muy bien con quien estaba mas enfadada si con él o conmigo misma- no hace falta que me des conversación. Vámonos Gorgo.

Di unas palmaditas a la yegua por debajo de las crines largas del cuello, que eran un poco más oscuras que el resto de su pelaje. Ésta se giró algo hacia la derecha, asustando a Arod y al elfo que lo montaba.

-Eres tú quién ha de dirigir a la yegua, Kahlan, no ella a ti-me dijo el elfo, preocupado de que fuera a causarle otro accidente a caballo- No sé porqué te has empeñado en no querer montar conmigo. Al menos no pasaría el viaje vigilando que no te abras la cabeza.

-El que no sea capaz de conducir a Gorgo sin riendas no quiere decir que no sepa montar principito. Sólo me falta el sombrero de vaquero. Yihaa!

-No, tienes razón. Creo que eso está más relacionado con que ésta sea la primera vez que te subes a un caballo.

-Es una yegua. Y no creas que no soy capaz, que mi escarabajo tenía 95 caballos. Puede que no sean los mismos pero no creo que fueran mucho más rápidos. El pobre estaba ya viejito y al llegar a 80 al motor le entraba un tembleque que parecía que se había colado un gato bajo el capó.

-Es como si hablara en otro idioma.

-¿A qué si?

-Vale, ya lo dejo. Pero que conste que monté contigo para llegar a Édoras y no nos fue mal.

-Porque te pasaste la mayor parte del camino durmiendo y sólo tuve que ocuparme de Arod. Creo que no hubiera podido controlaros a ambos a la vez.

-¿Ves? Ésa es la razón por la cual no monto contigo. Así no tienes que ocuparte de mi, elfo, ya me ocupo yo sola.

-Haz más fuerza con las piernas, y pégalas más. Tienes que sentir el movimiento para poder guiarla.

-Y no te encorves tanto o acabarás con dolor de espalda.

-No va a ser la espalda lo que le duela como le siga dejando todo el trabajo a Gorgo.

-¿Qué pasa que ahora todo el mundo tiene el derecho a opinar o qué?-Troté hasta dónde se encontraba Éowyn con la mirada de los cuatro clavada en la nuca, riéndose del comentario que había hecho el enano sobre que no podría dar paso alguno al día siguiente. Me bajé del caballo con toda la dignidad que pude, intentando no caerme, y caminé junto a la Dama de Rohan durante un rato largo para estirar las piernas. No iba a darles esa satisfacción.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntaron los niños con los que viajaba la sobrina de Théoden.

-Gorgo. Go, ¿te importa que suban?-Le pregunté al caballo. Dios, empezaba a parecerme a Sam con su poney...-¿Queréis subir?

Tuvimos que ayudarlos porque eran demasiado pequeños para tanto caballo, pero cuando al final estuvieron arriba no podían dejar de sonreír. Me pidieron que les contara la historia del nombre y les hablé de la espartana, de Leónidas y de la batalla de las Termópilas. Pronto se hizo de noche y el cielo se cubrió de estrellas. Acampamos en la llanura e hiciemos algunos fuegos para mantenernos calientes. Estábamos todos sentados junto a la hoguera cuando Elías apareció corriendo con su madre buscándolo.

-¡Elías!

-La estaba buscando Dama Kahlan.

-Pues ya me has encontrado. ¿Y que te dije del 'Dama'? Ten una papa. ¿quieres?

-Claro.

-¡Adhara! ¡Está aquí!- grité a su madre para que no se preocupara- A ver bichillo para qué me querías.

-Prometiste contarnos mas cosas de Gorgo ¿recuerdas?

-Discúlpelo Dama Kahlan, sólo es un niño... vamos deja esa patata ahí y a dormir...

-No, tiene razón Adhara, ven siéntate. Lo prometido es deuda ¿verdad Elías?

-Pero mi señora, es tarde y...

-Prometo que será corto. ¿Quieres tú una?-Adhara negó con la cabeza, no debía de atreverse a comer con tanta gente ilustre delante- Ven Elías, siéntate y abre bien las orejas porque la próxima vez le contarás tu la historia a los otros. Y tienes que contársela bien porqué sino no les va a gustar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.

-Ya os conté que Gorgo fue una mujer espartana, pero no cualquier mujer. Era una de las pocas que fue hija de un rey de Esparta, esposa de un rey de Esparta y madre de un rey de Esparta. El caso es que con éstos antecedentes, podrás imaginarte la indignación del resto de los griegos para con las espartanas en general, y con ella en particular, por cómo trataban a los hombres. Una de las veces que interrogada en el Ática, una mujer la dijo con tono severo '¿Por qué sois las únicas que mandáis a los hombres?'. Intentaba hacerla sentir vergüenza porque en el resto de pueblos eran los hombres quiénes las mandaban. Pero ella orgullosa contestó 'Es porque somos las únicas que damos a luz a verdaderos hombres' (señalando a Aragorn y Éomer) Ellos son verdaderos hombres... ¿tu eres un verdadero hombre Elías?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡De mayor seré de la guardia del rey!

-Me alegro que lo tengas tan claro. Pero de momento, como eres un verdadero hombre y tu madre te ha mandado a dormir ¿que has de hacer?

-Pero no tengo sueño Kahlan...

-La vida del verdadero hombre es dura...

-Anda, ven aquí verdadero hombre...- Elías corrió con su madre, que le esperaba con los brazos abiertos-Gracias Lady Kahlan. Su majestad, señores, mi señora Éowyn, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Adhara-Se alejó y la seguí. Cuando estuvimos a una distancia prudencial la llamé y la di una manzana, que ella cogió con la mano libre-Ten, por tener un hijo tan guapo.

No di tiempo a que me la negara. Me di la vuelta con una sonrisa y volví al fuego con los demás. Vi como Aragorn cortaba su manzana con una navaja, y nada más sentarme a su vera me dio una mitad.

-¿Echas de menos a Leire?-susurró el elfo cediéndome un pedazo de manta.

-No te puedes hacer una idea de cuanto.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-Uhm… creo que ya sé cual te gustará. Esta historia que voy a contarte Elías, la contó por primera vez Sherezade al sultán Shahriar.

-¿Qué es un sultán?-Preguntó el pequeño.

-Es lo que llamamos rey aquí. Lo que sucede es que en un lugar tan lejano como dónde se encuentra Persia, que es dónde transcurre el cuento, pues se inventan otras palabras porque las nuestras no les llegan… bueno, lo que estaba diciendo era… ah sí. El sultán. Bueno, pues la mujer del sultán resultó que no debía de quererle tanto como decía porque por lo visto le fue infiel y el sultán al enterarse hizo que la mataran.

-Dama Kahlan, no parece un cuento muy apropiado para…

-Os ruego me dejéis terminar, mi señora. Veréis como pronto os hago cambiar de opinión.

-Continuad…

-El caso es que el sultán no se fiaba de ninguna mujer después de la deslealtad de su difunta esposa, así que cada día tomaba como esposa a una dama de la corte y al día siguiente la ejecutaba…

-Debió quedarse pronto sin corte…

-Es un cuento principito… si nos pusiéramos a analizarlo tendríamos que hacerle un monumento a la estupidez del sultán, pues con ese apaño el muy idiota se quedaría sin descendencia… y ¿no es eso lo que más les ocupa a los reyes? Tener centenares de hijos y ponerles a todos los nombres de sus abuelos… porque ¿para qué ser original? Carlos I, Felipe II, Felipe III, Felipe IV, Carlos II, Carlos III, Felipe V… seguro que en el fondo es para ahorrarme trabajo a la hora de memorizarlos. Bueno, sigamos con la historia. Ya había mandado matar el sultán a tres mil mujeres cuando este horrible designio es quebrado por Sherezade, la hija del visir. Ella, que además de hermosa era inteligente y más lista que el hambre, viendo el ambiente que se respiraba en palacio tramó un plan: se ofrece como esposa del sultán y la primera noche logra sorprenderle contándole un cuento. El sultán se entusiasma con el cuento, pero la muchacha interrumpe el relato antes del alba y promete el final para la noche siguiente. Y así hizo, durante mil noches. Al final, ella da a luz a tres hijos y después de mil noches y una, el sultán la conmuta la pena y viven felices.

-¿Ya está? ¡Que historia más corta!

-Eres muy impaciente, pequeño jinete. La impaciencia es un mal vicio, y te lo dice una experta. No he terminado... el cuento que te voy a contar es precisamente el que salvó la vida de Sherezade. Se llama Alí Babá y los cuarenta ladrones. Alí era un mercader honesto y humilde y tenía una buena mujer, Luz de la noche.

-¿Luna? ¿Se llamaba Luna? ¡no! ¡Estrella!

-No es un acertijo Elías- reí- Se llamaba así, Luz de la noche. Aunque si quieres un cuento sobre las estrellas, deberías pedirle al príncipe Legolas que te hable de Eärendil. Es realmente bueno con ésa, a mi casi me convence...

-¿Porqué no me la cuentas tú? Seguro que la cuentas muy bien.

-Te da miedo ¿a que sí?-Comprobé que el elfo se hallaba distraído al pronunciar estas palabras. Se había adelantado con Gimli y Éomer. No estábamos muy lejos así que bajé el tono un poco.

-No se lo dirás ¿verdad?

-Claro que no. Palabrita de Dama. ¿Te cuento un secreto? Es todo fachada. Se le ve tan estirado, tanto que parece que se ha tragado un palo, con sus orejas bien tiesas y sin un pelo fuera de su sitio, pero en el fondo es hasta gracioso. ¡Pero si es un cacho de pan, Elías!

-Pero tal vez se moleste si le pido que...

-No le va a molestar, vas a alegrarle el día- al ver que no andaba muy convencido-¿Quieres que se lo pida yo? Mira que con mi cara de pena no se me puede negar nada...

-¡Jajaja!- Rió al verme hacerle muecas.

-Así me gusta. Además si te da miedo él, no te aconsejo que conozcas a su_ ada. _Él sí que da miedo, incluso hasta a mí. ¿Seguimos con la historia?

-Claro.

-Alí tenía también un hermano llamado Kassim- hice que Gorgo acelerara el paso para alcanzar a Éowyn y los demás. Tuve un mal presentimiento, pero intenté que no se me notara- pero a diferencia de Ali Babá, él era deshonesto y malvado. Un día que estaba paseando en el bosque oyó un ruido atronador. Asustado trepó a un árbol para esconderse, y vio como pasaban 40 jinetes cabalgando, cada uno con una bolsa llena de oro. ¡Eran ladrones! Y al llegar frente a una gran roca, el jefe gritó: "¡Ábrete sésamo!". Se oyó un trueno y la roca se abrió como por encanto.

-¡Increíble! ¡Rocas que se abren!

-Cosa de magia ha de ser si duda.

-¿Podrá el señor mago Gandalf abrir rocas, lady Éowyn?

-Seguramente Elías, en cuanto tengamos oportunidad le preguntaremos.

Seguí contando la historia a un cada vez más expectante muchacho. Y cuando ya la iba terminando lo vi claramente. El paisaje me resultaba tremendamente familiar. Llevábamos muchas horas sin descansar, pues desde el alba llevábamos montando sin parar a desayunar siquiera, y ya se nos acechaba la tarde sin haber comido. Puede que la memoria me juegue malas pasadas, pero el sitio en cuestión me recuerda exactamente al que usó Peter Jackson cuando tira a Aragorn por un acantilado. Me excusé con mi acompañante y tras darme un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento por el paseo, le dejé en brazos de Éowyn. Cabalgué hasta colocarme justo al lado del elfo, que parecía estar en una nube. ¿No le habría mangado la hierba al mago?

-Tened los ojos bien abiertos y las espadas preparadas caballeros...- me acerqué todo lo que pude al príncipe y le susurré bajito- No te separes de Trancos.

-¿Ya estáis con secretitos?

-¿El tercer mariscal de la Marca está celoso?

-Por supuesto.

-Pues no debería... Ahora si me disculpa, tengo algo ineludiblemente importante que hacer... ¡Gandalf!- Espoleé a Gorgo hasta que alcanzó a Sombragris y a Crinblanca-¡Gandalf!

-No sé como dejamos que monte sola, se va a abrir la crisma Aragorn...-escuché al elfo, que al parecer había vuelto en sí tras alcanzar el nirvana.

-¡Gandalf!

-Lady Kahlan.

-¿Te has cansado ya de la compañía de los más jóvenes?

-Bueno, no sé que decir- le contesté al rey- Tenga en cuenta que de mis compañeros el más joven es Aragorn. Realmente el mérito es de su sobrino y mío.

-¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó Gandalf divertido.

-La verdad es que no. Lo siento, pero las peleas del enano y el elfo son divertidas. Y cuando discuten de temas aburridos hago de cuenta cuentos y paseanta de Elías. Venía a avisaros de que he tenido otra... premonición, intuición, llámalo X.

-¿Qué has visto?-Me preguntó Gandalf siguiéndome el juego, ignorando la cara de circunstancia del rey de Rohan.

-Orcos, y wargos, en estas llanuras. No sé si atacarán, en mi visión lo hacen... pero como ya sabes no siempre se cumplen.

-¿Qué opinas Gandalf?

-Que si no eran muchos tal vez podamos hacerles frente en campo abierto.

-¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?- El rey de Rohan me dió permiso- Tal vez deberíais mandar una avanzadilla. Si no son muchos podrían acabar con ellos antes si quiera de que el resto los alcancen.

-Avisaré a los demás...- Gandalf se dispuso a volver sobre sus pasos una vez Théoden accedió a mi plan.

-Yo lo haré- me ofrecí- Los orcos son estúpidos, pero si te ven retroceder podrían imaginarse algo. Yo llevo todo el camino moviéndome de un lugar a otro.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que empiezas a coger soltura con la montura.

-No me sirve para nada de consuelo, Gandalf. Cada minuto que pasa le da más la razón a Gimli. Ya no siento de cintura para abajo. Es más creo que llegaremos a Helm, llevaremos a los caballos a los establos y las piernas no me responderán sin la yegua debajo...

Reímos, y yo volví de nuevo hasta dónde estaban Aragorn y compañía, desandando el camino andado y dejando atrás a un mago y un rey intercambiando confidencias. Miedo me daba que comadrearan los dos, a saber de qué, que juntos podían ser peor que la vieja del visillo de debajo de mi casa. Pobre Paca, se le fue conmigo una de las fuentes más florecientes y valiosas de marujeos. Si ya lo decía yo cuando me mudé, que salvo por contadas ocasiones era una comunidad muy sosa... me la imagino ahí toda aburrida, pasando un paño a la ventana, moviendo la mugre de sitio mientras fisga como su vecino recoge el correo junto a la verja... O igual para estas alturas de sequía informativa ya se ha dado al 'Sálvame' desesperada.

Era curioso que el acordarme de Doña Francisca me alegrara el día. Era acordarme de cualquier cosa de casa y dibujarse una sonrisa en mi cara que no era normal. Calcetines, el gato de mi madre. Sonrisa. Sushi. Sonrisa. Atasco en la M-40 a las siete de la mañana. Sonrisa.

-Traigo órdenes del rey- dije intentando ponerme seria, de vuelta a la realidad, antes de que ninguno de los cuatro pudiera abrir la boca- Éomer, elige a algunos de tus hombres. Es una misión de reconocimiento. Es probable que haya orcos más adelante. Voy a ver a Éowyn para explicarle. Y hacedlo con discreción, no queremos que cunda el pánico.

Tardaron poco en organizarse. Éomer reunió a una veintena de hombres y cuando estuvieron todos preparados nos adelantamos con la excusa del reconocimiento.

-Tu no vienes- Me dijo el elfo, muy seguro de sí mismo, adelantándose a Aragorn al que dejó con la palabra en la boca. Aunque para qué engañarnos, seguramente fuesen las mismas.

-Intenta impedírmelo- Contesté cuando él había emprendido ya el camino, dejándonos a los demás atrás-Vamos, meterse con el elfo no es divertido si no está presente.

Me había oído. No estaba tan lejos como para no hacerlo, pero no pareció inmutarse. Logré poner a galope a mi yegua y le alcancé. Confirmando mis sospechas, no parecía sorprendido.

-Definitivamente este es el sitio- Ambos nos paramos en medio de la ladera de la colina. A lo lejos se veía un desnivel, sin duda se trataba del 'mini-acantilado' por el que se depeña Trancos. Intenté no fijarme demasiado en ése punto, el principito notaba mi preocupación. No sé como he acabado siendo como un libro abierto, algo que no me gusta nada de nada.

-Legolas ¿ves algo?

No le dió tiempo a responder, una flecha voló a un palmo de mi oreja y fue a clavarse en la pata trasera de Arod. El relincho de dolor del caballo sirvió para sembrar el estado de alerta. No serían más de una treintena de orcos y una decena de wargos los que se abalanzaban sobre nosotros.

-Vamos Arod bonito... vuelve con los demás- arranqué la flecha del cuarto trasero del caballo, Legolas estaba ocupado manteniendo a los orcos a distancia- No te preocupes por el elfo, yo cuido de él.

El caballo blanco me miró con desconfianza, como si no me creyera, o si le preocupara mi ofrecimiento. O eso me pareció. De seguro que de haber sido Bill, el poney de Sam me habría mandado a paseo y se habría descojonado en mi cara. Pero Arod era sólo un caballo, uno muy bueno sí, pero no un poney con superpoderes. Pareció conformarse y partió medio cojeando por dónde habíamos venido. Le tendí el brazo al elfo y subió a los lomos de Gorgo de un salto con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Si pensaba que al fin iba a poder despreocuparse de que terminara abriéndome la crisma sólo por estar él presente iba dado. Gorgo era mi yegua, con lo que la vaquera era la menda. Antes de partir con los demás a cazar orcos cogí una de mis flechas y le até uno de los extremos de la cuerda. El otro lo até a las correas de la montura.

-Asegúrate de no fallar el tiro.

-¿Cuál es el blanco?

-Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento. Pero por tu madre, no falles.

No fue necesario espolearla porque el elfo la habló y emprendió la marcha ella solita. Al principio se dedicó a disparar flechas a diestro y siniestro. Luego debió cansarse de lo mala jinete que era y se largó dejándome sola. La verdad es que parecía bastante incómodo apuntar y disparar sobre la marcha con alguien delante, no podía culparle. Por eso me dediqué a irme parando, de a poquito. Apuntaba y disparaba lo mejor que podía, y en alguna ocasión, siempre que al animal bajo mis piernas no le diera por moverse, acertaba en mi blanco. Empezaba a entender porqué no querían que fuera, era desesperante. Harta, bajé al suelo y ahí si que mis flechas empezaron a ser mortales.

No podía evitar buscar al elfo con la mirada, irónicamente, cuando el que se va a despeñar es mi falso ada. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un par de veces, desconcentrándome algo pero sin llegar a perder el tino. Hasta que vi como se enfrentaba a el primo de Zumosol de los orcos, una mole que aún con lo alto que era le hacía parecer pequeño. Busqué a Gimli. No quería arriesgarme a hacerle quedar mal y que me lo recriminara toda la vida. No lo encontré, y mandé mis escrúpulos a paseo cuando vi que lo tenía amarrado por la espalda y con el brazo de aquel mostrenco parecía robarle el aire.

Corrí todo lo rápido que mis piernas me dieron de sí y de un salto me encaramé a la espalda del orco alias armario empotrado estándar. Apreté con ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello para intentar que lo soltara. El elfo empezaba a ponerse azul.

-No... no te atrevas...- gruñí intentando alcanzar alguna de las espadas sin caerme- a morirte elfo.

El orco soltó un alarido de dolor, dejando libre a Legolas y tirándome a mi al aprendía rápido, le había dado un hachazo en la parte trasera de uno de los tobillos atravesando la bota, y ahora apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Me levanté y me puse a su lado, entre el elfo y la bestia, Gilraern en mano. Miré al enano buscando permiso, y no encontré oposición a que fuera yo la atacante asi que me preparé para envestirle y atravesarle el estómago al maltrecho ser. Una flecha voló veloz cerca de mi cabeza y fue a clavársele entre ambos ojos.

-Buscad vuestros propios enemigos.

-Gruñón.

-Tú calla, no deberías habernos acompañado.

-¿Quién iba a fastidiarte entonces?

Volví cerca del despeñadero con Gorgo. Me hacía gracia, seguía enfadado no me perdía de vista. No lo tenía a más de diez pasos y cuando no, era Gimli el que me guardaba. Asi que su cara al verme saltar sobre el wargo debió ser todo un poema. Cuando estuvimos a la par salté sobre él y corté el cuero que mantenía a Trancos unido a la criatura, haciendo que cayera al suelo dolorido. Una vez hube liberado al montaraz pasé el brazo por debajo de la cabeza y le degollé, pero no lo suficientemente a tiempo como para evitar el precipicio.

-¡Legolas!-grité-¡Dispara la maldita flecha!

El momento de coger la soga se me hizo eterno. Por un instante pensé que iba a estrellarme contra el suelo, que el elfo no había sabido que hacer a pesar de que casi le tengo que hacer un croquis o que no le había dado tiempo... pero afortunadamente para mis huesos no fue así.

-¡Tirad!-gritó Aragorn. Legolas dijo algo en élfico y Gorgo comenzó a andar en dirección contraria al desfiladero a su órden-¡Tirad!

La subida fue mas lenta que la bajada y en consecuencia mucho menos divertida. Cuando llegué al borde el elfo me agarró de los brazos y tiró tan fuerte que de la inercia cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-Wow... ¿podemos repetirlo?-El elfo apoyó la cabeza en el suelo y sonrió dándome por imposible. Reí, apoyándome en él, dejando caer la cabeza muy cerca de la suya. No parecía importarle el que hubiera caído justo encima, la poca distancia entre nuestras bocas... me dejé caer a su vera, no fuera a ser que empezara a notar en su piel el huracán que habían formado las mariposas rebeldes que habitaban en la boca de mi estómago. Los demás nos miraban con caras de no entender muy bien de qué reíamos, salvo Aragorn y Gimli que al conocernos ya les extrañaba menos. Había estado a punto de morir y me estaba descojonando yo sola, bueno sola no. Éomer tendió una mano al elfo y Aragorn me ayudó a levantarme, y una vez en pie me abrazó con una fuerza descomunal.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso...

-¿El qué?¿salvarte la vida o saltar por un precipicio a lomos de un wargo?-al menos hice sonreír al montaraz- Hablando de lo cual, creo que voy a seguir tu ejemplo... yo también le debo la vida a alguien...

Caminé hacia Gorgo, sobre la que Legolas se había tomado el atrevimiento de montar, riendas en la mano e impaciente por recibir mi agradecimiento.

-No pensarás quedarte ahí arriba ¿no?- el elfo bajó de un salto con una medio sonrisa en la cara saboreando ya la victoria. Agarré a la yegua del cuello y le abracé- Ay, mi Gorgo guapa... hoy te pongo alfalfa de la buena. Muchas gracias Gor, eres mi heroína, de verdad...

-¡Pero bueno!- Su cara fue épica. Subí de un salto pasando de las replicas del principito, al que no le quedó más remedio que montar detrás, porque a pesar de que me había salvado la vida la vaquera y la que llevaba las riendas era yo- ¿Sabes que va a seguir haciéndome caso a mí verdad?

-Más te vale que no, o vas andando principito.

-En ése caso... intenta no matarnos ¿quieres?

**Annie. B-sociopath: Orgullosa me siento pues, peliazul-morena ;P Gracias por todo. No se si vistes el adelanto en el face, igualmente...Surprise! Happy b-day dearie!**

**Queen Fantasy: Hombre tanto como inactiva... vale que tardo eones en subir pero poquito a poco! Aunque con lo larga que es la historia higual la tienen que seguir editando los hijos que no tengo jajaja! Espero que te guste!**

**Espiral2.0:Ejem, no me mates, pero para saber de Boromir vais a tener que esperar un par de capis más... Hasta el final de 'Girl on fire' nada de nada. Hablando de éso, qué opinais de un homenajillo a Suzanne Collins y sus Juegos del Hambre? Dejamos a alguien sin comer? Suerte que tienen los hobbits que no están aún jejeje.**

**Guest: Queridísimo guest/anónimo/ a quien pueda interesar, No sé si os dais cuenta que estoy tardando menos en subir, precisamente es porque no he podido subir los cuatro a la vez... (ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh...) asi que los estoy subiendo de a poquito, lo cual tiene mérito teniendo en cuenta el caos en el que se a convertido mi vida. En cuanto a Legolas... habría que rifarlo y segun mi madre yo llevo todas las papeletas (o era para una leche? No sé, no recuerdo XD)**

**Earilmadith21: Gracias mil. Me hace mucha ilu que a las que empezaron conmigo tiempo ha os siga gustando y que a las que os incorporáis después os guste también. Me hace pensar que voy en la buena dirección. En cualquier caso, lo mejor está por venir! **

**XxLuciernagas-sakuxX: Sorry. Igual piensa que aunque te lo leas todo seguido va para largo jajaja... si es que no me hacéis caso... voy a tener que empezar a dar cartillas de racionamiento XD**

**Ahora si me despido hasta el capi siguiente 'Aglarond y la victoria de Helm', a no ser que me dé por ponerme creativa también con el título, ya veremos. Oh, antes de que se me olvide. Se admiten sugerencias para la historia de Undómeärel. ¿Cómo queréis que sea la madre de Legolas? ¿Queréis que siga con Thranduil o que le haya abandonado por un enano (naaaahhh sólo hay un enano guapo y lo acapara Tauriel para ella solita XD)? ¿cómo imagináis la familia del principito? Y por otra parte, ¿qué pensáis de todo el asunto del rohirrim engreído? Ale ya os dejo tarea para rato. Abrazos miles y besines para todos. Hasta dentro de no mucho (espero jiji)**


	19. Fireworks, Aglarond y Sparks

_De la estrella que cayó en pleno corazón de la Tierra Media y su regreso tras la guerra del anillo._

**Disclaimer: Me anima pensar que algún día alguien tendrá que hacer un disclaimer por mi causa... y se darán cuenta de lo coñazo que es. Mientras llega ese momento sigo escribiendo en el mundo de Tolkien y utilizando sus personajes, que al parecer hacen más caso que los míos propios. Todo le pertenece al afortunadísimo heredero del maestro, bla bla bla. Al lío.**

3 relatos cortos de sobre la Batalla en el Abismo de Helm

**-Fireworks-**

H/ Girl on fire by Arshad

-¿Puedo?

-Claro.

-¿Estos son espadas?

-Sí.

-Yo las pondría en el flanco izquierdo.

-¿Sois también estratega?- comentó Éomer con cierto tonillo medio irónico medio sarcástico, mientras yo aprovechaba a pegarle un bocado a un muslo de pavo que alguien había dejado ya en mi plato. La conversación que habíamos tenido la noche anterior sobre nuestro futuro, ése futuro del que Mithrandir tanto me había advertido, nos había dejado a ambos una sensación rara en el cuerpo. Aunque la honestidad con la que dejamos claro el tema del posible matrimonio nos acercó lo suficiente como para ser capaces de bromear y tener un trato más relajado- Vaya una caja de sorpresas...

-Por lo que he visto de Helm, no tienes suficiente altura para poner ahí esas espadas. Le quitan visibilidad a los arqueros de atrás. Primera norma del 'Call of Duty': no te cargues a tu compañero- Contesté como si eso lo explicara todo- Mi señor, no se tome a mal lo que voy a decirle... pero defender esta ciudad va a ser un puñetero dolor de cabeza.

-Si vais a empezar vos también con la cantinela de habernos quedado en Meduseld os advierto que vuestros compañeros tampoco tuvieron buen resultado en la tarea- Me regañó amablemente Théoden.

-¡No, no!¡Eru me libre! De hecho, en Édoras no habríamos durado ni dos telediarios... Lo que quería decir es que aunque nos proteja al suroeste la montaña, va a ser una defensa jodida. Primero, por la planta, porque hacerla en forma de aguja no nos beneficia en nada. Sí, sólo hay dos muros que defender, pero hubiera sido preferible hacerla en forma de estrella de manera que desde un muro se defiende el de enfrente y no hay ángulos muertos. Primer punto: Hay que tapar esos huecos.

-Esos huecos son la salida del río bajo, no pueden taparse. No podemos quedarnos sin agua.

-De poco te servirá el agua si estás muerto-Hasta yo me di cuenta de lo soez que había sido con el montaraz e intenté enmendarme-Tapiad la parte de arriba, escarbad un hoyo profundo y enrejadlo, de manera que pase el agua por debajo pero que los orcos se queden fuera.

-¿Insinúas que los orcos temen el agua como los gatos?

-Veo que os tendré que demostrar que sé de qué hablo para que dejéis de tomarme por estúpida. Por suerte para vosotros, una es previsora y antes de marchar Gandalf le pedí esto-Saqué un pequeño saquito de tela gris- Es el componente principal de sus fuegos de artificio, ¿alguno los ha visto?

-Una vez, cerca de Bree-dijo el montaraz- y desde lejos. Pero algo vi.

-Pues...-Abrí el saco y cogí un poco con la hoja del cuchillo- Esto es lo que va a usar Saruman para derribar el muro.

-¿Un polvo sucio?

-Si. Un polvo sucio. Por todos los Valar, Gandalf, porqué no me llevaste contigo... resignación. ¿Puede alguien acercarme esa vela? Gracias. Apartaos y mirad lo que hace este 'polvo sucio'.

Eché un poco de pólvora sobre la llama de la vela, tan sólo unos granos para que vieran el efecto. Tan pronto como cayeron estallaron, dejando a todos con el corazón en un puño por el ruido.

-Imaginad ahora lo que puede hacer una pelota, tal que así de grande, explotando en el único punto donde el muro es débil. Boom.

-Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver el río.

-Esta es una de las mejores manos de Saruman, y sólo hay dos formas de neutralizar esta amenaza. Una es hacer que le explote en la cara y se lleve a unos cuantos orcos de paso. La otra- cogí otro poco con la punta del cuchillo y con cuidado lo mojé con el agua de una de las copas- es que la pólvora mojada no arde- Hice el mismo procedimiento que la vez anterior, sólo que esta vez no hubo chispas ni ruido.

-Háma, tapiad los canales en la superficie. Dudo que contemos con rejas, pero si las encontráis enrejadlos también.

**-Aglarond-**

-No.

-Las cavernas centelleantes son seguras Dama Kahlan.

-Oh, bueno saberlo. Me dedicaré a hacer turismo por ellas mientras dura la batalla, las admiraré mientras se filtra la sangre de los hombres que mueran arriba...

-¿Acaso no os importa ser vos quien nos deje?

-No tengo miedo a la muerte. Y si lo que pensáis es que en cuanto vea un orco voy a salir corriendo os equivocáis. Antes de que eso ocurra os veré a vos y a todos los rohirrim correr delante de los diez mil orcos que se dirigen en estos momentos a Cuernavilla.

-Tenéis el valor de un hombre, no puede negarse, incluso la lengua y la arrogancia de uno...

-¿Acaso la mano de una mujer no puede sostener una espada? Escúcheme rey Théoden, grande es el valor de las mujeres de estas tierras, ¡y si embargo las encerráis en cuevas como los enanos hacen con sus tesoros!

-No dudo de que pueda sostener una espada, dudo de que pueda blandirla.

-¿Acaso no pensáis decir nada Dama Éowyn?

-Siento los mismos deseos que vos-Respondió con cara de circunstancias- pero si sentís a Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli tan cerca de vuestro corazón como yo siento a mi hermano y a mi tío, vendríais conmigo a las cavernas sin tanto protestar, pues sé que lo hacen por mi bien.

-Por todos los Valar... quién eres y que has hecho con la Dama de Rohan... si Tolkien levantara la cabeza...

-No sé de qué me habláis...

-Está claro que no.

-Acabemos con ésta situación de una vez por todas. Éowyn, ¿te importaría...?

-Por supuesto...

Éowyn salió del cuarto, dejándome a solas con el rey de Rohan. ¿Dónde se había metido la guerrera sobre la que se había escrito? ¿Dónde estaba la valiente Éowyn de Rohan, la Señora del brazo escudado?¿acaso era aquella mujer la que debía acabar con el Señor de los Espectros del Anillo? Sentí una grandísima decepción al enterarme. El montaraz, el elfo y el enano entraron al ratito. Parecían cansados.

-Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli... lamento distraeros de vuestras tareas, pero es un asunto importante el que debemos tratar.

-No entiendo para qué los ha llamado, rey Théoden...

-Tienes razón en algo. No puedo prohibirte nada, no soy ni tu rey ni tu padre. Te aconsejé permanecer en las cavernas tal y como hice con mi sobrina, pero si sigues insistiendo en luchar con los hombres tendrá que ser con la venia de los tres, puesto que con ellos llegaste y son responsables de ti.

-No necesito pedirles permiso, ellos no me lo nega...

-Irás a las cavernas- dijo Aragorn zanjando la cuestión.

-¿qué? ¡no!

-Os dejo para que podáis resolver el dilema...

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

-Tu _ada- _contestó tan pancho.

-Mi FALSO _ada_- susurré para que no pudieran oírme desde fuera- ¡Niguno de los tres tiene derecho! No pertenezco a Gondor, ni al Bosque Negro, ni... ¿de dónde eres Gimli?

-Ered Luin.

-Bueno, pues ni de allí.

-Cuando Gandalf se marchó le prometí que te protegería, ¿ni siquiera te lo replantearías por guardar mi palabra?

-Gandalf quiso que viniera, por algo sería... ¡Querría que luchara!

-¡Querría que te mantuvieras con vida!

-Pero tengo derecho a...

-Por supuesto que sí, pero no es necesario que lo ejerzas.

-Si no lo hago alguien morirá Aragorn- dije acordándome de Haldir. No sabía si los elfos acudirían a auxiliar a Rohan o no, probablemente estuviesen liados repeliendo los ataques a Caras Galadhon.

-Van a morir muchos esta noche, Angie.

-Pero hay uno que no debería morir-me acerqué todo lo posible al montaraz y susurré muy débilmente- los elfos no deberían.

-No hagas caso Aragorn- dijo el elfo al verle pálido como una hoja- diría cualquier cosa con tal de que la dejáramos hacer su voluntad.

-¿Me estás llamando mentirosa principito?

-Antes de salir de Rivendel me diste a entender que el único de la compañía que moriría sería Boromir.

-te dije que tu destino era triste pero no negro como el suyo.

-Es lo mismo.

-No lo es.

-Sí lo es.

-Que no lo es...

-¡Basta ya!- dijo el enano cabreado.

-¿Y que demonios tiene que ver con lo que estábamos hablando, elfo? ¿Es que si no hablamos de ti no eres feliz?

-Ya está bien-volvió a decir Gimli harto de tanta discursión- Irás a las cavernas tal y cómo Aragorn y Théoden han dicho. Yo también pienso que es lo que debes hacer, jovencita. Si lo que te preocupa es aquí el elfo, Aragorn y yo mismo no nos separaremos de él hasta que la batalla termine.

-¡Pero quién está hablando de él!

-Perdóname si me doy por aludido cuando soy el único elfo en toda Cuernavilla...

-Ahora, míster soy-el-único-elfo-de-toda-Cuernavilla. Por cierto deberías hacértelo mirar, tanto egocentrismo no puede ser bueno... por si no lo recordáis o sois tan estúpidos como para que tenga que venir una de fuera a decíroslo, existió un pacto antes entre hombres y elfos. Y es probable que los elfos vengan en honor a ése pacto.

-¿Es probable?

-¿Qué te crees que soy?¿un maldito oráculo? Hay dos versiones, una en la que los elfos acuden y otra en la que no. Supongo que sabremos el rumbo de la historia en cuanto caiga la noche.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Si os lo digo me dejaréis luchar?

-No. Pero si no nos lo dices tampoco.

-Te repito que no tienes ningún derecho a negarme nada, orejas picudas. Como dijo Théoden no eres ni mi rey ni mi padre ni mi marido ni mi hermano ni mi...

-Que sí, que no soy nada tuyo. Ni siquiera tu amigo.

-No empieces.

-No, claro que no. Eru me libre-contestó irónico.

-Si tienes complejo de héroe, te buscas una estúpida princesita en apuros que te necesite, que yo ni soy estúpida ni soy princesita...

-... ni me necesitas, ya lo sé.

-¿sigues pensando que no puedo cuidarme sola?-Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Yo sabía que no se refería a eso y él sabía que yo me había echo la sueca, porque sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Intenté desviar de nuevo la conversación de acuerdo a mis intereses- Y los tres sabéis ya que no hay fuerza en toda la Tierra Media capaz de retenerme en esas cavernas...

Salí del cuarto suponiendo terminada la conversación. Pero no. Bendita Ignorancia. Cuando estaba ya casi en uno de los grandes salones sentí como me agarraban por la espalda. Intenté golpear al elfo con todas mis fuerzas, pero hasta que no le pisé con fuerza no me soltó.

-¡Aragorn!- Corrí por el pasillo con el montaraz pisándome los talones, hice un quiebro al enano y acabé en frente de una de las ventanas que había cerca de los establos.

-Ale, hasta más ver pringados. Me voy con Gandalf.

Salté hasta el tejadillo que había debajo y luego a un murete que había a la entrada. Gimli seguía observándome desde la ventana. De ahí bajé al suelo y entré corriendo a los establos, pedí 'prestado' el primer caballo que encontré y salí al galope. El elfo tuvo que apretarse contra el marco de las caballerizas para no ser arrollado por Arod. Legolas silbó llamando al caballo, y sólo la suerte, o que tal vez el que Arod fuera tan orgulloso como yo fue lo que hizo que me obedeciera a mí.

-Vamos, Arod bonito... ignora al elfo... eso es...

Tampoco es que llegara muy lejos. Nada más llegar a la empalizada el bruto de Éomer me derribó. No sé como ni cuando ni porqué, pero logró desarmarme, reducirme y atarme. Me subió a los lomos de Arod de nuevo.

-¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Maldito rohirrim! ¿Acaso sabes quién soy? ¡Como te atreves a tratar así a una Istar!- Algo me inventaría, si había funcionado una vez, ¿porqué no dos? Para el caso, parecían ser igual de estúpidos que los orcos. No, no iba a funcionar, no podía ser hija de Aragorn e istar... ¿o si? ¿Los istari tienen padres? ¿Gandalf nació y fue pequeño o ha sido viejo siempre? En cuanto lo tuviera en frente tenía que preguntarle, la duda me reconcomía por dentro.- Cuando el mago blanco se entere te hará pagar esta ofensa... suéltame ¡te lo ordeno!

-Perdóneme Dama Kahlan, no sabía que fueseis una Istar. No sabía ni que existían mujeres Istar. Aunque si es cierto bien podréis deshaceros de las cuerdas como le gusta hacerlo todo: por vos misma. Aragorn... Gimli... Legolas... Creo que habéis perdido algo...

-Gracias Éomer. En ocasiones es un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Al menos no soy un grano en el culo...-contesté intentando morder las cuerdas

-Gimli, ve buscando las cadenas- dijo el principito tomando las riendas de Arod y caminó en dirección a las montañas.

-Legolas- me quejé- ¿vas a encadenarme?

-Por supuesto-contestó él- no sabemos aún que poderes te encomendaron los Valar. Podrías conjurar la llama de Anor y deshacerte fácilmente de las cuerdas.

-También podría deshacer los grilletes...

-Creo que me arriesgaré... de hecho si lo logras, te dejaremos permanecer aquí durante la batalla. Es un trato justo...- El elfo me acompañó hasta las mismísimas entrañas de Aglarond, como si pensara que a más profundidad menos posibilidades tenía yo de escapar. Al fin llegamos a una explanada grande llena de arena fina.

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo?-Legolas me ayudó a bajar de Arod- Que le he dado la satisfacción a ese rohirrim engreído de cogerme.

-Al parecer sí que hay una fuerza en la Tierra Media capaz de retenerte- sonrió- todos hemos aprendido algo: tú que no debes contradecirnos y yo que debo mantener mis pies alejados de los tuyos.

-El que os respete no os da derecho a elegir por mí.

-No, el derecho sobre ti nos lo dan otras circunstancias.

-La fuerza bruta.

-Ange... estás siendo injusta.

-Kahlan. Soy Kahlan ahora, ¿recuerdas?

-Nos preocupamos por ti.

-No quiero tu preocupación, quiero tu cuchillo, quiero que me respetéis como yo lo hago con vosotros, que me dejéis elegir... soy libre y ninguno de los tres puede cambiar eso.

-Nos importas, An... Kahlan. Y si tengo que protegerte por encima de tus deseos, por encima incluso de ti misma, lo haré.

-Toda esa comprensión era fingida. El discursito en el entaguas, las clases, el aprender a manejarme sola... Sigues pensando que no soy capaz.

-No importa lo que yo piense. Aragorn y Gimli...

-No te he preguntado por ellos... Quiero saber tu opinión.

-Aquí estarás segura. Eso es todo lo que me importa.

-No quiero estar segura, ¿de que me sirve si vosotros estáis arriba?

-No va a pasarnos nada, tu misma lo dijiste- En un gesto de amabilidad me retiró el pelo de la cara y lo puso con cuidado tras mi oreja, sin dejar de mirarme ni un sólo instante, y haciendo que me temblaran un poco las piernas de los nervios-No son unos pocos orcos, Ange, son uruk hai.

-¿Crees que no sé de lo que son capaces?¿crees que no tengo miedo? he cambiado demasiado la historia y no quiero... perderos... yo... no quiero perderte...

Aún con las manos atadas no lo tenía todo perdido. Aprovechando el momento de conexión entre ambos y sin dejar de mirarle a esos ojos claros, me apoyé en su pecho y le besé para sorpresa del elfo y mía, que no esperaba que me respondiera. Mi estratagema se había vuelto confusa, pero aún así mi maniobra de distracción no me afectó tanto como para no tantear el cinturón.

-Si ya decía yo que tanto pelear no era bueno- rió Gimli que entraba con unas viejas cadenas mohosas.

-Lo que acabas de ver querido Gimli no es otra cosa que otro penoso intento de escapar. Vamos, devuélvemela.

-Me ofendes principito.

-Mi daga por favor- No tuve más remedio que devolvérsela. Maldito elfo psicópata. Parecía disfrutar colocándome los grilletes el muy... no quise preguntar a Gimli de dónde los había sacado. Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente... o ostia que te pegas, como solía decir Maite. Pasó la cadena por detrás de una columna, que no era otra cosa que una estalactita y una estalagmita unidas debido al paso del tiempo, y luego me puso el grillete de la mano izquierda. Giró la llave que me mantendría presa y cortó las ligaduras que ya no hacían falta.

-Esta vais a pagármela.

-Lo sé- dijo el enano- Dormiré hacha en mano por si acaso.

-No debes preocuparte por eso, respira como un maldito orco, hasta tu la oirías llegar.

-Hey ¿podéis darle un mensaje a Aragorn?- les llamé cuando ya se iban- decidle que los pájaros enjaulados no cantan.

Aragorn lo entendería. Acto seguido se marcharon pero no estuve sola mucho tiempo. La Dama de Rohan vino a visitarme con mantas, comida y agua.

-¿Es una canción de vuestras tierras?- me preguntó al escucharme cantar una de Alicia Keys.

-Sí. Allí no me encadenarían, me darían un AKA-45.

-No sé lo que es un AKA mi señora, pero aquí tampoco es habitual que una mujer quiera compartir el peso de la espada. Lo cual no quiere decir que no las haya, quiere decir que no podéis enfrentaros así a ellos. Actuáis como si en vuestra tierra fuera de otra manera, como si no fuera también un mundo de hombres... he escuchado historias de los dúnedain y no parece tan diferente.

-Supongo que no... pero al menos allí todo el mundo sabe lo cabezona que soy.

**-Sparks-**

H/ this is war (30 seconds to Mars)

-Dama Kahlan...-Éowyn se acercó con sigilo, intentando no alertar a los guardias de sus intenciones, y sacándome a mi de mi estado de ensimismamiento casi comatoso.

-Eówyn que... que sucede...

-Debe darse prisa- La dama de Rohan sacó una pequeña llave de alguna parte- por los ruidos que se escuchan la batalla ya ha de haber comenzado arriba.

-¿Como demonios le has quitado la llave al elfo?-le pregunté intrigada mientras me liberaba, por si alguna vez me era necesario tal truco.

-Él mismo me la entregó cuando le dejé claro que me negaba a que os vos tuvierais que tenerle de guarda al lado al hacer vuestras necesidades. Me hizo prometer que os vigilaría, pero me la dio.

-Muy propio, dejando a otros hacer el trabajo sucio-contesté frotándome las muñecas. La miré y la abracé fuerte- Oh, Éowyn, gracias muchas gracias... nunca te estaré lo suficientemente agradecida

-Aún no habéis salido victoriosa... seguís aquí conmigo.

-Por poco tiempo ha de ser, ¿ha bajado ya algún herido?

-Unos cuantos... ¿pero para qué los queréis? Ellos no podrán ayudaros...

-Mi querida Dama Eówyn... Algún día tendré que contaros la grandiosa historia de Mulan

Ambas sonreímos cómplices. Me tomó del brazo y la seguí, moviéndose con cierta soltura entre las construcciones de roca, hasta una especie de sala hacia el final en la que habían acomodado a algunos hombres. Eché un vistazo, había algunas con muy mala pinta.

-¿Como te llamas?- pregunté a un muchacho que yacía sobre unas pocas mantas en el suelo. Apenas tendría los dieciséis años.

-Ephineas, hijo de Ephraim, mi señora.

-Hola Ephineas- sonreí intentando ser lo más dulce posible, intentando no fijarme en la herida en el estómago del chico. Si Paula estuviera aquí probablemente lograra salvarle. O Gandalf con su magia. O Aragorn con sus athelas. Pero tuvo la mala suerte de ser yo la que le encontró, la única que no sabe curar heridas y que es más que nada la causante de las mismas -mi nombre es Kahlan.

-¿Venís a llevarme a Mandos, mi señora?

-No, por supuesto que no... vengo a pedirte algo. Sé que ya has dado mucho por tu pueblo y por tu rey... pero hay un soldado que quiere luchar y su armadura ha salido muy perjudicada del combate. ¿Podrías prestarle la tuya? Prometo que te la devolverá en cuanto haya acabado con todos los orcos de allá arriba...

-Por supuesto, mi señora. Espero que la espada de mi padre le de más suerte que a mi.

Le besé en la frente, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, y recogí la armadura, el casco y la espada del suelo. Tras darle las gracias de nuevo me alejé lo suficiente para que el joven no me viera ponérmelo.

-Éowyn- dije mientras me ponía la cota de malla a toda prisa- entre las mantas están mis armas.

-Iré por ellas...

-Deja el arco y una de las espadas... llamarían demasiado la atención, y quiero que las guardes cerca. En caso de que intenten entrar no dudo en que sabrás como usarlas.

La sobrina de Théoden se marcho corriendo y tal eran las ganas que tenía de salir de aquel lugar que para cuando volvió yo ya me había puesto hasta el casco. Agarré unas vendas ensangrentadas que había en el suelo y me las pasé por la cara. La sangre y la tierra ayudarían a no ser reconocida.

-Hay guardias en las puertas.

-No te preocupes por eso. Acompáñame y diles que Ephineas está mejor y quiere volver a la batalla. Y cuando me haya ido, cuida bien del verdadero hijo de Ephraim.

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

-Lo tendré- oculté a Undómëarel como pude en la vaina vacía que colgaba del cinturón, tapándola con la capa y cogí la espada del chico con la mano derecha.-Vamos. Espera... dame la llave.

-¿Para qué?

-No quiero que te culpen a ti de mi huida- dije colgándome la cadenita al cuello.-Vamos.

Mi plan funcionó a la perfección, los guardias no se dieron cuenta de que quién salía no era el herido, y yo corrí hasta que la luz de la luna me dio en la cara.

-Haldir!-Grité buscando a los elfos- Haldir!

No había ni rastro de los elfos en las murallas. Me asomé y ví a los orcos abajo. Uno de los uruk llevaba una gigantesca bola. Busqué entonces al único elfo que parecía haber de toda Cuernavilla.

-Legolas!- agarré una antorcha y fui en busca del elfo. Lo encontré junto a Gimli en el lado este de la muralla-Sois vos Legolas Hojaverde?

-Si soy yo muchacho.

-Tengo un mensaje del señor Aragorn- no podía creer que no me hubiera reconocido- Ve aquel uruk? El de la bola...

-Sí.

-Quiere que le dispare. A la bola no al uruk. Espere- agarré la flecha que el elfo estaba a punto de disparar, me arranqué un pedazo de la camisa que llevaba bajo la cota y la anudé a unos centímetros de la punta. No tenía aceite ni ningún líquido inflamable, tendría que valer así. Prendí la flecha en la antorcha y se la devolvió al elfo, que la hizo volar por los aires y la clavó en la pelota de metal mientras yo preparaba otra por si acaso.

-Una flecha no puede atravesar el metal-dijo Legolas- es imposible.

-Inténtelo, con más fuerza.

-Voy a partir el arco en dos...- susurró para sí.

-Igual si os portáis bien os regalan otro-le solté divertida cuando ya hubo disparado. Me miró sospechando pero la explosión de abajo lo distrajo lo suficiente. Un buen montón de orcos y uruks volaron por los aires- Viva el 4 de Julio! Buena puntería principito!

Me perdí entre los centenares de soldados que bajaban a los portones, no fuera a ser que al elfo le diera por encerrarme otra vez.

-Mierda.

Me paré en seco de repente al ver lo que me esperaba en la explanada, ante las puertas de la fortaleza en el primer nivel. Un pequeño ejército de galadhrim posicionados para disparar a la señal del montaraz. Las flechas empezaron a llover por todos lados, silbando a su paso y confundiéndose con los ruidos guturales que emitían los orcos y algún eco que llevaba la cuenta de los caídos por las hachas del enano. Confieso que tuve miedo. Estuve un buen rato pegada al muro, paralizada, visualizando como cada una de ésas flechas se hundían en mi carne. A punto estuve de llorar como una niña pequeña cuando sentí como tiraban de mi malla hacia abajo.

-Lady Kahlan.

-¡Elías! Ven, no te separes.

-No temáis, yo os protejo-me dijo poniéndose entre el orco que teníamos más cerca y yo.

-Déjame ayudarte- saqué a Undómëarel de su vaina y encontrando el poco valor que me quedaba me enfrenté a él. Y al que vino después. Y al siguiente. Y así hasta que anunciaron la retirada y mis ojos buscaron los de Haldir. Agarré a Elías de la mano y lo llevé a las escaleras que llevaban al nivel superior.

-¿Ves al príncipe Legolas?- asintió- ve con él, yo te sigo ahora.

Corrió hasta llegar a la altura de la puerta superior, donde el elfo luchaba por retener a Gimli a salvo. Me apresuré a llegar hasta el orco que pretendía abrirle la crisma al galadhrim y le hundí la espada hasta la empuñadura en el estómago. Seguía impasible hasta que en un ataque de rabia le clavé en el pecho la mellada espada de Ephraim y cayó muerto. Recuperé a ambas, agarré a Haldir que se dolía del costado y le acompañé hasta las puertas del nivel superior. Le pedí ayuda a Elías y entre ambos lo llevamos a la puertecilla que separaba el las cavernas del infierno que había arriba

-¿puedes tú solo?- le pregunté al chaval

-¡Kahlan!- me reconoció el elfo- por todos los Valar, qué...

-Habrá tiempo para explicaciones Haldir, pero está a punto de amanecer. Acompaña a Elías y buscad a Éowyn. Ella cuidará de los dos.

-No puedes volver.

-Claro que puedo. Ellos aún están aquí arriba, no voy a abandonarlos.

Me fui antes de que a Haldir le entrara la tontería de querer detenerme. Al llegar al gran salón de piedra no me atreví a entrar, me quedé tras la primera columna.

-¡No cierres las puertas! ¡Aún no!

-¡van a entrar!

-¡Tenemos que salir!

-¡Legolas! ¡no! ¡Gimli sabrá arreglárselas!

-¡Está fuera Aragorn!-gritó desesperado cuando lograron cerrar- No sé como ha logrado escabullirse de Aglarond, pero lo ha hecho.

-¿Quién?

-¿Quién va a ser? La única a la que no le importaría desobedecer al mismísimo Eru si le viniera en gana.

-¿Estás seguro Legolas?

-¿Crees que nos pondría en peligro si no lo estuviera? Fue ella quien me hizo disparar a la bola de metal en tu nombre, Aragorn. Vestía ropas de hombre y cota de malla, estaba sucia y el casco la tapaba media cara, pero lo sé. No puede cerrar ésa puerta, rey Théoden.

-No pensaba hacerlo por demasiado tiempo, el necesario para recuperar el aliento y algo de fuerzas. No vamos a morir escondidos como ratas. Háma, trae los caballos.

No me quedé a escuchar el resto de la conversación, porque verlo así me destrozaba el alma. Y la culpable de tanta desesperación era yo. Me di la vuelta y procuré con paso ligero llegar al establo antes que Háma. Me escondí en el corral de Gorgo con ella y cuando se hubo marchado, esperé un tiempo para montar en la yegua y salir de allí a galope.

Un ruido sordo retumbaba en la piedra, haciendo vibrar toda la fortaleza. Para cuando logré salir a la luz del día Gandalf y Éomer ya se unían a la lucha y nadie pareció reparar en mi presencia. Legolas y Aragorn se batían ya en el primer nivel. Me quité el casco y la capa, lo lancé al suelo y emprendí la marcha con la sangre ardiéndome de ira. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de la llegada de los ucorns, sólo luchaba, blandía a Undómëarel cada vez con más soltura. Cuando llegué a la empalizada la dominaba ya del todo. Cada vez había menos orcos dado que huían al bosque, pero acabé con todos los que tuve oportunidad. Al último le atravesé la garganta cuando intentaba degollar a Éomer. No faltó tiempo para que Aragorn me viera. Me acababa de reconocer. No supe que hacer, si sonreír o no. Mejor no. Parecía muy cabreado.

-Nunca le había visto así, va a matarme, va a matarme y...-susurré. Éomer posó su brazo en mi espalda y me animó a ir a su encuentro, un consejo fácil de dar cuando no eres tú el que corre el peligro de una reprimenda de las buenas. A medio camino nos encontramos y sin venir a cuento me arreó un guantazo que casi me deja la mejilla tonta.

-No te atrevas a decirme que lo sientes- me gritó antes de que pudiera excusarme- O que no tengo derecho. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo, dado que yo habría sido el responsable de dar explicaciones en caso de que un maldito orco te hubiera descerrajado un tiro en la cabeza o si alguno de ellos te hubiese desgarrado la garganta. ¿Has pensado en qué le hubiera tenido que decir a tu hermano? ¿En lo que hubiera sufrido yo al escuchar los gritos de Paula, las lágrimas de tu sobrina? ¿Acaso has pensado en ellos, en Legolas, en Gimli o en Gandalf? ¿te has acordado acaso de Merry y Pip, o de Frodo y Sam? ¿pensaste en Arwen o en Éowyn que ya te quieren como hermanas? ¿Se te pasó por la cabeza en algún momento el dolor que estabas a punto de causarme?

-Siento... haberte preocupado tanto- Atiné por fin a decir, no me salían las palabras. No podía rebatirle el argumento porque llevaba razón. No había pensado en nadie. Ahora era capaz de comprender perfectamente el porqué del carácter algo apocado de la Dama de Rohan, no era obediencia lo que la retenía sino lo que no me había retenido a mí, lo mucho que quería a Éomer y al rey, el no querer causarles dolor alguno. Le aparté el pelo de la cara y le abracé pasando mis brazos por encima de sus hombros, bastante cómodamente por el desnivel del terreno. Al principio pensé que no pensaba perdonarme pero luego sentí como me abrazaba él también y mi pesar disminuyó un poquito- intentaré no volver a hacerlo.

El sol empezaba a alzarse entre las montañas cuando Aragorn terminó soltándome con un esbozo de sonrisa en los labios, y Éomer se nos unió divertido al verme la cara de alivio.

-¿Ves como no pensaba en matarte?- Rió.

-¿Eso creíste?

-Nunca te había visto tan enfadado... y aunque haya sobrevivido a los orcos estoy cansada. Igual eso te daba alguna oportunidad.

-Vamos- ambos se decidieron emprender el camino de vuelta con la mayoría de los soldados. Me excusé diciendo que necesitaba un respiro. Me retrasé un poco, disfrutando del amanecer subida en aquel montículo de tierra oscura y piedras, sintiendo una asombrosa sensación de liberación. Supongo que es lo que se siente cuando luchas ferozmente por tu vida y logras salvarla por los pelos.

-¡Kahlan!- me gritó un elfo furioso mientras corría cuesta abajo hacia a la empalizada. Al fin me había encontrado

-¿Qué? ¿Vienes a pegarme tú también?- le grité con sorna

-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así ¿me oyes?- Bajó a tanta velocidad que pensé que derraparía o que me tiraría a mi al suelo, pero en lugar de eso me agarró de la cintura para no caerse y me abrazó. Apenas me dejaba respirar pero me gustó, era un abrazo desesperado, honesto, de los que te hacen sentir que se alegran de verte. De ésos en los que puedes escucharle el corazón, aún a través de la armadura, de lo rápido que corre.

-Cuidado pies ligeros...- reí recuperando el equilibrio después del abrazo de oso que me había dejado temblando- Vas a romperme por la mitad...

Supongo que debí de haberlo visto venir con abrazo semejante. Supongo que visto en perspectiva las señales eran claras. Supongo que conociendo al elfo, sus sentimientos y su cabezonería era de esperar. Pero no lo vi venir, lo reconozco. Después de todo, también había abrazado a Aragorn, e incluso a Éomer, y ninguno de ellos se había lanzado desesperado a mi boca después. No fue para nada como mi intento torpe de distracción de las cavernas. Mi mente se desconectó completamente, mi cuerpo no obedecía las órdenes que le daba de separarse, actuaba como si estuviera en automático. Sólo entonces me limité a sentir, sus labios suaves, su lengua... sus manos que bajaban por mi espada... y me sorprendí respondiéndole a ese beso, dando rienda suelta a la necesidad de explorar su boca que aunque sabía a sangre era deliciosa, agarrando el cinturón de cuero y atrayéndole hacia mi hasta que no quedó nada de aire entre ambos. Con la otra mano rocé su oreja derecha, y fue entonces cuando desperté a la cruda realidad. Aquello no estaba bien... era alucinante, sí, pero él seguía siendo un elfo. No podía hacerle eso, no podía dejarle elegir, conocía al elfo lo suficiente como para saber lo que elegiría. Y la que no estaba dispuesta a perderlo así era yo. Me separé haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano. Por suerte Gimli apareció de la nada y no tuve que darle demasiadas explicaciones de momento, aunque fue mucho más embarazoso.

-¿Qué elfo, ha vuelto a robarte la daga?

-No, seas cruel Gimli, lo que me ha robado es otra cosa- sonrió.

-Aragorn quiere que nos reunamos con Théoden y Gandalf en el castillo.

-¿Vienes?- no parecía caber en si de felicidad. Solté su mano como si ardiera y les contesté que fueran subiendo. Él quería esperarme pero debió ver algo en mi expresión que no le gustó y se marchó con el enano. Los Ucorns! Se me había olvidado completamente. Los árboles empezaban a retirarse y a dejar la planicie desierta. Monté en la yegua y cabalgamos rápidas.

-No te acerques a los árboles- Me advirtió Gandalf al llegar a la línea del bosque

-Se lo merecen Gandalf...

-¡Kahlan!

-¡No! No voy a condenar a una raza entera a la extinción! ¡Bárbol!-grité al bosque, haciendo que la yegua siguiera la linde- ¡Reclamo a quién esté al mando de este ejército de ucorns!

-¿Quién eres tu criatura para reclamarme?- Contestó muy lentamente una voz profunda desde el interior del bosque. Todos habían bajado a ver que sucedía.

-Mi nombre es Kahlan Amnell- volví a gritar- Y soy amiga de Meriadoc Brandigamo y Peregrin Tuk, de la Comarca. No sé si llegaste a conocerlos durante la cámara éntica. Ellos son los que informaron a Bárbol de la tragedia de Isengard.

Un árbol largo como un día sin pan salió del bosque, un alcornoque parecía, extendiendo sus raíces y dejando patidifuso a más de uno.

-Mi nombre-dijo el árbol a velocidad tortuga con reuma- es antiguo y tomaría demasiado tiempo revelarlo, pero puedes llamarme Noque.

-Encantada de conocerte Noque. Déjame que te presente a unos amigos. El rey Théoden, cuyo reino acabas de salvar.

-Le agradezco haber acudido en nuestro auxilio señor Noque.

-Éomer, Mariscal de la Marca. Aragorn, montaraz del norte. Gimli, de las montañas azules. Legolas, príncipe del bosque negro y...

-El mago.

-Sí. Gandalf, eres de lo más conocido-Sonreí- Me gustaría que trasladases un mensaje a Bárbol y a todos los Ent. Nos habéis sido de gran ayuda aquí y me consta que luchásteis valerosamente en Isengard. Por gratitud y por respeto voy a revelaros un secreto. Lo que lleváis edades esperando encontrar se halla al noroeste, en los bosques de la Quebrada, más allá del Bosque Viejo.

-Escapa a mi conocimiento como puedes conocer tú de la existencia de la cámara, de Bárbol y de nuestro más oscuro y desabigarrado secreto, más si Gandalf da fe de tus palabras las creeremos.

-La doy- qué remedio le quedaba... no iba a dejarme a mí por mentirosa.

-Gran día es hoy entonces para nosotros los ents, destruimos a un enemigo mata-árboles y encontramos la esperanza de recobrar a las ent-mujeres.

Noque nos dio las gracias y se marchó por donde había venido. Casi comienzo a saltar de la alegría. El mago me echó una mirada de arriba a abajo, como si no tuviera solución ninguna y comenzó a subir la pendiente hasta Helm. El resto nos siguió aún shockeados por el encuentro con el ent.


	20. Girl on fire

**Girl on fire**

_H/ Save me from myself (C. Aguilera)_

_You know I'm no good ( )_

-Meet you downstairs in the bar and heard your rolled up sleeves in your skull T-shirt. You say, "What did you do with him today?" and sniffed me out like I was Tanqueray... 'cause your my fella, my guy- Canturreé distraída la primera canción que me vino a la mente, mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo rebelde sin poder borrar ésa estúpida sonrisa de mi cara. Si Jung o Freud levantaran sendas cabezas, sin duda coincidirían en la opinión de que había sido el ritmo lento y sensual de la canción de Amy el que me habría hecho elegirla inconscientemente tras el sueño que acababa de tener, al que los dos rombos se le quedaban cortos, y poco o nada habría de tener relación con mis preferencias musicales. Luego probablemente debatirían con palabras rimbombantes y tremendamente analíticas el significado, cosa que ya me interesa menos porque la causa es tan evidente como una represión de caballo (nunca mejor dicho) y el celibato autoimpuesto al que me había sometido. Y no, no me hace falta un título en psicología para saber eso, gracias.

Había despertado en la tina totalmente relajada, y no habiendo querido abrir los ojos nunca. Pero los abrí, ávidos de los suyos, queriendo perderme en ése mar infinito de nuevo, echando de menos los brazos que me rodearon en Fangorn, los labios que... no, no, no. Mejor no pensarlo. Mejor no. Debería hacer algo con eso. No debía dar alas a las mariposas. En cuanto a él, tenía que idear algo nuevo, algo que lo alejara definitivamente o terminaría dándose cuenta. Ya lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que si iba a costarme un mundo convencerle de que no conmigo no tenía esperanza alguna, de olerse la mentira no iba a poder despegármelo de encima ni con agua caliente. Era un maldito cabezota. Pero un maldito cabezota tremendamente guapo. La cantidad de veces que me lo había dicho Maite mientras lo veíamos en la tele... el polvo que tenía, con trencitas y todo. Y yo me reía. Y ella se reía de mí cuando me embobaba Karl Urban en las escenas de Édoras. Y ahora me descojonaba yo sola recordándolo. Lo sentía mucho por Maite, por lo que se estaba perdiendo. La echaba muchísimo de menos. Retiré el mechón hacia atrás finalmente, a que hiciera compañía al resto del pelo que caía en cascada por el borde de la tina, limpio ya y en su mayoría seco. Creo que voy a pensarme seriamente lo de dormir en el agua como Aquaman o Bob Esponja, porque se me quedan unas ondas muy chulas... bueno, realmente parezco un garbanzo de lo arrugada que estoy, pero las ondas son cucas. El agua se había quedado ya fría, pero aún así me costó abandonarla. Me quedé un ratito mirando al espejo que había enfrente, pensando en qué haría la mujer que me devolvía la mirada. Me acordé de Kahlan, de cuando era ella. Todo era más fácil entonces, cuando no tenía que preocuparme de la muerte, ni la eternidad, ni de las orejas de los elfos. Un pensamiento cruzó mi mente a mil por hora: ¿hubiera preferido no saberlo?¿qué habría pasado?¿me lo habría dicho él? No parecía muy dispuesto. Recordé mi estancia en Lórien y las palabras de Galadriel. 'Tu sino se ha reescrito' había dicho 'entrelazado, confundiéndose con el de Kahlan. No te espera más futuro que el de la Madre Confesora'. Eso que la dama Galadriel se había empeñado en contarme, aquello que no quería oír, tal vez fuese posible si tuviese menos escrúpulos, si me importara menos, si le quisiera menos. Por suerte o por desgracia los tenía, y no soy yo de rendirme fácilmente- Who truly stuck the knife in first? I cheated myself like I knew I would. I told you, I was trouble, you know that I'm no good...

A pesar de todo estaba de un humor excelente, seguramente porque a pesar de las inseguridades seguía viendo el vaso medio lleno. Me levanté y me sequé un poco para no poner todo el suelo perdido de agua. No sé exactamente cuando, pero alguien me había dejado un vestido rojo vino sobre la cama y se había llevado mi ropa sucia. Me sentí algo incómoda con el hecho de que alguien hubiera entrado y yo no me hubiera dado ni cuenta. Me gustaba pensar que se me había ido agudizando el oído de tanto estar alerta, pero al parecer no era así. Intenté ponérmelo a falta de una vestimenta mejor (y con mejor quiero decir más cómoda, como no sé... mi ropa). Justo me estaba peleando con él cuando Éowyn llamó a la puerta, y al verme en tal apuro me echó una mano.

-¿Habéis descansado bien?- Me ayudó a meter la segunda manga con una gran sonrisa. Éowyn de Rohan era la anfitrona perfecta, siempre atenta a cualquier cosa que se pudiera necesitar, dando conversación y haciendo sentir bien a los demás (conmigo al menos lo conseguía). Me recordó un poco a Arwen, tal vez las educaban para eso. Un escalofrío me recorrió entera la columna al pensarlo.

-Sí, muy bien gracias. Estaba tan agotada que me quede dormida en el agua. Y por más que parezca cómodo, aún no sé cómo el de Kyle XY puede dormir en una bañera.

-No conozco a tal caballero pero no es sano dormir en el agua. Podríais haber enfermado Dama Kahlan... por todos los Valar, estáis... estáis sangrando, mi señora...

-Oh, mierda... es sólo... no te preocupes, es sólo la regla, no...

-Esperad aquí un segundo.

Éowyn se marchó escopetada a no se dónde, y aproveché la circunstancia para lavarme el interior de la pierna con un poco del agua que quedó en la tina. Que puntería tenía leñe, no había otro momento para hacer la 'aparición'. Tampoco es que hubiera sido muy oportuna en los meses anteriores pero al menos me las había apañado para que ni siquiera se dieran cuenta. No por nada, no me avergüenza ni nada, pero tampoco le veo el sentido a informar a todo Arda de tales intimidades. La Dama de Rohan volvió al instante con una especie de braga faja en la mano, aireándola bien por todo el pasillo.

-¿Qué... demonios es... eso?

-Es para los días de sangrado. Ponéoslo, está limpio- Una de las cosas que más tiempo y esfuerzo le había costado a mi madre inculcarme en mi educación católica, apostólica y romana es que hay tres cosas que no se deberían prestarse nunca: dinero, los cepillos de dientes y las bragas usadas. Y ahí estaba la Dama Éowyn de Rohan tendiéndome el percal, que no es por no ponérmelo... ¿pero cómo le dices que no? ¿'Disculpe, mi señora, pero no sé lo que ha estado entre sus piernas antes'? ¡Que si le digo eso me echan de Helm, y aún hay orcos ahí fuera!

-Muchas gracias, y siento haberos puesto en tal situación- intenté no pensarlo mucho mientras me las ponía. Era una mezcla entre las bragas de Bridget Jones (las de cuello vuelto, no las otras) y un pañal de sumo que subía casi hasta el pecho. No, caerse no se iban a caer. Después, me acomodó las ropas y tiró de los cordones del corsé como si en ello la fuese la vida.

-No debéis disculparos, estáis en edad de traer hijos al mundo. Más deberíais sentir el haberos bañado hoy.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No sabéis acaso que no debéis hacerlo durante esos días? Es malo.

-Claro...- La miré con extrañeza. Me entraron ganas de hablarle de los tampax, de que en casa me duchaba todos o casi todos los días, con regla o sin ella, y de contarle que nadie se había muerto por ir 'uno de esos días' a la piscina. Pero me quedé con las ganas. Con muchas además.

-Sentaos- me ofreció una de las sillas del cuarto y se puso a jugar con mi pelo-Os haré un recogido bonito para la comida con el rey.

-Ni os molestéis, Aragorn y los demás ya se han acostumbrado a verme con estos pelos. Y con pelos peores a decir verdad.

-Debéis veros hermosa, pues no sólo nos acompañarán en la comida nuestros amigos, los grandes hombres de mi tío también están invitados- Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una fina diadema de oro. ¿Llevaba ahí todo este tiempo?¿Quién guarda algo así en la mesilla de noche? Una de dos, o Rohan tiene el índice de criminalidad más bajo de la historia o son demasiado confiados- Ahora, contádmelo todo.

Ambas sabíamos a lo que se refería, la media sonrisa que asomaba en su cara la delataba. Puede que después de todo, debajo de todo aquel papel de doncella obediente se escondiera la Éowyn de Rohan que llevaba tiempo esperando conocer, la heroína empezaba a despertar, tal vez el carácter de la Señora del Brazo Escudado hibernaba como los osos y comenzaba a abrirse paso entre la nieve cual blanca _s__i__mb__el__m__y__n__ë__._ Le conté todo lo que recordaba desde que abandoné las cavernas hasta que volví a encontrarme con ella en el interior de Helm. Le hablé de la fuerza de los orcos, de cómo a cada lance era más difícil sujetar a Undómëarel, de cómo pesaba cada vez más... Le narré como pude la sensación que producía ver como la vida se iba, como los ojos de aquellos seres se iban apagando a mi paso. Y me gustaba, y me aterraba a la vez. ¿Cómo podía complacerme el quitar una vida? Fácil. Porque aquello no era vida, o al menos fue lo que elegí creer para poder seguir durmiendo por las noches.

Le hablé de la encarnizada lucha en la empalizada, de cómo acabé con el uruk que pretendía degollar a Éomer yo sola. Obviamente, no le hizo gracia mi comentario sobre el jinete sin cabeza. Es frustrante hacer bromas aquí, la mayoría no saben de que va la historia... estoy convencida de que si hubiera visto _Sleepy Hollow_ se habría partido la caja. No le conté nada de los Haradhrim, en gran parte porque sentía mucha vergüenza y no me sentía nada bien con lo que había hecho. Los orcos y los uruks los consideraba monstruos, híbridos de Saruman. Pero los haradhrim eran hombres. Había matado hombres de verdad, hombres que tendrían una familia en Harad, había matado a un niño, a uno como Alastair. La sobrina de Théoden parecía complacida con lo que escuchaba y no pareció percibir la sombra en mi voz al recordar tales cosas, hasta que llegó cierta parte que me salté a propósito, pero que ella había echado de menos en mi relato: la parte de la que había sido testigo medio Rohan, y de la que el otro medio se enteraría tarde o temprano.

-No fue nada- dije intentando quitar hierro al asunto, cuando me preguntó indirectamente y de forma evasiva por el momento en el que el principito había invadido mi boca, curiosa de saber si con o sin consentimiento-La excitación del momento nos jugó una mala pasada... acabábamos de ganar una batalla que todos dábamos por perdida, es en cierta manera lógico y hasta normal...

-¿Decís que es una situación normal? ¿acaso había ocurrido ya antes?

-¡No! No... por Dios, claro que no...-únicamente en Aglarond, y al parecer en cada uno de mis sueños últimamente- lo que quería decir es...

-No tenéis que excusaros, Dama Kahlan- Desvió su mirada al peinado y se afanó en concentrarse únicamente en el pelo. ¿Porqué la preocupaba tanto?- El príncipe Legolas parece un buen hombre...

-Lo es.

-Esto ya está terminado. No debéis preocuparos en absoluto, mi señora, no creo que vaya por ahí besando damiselas. Estoy segura de que si lo hizo es porque os ama de veras y hará lo correcto...

-¿Que hará lo co..? ¡Éowyn!- Se me cayó el alma a los pies- No significó nada. Nada. Yo lo sé. Él lo sabe, o debería. Y el resto debería dejar de montarse películas.

-Lamento haberos importunado con mi comentario, no pretendía en absoluto ofenderos...

-No, no me has ofendido, claro que no. Perdóname. Es sólo que... lo has malinterpretado todo. Legolas no puede quererme, no al menos de la manera que tú dices. Si lo hiciera terminaría muriendo, y si yo le dejara le estaría matando Éowyn. Es un elfo, ha de conservar la vida de los Eldar. Ha de casarse con una elfa, alguien que pueda hacerle feliz por toda la eternidad.

-Parece que le tenéis hecho el plan de vida.

-Sí. Y le voy a hacer cumplirlo a rajatabla. Él no se merece menos.

Éowyn no insistió en el tema, me dio unas sandalias y salió del cuarto con la excusa de arreglarse algo y terminar de prepararlo todo para la comida. Y ahí me dejó pensando, dándole vueltas a la cabeza, como no podía ser de otro modo. Y según daba vueltas y más vueltas, me enfadaba más y más, hasta que alcanzó el máximo de cabreo cuando salí por la puerta decidida encararlo de una vez por todas. Al bajar las escaleras vi como Aragorn y Gimli hablaban frente a uno de los ventanales que daban al patio de las caballerizas.

-¡Gimli!-grité aún en las escaleras-¿Y el elfo?

-No lo sé ¿acaso soy yo su_ nana_ que tenga que saber dónde está a cada momento?

-¿Acaso no pasáis la mayoría del tiempo juntos?

-Lo mismo podría aplicarse a ti y por como lo buscas tampoco debes tenerle pegado...

-Creo que está en los establos- dijo Trancos intentando que hubiera paz- Dijo algo de dar de comer a Arod... ¿para qué le buscas? ¿no podemos ayudarte nosotros?

-A menos que quieras llevarte el guantazo del siglo, no. En la empalizada se libró de que le cruzara la cara porque estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar, pero ahora me vuelve a funcionar el cerebro y la mala leche- Me quité las sandalias y se las di a enano- ¿Me las sujetas? Ya ves tú, que tenían de malo mis botas, pero no... Éowyn empeñada en ponerme las sandalias... ¡Quién demonios me va a ver los pies!¡Nadie! ¿Pues qué daño le hacían mis zapatos? ¡Al menos podía mancharlos de barro sin remordimientos!

Me recogí el vestido con una mano para que no se mancharan los bajos y bajé la escalera intentando ensuciarme los pies lo menos posible, misión casi imposible pues la lluvia de la noche anterior lo había dejado todo cubierto de lodo. Abrí la puerta de los establos y un olor desagradable me golpeó en la cara. Qué esperaba, eran establos. Al menos olía mejor que en las celdas de Meduseld. Entré con cuidado de no pisar nada que no fuera paja.

-¡Ahí estás!- el elfo no se sobresaltó al verme, seguramente porque había oído la conversación con Trancos y ya sabía a qué venía- Me debes una explicación ¿no crees principito?

Me echó una mirada de arriba a abajo, desde la punta de los pelos de la coronilla a las uñas de los pies pintadas de un esmalte negro de lo más desgastado, y siguió cepillando a Arod. Cuando me quejé e intenté increparle me agarró del brazo y me sacó de los establos a la fuerza.

-No pienso hablarte hasta que lleves puestos unos zapatos ¿acaso quieres caer enferma?¿o es que le has cogido gusto a las _athelas_ de Aragorn? Pues ya le quedan pocas, así que te sugiero que andes con más cuidado.

-¿Qué demonios os pasa a todos hoy con mi salud?-Sobra decir que el montaraz y su contertulio habían hecho la del humo. Debieron de olerse la bronca y con la posibilidad de que se soltara alguna leche, gritos y el tener que hacer de nuevo de mediadores, decidieron marcharse cuando tuvieron oportunidad. El elfo caminó al interior de la fortaleza, dejándome a mí en el patio de piedra. Una ola de ira me sacudió como el viento sacude las olas rugientes del mar. Si hubiera tenido allí mismo mis espadas...

_-H/My songs know what you did in the dark-_

Vi como entraba en el gran salón. Corrí por el pasillo de piedra descalza, manchando el suelo de lodo, y abrí las puertas con un golpe seco como en los western americanos. La mesa ya estaba dispuesta para cenar pero aún no había llegado nadie, lo cual era de agradecer para poder llevar a cabo mis planes con algo de intimidad.

-No quieres hablar, bien... no hace falta que lo hagas. Tan sólo abre bien tus picudas orejas, principito- dije con furia, acercándome a grandes pasos- No sé como decirte ya las cosas para que te entren en esa cabeza dura. No sé a que vino todo el asunto del beso. Espero que tengas una explicación razonable y que no venga a significar lo que parece, porque de ser así pienso arrancarte ése maldito sentimiento tuyo de cuajo, no voy a permitir...

-¿No me vas a permitir qué?-Legolas se volvió y no pude adivinar si había enfado o diversión en sus ojos claros. Por primera vez me sentí pequeña a su lado, y no por una cuestión de altura. Sabía que no iba a hacerme mal alguno, pero aún así sentí temor- Lo que yo sienta escapa a tu control, Ange.

-Kah-lan pa-ra ti, principito. ¿Y eso es lo que crees?-reí, y me tiré un farol tan grande como la catedral de la Almudena- Puedo hacer que me odies tanto como dices quererme, hacerte desear clavarme esas flechas que tanto aprecias, arrancarme el corazón y dárselo de comer a las huestes de Sauron, puedo...

-¿Intentas intimidarme?¿Tú?-Legolas recorrió la distancia que nos separaba en grandes zancadas con una gran sonrisa autosuficiente y se abalanzó sobre mí. Le aparté de un empujón pero apenas se movió. Necesitaba aire. Tenerle tan cerca despertaba de nuevo a las mariposas, ya podía sentir las alitas revoloteando, haciéndome como cosquillas. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios perfectos y no me concentraba más que en su respiración tranquila. Su pecho apenas se movía, haciendo que me preguntara si en verdad respiraba o si los elfos podían vivir sin aire. En cambio mi respiración era como la de un caballo a galope, y al igual que el del equino mi corazón saltaba de su lugar con igual premura. Sentí la mesa detrás mía y tanteé con la mano el borde. No había escapatoria.

-¿Vas a aprovechar ahora para besarme, elfo?

-¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?

-Si no me gustó la primera vez ¿que te hace pensar que la segunda lo hará?

-¿Estás segura? Porque te recuerdo que es la tercera... y que fuiste tú la que me besaste en _Aglarond _y empezaste con todo esto, no puedes enfadarte ahora porque vayas perdiendo. Hablando en serio...- _Touché_. Me quitó un mechón de la cara y lo puso tras mi oreja- Con ésa tontería tuya de batallar has perdido toda la credibilidad que te quedaba. ¿Qué he de hacer yo ahora? Me llorabas por que te dejara ser libre para decidir sobre tu vida cuando tú ya has sentenciado la mía. Es mi decisión Ange. Mía y sólo mía. Y ya está tomada.

Dando por terminada la conversación, giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a marcharse a cualquier otro lugar. ¿Encima iba a dejarme ahí plantada?¿Quién se creía que era? Me ardía la sangre en las venas. Transpiraba indignación. Siempre supe que los reflejos de los elfos eran buenos, pero no me paré a pensar en si los del que tenía delante serían de los mejores. Cogí uno de los cuchillos de la mesa y lo lancé con fuerza a unos centímetros de su cabeza, yéndose a clavar en la pared de madera. Como había previsto, por los reflejos y porque no era tonto el chaval, se apartó. Aragorn y Gimli, que al parecer habían huido al patio interior, nos vieron desde una de las ventanas y entraron corriendo. Igual temían que nos diera por matarnos mutuamente.

-¿Estás loca?

-Sí. ¿Ahora te das cuenta?

-Sólo estábamos jugando Aragorn- contestó él sin darle apenas importancia.

-Pues jugando jugando casi te arranca la cabeza elfo. De hecho te sangra un poco la oreja. Ten.-Gimli le ofreció una servilleta.

-¿En que estabas pensando?-me regañó Aragorn, que por lo visto le había tocado ser el gruñón de la compañía.

-¿Que en qué pensaba? déjame ver... en qué pensaba...-Sonreí mientras jugaba sentada con el cuchillo del comensal de mi derecha, y como si fuera una psicópata macabra cuando menos lo esperaban cambié el gesto de loca a uno de seriedad total- Ah, sí. Pensaba en que si tan dispuesto se halla aquí el principito elfo a morir por mi causa, tal vez debería acelerar el proceso y ahorrarle sufrimiento.

-Que considerada-contestó él limpiándose la oreja- En ése caso la próxima vez no me aparto.

-La próxima vez no será una advertencia.

-No parecía una advertencia-

-Pues lo era.

-Sea pues-contestó él y luego bajó la voz al tono de un susurro, mientras se sentaba a mi lado- matarme va a ser la única manera de separarme de ti.

-Uy no. Tengo varias. Una estás a punto de descubrirla elfo. La otra tiene forma de armario, y si ninguna de las dos funcionara, siempre puedo tirarme desde la mismísima aguja de Minas Tirith abajo.

-¡Eso es un cuchillo!- Éowyn entró en la sala custodiada por su tío y el mago. Parecía consternada, sin embargo Théoden y Gandalf no parecieron indignarse por mis malos modales- Por todos los Valar que aquí los usamos para partir la carne, no para hacer tiro al blanco Dama Kahlan

-Éowyn, es sólo un cuchillo. Y estoy seguro que no intentaba herir a nadie.

-Si usted lo dice...- Me levanté con desgana. Si pensaba que iba a quedarme a su lado podía esperar sentado- Tenía que haberme largado con Boromir. El más listo de todos, pirándose a Minas Tirith, sin necesidad de aguantar estupideces élficas.

-¿Dónde vas?-me interrogó mi supuesto _ada_. ¿Acaso creía que iba a escaparme? La verdad es que la idea de ir tras Boromir no me parecía tan mala, pero no iba a arriesgarme a acabar en Mordor por buscar Minas Tirith, que luego a ver quién vuelve con tanto orco.

-A buscar a Éomer, que ya tarda en venir a cenar. Y a encontrar mis botas antes de que a Éowyn la de un pasmo al verme descalza- Gimli se disculpó y salió de nuevo al patio. Se había dejado mis sandalias fuera- o de que alguien más se crea con el derecho de juzgar de nuevo mi estado de salud.

-Aragorn, decidla vos algo porque a mi no me hace caso ninguno. Si no habíais terminado de caer enferma tras toda la tarde en la tina con ése agua helada, lo haréis ahora cogiendo el frío por los pies.

-No creo que me escuchara a mi mucho más que a vos, Lady Éowyn.

-¿Queréis dejar de preocuparos por eso? No puedo caer enferma de ningún modo. ¿No veis que llevo siete años desayunando con Leire? ¡Me atiborra de Actimeles! ¡tengo las defensas de _mithril_!

-No sé que es Atimels, pero hay que darla la razón Aragorn- contestó el enano trayendo consigo mis zapatos- Si no se ha caído en cada río, arrollo y charco desde aquí a Rivendel, no se ha caído en ninguno. Eso sin contar la temeridad de beber del Cauce de plata, que tan solo os produjo leve ronquera.

-Pero no se quedó muda, no.

-Legolas- Le regañó Aragorn. Minipunto y punto para Angie- Desde luego el viaje te ha afectado mucho menos que a nosotros, Kahlan. Se te ve mucho más saludable, e incluso algo más alta.

-¿En serio? Eso os pasa por no remojaros un poco en el Entaguas.- Contesté anudándome las cuerdas a los tobillos- Con una lavada rápida habría bastado, pero no, no me hicisteis caso y ahora andáis todos achacosos. La culpa es sólo vuestra por no hacerme caso pero si queréis remendar el error, en la cantimplora me traje algo de agua que aún no he usado.

Me puse en pie y me fui a buscar al rohirrim. Éowyn quiso seguirme pero por algún motivo Théoden la retuvo y acabó sentada al lado del elfo, en el lugar que yo acababa de abandonar. Bajé a las cocinas, al lavadero (situación que aproveché para cambiar las sandalias por mis botas que estaban ya algo más limpias y puestecitas en un estante con las de los demás), paseé por los pisos superiores pero no lo encontré hasta que bajé al patio.

-Dama Kahlan... veo que interrogar a cada persona en la fortaleza ha dado sus frutos y habéis encontrado vuestras adoradas botas...

-Sip. Éowyn no se esmeró en ocultarlas mucho... cosa que agradezco, porque ya se me acababa la gente a quien no había preguntado por ellas.

-Entremos, parece que nos esperan.

-Quería hablar contigo primero.

-Me alegro porque yo también esperaba poder hablaros- contestó él agarrándome del brazo. No supe averiguar la emoción de su rostro, pero parecía avergonzado-me salvasteis la vida ahí fuera.

-Lo sé. Estaba ahí ¿recuerdas?-sonreí con indulgencia pero seguía sin saber por dónde iban los tiros.

-El caso es que... no quiero ser desagradecido pero...

-Olvídalo. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí. Y recuerda que tú me salvaste en Fangorn, te debía una.

-No voy a olvidarlo- parecía molesto, como si hubiera puesto en duda su honor. ¿Quién entiende a éste hombre?- si puedo hacer algo por vos... Lo que sea.

-De acuerdo. Primero tutéame, me haces sentir mayor y no lo soy. Soy mas joven que tú, así que un respeto- Sonreí. Una especie de plan maléfico se urdía a gran velocidad en mi cabeza. Sentía la mirada de cierto príncipe elfo clavada en nosotros, aunque lejos, al otro lado de la ventana. Era mi oportunidad para demostrarle que era capaz de conseguir lo que le había prometido. Pero habría de cuidar bien mis palabras porque tampoco quería fastidiarle el 'happy ending' al rohirrim, ni mi 'ending a secas' fuera el que fuese.

-Siempre pensé que habría de ser al revés.

-Sí, es una creencia popular. Y si quieres hay algo que sí que puedes hacer por mi... por los dos en realidad. No te puedo prometer algo que ya no es mío, pero... si tu quieres, y tu tío sigue estando de acuerdo, creo que... deberíamos replantearnos todo el asunto ése... de casarnos... y eso.

-¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio?

-¡No!¡Tú me lo pediste!

-¡Sí que me lo estás pidiendo!-Rió divertido- Y muy malamente confieso. Luego soy yo el bruto y el poco romántico.

-Yo no dije eso. Éomer- nos miramos divertidos y ambos estallamos en carcajadas- Oh, vamos, sabes que yo no dije... ¡ni siquiera lo pensé! Bueno, un poco. Pero sólo lo de bruto, el resto te lo has inventado. En cualquier caso pongo dos condiciones...

-¿Encima con condiciones?-rió aún más-Por todos los Valar, eres malísima en éstas lides. Yo debería ponerlas no tú.

-¡hey, no te rías! ¡ponlas si quieres!

-Oh, claro que las voy a poner. Las voy a poner Kahlan. A ver dime, ¿qué he de hacer? Te aviso que ya no quedan dragones que matar para probar mi amor, los debieron de aniquilar los enamorados anteriores.

-¡Jamás te pediría que mataras un dragón Éomer!¡Volverías a la parrilla!

-Entonces qué, chica en llamas.

-¿Chica en llamas?

-Es como te llaman todos, desde que te escucharon cantar una canción sobre una chica en llamas o algo así- Recordé haber estado cantando 'Girl on fire' de Alicia Keys mientras practicaba con las espadas la mañana anterior. Es curioso como por cantar algo te terminan poniendo el mismo apodo que a Katniss Everdeen- Y desde luego te pega, tienes ésa chispa. Ahora hablemos en serio.

-No sé donde está tu mente pero yo llevo hablando en serio un buen rato-¿que pasa que últimamente sólo hablo en broma? A ver si dejan de hablarme en serio porque sólo me llevo disgustos.-Sólo tengo dos condiciones. La primera es que no es algo definitivo, si en cualquier momento decides que no quieres seguir adelante o se te cruza una princesa mona, eres libre. No nos ata nada. Y el lazo que unirá a Rohan y Gondor seguirá intacto, no has de temer por eso. Y la segunda es que después de la guerra volveremos a hablar, te contaré tooooooooooda mi vida e iremos a Dol Amroth a ver a Imrahil, y si después te sigue pareciendo buena idea lo haremos.

-Supongo que la primera será recíproca.

-No.

-¿No?

-Te doy mi palabra de que no.

-No te creo. No te ofendas, pero no hace dos días rechazaste la misma propuesta porque según tus palabras no había posibilidad de éxito si ninguno de los dos nos queríamos. Me dijiste que la única obligación que tenía era conmigo mismo, ser feliz. Y confieso que me pareció un sentimentalismo, pero entendí que tenías tus razones para hablarme así, tal vez unas razones rubias. Ahora estoy seguro de ellas pero me tienes desconcertado, ¿qué papel tiene el príncipe Legolas en esta decisión?

-El elfo es un daño colateral.

-¿Se se trata entonces de un castigo? Porque no pienso castigarlo como hacéis vos.

-Digamos que ha desarrollado ciertos sentimientos por mí y quiero acabar de una vez por todas con ellos.

-¿Porqué? Si os ama y sois vos la que no le amáis, es problema del elfo ¿no?

-¿Acaso sabéis lo que sucede cuando un elfo se enamora de un no elfo?-Éomer negó con la cabeza- Yo moriré algún día... ¿y qué es lo que le quedaría a él? Los elfos sólo entregan su corazón una vez así que tampoco le quedará el consuelo de la esperanza. Se marchitará hasta que no pueda más con la tristeza y la pena se lo lleve.

-Sigo pensando que el problema es del elfo...

-No, porque en el fondo le aprecio. De no ser así me daría igual que se consumiera en una vida mortal.

-Ahí están al fin ¿eso que asoma son vuestros propios sentimientos?

-¿Porque parecéis no querer escuchar? si sugerís que...

-No lo sugiero, lo afirmo.

-Pues os equivocáis.

-Rara vez me equivoco.

-Pues esta es una de esas rarezas. Mi única intención ha sido siempre la de prevenir un daño mayor.

-Seguro que sí... Dijisteis una vez que veríais a mi tío y a todos los rohirrim correr delante de diez mil orcos antes de que a vos os atemorizara uno sólo de ellos. Ahora os digo yo que correréis vos ante las huestes de los ejércitos de Mordor y Saruman antes de ver a un rohirrim temer a un elfo... ¿Dónde esta vuestro valor ahora, si por muy príncipe que sea, un simple elfo del Bosque Negro os hace poner pies en polvorosa?

-Volvéis a equivocaros, Éomer de Rohan. Kahlan Amnell no le teme a nada, y menos a un elfo.

-Seguid repitiéndolo... a lo mejor os lo termináis creyendo.

Poco pensé que iba a volverse tanto en mi contra. Maldito rohirrim engreído. Tomó mi mano y la besó con delicadeza. Después dijo algo de que parecía ser cierto el dicho de que el amor no se elige y que compadecía al pobre príncipe, tiró de mi hacia la puerta y me hizo entrar de su brazo. Por si no fuera suficiente con eso me acompañó hasta la mesa principal y en un gesto caballeroso me retiró la silla que estaba a un par de asientos a la derecha del rey Théoden. Él se sentó al lado de su tío y a Aragorn le faltó tiempo para sentarse a mi vera. Parecía un partido de tenis. Tan pronto me miraba a mi como su mirada se perdía al otro lado de la mesa dónde el principito se deshacía en atenciones a la Dama de Rohan.

-Decidme si no os parece estar viendo a la mismísima Hilda, hija de Helm- dijo en voz suficientemente alta como para que todos le oyeran. Debió de ver la confusión en mi cara, porque me explicó que llevaba su vestido.

-En tal caso me temo que me falta el aire regio de sus ancestros, mi señor.

-Eso se va cogiendo con los años querida... ahora, déjame que te presente aquí a mis mayores aliados, mis terratenientes y mis amigos... Erkenbrand, Grimbold, Ceorl, Déorwine, Dúnhere, Éothain y creo que ya conocéis al bueno de Háma. Amigos me place presentarles a la Dama Kahlan Amnell, quien es ya para mí casi como una sobrina.

-No diría yo tanto...

-Formalidades tontas Éomer.

Formalidades tontas. Hasta dónde yo sé el rey de Rohan no tiene la habilidad de los elfos de escuchar a millas de distancia, y dudo mucho que el único capaz de habernos oído le hubiera puesto al tanto de la conversación. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer y deshacer a su antojo? Puede que fuera rey de Rohan, y que Éomer le debiera respeto pero yo no. Hice ademán de levantarme para salir de allí pitando, pero Éomer me agarró del brazo por debajo de la mesa y me miró severamente. No iba a dejar que le hiciera un feo así a su tío.

Al parecer no era sólo a mi a la que le había caído la noticia como un jarro de agua fría. Los terratenientes al servicio de Théoden se apresuraron a felicitar al rohirrim, pero el único que parecía contento en realidad era Háma, el único al que le había visto crecer y que le quería como a un hijo. Los demás no parecían nada felices de que el futuro rey de Rohan (futuro rey, después de la muerte de Théodred) fuera a desposarse con una dama de tan fuerte temperamento. Y peor, extranjera. Y peor aún, que se dedicaba a guerrear en sus ratos libres. El único que parecía disfrutar de la situación era el elfo, y después de lo que había pasado en la empalizada no sé ni el porqué. Bueno, el elfo y Éowyn, que olvidando el protocolo se levantó a abrazar a su hermano, le besó en la cara y le reprochó no haberla dicho nada antes. A mi se limitó a besarme en la mejilla y a desearme felicidad, y me prometió una charla muy larga para después. No pude articular palabra en toda la comida, de hecho no pude casi ni comer. La ira contenida, la furia me había hecho un nudo en la garganta y no salía ni entraba nada. Se había hecho un silencio tenso cuando al fin la dama Éowyn habló.

-Podrías contar la historia que me prometiste...

-Aún no estamos en Édoras.

-No, es cierto. Pero tengo curiosidad, y a falta de una conversación mejor...

-Os habéis sonrojado Dama Kahlan- me preguntó Eomer divertido.

-Sólo es el calor.

-Yo no tengo calor.

-Por si no os habéis dado cuenta-contesté molesta- estoy mucho más cerca del fuego. Además está el hecho de que vos no lleváis un corsé que apenas os permite respirar. Todo influye.

-Oh, vamos Éomer, no la distraigas...- Éowyn rió- casi consigo que nos hable de Mulan.

-¿Mulan?- me interrogó el rey- ¿Qué es Mulan?

-No vas a parar hasta que la cuente ¿verdad?-Éowyn negó con la cabeza victoriosa- Quién no qué, mi señor. Digamos que Fa Mulan es algo así como mi inspiración.

-Entonces debéis contarla.

-Sólo es un cuento, pero al parecer hoy no puedo negaros nada- sonreí intentando que no se me notara la falsedad con que la que lo hacía y empecé a narrar- Los hechos se llevan a cabo en China, un territorio imaginario (no iba a meterme en más berenjenales) enorme al este en el que se vivía en relativa paz.

-¿Cómo era de grande?-preguntó Éowyn

-Algo así como el reino perdido de Arnor y Eriador juntas, un poco más grande quizás. El emperador de China comenzó a construir una muralla todo lo largo de su territorio para protegerse de la amenaza de los hunos. Atila, el rey de los Hunos, lo tomó como una afrenta y empezó una guerra abierta en contra de China, por lo que el emperador llamó a todos los soldados de reserva del imperio. Y cuando digo soldados, me refiero un poco a lo que pasó anoche, todo varón debía luchar por salvaguardar la ciudad de los ataques de los Hunos. Y aquí es cuando cabrearemos a todos los caballeros de la mesa- le dije a Éowyn sonriendo esta vez de veras- porque es cuando ella aparece.

-¿Ella?

-Fa Mulan. Resulta que no todas las familias tenían hijos que mandar a la guerra. El padre de Mulan es llamado al frente, anciano, enfermo y sin poder luchar por si mismo. Por lo que ella decide disfrazarse de hombre para sustituirlo sin que nadie se entere. Al enterarse de esto, los ancestros de la familia Fa envían a un dragón legendario a traerla de vuelta, pero un lagarto rojo llamado Mushu al que los ancestros destituyeron le reemplaza sin que se enteren. Mushu va en busca de Mulan, acompañado por Cri-Kee un pequeño grillo con buena suerte. Al encontrarla la "ayuda" a presentarse en el ejército con el nombre de Ping.

Todos me escuchaban con atención, pero ninguno tan concentrado en mis palabras como la sobrina de Théoden. Les hable de Shang Li y de su duro entrenamiento, de la trampa de Mushu para partir en ayuda del padre de Shang, de su primer encuentro con los hunos y de la inteligencia de Mulan al causar la avalancha. De cómo descubren que es una mujer y como Shang le perdona la vida dejándola a su suerte en la montaña, gracias a lo cual se da cuenta de que realmente no han acabado con ellos y de cómo corre a la ciudad imperial tras Shang Li para intentar avisarle.

-Nadie la cree porque vuelve a ser mujer, hasta que descubren que los Hunos ya han llegado y secuestran al emperador dentro de su propio palacio. Mulan piensa en un plan y con ayuda de Shang y sus amigos rescatan al emperador y vencen los Hunos. Mulan es condecorada y el emperador le ofrece un cargo en la Corte Imperial, pero ella no lo acepta porque cree que ya ha estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Al regresar, sus padres la reciben con una gran felicidad, Mushu logra su objetivo de convertirse en guardián de la familia Fa, y en medio de la celebración llega Shang y empieza a hablar hasta que Mulan lo invita a comer. Con lo que al final salva a su familia, su honor y para alegría de su madre y su abuela, encuentra marido.

-No me extraña que tenga un espíritu tan rebelde si de pequeña le contabas esos cuentos Aragorn- rió Théoden.

-Creo que eso es más cosa de su madre-contestó él divertido

-No se confunda, señor, que sé perfectamente que no es más que una fantasía.

-Pero dijiste que era una inspiración para ti- dijo Éowyn- y su historia parece la misma que la vuestra.

-No es así. A Mulan la guiaba el amor por su padre. A mi sólo me condujo hasta aquí la terquedad de un mago.

-¡Y me dirás que no te lo has pasado bien en el camino!- le miré con sorna

-Yo no soy Bilbo Bolsón. A mi no vas a camelarme con la tontería esa de vivir una aventura, sabes que ésta ya sé como acaba. Si hubiera querido que tuviera aventuras tendrías que haberme enviado con Boromir.

-No soy yo quién para enviarte a Mandos, aunque tengas tus días- dijo distraído. Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli le miraron queriendo matarle- ¿qué?¿no se lo habíais dicho?

-Decirme qué.

-Kahlan, Boromir no está en Minas Tirith.

-¿El muy idiota se marchó a Osgliath? Ya le dije que esa ciudad está perdida... y como si nada ¿es que alguien va a hacerme caso alguna vez?

-Tampoco está en Osgliath.

-Boromir el valiente no dejó Parth Galen...

-¿Como que no dejó Parth Galen?-¿Qué coño estaba diciendo el enano?- Os vi desde la colina por la que nos llevaban, cuando llegasteis apenas había orcos, acabamos con la mayoría y...

-Eran la avanzadilla- contestó Aragorn- murió mucho después de llegar nosotros.

-No, yo...

-No podrías haber hecho nada...

-¡No! ¡estaba bien! ¡Estaba a salvo!

-Kahlan...- por primera vez intervino el mago en el asunto que él mismo había empezado.

-¡Tú!¡Me dijiste que le salvaría!¡Que con mi presencia no se cumpliría el destino cruel que le esperaba! ¿Qué pueden las armas de los orcos contra la profecía de un Istari?¿Que mal os he hecho para que tratéis de engañarme así?

-Dama Kahlan...

-¡Calla Gimli! Si las palabras que saldrán de tu boca son mentira no necesito oírlas...

Todos los caballeros de la mesa se levantaron al ver que yo me ponía en pie dispuesta a marcharme, salvo el rey y Gandalf, pero no iba a enfadarme por ello ¿verdad? Uno era el rey de Rohan, y el otro... bueno, el otro iba a su bola.

-Kahlan, discúlpate.

-No

-Acabas de faltarle al respeto. Discúlpate.

-Kahlan siéntate y terminemos la cena. Hablaremos luego.

-Si os hace feliz pensarlo... no tengo intención alguna.

-Estás siendo maleducada-contestó Aragorn tirando de mi hacia abajo, haciéndome caer en la silla.

-Él lo fue primero y no veo que a él se le exijan disculpas.

-Te salvé la vida una vez Kahlan, sólo por eso se merezco algo de tu consideración ¿no crees?

-Yo he salvado tu cabeza hoy. ¿Dónde está la tuya?- Sentí todos mis músculos en tensión, estaba sentada al borde de la silla a punto de resbalar con la maldita seda del vestido y agarrada a los brazos de la silla con fuerza por debajo de la mesa. Supongo que Aragorn consideró mi posición lo suficientemente a la defensiva, o tal vez pensó que al siguiente comentario mi reacción iba a ser pegar un salto y atizarle porqué buscó mi mano por debajo de la mesa. Si quería tranquilizarme lo que consiguió fue todo lo contrario. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso creía que había olvidado tan pronto su ofensa? Lo que vio en mis ojos debió asustarlo porque retiró la mano. Si no lo hubiera hecho probablemente habría acabado con un tenedor de plata clavado en ella.

-No la mereces ciertamente.

-Lady Kahlan, sentaos de nuevo y disfrutad de la comida, estoy seguro de que mi sobrino logrará hacerse perdonar.

-Mi señor, he de pedirle que me disculpe y me excuse, pues no sé si es por el calor o por qué circunstancia no me encuentro nada bien- Sí que sabía la circunstancia: la compañía. Pero no era tan estúpida como para decirlo a las claras- Os ruego me dejéis ir a descansar un rato hasta que se me pase.

-Por supuesto, marchad. Éowyn os acompañara.

-No es necesario mi señor. Conozco el camino y Lady Éowyn parece tener buen apetito.

Una vez tuve el permiso real de ausentarme, volé al cuarto que me había sido asignado y me dediqué a dar vueltas como una tonta por la habitación de la frustración. Así era como iba a ser mi vida con Éomer. Disculparme y agachar la cabeza cada dos por tres. Golpeé la pared con fuerza sin resignarme aún. Era estúpida. ¿Dónde pensaba que estaba? Aquello era prácticamente como en la época medieval ¿quién me creía que era? ¿Alice Paul luchando por el sufragio universal? Sabía dónde me había metido desde el principio, pero eso no quitaba para que me siguiera molestando. Miré el espejo, justo al lado de la pared que había quedado intacta a mi embestida furibunda. Miré unos ojos castaños, los míos, y fue como si algo se me revelara. No importaba dónde, cuando ni con quién estuviera. Tal vez a lo largo del camino me acechara la muerte o tal vez no, pero si lo hacía iba a morir siendo yo misma. Y mis principios formaban una parte importante de mí así que me di la vuelta y empecé a desvestirme. Quería mis pantalones de vuelta, y por suerte para entonces ya habían subido la ropa limpia.

Una vez vestida cómodamente con mi ropa agarré la pluma que había sobre la mesa y garabateé unas palabras para que no se preocuparan en demasía por mi ausencia. Me perdí de nuevo en los ojos que me devolvían la mirada en el espejo y me fijé en que una lágrima solitaria me cruzaba la mejilla. Me consolé pensando que no podía evitarlo. No podía no ser así y el único que me aceptaba como era estaba muy lejos. La limpié con rabia y tras atarme bien la capa oscura, me encaramé al marco de la ventana. Siendo ya noche cerrada era poco probable que me reconocieran, más aún con la cantidad de gente que entraba y salía de Helm, con la confianza que da la batalla ganada el día anterior. Lo que no sabía muy bien como llegar a Minas Tirith pero ya me ocuparía de ello cuando tuviera que enfrentarme al camino a elegir. Y en cuanto al rohirrim, llegado el caso de que finalmente me viera obligada a casarme ya me aseguraría antes de inventar el divorcio.

_Assëa aranion_: Hojas de Reyes. Athelas. (Quenya)

_nana:_ diminutivo de _naneth_ (madre)

**Vais a matarme... odiarme de por vida, pero Spoiler man tenía que morir, aunque Ange no lo crea todavía. Sé que todas lo amábais a vuestra manera pero ya os compensé un poco en el anterior no? os dejé vivito a Haldir! Eso es más de lo que pueden decir muchos personajes de Juego de Tronos... en cuanto a la historia, acostumbraros a odiarme un poquito más, se avecina capi duro duro, de ésos que le hacen llamarme a mi hadita mandarina cruel y con razón... pero como la vida no es un camino de rosas es lo que hay, y estos dos (Legolas y Ange) van a tener que pelear duro para estar juntos. y ahora los spoilers, digo los comentarios XD**

**annie.b-sociopath. Como ves cumplo mis promesas. Espero que te guste y ya hablaremos sobre la ayuda esa que me vas a echar con el personaje de Undómëarel. Mi hadita mandarina y yo ya le vamos dando forma a la historia pero siempre se agradece nuevas ideas.**

**Earilmadith21. Creo que todas haríamos lo mismo, y creo también que después Ange nos mataría a todas XD En cuanto a lo de la madre del principito, busco más una historia que nos explique porqué Thranduil es como es, a diferencia de Celeborn o Elrond, de porqué Legolas da ésa sensación de querer lograr la aprobación de su padre, de porqué son tan fríos (esto va más enfocado por la versión que nos da 'el Hobbit'), el porqué la reina de Mirkwood no aparece ni siquiera nombrada en ningún lado. En cualquier caso tendré en cuenta tus ideas sobre la elfa ;D**

**Espiral2.0: He tenido que quitar el 'homenaje explícito' para reincorporarlo más adelante porque me parecía que ya había suficiente tragedia aquí, aunque si que ha habido guiños 'chica en llamas';D y en cuanto al rohirrim habrá tomate 'off the record' en cuanto tenga el capi XXX que no sé como tendré que incorporar entre el 19 y éste. Pero haberlo haylo**

**anitacm: Anita es que ésa fue la mejor parte jajaja! **

**saranghee: Bueno señorita, entonces contenta no? Habemus beso! Besos en realidad. Para el de peli gringa todavía falta... creo que voy a dejarlo para cuando alguno se esté muriendo que queda más impactante! Lo de Éomer, es como lo del 'ada' realmente: salir de un marrón para entrar en otro más grande... me alegro muchísimo que te guste y creo que tus dudas respecto a Boromir han quedado satisfechas no? ;D**

**megan: Bueno... lo que se dice ayudar ayudar... la chica lo intenta jajaja. Y me encanta que te encante el fic guapísima!  
**

**En fin miles de besos y abrazos 'de ésos tan honestos que escuchas su corazón al galope a través de la armadura'. Contadme que os parece todo, la bipolaridad de Ange, la mala regla que tiene, el intento de asesinato del elfo, si vais a perdonarme algún día la muerte de el de Góndor... esas cosas. Y ahora me voy a hacer torrijas que es tiempo jejeje.**


	21. La voz de Saruman

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. pertenecen a Tolkien. La letra de la canción 'The Rains of Castamere' le pertenece a GRR Martin. Y lo poco o mucho que quede, es de la autora ;P**_

**La voz de Saruman. Romper y quebrar.**

_H/The Rains of Castamere by Srod Almenara_

_Angel by Massive Attack_

_And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low?_

_Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know._

_In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws,_

_And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours._

No había sido demasiado difícil escapar de Helm. La ventana de su cuarto daba al mismo murete por el que había escapado la primera vez, salvo que estaba algo más alto. Bajó como pudo, agarrándose a la baranda del balcón y escalando por la celosía que había debajo, echando a perder gran parte de las flores. Intentando no cruzarse con nadie ni llamar la atención,llegó a los establos. Robó una capa color vino que había abandonada a sus suerte sobre una de las portezuelas y se la puso sobre los hombros intentando no pensar si pertenecería a un soldado muerto en batalla. Puso la montura y los aparejos a Gorgo tan rápido como pudo y cuando ambas estuvieron listas montó sobre la yegua y se echó la capucha por encima para no ser reconocida.

-Debo parecerme a Caperucita Roja, eh Gorgo...-la yegua empezó a caminar en dirección a la calle. Nunca supo si la yegua era más lista que el poney de Sam o simplemente solía ser así de silenciosa habitualmente, pero parecía esmerarse en no armar escandalera. Entre que resultó ser una noche sin luna, que los guardias habían estado celebrando todo el día la victoria (y alguno de ellos seguía haciéndolo) y que los lores y señores importantes aún se hallaban cenando a ésas horas y todo el mundo estaba ocupadísimo sirviéndolos; salir de Helm fue verdaderamente fá difícil fue decidir el camino a seguir. Minas Tirith estaba más al sur, así que en principio le pareció buena idea ir siguiendo la línea que marcaba la cordillera. Y así, llena de rabia, odio e ira abandonó el abismo de Helm, intentando no sentir nada. Los traidores de sus compañeros no merecían sus remordimientos siquiera. Pensando en Aragorn y Boromir, un paralelismo le vino a la cabeza: los Reynes contra los Lannisters- _And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere, But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear. Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear._

**oooOOOooo**

Sentí el frío del metal alrededor de ambas muñecas. Mierda. . Soy tonta. Soy estúpidamente tonta. Soy una idiota estúpidamente tonta al cuadrado. ¿Porqué se me ocurrió escapar sola? Me dolía el golpe de la cabeza, pero no me quejé: la culpa era completamente mía. Entreabrí los ojos para ver en dónde demonios estaba. No había demasiada luz, había una ventana pero era de noche y no se veía un carajo fuera. Aún así, vi como las estrellas iluminaban unos dibujos hechos en la losa del suelo, de un blanco brillante que con la luz de la luna refulgían en la oscuridad. Era _ithildin_, no cabía duda. Los dibujos eran geométricos, símbolos que no reconocía, y estaban escritos con la aleación del _mithril_. Mierda, había un mago de por medio. Y suponiendo que Gandalf no era lo suficientemente cruel y sádico como para encadenarme semidesnuda al techo de una celda mugrienta (hecho del que me preocuparía más tarde), sólo quedaba un mago en toda la Tierra Media capaz de hacerlo.

Una de las sombras de las esquinas se revolvió inquieta, atrayendo mi mirada al instante. Grimma me miraba con los ojos vidriosos de la emoción. Una sonrisa perversa se cruzó en su cara. Él había sido quién me había golpeado. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?Sabía que Lengua de Serpiente trabajaba para Saruman desde el principio, sabía del odio de Grimma hacia Rohan, era lo único que le movía. Y yo era amiga de los rohirrims. No sabía que era lo que me esperaba, pero no debía de ser nada bueno teniendo en cuenta la felicidad que le causaba a él.

-Al fin habéis despertado, futura esposa del Mariscal de la Marca- dijo en tono de burla, silabeando en exceso. Así que se trataba de eso,de hacer daño a Éomer a través de mi persona, en venganza por separarlo de Éowyn. Era asqueroso- El maestro estará é en su busca para empezar cuanto antes, no es de ley hacer esperar a alguien de tan alto rango, mi señora.

En cuanto se marchó intenté librarme de las cadenas. Tenía que salir de allí. Iban a matarme. Maldita, maldita, maldita mil veces la hora en la que se me ocurrió escapar. Me retorcí, haciendo peso con el cuerpo para intentar que las manos le pasaran a través de las abrazaderas. Si hubiera tenido al menos algún candil tal vez hubiera podido utilizar el aceite, aún así dudaba de que hubiera podido alcanzarlo. No desistí ni un segundo y seguí intentándolo hasta que Saruman mismo apareció, todo vestido de blanco, apoyándose en su vara con gesto amable. Esto último fue lo que más me aterró.No venía de frente, no acabaría conmigo sin más. Quería algo de mí y no era que estuviera muerta. Debió de percibir el terror en mis ojos porque dejó la vara apoyada en la pared, y tras decir unas breves palabras el _ithildin _se iluminó más aún. Sólo entonces el mago se atrevió a acercarse. Me miró fijamente a los ojos durante un rato largo, como si me estuviera examinando exhaustivamente, y me habló en apenas un susurro.

-Sólo quiero una cosa de ti- dijo acercándose mucho- En cuanto la obtenga dejaré que te marches.

-No voy a traicionar a mis amigos.

-Tienes un gran corazón si aún eres capaz de llamarles amigos, Kahlan. La lealtad está sobrevalorada, querida... más aún cuando no se merece- paseó a mi alrededor, con aire relajado y con el dorso de la mano siempre pegado a mi cintura. No podía verlo, pero notaba como Grimma se impacientaba al otro lado de la puerta-Todo el mundo tiene un precio. Incluidos tus 'amigos'. Incluido Gandalf. Incluida tú.

-No es cierto, pero si lo fuera no podrías pagar el mío. Soy demasiado cara.

-¿Eso crees?- Rió socarronamente y con un giro de muñeca Saruman hizo aparecer en el medio de la celda una sustancia plateada que formó una especie de espejo. Se situó a su espalda y la retiró el pelo dela cara. En el espejo Ange pudo comprobar como el lóbulo de sus orejas había sido remodelado drásticamente.

-No puedes evitarlo, lo veo en tus ojos. No importa que sea un traidor.

-Unas orejas en pico no te hace ser elfo, ni son las que dan la vida de los _Eldar_ si a eso vamos. Deberías saberlo, con la cantidad de tiempo que has invertido en tus monstruitos...

-Por supuesto, pero ¿quién necesita a los _Eldar_?- contestó intentando no mostrar su enfado. Era evidente que necesitaba mi cooperación. Hizo aparecer un colgante, parecido al de Aragorn, pero mucho más brillante y con una cámara cristalina que contenía un humillo blanquecino.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un juguetito de los años que pasé con mis monstruitos, como tú los llamas. ¿Dónde crees que fue todo lo que les robé a los uruk-hai para convertirles en lo que realmente son?

-Los torturaste...

-Su esencia élfica los hacía más débiles, se la extraje simplemente. Un pequeño truco de mago -dijo poniéndoselo alrededor del cuello- ¿ves? Preciosa. Y casi eterna. Seguro que tu príncipe elfo estará encantado.

Si hubiera podido se la abría arrancado del cuello. Sentía dolor, como un hierro al rojo que se clavaba dentro, pero amortiguado por el metal del colgante. Seguramente debía ser alguna especie de hechizo protector que mantenía el fuego dentro.

-No te sientas mal por no ser tan cara, querida, en modo alguno es culpa tuya: es la causa por la que el bien siempre está en . Puedo apelar a tus más profundos deseos, a tu capacidad de sacrificio para conseguir lo que quiero. Si no lo consigo podría recurrir a tus temores y en caso de que tampoco funcione puedo amenazar con destruir a los seres que amas. Es por ésa razón por laque nunca podrás ganar, por la que siempre habrá mal en el corazón de los hombres, pequeña.

-¿Qué puedes saber tú del corazón de los hombres? Sólo conoces el tuyo y está podrido por dentro. Hay quien guarda en él toda la bondad que le alcanza y me consta que es mucha.

-Muchos de los que piensan como tú están muertos. Tal vez murieron precisamente por eso- Supe que como las mías, las palabras del mago se referían a Boromir. Y me dolió aún más. No iba a permitirle usar así a su amigo- Y puedo demostrar mis palabras. En tu compañía no hay ni un maldito hombre decente.

Probablemente Saruman no supo porqué, pero me asusté. Tal vez hubiera usado esa expresión como podría haber dicho cualquier otra. También estaba la posibilidad de que supiera algo de... espera, no debería pensaren esas cosas. La Dama Blanca me había advertido de que alguien con menos poder y más paciencia podría inmiscuirse en mi mente... y Saruman me había tenido inconsciente demasiado tiempo.

-Puede que no sean intrínsecamente malvados- continuó el mago- pero ceden a los instintos más básicos, a los deseos más ocultos de su corazón, anteponiéndolos al bien supremo que tanto defienden. El caso de tu elfo y del montaraz son los más evidentes, pero no significa que los demás estén libres de culpa.

Me miró a los ojos como esperando algo, tal vez que me revolviera, que le gritara, que defendiera a mis amigos. Pero la duda ya había calado en lo más hondo de mi corazón sin necesidad de que el mago blanco hubiera plantado la semilla.

-¿Que te hizo pensar que lo harían? ¿Porqué creíste que lo salvarían?

-Porque está en su naturaleza- me limité a responder.

-¿En su naturaleza?¿Qué puedes entender tú de la naturaleza de los mortales de Arda? Acabas de llegar y ya crees que lo sabes todo niña... Déjame decirte algo pequeña... Mintieron antes y mienten ahora.

-Tus palabras son veneno.

-Pero tristemente no son menos ciertas por ello. Sabes que motivos les sobran.

-Deja de decir estupideces.

-Deja tu de pensarlas, pues yo no hago más que poner en palabras tus propios pensamientos-Se acercó aún más- Gandalf te dijo que eras la única que podía salvarlo, pero porque eras la única que quería hacerlo. ¿Quién más iba a querer? ¿El heredero de Isildur, que pretende quedarse con su reino?¿el elfo del bosque negro?Seguramente fue él mismo quien le rajó la garganta al ver que lo mirabas como nunca te atreverías a mirarle a él.

-¡Para ya!- No entendía nada, el mago rastrero lo tergiversaba todo, lo retorcía y se lo metía en la cabeza, sin saber lo que había pasado en realidad. Pero su duda seguía calando. No podía rechazar sus argumentos, eran demasiado convincentes.

-Es más fácil dejarlo pasar, ¿verdad? Duele menos. Si no lo dices en voz alta es como si no hubiera pasado, como si no fuera real...

-No sé a lo que te refieres

-Claro que no.

-No es cierto, ¡no mataron a Boromir!

-Querida,cuanto antes lo aceptes menos sufrirás- el mago pasó una mano con por la mejilla de la muchacha-pero yo puedo ayudarte. Sólo tienes que dármelo. Renuncia a tu poder y te ayudaré.

-No tengo ningún poder que te sirva- contestó-mentí para salvar la vida. No soy mejor que ellos.

-No te creo Kahlan. ¿Aún crees que tu señora _Tintallë_ va ayudarte, después de haberle robado a _Ilúvatar _uno de sus hijos?

-pero es cierto, yo...

-Tu me has obligado a hacer lo que voy a hacer, querida. Sólo tú eres la responsable de todo el dolor que voy a causarte.-El mago volvió al muro, cogió la vara y se me plantó enfrente. El tacto dela vara en la piel me produjo un dolor inmenso. Grité, y los ojos del anciano se iluminaron como si estallaran miles de fuegos artificiales. Estaba disfrutando. Intenté esquivar la vara, pero era imposible. Saruman volvió a tocarme en el estómago y el dolor volvió a inundarme por completo.

-Por favor...- le suplicó

-Ya sabes lo que has de hacer si quieres que pare el dolor...

-Pero...

photo id="2" /

Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por otro grito. Y otro más. Cuando volví a negarme, sentí la sangre brotar del labio me golpeó en la cara un par de veces más. Fue entonces cuando la rabia se apoderó de cada fibra de mi ser, mientras Saruman volvía a hablarme con palabras empalagosas directas al oído.

_-In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws, and mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours_

Puede que estuviera atada, pero lo que no estaba era indefensa. Me agarré a la cadena para hacer fuerza, ya que con los pies apenas rozaba el suelo, y le propiné un golpe en la cabeza al mago que le hizo sangrar y perder el equilibrio. Supe que estaba perdida en el mismo momento en el que Saruman se levantó del suelo. Alzó su vara y mela clavó en el costado. El dolor fue tan intenso que casi me desmayé. El mago se había estado conteniendo, pero ahora no iba a hacerlo. Sentí como de la herida producida por la vara resbalaba sangre y me caía por la pierna. Era el fin. En los sucesivos toques intenté no gritar para no darle esa satisfacción pero no lo conseguí.

Nunca supe cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que Saruman se retiró a descansar, con la túnica empapada de sangre y una mirada que rebosaba fastidio por no haber conseguido doblegarme. No tenía duda alguna de que en cuanto saliera el sol volvería a seguir con la tarea con fuerzas renovadas. Y si esperaba tener un descanso hasta entonces, dormir unas pocas horas e intentar espantar el dolor que aún me adormecía el cuerpo, me equivocaba. Poco después de marcharse el mago, Grimma entró al calabozo con una sonrisa en los labios. No habría descanso ni alivio para mi.

Cuando al fin Grimma se decidió a acercarse a mi, alzó una mano y la deslizó desde el codo hasta la axila y siguió bajando. Su tacto hizo que se me revolviera el estómago. Al llegar a la cadera, se paró. Me agarró fuertemente del costado izquierdo y con todas sus fuerzas presionó la vara contra la otra cadera. La sensación de dolor era muy diferente a cuando la usaba el mago. Sentí como una quemazón. La vara me quemaba la piel, podía olerlo. El dolor era aún más intenso si cabía, tanto que no sé cuantas veces me desmayé ni cuantas recuperé la consciencia, la última de ellas al rayar el alba. El sol comenzaba a salir al otro lado de la ventanal, su luz me bañaba la cara pero apenas sentía calor que me reconfortara. El frío había adormecido el dolor de mis muñecas, ya no las sentía, ni sentía los pies congelados cubiertos de sangre reseca. La desesperación se me adueñó del alma, y una lágrima tras otra fueron cayendo silenciosas, presas de la impotencia.

_Tintallë: Varda Elentári, la más hermosa de los valar, es la esposa de Manwë y, como tal, señora de los ainur que descendieron a Eä. Hizo las estrellas, y por eso los elfos la llaman Elentári y Elbereth (dospalabras que significan «Reina de las Estrellas»). También esconocida como Tintallë («la alumbradora» o «la que da brillo titilante») y Gilthoniel («la que encendió las estrellas»)._

_La canción 'Las lluvias de Castamere' forma parte del legendarium de 'Canción de hielo y fuego' de GRR Martin, y narra el primer golpe de autoridad de Tywin Lannister: La masacre de todos y cada uno los rebeldes Reyne y Tarbeck, Su traducción aproximada es la siguiente:_

___¿Y quién sois vos, preguntó el orgulloso señor, para haceros tales reverencias?  
Sólo soy un gato con diferente pelaje, y ésa es toda la verdad que conozco;  
con pelaje dorado o pelaje carmesí, el león sigue teniendo garras,  
y las mías son tan largas y afiladas, mi señor, como las que vos vais exhibiendo.  
De esa manera habló, eso fue lo que dijo el señor de Castamere,  
pero ahora las lluvias lloran en sus salones, y nadie oírlas puede.  
Sí, ahora las lluvias lloran en sus salones, y ni un alma oírlas puede._


End file.
